


Живая проза

by la_groseille34



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 61,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_groseille34/pseuds/la_groseille34
Summary: Когда Бриенну Тарт назначили новым редактором Джейме Ланнистера в издательстве "Винтерфелл", она знала, что у него была репутация проблемного человека. Но Бриенна никогда не отступала перед трудностями.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. You're So Vain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968666) by [Archetype_ElectraHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archetype_ElectraHeart/pseuds/Archetype_ElectraHeart). 



> Through numerous technical problems and long waiting period FINALLY here comes the translation as I've promised, Archetype_ElectraHeart! :) Thank you again for creating this wonderful work! <3
> 
> Дорогая VassaR, я так и не дождалась твоего ответа по поводу совместного перевода этой истории ни на мое сообщение, написанное год назад, ни на то, что я писала повторно весной. Я расцениваю это молчание как согласие на то, чтобы я взяла инициативу в свои руки и занялась переводом самолично. Если ты против такого исхода, то напиши мне в лс, и мы вновь вернемся к обсуждению.  
> ______________________________________________  
>  **Примечания к работе**
> 
>  **От автора:**  
>  Мне хотелось посмотреть, как бы изменилась Бриенна, если бы она жила в современном мире, и хоть ее физическая сила все еще играет немалую роль, в этом фанфике я решила раскрыть ее как более творческую личность. И так как в современном Вестеросе существуют контрацептивы, я никак не могла представить Серсею настолько небрежной, чтобы трижды забеременеть в результате инцеста, особенно учитывая прогресс в изучении генетики. Так что здесь Джоффри не существует (отчасти потому что мне не хотелось с ним связываться), а Томмен и Мирцелла - близнецы.  
> Все персонажи принадлежат чудесному Джорджу Р. Р. Мартину.
> 
>  **От переводчика:**  
>  Большая часть названий глав является отсылкой к разным песням или цитатам, поэтому я сохраняю их на английском, а в примечаниях пишу перевод. Многие главы были вдохновлены песнями, и для этого их текст выводится самим автором в примечания (а иногда и в сами главы), как многозначительный намек.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является отсылкой к песне Carly Simon - You're So Vain ("Ты такой самовлюблённый").

Первая встреча Бриенны Тарт с Джейме Ланнистером протекала почти так же скверно, как предрекала Кейтилин Старк. Его прежний издатель, Барристан Селми, отошел от дел несколько недель назад, и, несмотря на поразительный успех Ланнистера в качестве писателя, никто из прочих редакторов в штате не хотел с ним работать. Бриенну уже успели предупредить о том, что с ним слишком тяжело, что он чересчур грубый, требовательный, дерзкий и испорченный богатенький сынок. _«Не говоря о том,_ — шептали некоторые, — _что однажды он чуть не забил человека до смерти»._ Неважно, что произошло это много лет назад, когда Бриенна еще училась в начальной школе (и сам Джейме Ланнистер был еще довольно юным): этот факт всегда стоял одним из первых в ряде основных сплетен о нем. В то время это была достаточно громкая история: Первый бал Королевской Гавани был омрачен актом бессмысленного насилия, когда один из знатных кавалеров избил другого по неизвестным причинам. В Вестеросе, быть может, и не существовала монархия уже более ста лет, но такие фамилии, как Ланнистер и Таргариен, до сих пор пользовались авторитетом в деловых кругах и не сходили с таблоидов. Обвинений не было выдвинуто, но Джейме Ланнистер заключил сделку о признании вины в обмен на общественные работы — и никакой тюрьмы. По официальной версии с ним обошлись мягче, потому что он был едва совершеннолетним, но ходили слухи, что Тайвин Ланнистер сделал внушительное пожертвование Департаменту полиции Королевской Гавани, чтобы убедиться, что его сыну не грозит никакой срок и история в скором времени замнется. Пожалуй, это была одна из самых общеизвестных тайн Вестероса.

Когда Бриенна встретилась с Барристаном Селми на прошлой неделе, он сказал, что ей следует быть жесткой, если она собирается работать с Ланнистером, который любил создавать проблемы на ровном месте, чтобы поразвлечь себя. _«Такова цена работы с исключительным талантом, мисс Тарт. Он будет испытывать вас, насмехаться над вами и стараться изо всех сил, чтобы вы отказались. Вам необходимо решить, способны ли вы заплатить такую цену»._

И Джейме Ланнистер — с золотыми волосами, изумрудными глазами и крайне острым языком — сегодня определенно оправдал свою репутацию сложного человека.

— Кейтилин это всерьез? _Ты_ должна стать моим новым редактором? Ты даже не выглядишь достаточно взрослой, чтобы законно выпивать. У тебя хотя бы есть степень? — у него был приятный ровный голос, и каждое слово он произносил четко и ясно, что говорило о частном школьном образовании и аристократическом происхождении.

Бриенна поборолась с желанием закатить глаза и вместо этого расправила плечи.

— Уверяю вас, я достаточно взрослая, чтобы употреблять алкоголь. Я с отличием окончила Университет Королевской Гавани, и у меня есть степень магистра литературы, которую я получила в Цитадели.

Цитадель считалась одним из самых престижных учебных заведений в стране и особо славилась своими программами для гуманитарных наук. Бриенне захотелось, чтобы перед ней оказался ее диплом, чтобы она могла ткнуть им, как мечом, ему в лицо.

Это, по крайней мере, заставило его сесть за стол напротив нее вместо того, чтобы продолжать таращиться и сверлить ее глазами в дверном проеме конференц-зала, который Кейтилин забронировала для них. Бриенна едва не поежилась от его внимательного взгляда: как его глаза изучали ее веснушки, однажды сломанный нос, ее широкие плечи, крупные руки, лежавшие на столе.

— Боги милостивые, ты здоровенная бабища. Какой у тебя вообще рост?

Она удержалась от вздоха. Это происходило всегда.

— Шесть футов три дюйма.*

— Боже, ты даже выше меня. Впрочем, ненамного, — он откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки. — Неважно, насколько ты физически внушительна, _девка_ — это еще не значит, что ты достаточно квалифицирована, чтобы быть редактором самого прибыльного клиента издательства «Винтерфелл».

Бриенна стиснула зубы. _«Напыщенный, высокомерный придурок»._

— Что ж, к вашему сожалению, никто из более опытных редакторов не захотел сотрудничать с вами. Дело в вашем непростом характере. И вы действительно пользуетесь дурной славой. Кейтилин доверила мне заняться вами.

Его ухмылка смешалась с двусмысленным хитрым взглядом.

— Да, я уверен, что ты бы с радостью _занялась_ мной. Прости, девка, но ты не в моем вкусе.

Бриенна почувствовала, как ее руки сжались в кулаки от его намеков и легкого превосходства в его тоне, и попыталась совладать с собой, сосредоточившись на острой боли от ногтей, впивавшихся ей в ладони.

_«Нет, на этот раз я не буду держать язык за зубами»._

— Не льстите себе, Ланнистер. Вы недостаточно красивы, чтобы соблазнить меня, к тому же для меня вы слишком стары. И меня зовут Бриенна. — Она солгала наполовину: он был одним из самых симпатичных мужчин из всех, кого она когда-либо видела. Но она понадеялась, что если не это, то хотя бы комментарий о возрасте ударил по его самолюбию.

Она вытащила огромную папку из сумки и с громким стуком обрушила ее на стол перед ним, прежде чем подняться во весь рост, пользуясь преимуществом своего впечатляющего телосложения. Она _наслаждалась_ тем, что смотрела на него свысока.

— Поскольку меня предупредили о том, что с вами возникнут трудности, я подготовилась, — она жестом указала на папку, беззаботно опершись бедром о стол, надеясь, что на этот раз ей удалось справиться. — Это моя работа. Предлагаю вам взглянуть на нее перед тем, как клеймить меня некомпетентной.

Он открыл папку, с прищуром присмотревшись к первой странице:

— Это не твоя работа, а моя статья, которую опубликовали в «Вестеросце» два месяца назад.

— Да. И эта копия содержит мои правки на полях.

— Но ее уже опубликовали, — с явным раздражением высказал он.

Она криво ухмыльнулась.

— Мы с вами оба знаем, что не существует такой вещи, как окончательный вариант проекта, когда речь заходит о писательстве. Если после просмотра этих бумаг вы измените свое мнение, то позвоните мне утром, и мы попробуем организовать переиздание. Если нет — позвоните Кейтилин. Уверена, она будет счастлива услышать, что вы отбраковали каждого редактора из ее штата.

С этими словами Бриенна тяжелой поступью покинула конференц-зал, надеясь, что только что не совершила самую ужасную ошибку в своей зарождавшейся карьере, сделав ставку на Джейме Ланнистера.

Она крепко спала, когда зазвонил ее мобильный. Ей снились дебютантки в окровавленных белых платьях, которые смеялись и выпивали, собравшись вокруг боксерского ринга, где дрались два парня в смокингах. Бриенна ответила на звонок, даже не удосужившись открыть глаза.

— Алло? — ее голос прозвучал слишком сипло. Она поморщилась.

— Девка. Нужно поговорить. Я просматривал твою чудовищную кипу бумаг — тебе бы не помешало задуматься об окружающей среде — и некоторые из твоих ремарок достойны внимания. Я хочу, чтобы ты объяснила мне…

— Мистер Ланнистер? Сейчас… — она посмотрела на экран своего телефона и проворчала, — сейчас три часа ночи.

— Ну да. У меня были проблемы со сном, поэтому я начал просматривать твое _домашнее задание_ и…

— Мистер Ланнистер, только потому что _у вас_ проблемы со сном, это еще не дает вам права будить меня в такой безбожный час. Я собираюсь повесить трубку. Я собираюсь выключить свой телефон. И я собираюсь вернуться ко сну. Я позвоню вам утром и отвечу на все интересующие вас вопросы. _После_ того, как я выпью чашку кофе, не раньше.

Впервые за все время кто-то повесил трубку, не дав Джейме Ланнистеру сказать последнее слово. Он не мог понять, раздражало ли его это или впечатляло.

Когда Бриенна наконец включила свой телефон утром — после душа и первой чашки кофе — ее ожидало текстовое сообщение:

_Девка. Перезвони мне, как только проснешься. Я хочу пригласить тебя на кофе._

Она решила, что это хороший знак, пусть Ланнистер и продолжал упорно называть ее девкой. Во всяком случае, он хотел поговорить с ней, а покупка кофе могла быть его способом загладить свою вину за то, что он разбудил ее посреди ночи. На что она надеялась.

Бриенна встретилась с Джейме в кофейне между ее домом и офисом издательства «Винтерфелл». Она постоянно посещала эту кофейню и задалась вопросом, мог ли он узнать об этом каким-то образом, а после этого задумалась, не превратилась ли она в параноика. Бриенна пришла рано, поэтому встала в очередь, чтобы заказать кофе, вежливо улыбнулась бариста, который уже знал ее заказ ( _«Капучино с фундуком, как обычно, мисс?»_ ), и отнесла свой напиток к одному из столиков у окна. Она сомкнула свои длинные пальцы вокруг кружки, наслаждаясь теплом в этот не по сезону холодный и промозглый летний день, и попыталась расслабиться. Она увидела, как появился Джейме — его волосы все сияли золотом — и с некоторым весельем отметила, что он таскался с ее папкой так, будто она была его спасательным кругом. Он подошел к ней и опустил папку на стол, не сказав ни слова, после чего встал в очередь за своим кофе. Бриенна попробовала угадать его заказ.

 _«Что-нибудь крепкое и горькое, с очень большим содержанием кофеина. Не эспрессо, он слишком маленький и его не хватает надолго. «Рэд ай». Или «блэк ай» в тяжелые дни»._ Она улыбнулась в кружку, когда бариста выкрикнул _«Рэд ай»_ для Джейме.

Он скользнул на место напротив нее.

— Ладно, девка. Ты достаточно умна. Не знаю, смог бы я при нормальных обстоятельствах добровольно прочитать чью-либо магистерскую работу в четыре часа утра, но, должен отметить, она была хороша.

— Благодарю. Но я дала вам материал вчера в три часа дня, так что моей вины нет в том, что вы предпочли читать ее вместо сна.

Он по-доброму прорычал.

— Не накаляй, девчонка. Я стараюсь быть милым.

— Хорошо, — попросту кивнула она, — тогда что вас так возмутило, отчего вы позвонили мне посреди ночи? Сомневаюсь, что моя диссертация настолько захватывающая.

Он раскрыл папку и потряс ею перед ее носом:

— _Это_ , девка.

— Меня зовут Бриенна, и вы это знаете. Бриенна Тарт. И я не могу сказать вам, что это, пока вы машете этим, как боевым знаменем.

Он опустил работу перед ней и указал на абзац, который она вычеркнула.

— Ты вырезала целый абзац. В статье всего тысяча пятьсот слов, а ты убрала целый абзац без каких-либо пояснений.

— Тут пусто, — она свободно отклонилась назад и посмотрела ему в глаза.

Бриенна была совершенно уверена в том, что разглядела пульсирующую вену на его виске, пока он говорил, размахивая руками.

— Здесь есть слова. На странице. Очень тщательно продуманные, остроумные слова.

— Да, и этот чудесный абзац был придуман, чтобы заставить вас звучать умнее читателей и чтобы они ослепли от вашего остроумия. Но он ни о чем _не говорит_. Это просто вода, благодаря которой вы набрали необходимое количество слов вместо того, чтобы приложить усилия и высказать свою настоящую точку зрения, с которой кто-то посмеет не согласиться. — Она удивилась, что не возникло даже намека на то, что он был оскорблен. — О боги. Вы на самом деле знаете, что я права. Вы знаете, что это лишь пустое наполнение, и вы злитесь на меня за то, что я указала вам на это.

— У меня был счет на слова, а сроки поджимали. Большинство людей не заботит, о чем я пишу: им главное, чтобы мое имя стояло под заголовком.

— Но _вас_ должно заботить. Это то, чем вы занимаетесь. Мой отец всегда говорил: «Слова — это ветер». И многие верят этому: что слова не имеют значения, что на них можно не обращать внимания. Но мы _живем_ словами, мистер Ланнистер. Слова лишь ветер только тогда, когда за ними ничего нет, когда нет никакой правды.

— А что если твой отец прав? Что если слова на самом деле всего лишь ветер?

Она сделала глоток своего капучино, чтобы потянуть время.

— Что если кто-то знает тайну о вас, темную и страшную тайну, такую, что, обнажись она, вы потеряете все? И, быть может, нет даже никаких доказательств, но вы достаточно знамениты, чтобы знать, что каждая сплетня в Вестеросе найдет свой путь в печати. И эта тайна… Возможно, она послужит хорошей рекламой для вашей будущей книги, но также, _возможно_ , этого будет достаточно, чтобы разрушить все, что у вас есть. Одни только слова могут уничтожить вас, Ланнистер, а могут и нет. Слова — это оружие в правильных руках.

Он сжал свою чашку так крепко, что побелели костяшки.

— _Что_ ты только что сказала? — это был львиный рык, насколько Бриенна могла судить, который издает хищник перед тем, как наброситься на жертву.

Она откинулась назад, осторожно отгораживаясь от его яростного напора, и подняла руки вверх, сдаваясь.

— Хорошо, будем держаться подальше от гипотез, которые заставляют вас чувствовать себя неловко, — на некоторый момент она задумалась, на сколько она может себе позволить открыться. — Слов было достаточно, чтобы заставить меня избить парня на школьном дворе. Он подарил мне это, — она указала на свой сломанный нос. — Но он тоже получил свое и потерял пару зубов. Мы оба были отстранены от занятий на неделю.

Казалось, он расслабился со сменой темы, но Бриенна отметила твердость его плеч: мышцы были так напряжены, как если бы он был готов атаковать.

— Дай угадаю, твои одноклассники не были предельно вежливы с Большой Бриенной? Смеялись над твоим ростом? Отсутствием женственности?

Бриенна посмотрела в окно, отвернувшись от его насмешек.

— Не в тот раз. Он сказал, это позор, что я осталась единственным ребенком Тартов. Что мой отец должен быть очень разочарован, осознав, что он остался _со мной_. А потом все вокруг покраснело. Я даже не помню, как избивала его. Видимо, я навалилась на него сверху, собираясь размозжить его голову об асфальт, к тому моменту, когда учителя оттащили меня, — она пожала плечами и сделала еще один глоток кофе, надеясь, что он не будет выпытывать больше информации — она и без того смутилась от того, что сказала много лишнего.

Он отступил, расслабившись в кресле.

— Что ж, ладно, девка. Достаточно философии на сегодня. Раз я теперь знаю о тебе кое-что, то давай сыграем в игру, м-м? Она называется «Расскажи мне то, что ты уже знаешь обо мне».

— Прямо упражнение в нарциссизме, если можно так выразиться, — рассмеялась она. — То есть вы хотите, чтобы я сидела сейчас перед вами и рассказывала все, что я о вас знаю?

— Каждую крошечную грязную сплетенку, которую ты слышала, и всю правду, до которой, как тебе кажется, ты докопалась, — это прозвучало, как шутка, но блеск в его глазах казался вызовом.

А она не привыкла пасовать перед трудностями.

— Отлично. Вы были автором издательства «Винтерфелл» на протяжении почти десяти лет, и все это время вы работали с Барристаном Селми. Все уговаривали Кейтилин не связываться с вами, но она все равно сделала по-своему, и вы неоднократно становились самым продаваемым автором романов. И да, я прочитала их все, — Бриенна бросила взгляд на его руки на столе. — Вы не женаты, потому что у вас нет кольца. Вы назначили мне встречу в кофейне в субботу и позвонили в три часа ночи, потому что не могли уснуть — что говорит о том, что вы ни с кем не спали — значит, я имею дело с одиночкой. — Она наклонила голову в ожидании ответа, но он жестом предложил ей продолжать. — Вы происходите из старой известной семьи. Денежная аристократия, которая продолжает делать деньги. Ваш отец, Тайвин Ланнистер, является генеральным директором компании «Кастерли», которая была названа в честь места, где расположено ваше родовое поместье — на Утесе Кастерли. Семья поддерживала бизнес поколениями, и вас, вероятно, готовили для того, чтобы вы заняли место отца. Но вместо этого вы стали романистом. Я полагаю, вашему отцу это не понравилось, а еще я полагаю, что дело не только в этом. Итак, вы непокорны и, я бы даже сказала, импульсивны. Но вы достаточно долго следовали одному курсу и произвели достаточно материала, чтобы вас воспринимали всерьез, поэтому вы также упрямы.

— Почему верность карьерному пути, который я выбрал, делает меня упрямым?

— Вы усердно работали, чтобы сделать карьеру писателя в кратчайшие сроки, а затем придерживались этого уровня производительности, чтобы оставаться уверенным в том, что ваш отец не сможет загнать вас обратно в бизнес. Вы отказались проигрывать. Если подумать, вы с ним в некотором роде действительно похожи, — она отметила, как его челюсть сжалась. — Но вы ненавидите меня за эти слова.

— О нет, девка. Продолжай. Я получаю удовольствие, — его улыбка была остра, как лезвие бритвы. Бриенна возненавидела себя за мысль, что этот отблеск опасности делал его еще более привлекательным.

— Тогда вы еще и мазохист.

В ответ он выдал лающий смех.

— Вы не единственный ребенок в семье — есть еще двое. Брат, финансовый директор «Кастерли»… Не помню его имени.

— Тирион.

— Тирион Ланнистер, финансовый директор. А еще у вас есть сестра-близнец, Серсея, которая работает… маркетологом, полагаю, также в «Кастерли». Она вышла замуж за Роберта Баратеона почти шесть лет назад, церемония проходила с видом на Черноводный залив. Основными цветами свадьбы были красный и золотой — цвета Ланнистеров — поэтому подружки невесты были в красных платьях, а друзья жениха носили золотые галстуки. — Ее позабавило его удивление. — Вы были другом жениха на свадьбе, но не были шафером. Им не были и братья Роберта, и все поняли, что это было сделано умышленно. В тот день шел дождь, и я слышала, что ваша сестра устроила истерику во время приема о том, что не было смысла платить столько денег за вид на дождливый водоем. Но вы могли наблюдать за молниями над заливом из окон в течение всего обеда.

— Как ты можешь знать…

— Я там была, конечно же. Ваша сестра сообщила Ренли Баратеону, что он ни при каких обстоятельствах не мог привести на ее свадьбу своего _бой_ френда. Так что я стала местью Ренли.

— Не понимаю, — Джейме помотал головой.

— Парни Ренли всегда были одинаковыми: красивыми, очаровательными, элегантно одетыми и из знатной семьи. Не будь они геями, любой из них пришелся бы по душе вашей сестре. Поэтому Ренли привел меня: дурнушку из старой семьи, о которой никто не слышал и у которой не было такого состояния, чтобы о нем можно было вести разговоры. Но Ренли знал, что Серсея раздражала меня не меньше, чем его, поэтому я подыграла.

_«Немалую роль сыграло и то, что я тогда все еще отчасти любила Ренли, но лучше не будем об этом»._

— Ты была на свадьбе Серсеи? Все время?

Она кивнула и вновь отпила кофе. Он уже начал остывать.

— Но мы отошли от темы. Вскоре после этого Серсея обзавелась детьми, и вы стали дядей.

— Для близнецов. Томмена и Мирцеллы.

— Должно быть, близнецы унаследовали гены Ланнистеров, — она снова остановилась, чтобы решить, о чем говорить дальше. — Я знаю, что большинство людей считает вас трудным человеком, и ваш острый язык часто не доводит вас до добра. Вы ждете, что люди будут испытывать к вам неприязнь; вы ждете, что они будут использовать ваше имя и тот случай с Эйрисом Таргариеном против вас, — Бриенна увидела, как он посуровел и как все его тело напряглось, стоило ей упомянуть Эйриса. — Видите? Я еще даже не выразила свое мнение по этому поводу, а вы уже сжались, как пружина. Вы затеяли эту игру, только чтобы посмотреть, подниму ли я эту тему.

Вернулась его острая улыбка.

— Ну так давай. Скажи мне, что я чудовище, потому что едва не забил до смерти парня на Первом балу моей сестры. Не ты первая, не ты последняя.

— А я напала на мальчишку на игровой площадке, потому что обезумела от горя и вины, а он сказал правильные слова, чтобы спровоцировать меня. Разница лишь в том, что вокруг были люди, которые остановили меня, — она наклонилась вперед и положила руки на стол. — Я только не понимаю, почему. Вы не злобный по своей натуре, во всяком случае, вы способны вести себя вполне разумно… Но вы никогда не рассказывали, что сделал Эйрис, чтобы вывести вас из себя. Никогда даже не пытались оправдаться.

— Это бы ничего не изменило в любом случае. Никто не хочет слушать, почему я это сделал — всем лишь бы замять всю историю.

— Я хочу.

Он оценивающе посмотрел на нее.

— Что ж, ладно. Прибережем этот рассказ для следующего раза, девка. Допивай свой кофе, — он сделал глоток своего, взглянув на нее поверх ободка кружки. — Я не собираюсь увольнять тебя. Пока что.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *6 футов 3 дюйма ≈ 191 см


	2. Cruel to Be Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы отсылается к одноименной песне Letters to Cleo - Cruel to Be Kind ("Жесток ради моего же добра"), которая также является саундтреком к фильму «10 причин моей ненависти».

Бриенна открыла дверь своей квартиры и обнаружила за ней мило улыбавшихся Маргери и Лораса Тиреллов с двумя бутылками вина.

— Как прошла твоя встреча с печально известным Ланнистером? Мы подумали, что вино подошло бы как для поздравлений, так и для утешений.

Они проплыли внутрь, и Лорас приступил к открытию бутылки красного, пока Маргери освобождала место в холодильнике для белого.

— Мне дали отсрочку. Он согласился пока не увольнять меня.

Маргери наклонила голову и оценивающе посмотрела на Бриенну.

— А как, _по-твоему_ , все прошло?

Бриенна приняла полный бокал вина от Лораса и сделала глоток.

— Думаю, он собирается оставить меня. Он знает, что у него не так много альтернатив, например, и по крайней мере неохотно признает, что я достаточно умна для работы.

Лорас облокотился бедром о кухонный стол со всем своим изяществом.

— Какой он на самом деле? На протяжении многих лет мы видели его на разных мероприятиях, так что я знаю, что он хорош собой, но, как ни странно, у нас никогда не было возможности поговорить с ним.

Маргери закивала и обратила живые золотые глаза на Бриенну.

Она прикусила губу. Она не была уверена, что _сама_ смогла верно уловить суть Джейме Ланнистера.

— Ну, он более сложный, чем считает большинство людей. Остроумный, язвительный. Не из тех, кто бежит от трудностей.

— М-м-м, звучит знакомо, — Бриенна проигнорировала выразительный взгляд Лораса и приподнятую бровь Маргери. Она не имела ничего общего с Ланнистером.

— Заносчивый. Самовлюбленный. Очень легко выходит из себя. Он как изношенные доспехи с брешью.

Маргери закатила глаза.

— А теперь для тех, кто не говорит на языке поэтов: что это значит?

Бриенна вздохнула, отпив вина.

— Он хорошо скрывает эмоции, но более чувствительный, чем кажется со стороны. Слабые места, прорехи в его броне — секреты, которые он не хочет раскрывать другим, вещи, которые люди узнали, но он желал, чтобы этого не происходило. В сочетании с его темпераментом это все равно что работать на минном поле.

— Уже бывали взрывы?

Бриенна вспомнила, как напряглось его тело, когда она намекнула ему на секрет; тот момент, когда он действительно казался львом, готовым внезапно атаковать. _«Так он выглядел прямо перед тем, как избить Эйриса Таргариена?»_

— Едва не сдетонировало. Но взрывов пока не было.

Лорас закинул руку ей на плечо и чокнулся с ней бокалом довольно аккуратно, чтобы не расплескать вино.

— Продолжай в том же духе, и мы будем звать тебя Бриенной — Укротительницей Львов.

Бриенна закатила глаза в ответ на комментарий Лораса, но заметила необычно серьезное выражение лица Маргери:

— Что такое, Мардж?

— Я знаю тебя вот уже шесть лет, Бри, и, клянусь, Джейме Ланнистер — это первый мужчина, о котором ты рассказываешь с таким неподдельным интересом.

Бриенна и Лорас чуть не выплюнули свое вино.

— Это профессиональный интерес! Мне необходимо узнать его получше, раз я собираюсь работать с ним. К тому же он не обращается ко мне по имени. Все время зовет меня «девка».

Улыбка Маргери, скорее, стала только шире.

— Если уж говорить о ласковых прозвищах, то я слышала и похуже.

Бриенна устремила на подругу саркастический взгляд.

— Нет. Какие бы многообещающие иллюзии ни возникли в твоей голове, остановись сейчас же. Это _никогда_ не произойдет.

Но Маргери лишь ухмыльнулась и уставилась на Лораса, невербально связавшись с ним благодаря их невероятно сильным братским узам. Бриенна вздохнула. Маргери была упряма, как бык, и если она вбила себе в голову, что Бриенна была заинтересована Джейме Ланнистером больше, чем обычным клиентом, ничто не в силах убедить ее в обратном.

В первые несколько недель ее странного сотрудничества с Джейме Ланнистером определился график. Так как Ланнистер, похоже, в основном писал все ночью (Бриенна начала подозревать, что он страдал бессонницей), он отправлял ей на почту черновики или вопросы под утро. Она просматривала их в течение дня и либо встречалась с ним после обеда в кофейне, либо созванивалась с ним несколько раз в неделю по Скайпу ночью, с комфортом сидя на диване. Он был более требовательным, нежели ее прежние клиенты, с которыми она переговаривалась максимум раз в неделю, но в то же время он выдавал ей текст меньшими порциями. Ему явно нравилось поддевать ее, как и предупреждал Селми, и Бриенна предположила, что он поставил себе цель заставить ее краснеть (от смущения или гнева — это не имело значения) по меньшей мере четыре или пять раз за встречу. Неудивительно, что Ланнистер любил оставлять самые непристойные комментарии на те случаи, когда они были в людной кофейне — вероятно, публичное унижение стоило бонусных очков.

Казалось, его также веселило комментирование ее внешнего вида при любой возможности. Удивительно, что оно было не таким жестоким, как обычно это происходит у детей в школе и какое она ожидала услышать от него: высмеивание ее роста, телосложения, зубов, ее веснушек. Вместо этого он постоянно дразнил ее за незаинтересованность в том, чтобы выглядеть хорошо перед ним. Однажды она ответила ему по Скайпу, будучи в старой пижаме — комплекте из топа и штанов, полностью покрытом изображениями кроликов. _«Тебе что, пять лет? Это и впрямь пижама с кроликами? Нет-нет, я не смогу воспринимать твои слова всерьез, пока на твоей груди резвится Кролик Питер. Либо отключи видео, либо переоденься»._ Она выключила камеру ему назло. И чего он ожидал, когда звонил ей без предупреждения после полуночи?

Неоднократно она появлялась в кофейне сразу после пробежки: с потным лбом, в майке и обтягивающих капри, с выбившимися из прически прядями. _«Вау, девка. Спасибо, что нашла время для меня в своем плотном графике. Сложно было принять душ перед встречей со мной? Ты и правда потеешь больше, чем любая другая девушка, ты в курсе? Я просто надеюсь, что в какой-то момент ты воспользовалась дезодорантом, хотя мы могли бы сесть снаружи на всякий случай»._

От этого она вполне легко могла отмахнуться. Но когда она ответила на один звонок по Скайпу после фотосессии с Лорасом, и ее волосы были уложены и завиты пружинистыми волнами, подводка размазана, а привычные очки для чтения сидели на ее носу, он присвистнул. _«Седьмое пекло, девка, ты примеряешь на себя новый образ сексапильной библиотекарши? Должен сказать, тебе очень даже идет, но для полного эффекта тебе нужно расстегнуть пару пуговиц. И, наверное, прикупить лифчик с пуш-апом. Как прошло жаркое свидание?»_ Это было бы проще принять, если бы она услышала в его голосе подлую издевку, которую она привыкла ожидать от мужчин. Он же говорил неожиданно искренне (хотя комментарий про пуш-ап был высказан в знакомом ключе). Она была абсолютно уверена, что ее лицо густо покраснело в кратчайшие сроки в ответ на его полукомплимент.

Не было никакого свидания, не было вообще настоящих свиданий, но она не хотела иметь дело с реакцией Джейме Ланнистера на _это_ , не говоря о том, чтобы рассказать ему правду: что она иногда позировала для своего друга-художника, и именно _поэтому_ так нарядилась. Так что она просто неопределенно пожала плечами и сразу постаралась сменить тему.

Сколько бы Ланнистеру ни нравилось выводить ее из себя, чем дольше Бриенна работала с ним, тем лучше она понимала, как предугадывать его колкости и как на них отвечать. И она не упускала довольный блеск в его глазах, когда выдавала остроумную реплику, что происходило не так часто, как ей бы хотелось.

Но в основном она была просто рада, что он прекратил угрожать ей увольнением в начале и в конце каждой встречи.


	3. She's a Rebel, She's a Saint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** название главы, скорее всего, отсылается к строчкам песни Green Day – She's a Rebel («Она бунтарь. Она святая»).
> 
>  **От автора:** действие главы происходит спустя примерно шесть недель совместной работы Джейме и Бриенны. Здесь представлены оба их POVа, так что наконец-то можно узнать, что творится в голове Джейме.  
> А также много эпизодических героев! Все персонажи все так же принадлежат Джорджу Р. Р. Мартину.

Ежегодная вечеринка издательства «Винтерфелл» проводилась в банкетном зале одного из самых роскошных отелей Королевской Гавани. Бриенна уже однажды посещала такое мероприятие в свой первый год работы в качестве официального сотрудника издательства, а не старшего стажера. Теперь же она являлась на торжество, будучи редактором пяти постоянных клиентов, и она чувствовала, что на самом деле _принадлежала_ этому дорогому залу, наполненному литераторами Вестероса. Ей удалось заполучить в клиенты Ланнистера и удержать его — уже более месяца на данный момент, хотя никто по-настоящему не верил, что она достаточно опытна для этого.

Она постаралась одеться соответствующе с помощью Маргери: в изумрудное шелковое платье с глубоким V-образным вырезом, который собирался в узел на талии. Мардж утверждала, что драпировка на юбке создавала иллюзию более полных бедер. Бриенна же просто радовалась, что несмотря на ее широкие плечи, по крайней мере, было ясно — даже со спины — что она женщина. Она могла показать свои сильные руки и ноги без ощущения излишней неловкости; также она была признательна за едва осязаемый шелк наряда в этот вечер, который был теплым и почти душным. В банкетном зале было лишь немного прохладнее. Бриенна только начала целеустремленно искать одного из официантов, которые разносили вокруг бокалы с шампанским, как на ее плечо мягко опустилась рука и знакомый голос назвал ее по имени. Бриенна обернулась и обнаружила Элларию Сэнд, фактически богиню во плоти, в красном шелковом комбинезоне, чей вырез был даже более глубоким, чем у платья Бриенны.

— Эллария! Так приятно наконец снова увидеть тебя! — Бриенна склонила голову так, что Эллария смогла чмокнуть ее в обе щеки, после чего повернулась к своему спутнику.

— Бриенна, позволь мне представить тебе моего возлюбленного, Оберина Мартелла.

Он также наклонился и поцеловал Бриенну в щеку.

— Эллария так эмоционально расхваливала вас, что я начал ревновать. Не могу винить ее: ум и сногсшибательная фигура — довольно редкое сочетание. Мне с этим повезло.

Бриенна чуть зарделась из-за откровенной оценки, которую Оберин дал ее телу — жеста, ощущавшегося комплиментом, а не насмешкой — но расслабилась, когда его рука обвила узкую талию Элларии.

Эллария подпрыгнула с улыбкой:

— И у меня отличные новости! Оберину предложили должность в Академии Изобразительных искусств, поэтому мы переезжаем в Королевскую Гавань. Мы собираемся смотреть квартиры в эти выходные, так как нам нужно все уладить до начала учебного года. И мы с тобой наконец-то сможем видеться больше одного раза в год! Это намного лучше, чем все время пытаться редактировать по Скайпу.

Оберин Мартелл был одним из главных современных художников Вестероса, чье имя было знакомо даже Бриенне, и скульптором, в основном известным работой с обнаженной натурой: как с мужчинами, так и женщинами.

Бриенна позволила искренней улыбке озарить свое лицо.

— Это прекрасно! Поздравляю, Оберин, Академия удивительна. Если у вас возникнут какие-либо проблемы с переездом или вопросы о городе, просто дайте мне знать. Один мой хороший друг — художник, Оберин, и я уверена, что он будет рад ответить на любые ваши вопросы из этой области.

Оберин выглядел приятно удивленным.

— И кто ваш друг-художник?

— Лорас Тирелл. Не уверена, что вы о нем слышали: он по большому счету фотограф, но также работает в смешанных техниках. Он выпустился из Академии два года назад со степенью магистра изобразительных искусств.

Оберин вдумчиво кивнул.

— Уверен, я видел одну из его работ в студенческой галерее, когда приезжал на собеседование. Похоже, он очень талантливый. Вы хорошо его знаете?

Бриенне было известно, что единственной фотографией Лораса, которая до сих пор находилась в Академии, на самом деле был ее портрет в замысловатой маске из перьев. Она в сию секунду благословила Оберина за то, что он не уловил связи.

— Я была соседкой по комнате его сестры все студенчество, и мы стали хорошими друзьями. Я была несколько раз в его студии, — _«Как минимум раз в месяц в течение последних нескольких лет»._ Бриенна никогда не понимала, как объяснить их отношения с Лорасом. Она была моделью? Музой? Подругой, которую он фотографировал? Как правило, она избегала этого вопроса и определенно не хотела, чтобы у Оберина создалось впечатление, будто она была заинтересована в позировании _ему_. Этот мир не будут рассекать скульптуры с обнаженной Бриенной Тарт. Однозначно нет.

Эллария положила ладонь на локоть Бриенны.

— Ладно, мы должны позволить тебе взять что-нибудь выпить. И Оберину нужно стольких повидать, ведь он не бывал тут раньше. Но мы еще поговорим позже, дорогая! — один воздушный поцелуй, и они ушли, оставив за собой след пряных духов Элларии, от которых Бриенна чувствовала легкое головокружение.

_«Боги, мне нужно выпить»._

Джейме ненавидел все эти мероприятия. Слишком уж они напоминали ему приемы, которые ему приходилось так часто посещать, будучи сыном Тайвина Ланнистера, и где он предположительно должен был нахвататься сплетен от элиты Вестероса в ходе подготовки к будущей жизни на должности генерального директора компании «Кастерли». Он оставил это все в прошлом, но Кейтилин требовала его присутствия на вечеринке «Винтерфелла» раз в год в обмен на его новую жизнь, прямо как какой-то современный Румпельштильцхен. Ланнистер считал это справедливой платой. Он остановился и улыбнулся профессиональным фотографам у входа, как от него и требовалось, прежде чем пройти в зал.

_«Боги, тут так жарко»._

На мгновение Джейме позавидовал женщинам, которые могли прийти на подобное мероприятие в свободных шелковых нарядах, в то время как он уже обливался потом в своем дизайнерском костюме. Ему очень хотелось сорвать свой галстук и расстегнуть пару пуговиц на рубашке, но он уже фактически мог слышать шепот отца (и Серсеи) о репутации, приличии и родовом имени Ланнистеров. _«Паршиво уже то, что он богемный писака, и меньшее, что он мог сделать — это не одеваться так, будто он один из них»._ Он решил расстегнуть пиджак.

Джейме оглядел банкетный зал в поисках хоть одного знакомого лица, которое он бы _хотел_ видеть — явно не Петира Бейлиша, которого всегда приглашали на события подобного рода как старинного друга Кейтилин Старк. Он заметил белокурую голову, возвышавшуюся над остальными, и сообразил, что она, несомненно, принадлежит Бриенне, поэтому направился к ней кратчайшим путем.

В первую очередь он был удивлен увидеть ее в платье и на каблуках. Бриенна никогда не предпринимала никаких попыток приодеться после их первой (безусловно, катастрофической) встречи в «Винтерфелле», и даже тогда она была в широких брюках и рубашке на пуговицах. С тех пор он взял за правило дразнить ее за чересчур обыденные наряды, за то, что она уделяла так мало внимания своей внешности, когда они виделись. Он просто предположил, что она никогда не носила платьев или юбок. Тем не менее, вот она, в босоножках на высоком каблуке и зеленом шелковом платье, болтающая с… _Элларией Сэнд?_ Эллария Сэнд, автор «50 способов ублажить Вашего любовника и разнообразить Вашу сексуальную жизнь», разговаривала со скрытной, серьезной Бриенной, будто они были старыми подругами. Очень хорошими подругами, если судить по мимолетным прикосновениям и поцелуям в щеку. И Бриенна искренне улыбалась! Он не был уверен, что она вообще когда-либо ему улыбалась: масса сердитых взглядов, гримас, ужимок, закатывания глаз, но ни одной настоящей улыбки. Само собой, это было с большой вероятностью из-за его настойчивых насмешек над ней.

Будучи писателем, Джейме гордился тем, что хорошо разбирался в людях. Эта Бриенна не была Бриенной, в его понимании. Его Бриенна никогда бы не надела эти туфли и никогда бы не была подругой Элларии Сэнд. Ему пришло в голову, что «его Бриенне», пожалуй, стоит улыбаться намного чаще, чем она это обычно делала. Как только она осталась одна, он подошел к ней со спины, приняв решение согласовать эту новую информацию.

— Ита-а-ак, Эллария Сэнд. Вы подруги? — Бриенна развернулась, столкнувшись с ним лицом к лицу, и он встретился с неожиданно глубоким декольте ее платья. Она выглядела… на удивление хорошо, если не привлекательно. И он не мог не похвалить ее за то, как она выгодно и эффектно подала себя, надев каблуки: многим приходилось вытягивать шеи, чтобы взглянуть на нее.

— Да, Эллария чудесная. Ты виделся с ней?

— М-м-м, раз или два. Как хорошо ты ее знаешь?

— Так же хорошо, как я знаю тебя, возможно, лучше. Она одна из моих клиентов.

Джейме усмехнулся в недоумении; он не мог представить Бриенну, вычитывающую абзац за абзацем о техниках орального секса и правилах проведения оргий.

— Верно, Эллария Сэнд — одна из твоих клиентов, и ты лично редактировала все ее работы. Вероятно, на протяжении _нескольких лет_.

Она коротко кивнула.

— Да, вообще-то. Мы работаем вместе уже примерно два года — она стала моим первым постоянным клиентом. К счастью, теперь мы сможем чаще проводить время вместе, так как теперь она и Оберин переехали сюда из Дорна.

Джейме едва не задохнулся.

— Девка, ты, должно быть, шутишь. Эллария Сэнд пишет _секс_ -пособия. Например, о каждой возможной позиции в сексе, обо всех их вариациях и преимуществах. В мельчайших подробностях.

Она ухмыльнулась в ответ? Она определенно ухмыльнулась.

— Да, Ланнистер. А еще она пишет статьи о выгоде доминантно-сабмиссивных отношений, о ролевых играх и бондаже. И я прочла многие из них.

Челюсть Джейме отвисла в неверии. Он пронаблюдал за тем, как Бриенна наклонилась к нему и сказала, понизив голос:

— Она даже дала мне пару личных советов.

Она отстранилась и посмотрела на него, и Джейме не упустил крошечный всполох триумфа в ее глазах оттого, что она лишила Джейме Ланнистера дара речи. Бриенна похлопала его по плечу, начав отходить.

— А теперь, если позволишь, мне… нужно отойти на минуту и переговорить с Кейтилин.

У Бриенны была тайная сестра-близнец? Или это ситуации из разряда нашествия похитителей тел? Что произошло с педантичной, чрезмерно осмотрительной редакторшей, которая прошлым вечером общалась с ним по Скайпу в своей пижаме и неистово краснела с каждым комментарием с подтекстом, что он отпускал в ее присутствии? Джейме разрывался: он был впечатлен ее смелостью, расстроен своей внезапной неспособностью ответить ей и озадачен той новой стороной, с которой она ему открылась. Похоже, девка куда более сложная, чем он изначально предполагал.

Это не было ему ненавистно.

Бриенне так и не удалось добраться до Кейтилин, хотя в этом и не было нужды. Она почувствовала, как кто-то влетел ей в спину и крепко обнял за талию, прежде чем оббежать и взглянуть ей в лицо.

— Бриенна!

Очевидно, Кейтилин пыталась нарядить Арью для вечера, но волосы ее были уже растрепаны, а улыбка, как обычно, лучилась озорством. Девочка схватила ее за руку и потащила через весь зал, болтая о том, как Бран и Санса отправили ее на поисковую операцию с целью найти Бриенну и привести ее к ним. Другие два ребенка Старков одарили ее теплыми улыбками и поспешными объятиями, как только она оказалась в том углу, где они стояли.

— Я так понимаю, Рикон остался дома с няней?

Бран кивнул.

— Мама сказала, что он еще слишком маленький, чтобы посещать такие мероприятия. Мы с Арьей пытались убедить ее позволить нам посидеть с ним, чтобы нам не пришлось приходить, но это не сработало.

Арья наморщила нос.

— По крайней мере, мама разрешила мне надеть брюки, — она вдруг резко развернулась к Бриенне — прямо вихрь концентрированной энергии: — Бриенна, мои тренеры хотят, чтобы я занялась балетом, и, _конечно же_ , мама считает это отличной идеей, потому что так я наконец-то стану правильной _девочкой_. Что ты об этом думаешь?

Арья состояла в командах старшей школы по футболу и хоккею на траве. Кейтилин на днях уже сетовала Бриенне на огромное количество красных карточек, которые Арья накопила за прошлый сезон.

— На самом деле мои тренеры советовали мне то же самое. Это хороший способ поработать над балансом и контролем мышц. Ты будешь крепче стоять на ногах и станешь точнее в своих движениях. Мне не нравилась сама мысль посещать настоящие занятия, поэтому я заказывала DVD с уроками балета. Ты всегда можешь с этого начать и решить, влияет ли это на то, что происходит на поле. Может, займешься этим позже, если захочешь.

Арья задумчиво наклонила голову.

— Это может сработать. Ну, так мне хотя бы не придется носить трико или еще что-то в этом духе, — она театрально содрогнулась. — Бриенна, ты же придешь еще на одну мою игру, да?

— Конечно, приду. И, Санса, дай знать, когда у тебя будет следующая постановка в университете. Предыдущая мне очень понравилась.

Рыжая девушка мило ей улыбнулась.

— О, обязательно! Нам сообщат о новых спектаклях на стартовой встрече через две недели. Я надеюсь, в этом году у нас будет больше мюзиклов.

Иногда Бриенна задумывалась, не была ли Санса живой Диснеевской принцессой, с ее-то идеальными волосами, милой улыбкой и любовью к песням и танцам. Чудо, что у девушки не развилось высокомерие и жестокость, которые свойственны молодым, красивым и обеспеченным.

Бран, самый серьезный из всех детей Старков, шагнул вперед, безмолвно попросив ее внимания.

— Бри? Я прочел все книги из того списка, что ты советовала. Как думаешь, ты сможешь составить еще? Я не смогу управиться с ним так быстро из-за школы, но я не хочу скучать.

— Конечно! Что если я подумаю над ним и пришлю на почту твоей маме, как только у меня появятся стоящие рекомендации?

Он выдал широкую мальчишескую улыбку.

— Здорово!

Арья неожиданно дернула головой, указывая на пространство зала прямо за Бриенной.

— Код красный, Пересмешник на подходе, — Бриенна проследила, как Бран и Арья незаметно сместились, прикрывая Сансу — Сансу, которая внезапно напряглась, а ее улыбка ушла.

— Вы все присоединились к Департаменту Шептунов с нашей последней встречи? Кто такой Пересмешник?

— Петир Бейлиш, мамин друг. Он ведет себя как полный урод с Сансой, и нас от этого уже тошнит, — Бран кивнул в подтверждении ярых слов Арьи.

— Санса?

Рыжеволосая вздохнула и пожала плечами.

— Он просто говорит мне вещи на грани неуместного, все время пытается уединиться со мной.

— Он тебя трогал?

Она вновь пожала плечами. И ответила тихим голосом, который прозвучал слишком юно для ее возраста.

— Не там, где технически считается неприличным.

Бриенна подошла ближе к девушке.

— Санса, мне неважно, _технически_ ли это. Он заставляет тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно? — Санса коротко кивнула. — Твоя мама знает?

Очередная вспышка от Арьи:

— Она говорит, что он немного странный. Что мы должны доверять ему, потому что он ее старый друг. Но он урод! — Бриенна опустила руку на плечо Арьи, чтобы попробовать успокоить ее. Она прекрасно знала, что Арья не побрезгует прибегнуть к физическому насилию, и предпочла бы, чтобы она не нападала на Петира Бейлиша во время корпоративного мероприятия.

Бриенна повернулась к Сансе.

— Послушай, я точно знаю, что Петир Бейлиш недолюбливает меня. Так что если ты будешь держаться рядом со мной весь вечер, то он должен оставить тебя в покое.

На этот раз выступил Бран:

— Но почему Петир недолюбливает тебя?

— Потому что ваша мама обратилась за помощью ко мне, а не к нему после смерти вашего отца.

— Но это глупо! Из Петира бы вышла ужасная няня.

— Я не говорила, что в этом есть логика, Бран — только тот факт, что я ему не нравлюсь. Что очень нам на руку.

Арья деловито кивнула.

— Хорошо, ты забираешь Сансу. Мы будем отвлекать на всякий пожарный.

— Не думаю, что это необходимо… — Санса успокоилась под решительным взглядом младшей сестры. — Тогда ладно. Я пойду с Бриенной. Просто _постарайтесь_ не попасть ни в какие неприятности, хорошо?

Оба младших Старка настояли на всеобщем участии в секретном рукопожатии прежде, чем у Бриенны появилась возможность увести Сансу в противоположном от Петира направлении.

— Мне правда жаль насчет этого, Бри. Я знаю, что большинство людей посещают такие мероприятия, чтобы обзаводиться связями…

Бриенна одной рукой обняла Сансу за узкие плечи.

— Не переживай на этот счет. Список моих клиентов уже давно заполнен, так что мне не нужны новые связи. Я прихожу на подобные вечера, потому что знаю, что ваша мама заставит меня пожалеть об этом, если я этого не сделаю.

Бриенна пыталась отвлечь Сансу, которая все еще выглядела встревоженной, спросив ее о расписании на второй курс в университете Королевской Гавани и поделившись с ней советами насчет некоторых преподавателей, которые были и у нее, когда она училась там. Она уже была на середине объяснения, почему Сансе стоило отказаться от занятий с Эйемоном как можно скорее ( _он слепой, глухой и немного сумасшедший_ ), когда влез знакомый голос.

— Помнится, ты сказала, что тебе нужно переговорить с Кейтилин, девка. И вместо этого ты здесь с ее миниатюрной копией.

Бриенна поборола желание закатить глаза на нахальный аристократический тон Джейме Ланнистера.

— Боюсь, я была перехвачена…

— Самой напористой дочерью Старков, да. Я видел, как она врезалась в тебя, как паровоз.

— Санса, это Джейме Ланнистер. Ланнистер, обычно считается вежливым обращаться к людям по их настоящим именам.

Глаза Сансы загорелись, и она повернулась к Бриенне.

— Подожди, так это значит, что ты его новый редактор? — Бриенна кивнула, со свистом выдохнув, когда Санса заключила ее в крепкие объятия, практически подпрыгивая. — Но Бри, это же чудесно! Я _знала_ , что ты сможешь это сделать, я говорила, что Селми даст свое согласие.

Джейме стрельнул в нее острым взглядом.

— Селми? Разве он на что-то влиял?

Бриенна вздохнула.

— По всей видимости, он очень к тебе привязался, поэтому хотел убедиться, что ты окажешься в надежных руках, когда он уйдет.

— А я-то думал, ты сказала, что у меня не было иного выбора, _девка_.

— У тебя его и не было, _Ланнистер_. Селми просто сказал, что задержится до тех пор, пока не найдется кто-нибудь подходящий, готовый работать с тобой, если я не пройду проверку. Так что я показала ему свое портфолио, и мы встретились лично, прежде чем меня допустили до встречи с тобой.

— Тогда почему ты не упоминала, что была заранее утверждена Селми, когда мы впервые встретились?

Бриенна начала раздражаться.

— Потому что я не хотела, чтобы ты нанял меня только из-за того, что _Селми_ меня одобрил: я хотела, чтобы ты решил сам. Мне хотелось узнать, думал ли _ты_ , что я достаточно хороша. Просто потому, что если ты перемахиваешь через одно препятствие в забеге, это еще не значит, что ты справишься и с остальными.

— Какая _благородная_ девка. Именно поэтому ты сопровождаешь Сансу, как старомодная пожилая дама? Боишься, что она злоупотребит бесплатным шампанским?

Санса выступила в защиту Бриенны, взяв ее под руку.

— К вашему сведению, Бриенна помогает мне избегать Петира Бейлиша. Потому что она моя _подруга_.

— Бейлиш? Если ты хочешь его спугнуть, то тебе стоит держаться поближе ко мне, принцесса. Он упорно отказывается разговаривать со мной с тех пор, как я смутил его на новогодней вечеринке два года назад, — фыркнул Джейме. — Правда, это не _я_ выбрал карьеру мелкого пронырливого осведомителя.

Бриенна внезапно вспомнила неуютный вечер, проведенный в клубе Бейлиша «Лунные Врата» с Ренли и Маргери во время обучения на последнем курсе.

— Санса, твоя мать знает, чем Петир зарабатывает на жизнь?

Глаза Сансы смотрели совершенно невинно и доверчиво.

— Конечно. Он владеет клубом в центре города. Она говорит, что пусть это может быть не самым достойным выбором, но это законно, и он преуспевает.

Джейме издал сдавленный кашель, который, как могла судить Бриенна, был призван скрыть смех. Она лишь похлопала по руке, обвивавшей ее, и натянуто улыбнулась.

— Санса, мне необходимо, чтобы ты пообещала мне кое-что, хорошо? — решительный кивок. — Пообещай мне, что ты никогда не пойдешь в «Лунные Врата». Никогда. Понятно?

Санса выглядела озадаченной, но кивнула еще раз, прежде чем высвободить руку и поднять мизинец.

— Давай, клятва на мизинцах.

Бриенна тепло улыбнулась ей и сцепила свой мизинец с ее, легко рассмеявшись, когда рыжая девушка обернула руки вокруг талии Бриенны и повисла на ней, как маленький ребенок. Джейме смотрел на них в совершенном недоумении, и в тот же момент подбежали двое других детей Старков и присоединились к объятиям.

— Он ушел! Пересмешник покинул здание!

Санса опустила взгляд на Арью и Брана.

— Вы уверены, что он ушел?

Оба с энтузиазмом закивали.

— Мы видели, как он садился в свою машину.

Бриенна почувствовала, как Санса расслабилась. Ее всегда бросало в дрожь от Петира Бейлиша, даже несмотря на то, что Кейтилин Старк знала его с детства. И Бриенна была уверена, что в клубе процветала нелегальная проституция, а половина девушек выглядела несовершеннолетней, включая и ту особу, что пыталась соблазнить _ее_. Бриенна вздрогнула от воспоминаний.

Санса оторвалась от Бриенны и обняла своих младших брата и сестру за плечи.

— Идемте, давайте дадим Бриенне возможность вернуться к работе. Я отправлю тебе расписание на сезон после моего собрания. Надеюсь, мы будем ставить что-нибудь из Сондхайма! — рыжеволосая приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы чмокнуть Бриенну в щеку. — Спасибо за все, Бри.

Арья настойчиво «дала пять».

— Сообщи, когда будет твоя первая игра, Арья. Но на этот раз постараешься, чтобы тебя не удалили до середины игры, м-м? — девочка закатила глаза в ответ на слова Бриенны, но улыбнулась.

Бран просто еще раз ее обнял.

— Не забудь о списке для чтения, хорошо? Тот материал, что идет у нас по программе в этом году, выглядит отвратительно.

Бриенна скромно отсалютовала ему.

— Я постараюсь предложить к прочтению меньше отвратительных книг по сравнению с выбором твоих учителей. Но я не могу ничего обещать. И передавайте от меня привет Рикону.

С хором прощаний и взмахов руками дети Старков растворились в банкетном зале. Уже не в первый раз Бриенна поражалась тому, как сильно она ощущала себя их старшей сестрой и как они все ее принимали.

— Постараешься объяснить, как тебя приняли в волчью стаю? Я ожидал что-то вроде замысловатых тайных рукопожатий или, может, приглашение на воскресный ужин в самом конце.

Она почти позабыла о Ланнистере.

— Я помогала Кейтилин, когда ее муж умер три года назад. Сидеть с детьми, отвозить их в школу и забирать оттуда, помогать с учебой. Ей приходилось работать допоздна, чтобы поддерживать издательство на плаву, пока не нашлась замена Неду, вдобавок организовывать похороны… — Бриенна пожала плечами. — Я практически жила с ними на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Мы поддерживали связь.

Ланнистер смотрел на нее, на этот раз _по-настоящему_ смотрел, и она поборола желание поежиться.

— Ну, ты прямо загадка, девка.

— Меня зовут Бриенна.

Он улыбнулся.

— М-м-м, ты это уже говорила.


	4. Remember, Roses Have Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод названия главы: «Помни, у роз есть шипы»

— Ты это серьезно? Я потратила почти час, чтобы нанести этот макияж, и ты собираешься все стереть перед встречей с блистательным Джейме Ланнистером?

Бриенна видела в зеркале, что Маргери стояла позади нее, скрестив руки и поджав губы. Бриенна прекратила снимать макияж с лица, чтобы вздохнуть и закатить глаза.

— Мардж, у меня совсем нет желания объяснять Джейме Ланнистеру, почему я выгляжу, как статистка из какого-то робо-футуристичного научно-фантастического фильма.

На этот раз Лорас постарался со всей серьезностью подойти к макияжу и освещению, и Бриенна могла поклясться, что чувствовала, как ее веки сами собой опускались от тонны косметики.

Маргери усмехнулась.

— Статистка, блин. Ты определенно точно главная героиня этого выдуманного фильма. Неужели так сложно оставить сейчас хотя бы тушь?

Бриенна решила осторожно очистить область вокруг ресниц, оставив драгоценную тушь Маргери нетронутой.

— Теперь счастлива?

— Это лучше, чем ничего. А теперь хватай сумку — ты уже опаздываешь.

Бриенна выскочила за дверь, накинув кардиган поверх скромной майки и джинсов. Лорас неторопливо подошел к Маргери и изогнул бровь:

— Она ведь на самом деле не опаздывает. Почему у меня такое чувство, будто ты что-то спланировала?

Маргери ухмыльнулась.

— Я всегда что-то планирую, мой дорогой брат.

Бриенна добралась до кофейни вовремя, но Джейме уже сидел с их двумя напитками за столом в углу и нетерпеливо поглядывал на телефон.

— А ты не очень-то торопилась, девка.

Бриенна плюхнулась в кресло.

— Я даже не опоздала! Мы договорились встретиться в 4:30. А сейчас… — она взглянула на свой телефон, — сейчас только 4:27.

— Да, верно. Но обычно ты приходишь на пятнадцать минут раньше, и я научился подстраиваться.

Бриенна достала свои записи и уставилась на него.

— Я не буду извиняться за то, что пришла чуть позже обычного и при этом все еще _не опоздала_.

— Как угодно, девка. Я просто постараюсь быть еще более невыносимым, чем обычно.

— Это невозможно.

Ее ответ был прерван Маргери Тирелл, которая неожиданно выскочила со стороны Бриенны.

— Бри, милая, прости, что прерываю, но ты забыла свои очки для чтения, — она выудила футляр из своей сумочки и с широкой улыбкой положила его на стол перед Бриенной.

Бриенна точно знала, что положила очки в свою собственную сумку, _прежде_ чем стала снимать макияж.

— Это _странно,_ Мардж, потому что я уверена, что…

Маргери оборвала ее пристальным взглядом, который противоречил легкомысленным взмахам ее руки.

— Знаю, знаю. Что бы ты без меня делала?

Бриенна прищурилась.

— Я уверена, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я ответила на этот вопрос прямо сейчас.

Маргери одарила ее своей самой милой улыбкой.

— Бриенна, ты не собираешься представить меня своему другу?

_«Я должна была догадаться»._

— Маргери Тирелл, это Джейме Ланнистер. Мой клиент. Которого ты уже знаешь.

Тирелльское обаяние было задействовано во всю, когда Маргери взяла предложенную руку Джейме в свои; лучезарная улыбка была четко на месте:

— На самом деле так замечательно наконец встретиться с вами. Бриенна так много о вас рассказывала.

Улыбка Джейме стала насмешливой.

— Уверен, только ужасные вещи.

— А что еще я могла ей рассказать?

— Ну, что я остроумный. И симпатичный — очевидно, недостаточно красив для тебя, девка, но это своего рода неоспоримый факт. _Пунктуальный._

— Повторяю в последний раз, Ланнистер, я не опоздала!

Маргери с интересом наблюдала за их перепалкой. Бриенна повернулась к ней:

— Мне казалось, ты говорила, что вы с Лорасом должны быть у Оленны в пять?

— Так и есть, дорогая. Но я никак не могла уйти, не вернув тебе твои очки. Я знаю, что тебя терзают жуткие головные боли, когда ты их не надеваешь, — она наклонилась, чтобы обнять Бриенну, и, воспользовавшись возможностью, прошептала ей на ухо: — Недостаточно красив для тебя? Ты явно должна мне потом кое-что рассказать.

Поцелуй в щеку и оживленный взмах рукой на прощание, и Маргери ушла, проплыв через парадную дверь в ожидавшую ее машину.

Когда Бриенна повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на Ланнистера, он выглядел определенно хитрым.

— Маргери Тирелл, да? Ходят слухи, она играет на две команды. Вы с ней…?

Бриенна понимала, что за игру он затеял, и первым делом ей захотелось выдать возмущенный _«это-не-твое-дело»_ ответ. Но она уже устала от того, что он начинал побеждать в этих словесных спаррингах, и все еще сердилась на Маргери за ее маленькую хитрость.

— И что, Ланнистер? Мысль о нас вместе заводит тебя?

Она с удовлетворением отметила, как неожиданно широко распахнулись его глаза, и из него полез удушающий кашель. Она облокотилась на стол, наклонившись вперед; ухмылка уже была на ее губах:

— О, это точно, не так ли.

— Что? Я не… Это не то, что я…

Она отмахнулась от него.

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, Ланнистер, но трагическим образом вышло так, что мы с Маргери обе гетеросексуальны. Тебе придется поискать где-нибудь в другом месте, если хочешь утолить свои лесбийские фантазии.

Он рассмеялся.

— Ладно, я заслужил это.

— Да, заслужил.

— Хорошо, тогда как ты на самом деле познакомилась с Маргери?

— Мы были соседками по комнате в колледже. Я обзавелась своим жильем, когда поступила в магистратуру, так как мой образ жизни тяжело сказывался на ней — она работала весь день в офисе. Тогда она пыталась съехаться со своим парнем.

— Я так понимаю, из этого ничего не вышло.

— Он был засранцем. Ей удалось прожить с ним только три недели, после чего она выплеснула ему в лицо тарелку супа за обедом и съехала.

Он выглядел слегка шокированным.

— Серьезно?

— Ага. Но суп был не настолько горячим, чтобы ему пришлось ехать в больницу, если тебя это беспокоит.

— Она просто казалась такой милой…

— Мардж милая, когда она этого хочет. Но она может быть жесткой и манипулировать другими, если в этом есть необходимость. Ты разве не слышал старую поговорку о том, что женщины Тиреллов — это розы со стальными шипами?

— Думаю, я никогда не придавал этому значения.

— Ну, я надеюсь, ты придашь больше значения статье, которую ты должен предоставить «Вестеросцу» через две недели, иначе у тебя будет проблема покрупнее Маргери Тирелл.

Он мрачно кивнул.

— Кейтилин Старк.

— Бинго.


	5. The Despondent One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является отсылкой к песне Amarante - The Despondent One («Подавленный»). 
> 
> I hate to say it, but my money is gone -  
> I spent it all trying to buy your love.  
> I hate to say it, but I think that it was wrong.  
> I spent it all because the greed was strong.
> 
> Will I ever love again?  
> But I’m not sure that I should be alone.  
> It’s true I am a little desperate,  
> I’m anxious to get rid of this love I feel inside.
> 
> It’s true I do it in the wrong way,  
> Looking for a love in the wrong place.  
> I just wanna be loved.  
> It’s a lie looking in this empty space,  
> Looking for love in the wrong place.
> 
> I wear my heart on my sleeve,  
> but you just took advantage of me.  
> Well did it make you happy?  
> You see this pain that I have felt?  
> I hope that you are filled with guilt.
> 
> ПЕРЕВОД
> 
> Мне неприятно говорить об этом, но у меня больше не осталось денег -  
> Я потратил их все, пытаясь купить твою любовь.  
> Мне неприятно говорить об этом, но я считаю, что это было неправильно.  
> Я потратил их все, потому что жадность была сильна.
> 
> Смогу ли я полюбить снова?  
> Но я не уверен, что должен оставаться один.  
> Это правда, что я немного в отчаянии,  
> Мне не терпится избавиться от той любви, которую я чувствую внутри себя.
> 
> Это правда, что я делаю это неправильно,  
> Ищу любовь не там.  
> Я просто хочу быть любимым.  
> Это ложь, искать в этом пустом пространстве,  
> Искать любовь в неподходящем месте.
> 
> Я открыто демонстрирую свои чувства,  
> Но ты просто воспользовалась мной.  
> Что ж, это сделало тебя счастливой?  
> Ты видишь ту боль, что я чувствую?  
> Я надеюсь, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватой.

Бриенна проснулась и осознала, что, должно быть, задремала на диване во время чтения: книга лежала у нее на животе, где она ее, вероятно, и выронила. Иви вилась у входной двери, мечась туда-сюда, и мяукала так, как она обычно делала, если снаружи кто-то был. Бриенна услышала глухой стук, доносившийся из прихожей. Она осторожно открыла дверь и обнаружила за ней Джейме, который неожиданно упал на пол в холле.

— Черт, черт, черт, — она резко опустилась на колени перед ним, подняла его лицо за подбородок, разглядев налитые кровью глаза, прикрытые тяжелыми веками. От него разило алкоголем. — Боги, Ланнистер, ты пил виски или купался в нем?

Единственным его ответом был звук, который можно было отнести либо к смешку, либо к икоте, либо к всхлипу. Как бы Бриенне не хотелось найти пьяного Джейме Ланнистера на своем пороге ранним утром, она обнаружила, что уже обвивала его рукой, чтобы поднять с пола и втащить в квартиру, позвав Иви из холла, прежде чем закрыть дверь. Она почувствовала, как его тело стало напрягаться и приподниматься, поэтому поспешно отвела его в ванную комнату, благодарная тому, что ему удалось сдержать рвоту до того, как он добрался до унитаза. Она медленно опустила его на колени и аккуратно сняла с него пиджак. Бриенна гладила его по спине, водя по ней круги, и отбрасывала волосы с его лба, пока его, дрожавшего и сжимавшего кулаки до побелевших костяшек, рвало над унитазом. Она передала ему полотенце, которым он хлестнул себя по лицу со стоном. Бриенна чувствовала запах пота, смешанного с алкоголем, и отметила бледность его кожи — он и близко не закончил, и утром его ожидает убойное похмелье. В перерывах между скручиваниями над сортиром он временами бормотал обрывки мыслей: _«почему», «как она могла», «почему я», «что теперь», «мне так жаль», «я не должен был»._

Джейме попытался расстегнуть свою рубашку трясущимися руками, но после пары его безуспешных попыток Бриенна сбросила его руки и сделала это сама, вытерев полотенцем его шею и грудь, чтобы избавиться от пота, который там проступил, решительно отказываясь смотреть на его голую кожу. За все годы заботы о Маргери она так и не поняла, почему пьяные люди чувствовали необходимость раздеться, едва их начинало тошнить.

Раз за разом Джейме наклонялся к унитазу, и его рвало, в то время как Бриенна пыталась успокоить его легкими касаниями и мягким голосом: _«Все хорошо, все в порядке, не волнуйся насчет этого, все нормально, глубокий вдох, ш-ш-ш-ш»._ Прошло больше часа, когда он откинулся назад к туалетному столику с раковиной и оперся локтями о колени.

— Ты закончил, как думаешь?

Джейме удался дрожащий кивок. Бриенна поднялась и принялась обыскивать свою спальню, пока не нашла старую футболку и пару спортивных штанов, которые, как ей казалось, должны были ему подойти. Она протянула ему одежду.

— Ты можешь самостоятельно одеться?

_«Пожалуйста, скажи, что да, иначе утром ты будешь меня ненавидеть»._

Еще один кивок от Джейме. Она закрыла за собой дверь ванной, но осталась рядом, готовая ворваться внутрь, если услышит контрольный сигнал о падении.

_«Пожалуйста, не падай, а если упадешь, то не ударься головой, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста»._

Все было намного проще, когда была Мардж и они были соседками по комнате, и неважно, как мало на ней было одежды или приходилось ли Бриенне переодевать ее ко сну. Она расслабилась, когда услышала, как открылась дверь, и вышел Джейме, пошатывавшийся, но стоявший прямо.

Она осторожно подвела его к кровати.

— Вот, проспись здесь.

Он посмотрел на нее мутным взглядом.

— Мне правда очень жаль.

Бриенна прикусила губу, встревоженная его разбитым видом и несвязным бредом ранее.

— Для чего еще нужны друзья? Иди спать, Джейме.

Она оставила его в своей комнате, а сама плюхнулась на диван и уставилась в потолок.

_«… и с каких пор мы с Джейме Ланнистером друзья?»_

Джейме открыл глаза в незнакомой комнате и чужой постели. Голова его раскалывалась, во рту было сухо, и болело практически все. Он вздрогнул, когда вспомнил события прошлой ночи: попытка сделать сюрприз Серсее, и он застает ее _на месте преступления_ с обоими братьями Кеттлблэк, ее смех в ответ на его удивление ( _«Ты и правда считал, что я была верной тебе все эти годы? Конечно же, были другие»_ ), вот он опрокидывает в себя один за другим бокалы с виски в баре вниз по улице, прежде чем наткнуться на квартиру Бриенны. Ему пришлось поискать ее адрес в своем телефоне.

 _Бриенна._ Он съежился, вспомнив, что она даже ни на секунду не поколебалась, когда нашла его за своей дверью; все ее мягкие слова и ласковые прикосновения, пока он опорожнял свой желудок. С очередной вспышкой вины он осознал, что она уступила ему свою кровать, а сама, наверное, из-за него спала на диване. Яркие белые простыни пахли, как она: миндалем с медом и магнолией с солью. Джейме перекатился в постели и обнаружил стакан с водой и две таблетки аспирина, которые аккуратно устроились на прикроватном столике, поверх записок _«Выпей меня»_ и _«Съешь меня»_ , начертанных знакомым почерком Бриенны.

_«Это я Алиса, которая упала в кроличью нору, или она?»_

Джейме последовал ее инструкциям и затем направился в ванную, почистив зубы указательным пальцем и ополоснув лицо холодной водой. Он нашел глазные капли в шкафчике у раковины и воспользовался ими: безнадежная ставка на то, что это сделает его глаза менее красными и хоть частично лишит ощущения, будто у него в глазницах куски камней.

Он открыл дверь, ведущую в остальную часть квартиры, на краткий миг задумавшись, была ли Бриенна все еще дома или же ушла, чтобы избежать его. Но нет, вот она. Сидит на полу своей гостиной в наушниках, скрестив ноги и прикрыв глаза. Он прислонился к дверному косяку, чтобы пронаблюдать за ней. Джейме заметил ее слабую улыбку, когда ее кошка потерлась о ее спину, а затем покружила и с привычным знанием дела уселась на пустой участок пола между ее ногами. Он изумился тому, какой расслабленной она выглядела: мышцы свободны от напряжения, лицо спокойно, волосы небрежно собраны на макушке. На ней была очень просторная рубашка с брызгами краски поверх майки и леггинсов. Бриенна была непринужденной и невинной, щедрой и теплой — обладала теми качествами, которых никогда не было у Серсеи и никогда не может быть, как бы сильно Джейме не хотел этого видеть. Серсея, которая бы отвернулась от него, когда бы его начало рвать; которая оставила бы его одного, даже если бы он был на грани алкогольного отравления; которая бы никогда не осталась на следующее утро, чтобы проверить, все ли с ним в порядке. Серсея, которую он любил половину своей жизни до самой точки саморазрушения и которая никогда по-настоящему не любила его в ответ. Ему стало интересно, сколько других мужчин у нее было. Тирион должен знать; вероятно, сказал бы ему, если бы Джейме спросил, если бы не был упрямым слепцом.

И теперь Бриенна была во всем этом замешана, пусть даже она этого и не осознавала. Джейме все еще был не до конца уверен, почему он пришел к ее квартире, а не к своей или к квартире Тириона, которая находилась не так далеко от бара, где он нажрался, но Бриенна обращалась с ним лучше, чем он того заслуживал, и теперь она медитировала на полу перед ним, как если бы пьяные мужчины на постоянной основе находили свой приют в ее квартире. Хотя судя по всему, что он на самом деле о ней знал, возможно, так и было.

Иви разбудила Бриенну рано утром после драматичного появления Джейме, требуя еду и внимание, прыгая по ее животу и массируя его лапами, тогда как ее когти прокалывали ткань футболки Бриенны. Бриенна следовала своему привычному распорядку, разыскав объективно чистую одежду в корзине для белья, чтобы не разбудить Джейме, открывая и закрывая ящики комода. Она прокралась в свою спальню, избегая обычно скрипевших половиц, чтобы оставить воду и аспирин на столике у кровати, старательно игнорируя мужчину, спавшего в ее постели. _Единственного_ мужчину, которого она за все время пустила в свою постель, так как у нее была жесткая политика насчет приглашения к себе домой редких партнеров на одну ночь.

_«Маргери никогда не должна об этом узнать»._

Она отредактировала большую часть свежих глав нового шпионского триллера Якена и отправила их ему по электронной почте в Браавос, прежде чем заняться йогой посреди гостиной. Она успокаивалась и медитировала в наушниках, когда Джейме вышел из спальни.

Бриенна, скорее, почувствовала, нежели услышала, как он пришел: перемена в воздухе и покалывание, пробежавшее по ее спине, когда она осознала, что он наблюдает за ней. Она задумалась, расскажет ли он ей о произошедшем прошлой ночью, что так вывело его из себя; помнил ли он хоть что-то, и почему он явился именно к ней, а не к кому иному. Хотя, честного говоря, еще несколько недель назад она пришла к выводу, что он, должно быть, одинок; похоже, у него совсем не было друзей. Ей также пришло в голову, что, возможно, решение пустить его в _ее_ кровать было чересчур интимно и фамильярно, и, может быть, он предпочел бы спать на диване. И она, конечно же, осталась в квартире, чтобы проверить его этим утром, но, наверное, ей стоило уйти, чтобы он смог бесследной скрыться и они оба потом смогли притвориться, будто ничего не произошло. Бриенна поняла, что запуталась в замысловатых негласных правилах человеческих взаимоотношений; в правилах, которые она никогда полностью не усваивала, надеясь лишь на то, что люди простят ее за случайные ошибки в обмен на благие намерения. Но что сделано, то сделано, и она не могла заставить себя сожалеть об этом.

Бриенна все-таки вытащила наушники из ушей и открыла глаза, обнаружив, что Джейме пристально смотрел на нее с некоторым напряжением, которое она предпочла бы не заметить, словно она была произведением абстрактного искусства, которое он пытался понять одним чистым усилием воли.

Она едва заметно ему улыбнулась, вздохнув с облегчением, когда он ответил ей искренней улыбкой.

— Доброе утро. По шкале от одного до десяти, насколько тебе плохо?

Его улыбка стала шире.

— Примерно на семь. Надеюсь, что аспирин скоро подействует. Кстати, здорово получилось с отсылками к «Алисе в Стране чудес».

— Ну, я горжусь тем, что я хорошая хозяйка, — она проследила за тем, как Иви спрыгнула с ее колен и прошлась вперед, чтобы потереться о ноги Джейме. — Похоже, ты нравишься Иви.

Джейме с сомнением опустил взгляд на кошку.

— Ты так думаешь?

Бриенна фыркнула.

— Поверь мне, ты бы уже понял, если б это было не так. Иви не из стеснительных, — она встала и отправилась на кухню. — Идем, я сделаю тебе пару тостов. И уже готов кофе, если хочешь.

Она чувствовала нерешительность Джейме, буквально слышала его возражение: _«Тебе правда необязательно это делать, бла-бла-бла»_.

— И прежде, чем ты попытаешься поспорить: мой папа откажется от меня, если узнает, что я выпроводила гостя, не угостив его как минимум чашкой кофе. Южное гостеприимство все еще в ходу на Тарте.

Джейме усмехнулся.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что Тарт немногим южнее Королевской Гавани, да?

Бриенна вскинула бровь:

— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я назвала это старомодным гостеприимством? Может, островным гостеприимством? В любом случае у тебя нет выбора, — она поставила перед ним глиняную кружку с кофе и отправила два кусочка хлеба в тостер. — У меня есть масло, джем, арахисовое масло, если хочешь добавить что-нибудь к тосту, — она с кривой усмешкой обратила внимание на его позеленевшее от тошноты лицо. — Но учитывая твое похмелье, похоже, что ты съешь его пустым.

— У тебя есть сахар? — Она передала ему банку с сахаром через барную стойку и пронаблюдала, как он положил несколько полных с горкой ложек себе в кружку. Он с удивлением посмотрел вниз: Иви поставила передние лапы ему на ногу и замяукала. — Она… хочет чего-то?

— Внимания. Она хочет, чтобы ты погладил ее или, может, взял на руки. Ты никогда раньше не имел дела с кошками?

Джейме помотал головой и отпил кофе.

— Нам не разрешали заводить животных в детстве. Слишком много возни.

— Но у тебя наверняка были друзья с питомцами?

Джейме задержал взгляд на кружке во время ответа:

— Мы никогда не ходили в гости к друзьям. Мой отец не был сторонником детских посиделок.

Бриенна фактически представила, как маленький Джейме год за годом умолял, чтобы ему подарили на день рождения собаку, но все было тщетно. У нее было не так много друзей в детстве, но ее всегда окружали лошади, собаки и кошки, которых не заботило, была ли она слишком высокой или слишком неуклюжей.

— Ну, к счастью для тебя, не существует возрастных ограничений на обучение тому, как приласкать кошку, — она проигнорировала звук приготовленных тостов, которые высунулись из прибора. — Просто положи ладонь ей на шею и проведи по спине до кончика хвоста. — Иви громко замурчала и выгнула спину навстречу руке Джейме. — Видишь? Это не так сложно. Ей еще нравится, когда ее чешут за ушами и под подбородком.

Она отметила застенчивую улыбку Джейме с небольшим приливом тепла, когда он почесал Иви за ушами. Бриенна положила оба тоста на тарелку и толкнула ее ему.

Он посмотрел на нее.

— Спасибо. И как давно у тебя живет Иви?

— Она была своеобразным подарком на окончание университета. Я вернулась погостить на Тарт тем летом, и одна сарайная кошка как раз родила котят, и один из них следовал за мной из сарая до дома, — Джейме перестал уделять внимание Иви, чтобы поесть тост, поэтому Бриенна подхватила кошку на руки и примостила ее на плечо. — Спустя несколько дней ее почти непрестанных преследований меня, папа настоял на том, чтобы я взяла ее с собой в Королевскую Гавань. Я назвала ее в честь древнего дома — Ивенфолла, Закатного замка. Это что-то вроде Тартского эквивалента Утеса Кастерли.

Джейме выглядел удивленным.

— У тебя есть родовое поместье?

— И да, и нет. Когда-то весь остров принадлежал моей семье, но это было сотни лет назад. Поместье разрушали и перестраивали, наверное, дюжину раз. Сейчас это ранчо «Ивенфолл».

— Ранчо? Так ты тайная ковбойша, девка? — Джейме попытался поиграть бровями, но поморщился от попытки.

Бриенна фыркнула.

— Вообще-то мы разводим лошадей. Не коров, — вдруг зазвонил ее телефон, поэтому она опустила Иви и взяла его со стойки, одними губами произнеся поспешное «прости» Джейме: — Алло?

— Бриенна, это Лорас.

— Привет, Лорас! Как дела?

— Мне только что позвонил Оберин Мартелл. Он сказал, что это ты дала ему мой номер. С каких пор ты дружишь с Оберином, черт его возьми, Мартеллом?

Бриенна переместилась в гостиную.

— Вообще мы с ним не друзья. Но я являюсь редактором его девушки, и когда я услышала, что он приезжает в Королевскую Гавань, чтобы работать в Академии, я подумала, что было бы неплохо, если бы вы встретились.

— Он хочет пригласить меня на ланч, чтобы поговорить об Академии и художественной жизни в Королевской Гавани. Он хочет прийти в мою студию.

Бриенна не могла понять, был ли Лорас больше взволнован или же паниковал от того, что такой успешный художник посетит его студию.

— Это же хорошо, да?

Лорас вздохнул:

— В смысле да. Но это еще немного пугает. Оберин Мартелл — это тот человек, который может решить мою судьбу.

— Послушай, Лорас, я понимаю, что это пугает тебя, но эту возможность ты не можешь упустить. Мне тоже это не нравится на все сто процентов — когда Оберин попадет в твою студию, вскроется и мой маленький секрет. Мы оба знали, что рано или поздно этот момент должен был настать, — она взглянула на Джейме, который все еще грыз свой тост на кухне.

_«Как много он мог услышать?»_

— Я понимаю, Бриенна. Если хочешь, я могу закрыть работы с тобой, когда он придет.

Теперь пришла очередь Бриенны вздыхать.

— Лорас, не глупи. Я знала, что это было просто отсрочкой неизбежного. Оставь их, и будь что будет.

Она могла различить улыбку в его голосе.

— Ты же понимаешь, что ты практически мой ангел-хранитель?

— Давай сохраним громкие титулы до того момента, когда Оберин уже побывает у тебя, хорошо? Я позвоню тебе позже.

По ее возвращении на кухню Джейме состроил самый невинный вид, отправляя тарелку в мойку:

— Ну как там Лорас?

Бриенна закатила глаза.

— Будто ты не слышал весь разговор. Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь.

Джейме лишь одарил ее одной из своих фирменных улыбок и пожал плечами.

— Что ж, раз ты выполнила все свои обязанности хозяйки, мне, наверное, стоит оставить тебя в покое, — его беззаботное выражение на секунду сбилось, когда он поймал ее взгляд. — Спасибо за все. Правда. Я… прошлой ночью узнал кое-что кое о ком, кому, как мне казалось, я доверял, и… очевидно, я не смог с этим справиться. Но ты не должна была разбираться с последствиями.

Бриенна постаралась не краснеть от его редкой демонстрации искренности.

— Ничего страшного, серьезно. Уж лучше, чтобы ты заявился ко мне на порог, чем шатался по улицам, где бы тебя ограбили, — она криво улыбнулась. — Просто постарайся сделать так, чтобы это не вошло в привычку.

Джейме опустил глаза, казалось, впервые осознав, что на нем была ее одежда, включая футболку команды старшей школы Тарта по софтболу.

— Ничего, если я постираю эти вещи и верну их тебе потом? Ты можешь выбросить то, в чем я был прошлой ночью.

— Да, конечно. Не волнуйся об этом.

Джейме отсалютовал ей и вышел через переднюю дверь, захватив свои ключи, бумажник и телефон со стола у входа.

Бриенна облокотилась спиной о барную стойку, стараясь не замечать, какой пустой стала казаться квартира с его уходом.

_«Как один человек может занимать столько места?»_

Она подняла его мятый костюм с пола ванной, перебирая дорогую ткань и отмечая обработку внутренних швов работы на заказ. Он запросто мог стоить пару тысяч золотых драконов. И так или иначе, что бы ни случилось прошлой ночью, это означало, что Джейме больше не хотел надевать этот невероятно дорогой костюм снова.

_«Что, черт возьми, произошло с ним прошлой ночью?»_

_«И почему это так меня волнует?»_


	6. What the Water Gave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является отсылкой к песне Florence and the Machine - What the Water Gave Me («То, что мне дала вода»)
> 
> ‘Cause they took your loved ones, but returned them in exchange for you;  
> but could you have it any other way?
> 
> She’s a cruel mistress, and a bargain must be made.  
> But, oh my love, don’t forget me when I let the water take me.
> 
>  **Bones by MS MR**  
>  Lost in the pages of self-made cages,  
> Life slips away and the ghosts come to play.  
> These are hard times for dreamers,  
> and love-lost believers.
> 
> **ПЕРЕВОД**
> 
> **Florence and the Machine - What the Water Gave Me**  
>  Потому что они забрали твоих близких, но вернули их в обмен на тебя;  
> Но могла ли ты получить это иным способом?
> 
> Она жестокая госпожа, и сделка обязана состояться.  
> Но, о, моя любовь, не забывай меня, когда я позволю воде забрать себя. 
> 
> **Bones by MS MR** («Кости»)  
> Потерянная на страницах самодельной клетки,  
> Жизнь ускользает, призраки приходят поиграть.  
> Это непростые времена для мечтателей и верующих в утраченную любовь.

Нацепив леггинсы и свитер, Бриенна ощущала тяжесть, наблюдая, как крупные капли дождя разбивались о ее окно, превращая город в размытую мозаику. Она надела дешевые шлепки, посудив, что было бы бессмысленно убивать свои кроссовки под дождем.

 _Пятнадцать лет._ Она понимала, что это слишком долгий срок для скорби. Но не могла перестать ездить к воде каждый год в годовщину их смерти. Ее отец все еще посещал септу на Тарте, но Бриенна давно перестала верить во всех этих богов. Возможно, в тот день, когда их навестили сослуживцы ее отца и объяснили, что единственным настоящим богом являлась Смерть. _«А что мы говорим смерти? Не сегодня»._ Но выросшая на острове и всю жизнь зависимая от воды Бриенна стала уважать море куда больше Семерых. Ничто не было настолько могущественно, как море во всем своем величии. Ничто не могло отдавать и забирать так, как это делали его непостижимые глубины. И она по-своему молилась волнам: променяв мрамор на песок, и ладан на соленый воздух, и гимны на шум бесконечно разбивавшихся о берег волн и крики чаек над головой.

Бриенна положила три маленькие свечки в свой рюкзак: за мать, за Галладона и Алисанну. Она задумалась, чувствовала бы она себя обязанной держать бдение над ними, если бы вода до сих пор не скрывала их тела в своих темных глубинах. Возможно, если бы она могла похоронить их, она похоронила бы и горе с чувством вины. В свою сумку Бриенна также положила зонт, понимая, что даже с ним будет проблематично поддерживать пламя свечей, пока они полностью не сгорят. Она делала это достаточно часто, чтобы знать наверняка.

Она услышала тихий стук в дверь и, открыв ее, увидела Маргери в спортивном костюме, державшую мокрый зонт. Ее улыбка была непривычно грустной. Она поспешно обняла Бриенну.

— Я подумала отвезти тебя к заливу и составить тебе компанию на какое-то время.

Бриенна медленно моргнула.

— Тебе разве не нужно на работу?

— Я сказала начальству еще несколько недель назад, что мне будет нужен утренний отгул. Я никогда не забываю о важном, Бри. Это важно для тебя, а ты важна мне…

Как так вышло, что у нее появилась такая подруга, как Маргери, Бриенна до сих пор не могла понять. Но она сморгнула слезы благодарности и закончила собирать вещи, прежде чем последовать за Маргери к ее машине.

Довольно скоро Бриенна ощутила холод, пронзивший ее до костей. Вода стекала с ее носа, сбегала вниз по шее, капала с волос. Они с Маргери установили зонтики так, чтобы они были над свечами, воткнутыми в песок, защитив их от стихии, чтобы пламя горело должным образом — пожалуй, это было единственным, что осталось от септонских обрядов и что она постаралась сохранить, когда сменила веру на море. Какое-то время они сидели на песке бок о бок, молча глядя на волны, пока Бриенна не отправила Маргери в машину с их вещами, когда девушка начала дрожать. Меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы ее подруга заболела из-за того, что Бриенна не нашла более практичного способа, чтобы разобраться со своими призраками.

Дома Бриенна всегда была в воде: она отлично плавала, спокойно переносила дождь, была склонна долго принимать душ и еще дольше — ванну. Банально, что после происшествия все как один шептали: _«Она всегда была хорошей пловчихой, неудивительно, что ей удалось добраться до берега, если так подумать»._ Бриенна до сих пор помнила цыганку на одном из Тартских фестивалей, которая поведала ей, что она была сама себе шторм: _«Море — часть тебя,_ — проскрипела она, _— его сила течет по твоим венам»._ Галладон лучше управлялся с лошадьми и даже в тринадцать лет помогал на ранчо. Алисанна была милой маленькой принцессой; ей было всего семь. Бриенна помнила, как читала ей на ночь сказки о рыцарях, принцессах и драконах.

Она помнила, как помахала на прощание отцу, когда он отправился по делам на материк на их стареньком пикапе. Она помнила, каким чудесным был день, когда они решили прокатиться на лодке. Еду для пикника, которую ее мать так заботливо укладывала в красный пластиковый переносной холодильник; летнюю клубнику, которую она положила, потому что знала, как сильно ее любила Бриенна. Она вспомнила звонкий смех Алисанны, светло-медовые волосы мамы, растрепанные ветром. Момент, когда они поняли, что на горизонте маячил шторм и надвигался на них слишком быстро — так, что они не могли успеть вернуться на берег. Волны заливались в лодку, вспениваясь вокруг ее щиколоток, а потом и колен. Лодка испустила стон, перевернувшись и выбросив их на волны, как каких-то муравьев. А затем только ледяная синяя вода, горящие легкие, напряжение мышц и соль. Бездумное движение ее рук и ног, рассекавших воду, которое чередовалось с отчаянными глотками воздуха. Когда она наконец почувствовала под пальцами песок, ее ноги настолько устали, что она смогла едва доползти до берега. Она вспомнила, как ее вырвало морской водой — ее горло и легкие горели — прежде чем ее дрожавшие конечности рухнули на песок. Она помнила тревогу в глазах Гудвина, когда он нашел ее; дождь тогда начал падать крупными каплями. Помнила полосатое одеяло, которым он обернул ее плечи. Помнила, как ее отнесли домой. Помнила поисковые отряды, полицейских, врачей скорой помощи и, наконец, руки своего отца, которые заключили ее в объятия.

Они провели службу в септе, даже не найдя тел. В течение семи часов она сидела неподвижно, как камень, наблюдая за мерцанием пламени свечей над песчаником и полированным мрамором, все еще ощущая соленую воду в легких, все еще чувствуя, как фантомные волны лизали ее лодыжки. Кошмары длились месяцами, даруя ей темные синяки под глазами и призрачную бледность.

Сейчас она могла почувствовать соль в воздухе, которую принесло с Залива. Могла почувствовать свою тупую, ноющую печаль в каплях дождя, которые стекали по ее щекам. Она чувствовала на себе взгляд Маргери из машины и чувствовала скованность своих суставов. Спустя пятнадцать минут свечи погасли, и под зонтами остались лишь лужи расплавленного воска. Она засыпала горячий воск несколькими пригоршнями песка, захватила зонтики и свои шлепки, после чего отправилась обратно к машине, стряхнув с ног как можно больше песка, прежде чем забраться внутрь.

Маргери уже накрыла полотенцами пассажирское сидение и передала Бриенне еще одно, чтобы вытереться, когда она устроилась и закрыла дверь. Они сидели и наблюдали через лобовое стекло, как дождь лил сплошной стеной.

— Мардж? — ее подруга издала тихий звук заинтересованности, откликнувшись. — Ты считаешь меня сумасшедшей?

Маргери рассмеялась, но это не было насмешкой.

— Мы все сумасшедшие, Бри, все до единого. Любовь сводит людей с ума. И как бы тебе не хотелось этого признавать, твоя любовь сильнее, чем у большинства. Потому ты и приходишь сюда каждый год: ты любила их, но их не стало, и это больно. Но это не делает тебя сумасшедшей, — она перегнулась через водительское сидение, чтобы неловко обнять Бриенну одной рукой.

После чего она включила зажигание и съехала с обочины.

— Кстати, Ланнистер звонил три раза, пока тебя не было. Я сказала ему, что ты занята и ему придется подождать.

Джейме почти не связывался с ней с той самой ночи, когда Бриенна впустила его к себе, и она уже могла представить, что он не принял с любезностью факт ее недоступности в данный момент, когда он наконец-то был готов поговорить.

— Полагаю, разговор не прошел гладко?

— О, у него прямо подгорела задница от этого.

Нечто в голосе Маргери заставило Бриенну задуматься.

— И что ты сделала?

Маргери пожала плечами: одновременно оборонительно и виновато.

— Он продолжал повторять, что не может понять, почему ты не берешь трубку и почему я не знаю точно, когда ты освободишься. И в любом случае кто, черт возьми, я вообще такая, чтобы заявлять ему, что он не может поговорить с тобой. Поэтому я, кажется, сказала — а может и нет — что ты была занята, отдавая дань памяти, а потом отключилась.

Бриенна едва удержалась от того, чтобы не закричать в полотенце, которым она вытирала лицо.

Несмотря на все свои попытки вытереться насухо полотенцем в машине Маргери, с Бриенны все еще активно стекала вода, пока она поднималась по лестнице к своей квартире. Зонт качался с каждым шагом, ударяя ее по бедру, и у нее возникло внезапное желание швырнуть эту проклятую вещь на ступени, но вместо этого она сделала пару глубоких, успокаивающих вздохов. Когда Бриенна оказалась в своем холле, она наклонилась, чтобы снять шлепанцы, устав от мокрого, хлюпающего звука, который сопровождал каждый ее шаг, и, выпрямившись, увидела Джейме Ланнистера, снова сидевшего в коридоре под ее дверью. Он поднялся с ее приближением, разглядывая ее насквозь промокший вид со смесью растерянности и тревоги. Она зазвенела ключами и уставилась на него.

— Ты что тут делаешь?

Он закатил глаза.

— Ты часами не отвечала на мои звонки, а потом кто-то взял твой телефон, сказал, что ты занята, отдавая дань памяти, и повесил трубку без каких-либо объяснений. Я волновался, девка. Судя по всему, не без причины.

Ее пальцы онемели от холода, и она никак не могла всунуть ключ в замок. Джейме забрал у нее ключи и открыл ей дверь.

— Раз у тебя есть зонт, то какого черта ты выглядишь так, будто упала в Черноводный Залив?

Бриенна прокляла все кондиционеры в здании, когда ее зубы начали стучать. Джейме слегка подтолкнул ее в сторону спальни.

— Высушись как следует, девка. Мы поговорим, когда ты перестанешь дрожать.

В какой-то мере почувствовав себя наказанным ребенком, Бриенна прошлепала в спальню и, закрыв за собой дверь, принялась снимать с себя всю мокрую одежду, прилипавшую к коже. К ней неспешно подошла Иви и начала слизывать капли воды с ее щиколоток. Бриенна мельком увидела себя в зеркале: мокрые волосы убраны назад с лица, которое было бледнее, чем обычно, отчего ее веснушки выделялись сильнее. Это было все равно, что смотреть на себя в ту ночь пятнадцать лет назад, только лицо теперь чуть осунулось, а волосы стали длиннее. Она чувствовала себя уязвимой, как побитый фрукт, и совершенно не была готова к встрече с Джейме Ланнистером.

Вздохнув, она достала пару спортивных штанов и один из старых вязаных свитеров отца, затем натянула толстые шерстяные носки. Бриенна чувствовала себя немного глупо в такой одежде, более подходящей для холодной зимы, но она продрогла до костей и хотела, чтобы ее зубы перестали стучать как можно скорее. Она вытащила полотенце для рук из бельевого шкафа в коридоре и стала вытирать волосы, не беспокоясь о том, будут ли они торчать под странными углами или завиваться. В любом случае не было похоже на то, чтобы Ланнистер считал ее какой-то превосходной красавицей, и не было никаких иллюзий, которые можно было бы разрушить, никаких потаенных девичьих надежд, даже несмотря на его разросшуюся щетину со времен его попойки двухнедельной давности. То, что должно было заглушить его красоту — то, что придало бы обычным мужчинам бездомный и немного неуравновешенный вид — попросту сделало его чуть более задумчивым и таинственным. Она даже не могла притвориться, что была удивлена его удачливости.

Бриенна подхватила Иви, успокаиваясь ее мурчанием по пути в гостиную. Джейме стоял на ее кухне, изучая коробки с чаем. Он робко поднял взгляд.

— Я хотел сделать тебе чашку чая, но признаюсь, я сбит с толку. «Ирландский Завтрак»? «Констант Коммент»? «Имбирь и Лимон»? — Он встряхнул банкой с листовым чаем перед ней. — А что находится здесь, я вообще не представляю. Так же, как и заваривать его.

У Бриенны возникло смутное подозрение, что Джейме рос со слугами, которые заваривали для него чай. Она опустила Иви на диван и взяла неподписанную банку с чаем.

— На площади Сапожников есть один парень, который делает свои чайные смеси — эту он сделал специально для меня, так как я останавливаюсь там каждые несколько недель, — она засыпала листовой чай в чайное ситечко и опустила его в подготовленную кружку с горячей водой. Бриенна подняла бровь, безмолвно спросив у Джейме, не хотел бы и он чая, но он помотал головой. — Исходя из того, что ты знал, я могла быть на семичасовой службе в септе. Ты собирался просто ждать меня у двери весь день?

С нахальной ухмылкой он помахал перед ней своим портфелем.

— Я захватил припасы. Подумал, что смогу почитать или состряпать очередную главу, пока жду тебя. И к тому же ты определенно не была на службе в септе. Только не говори, что ты веришь в Утонувшего Бога, — острота, которая должна была заставить ее расслабиться, маскировала его искреннюю заботу; она слабо улыбнулась ему в признательности.

— Я вообще не верю ни в каких богов. Правда, мой отец до сих пор посещает септу, и меня крестили в свете Семерых.

— Значит, ты утратила веру. Потому что что-то случилось?

Это был самый удачный переход, на который она только могла надеяться, но она обнаружила, что по-прежнему рассказывала все кружке с чаем, а не ему.

— Произошло крушение лодки — шторм, пятнадцать лет назад. Я единственная вернулась на берег. Моя мать, брат и сестра… Их тела так и не были найдены.

— Поэтому ты держишь бдение над ними ежегодно, в годовщину их смерти, — Бриенна вздохнула с облегчением, увидев, что его лицо было серьезным, мрачным, без следов его привычной насмешки.

— Я зажигаю свечи за них на берегу.

— Очевидно, и в ясную погоду, и в дождь.

— Я не боюсь мелкой грозы.

_«О, милое дитя… Ты и есть гроза — буря. В твоих венах течет морская вода, а в твоих глазах плещутся океаны»._

Она заняла себя перемещением ситечка из своей кружки и вымыванием из него использованных чайных листьев в раковине. Четко отмеренная ложка меда доказала, что ее пальцы больше не тряслись.

— Сколько лет тебе было, когда это произошло?

— Десять. Галладону было тринадцать, а Алисанне — семь.

— Значит, после этого остались только вы с отцом? — Она кивнула. — Я тоже потерял свою мать примерно в этом возрасте. Рак.

— Мне жаль, — она ответила искренне, хотя даже по своему опыту она знала, что эти слова мало что значат.

Джейме пожал плечами.

— У нас было время попрощаться. Это уже хоть что-то, — он замолчал, водя кончиками пальцев по столешнице барной стойки и вырисовывая фигуры. Она завороженно наблюдала, прежде чем отбросить задумчивость и сделать глоток чая. Он был достаточно горячим, чтобы обжечь ей язык.

Теперь настала его очередь говорить, не глядя в глаза.

— Я могу уйти, если тебе нужно побыть одной. Я просто… хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

Обычно Бриенна проводила этот день наедине с собой, только звонила отцу ночью перед сном. Но на этот раз она еще не была готова оставаться одна, и его присутствие вновь в ее квартире спустя две недели тишины ощущалось как некое перемирие, которое она не хотела нарушать.

— Нет, я… ты можешь остаться, если хочешь.

Его улыбка была сродни восходу солнца: медленная и ласковая.

— Я бы хотел.


	7. So What's the Truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** название главы является строчкой из песни Haim – My Song 5 («Моя песня 5»): «So What's the Truth?» – «Так в чем же правда?». 
> 
> I’ll be up, going through crazy shit I did for you,  
> In my mind, in my head, seeing all the words unsaid,  
> Honey, honey, I am never coming home again.
> 
> I’ve been lied to. So what’s the truth?  
> Now I’m not gonna hide it all, keep it all from you  
> I’ve been dying to know what you’ve tried  
> You’ve been lying,  
> So, honey, I’m not your honey pie.
> 
>  **Think of You by MS MR**  
>  You got high off my devotion,  
> Weak hearts as your crutch.  
> Like some sick love potion,  
> And I was addicted to your touch.  
> I carried your weight: the misplaced rage  
> and the burden of hate,  
> the decadence of decay.
> 
> I still think of you and all the shit you put me through,  
> And I know you were wrong.
> 
> You made pain your lover,  
> Infidelity not discreet.  
> I knew you found another.  
> How could I compete?  
> Abusive words covered me like dust;  
> I waited to know for sure, you only give loveless lust.
> 
> **ПЕРЕВОД**
> 
> **Haim – My Song 5**  
>  В мыслях, в голове просмотрев все невысказанные слова,  
> Милый, милый, я больше никогда не вернусь домой. 
> 
> Мне лгали. Так в чем же правда?  
> Теперь я не собираюсь ее скрывать, прятать от тебя.  
> Мне до смерти хочется узнать, что ты пытался сделать,  
> Ты лгал,  
> Так что, милый, я не твой сладкий пирожок.
> 
>  **MS MR - Think of You** («Думаю о тебе»)  
> Ты кайфовал от моей преданности,  
> Слабые сердцем, как и твоя опора.  
> Я пристрастилась к твоим прикосновениям,  
> Как к какому-то отвратительному любовному зелью.  
> Я несла на себе твой груз: неуместную ярость  
> и бремя ненависти,  
> угасание упадка.
> 
> Я все еще думаю о тебе и всем том дерьме, через которое ты меня протащил,  
> И я понимаю, что ты был неправ.
> 
> Ты причинил боль своей возлюбленной,  
> Измена не была тайной.  
> Я знаю, что ты нашел другую.  
> Как я могла конкурировать?  
> Оскорбления покрыли меня, как грязь;  
> Я ждала, чтобы узнать наверняка,  
> Ты давал мне только страсть без любви.  
> _________________________________________
> 
>  **От автора:** мне с трудом удается прописывать пейринг Джейме/Серсея, но мне очень нравится находить для вас, ребята, агрессивные песни по Джейсее. Даже не знаю. Смотрите также: The Zombies – She's Not There, Soft Cell – Tainted Love, Killola – She's a Bitch.

Бриенна постучала в дверь квартиры Джейме Ланнистера с неуверенностью, которая заставила ее себя возненавидеть.

 _«Почему ты нервничаешь? Нет никакого повода для волнения только потому, что ты впервые приходишь в его квартиру. По крайней мере, тебя действительно_ пригласили _сюда»._

Он жил в одном из тех застекленных небоскребов с мраморным фойе и швейцарами в форме, как небо и земля отличавшимся от ее маленькой, но уютной квартирки на втором этаже в доме без лифта. Дверь быстро открылась, явив улыбавшегося Джейме Ланнистера; щетина оттеняла его челюсть, а ноги были босыми. Во всем этом читалась легкомысленная небрежность, и то, как ему было абсолютно _комфортно_ находиться в этой среде и быть собой, заставило ее опешить. Но затем он втянул ее внутрь, как ребенок, которому не терпелось показать свою новую игрушку, и сердиться на него, когда он был таким, было крайне сложно.

Она изо всех сил постаралась сохранить раздражение в голосе, не желая, чтобы в него закрались хоть какие-то нотки симпатии и поддержали его склонность вести себя как избалованный ребенок.

— Ты собираешься рассказать мне, в чем состояла сложность, что мы не могли обсудить это по Скайпу? Или почему нам пришлось встретиться у тебя в квартире, а не в кофейне?

Вместо ответа он подвел ее к месту напротив ровной стены в его гостиной. Ладно, к тому, что раньше называлось ровной стеной, которая теперь была сплошь покрыта цветными бумажками для заметок с острым почерком Джейме на каждой из них. Из Бриенны вырвался еле слышный стон.

— Не знала, что я подписалась редактировать новую «Уловку-22».

Он попросту самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— А я-то думал, что ты фанатка планирования и организации. Это должно быть как раз по твоей части.

Бриенна подошла ближе и принялась изучать заметки, стараясь разобраться в системе, в соответствии с которой они были размещены, а также что означал каждый цвет.

— Я не противник твоих _методов_. Но ты держал это все в голове в течение многих месяцев, если не лет, а я должна изучить все за один вечер, — она метнула в него короткий взгляд. — И у тебя почти неразборчивый почерк.

— Я и не говорил, что ты должна изучить все за один вечер.

Она стала пробегаться пальцами по запискам, вникая в структуру.

— Чем дольше я буду разбираться в основе, тем больше времени пройдет, прежде чем я смогу помочь тебе с той твоей загвоздкой, из-за которой ты на самом деле меня сюда позвал.

Он приблизился к ней и попытался начать объяснять, но она помотала головой и вытолкала его из комнаты.

— Нет. Мне необходимо тридцать минут наедине с твоей стеной. После этого я расскажу тебе, что я поняла и не поняла, и тогда посмотрим, куда будем двигаться дальше.

Он просто отвесил ей насмешливый поклон и ушел.

Она почти была уверена, что ей удалось справиться со всем нагромождением идей, персонажей и сюжетных поворотов, размещенных на стене. Было довольно странно настолько вникнуть в писательский процесс Джейме, увидеть, как он выстроил логику и все связал. Когда Джейме вернулся в комнату, он сунул ей под нос несколько меню доставок и сказал ей выбрать, что бы она хотела заказать на ужин.

— Не рановато ли для ужина?

Он достал свой телефон, чтобы показать ей время: 18:15.

— Я была здесь почти два часа! Почему ты не пришел за мной раньше?

Джейме пожал плечами и сел на диван.

— Я посчитал, что ты захочешь найти меня сама, когда закончишь. Но потом у меня начало урчать в животе, и я подумал, что ты могла бы взять перерыв, — он вновь указал на меню в ее руке. — Давай. Я угощаю. За то, что заставил тебя ломать голову над моими мудреными письменами.

Совершенно неожиданно ее собственный голод настиг ее. Бриенна опустила взгляд и осознала, что они заказывали еду почти из одних и тех же ресторанов. Несмотря на несомненно огромную разницу в отношении квартплаты, их квартиры не так уж сильно различались. Она передала ему меню тайского ресторанчика за углом от ее дома, даже не открыв его.

— Жареный рис с карри. И скажи им, чтобы добавили ананас.

Он недоверчиво качнул головой и проартикулировал «ананас», но у него начали принимать заказ прежде, чем Бриенна успела защитить свою кулинарную причуду.

Когда Джейме завершил разговор, она указала на три заметки, которые уже вытащила как главных смутьянов. Они обсуждали, спорили и отсылались к различным запискам на стене, пока оба не высказались. Бриенна потеребила уголок заметки, лежавшей у нее на колене, задумавшись, почему работать с Джейме было намного легче, чем с ее другими клиентами — даже если он немного спорил, это, скорее, происходило из желания побесить ее, а не из-за несогласия с ее идеями. Для кого-то с репутацией сложного человека на самом деле он был довольно благосклонен к критике и отзывам, и, казалось, ему всерьез _нравилось_ слушать ее мысли по поводу его книги.

Он резко встал.

— Мне нужно в ванную. Следи за дверью — скоро привезут ужин. И помни, что плачу я. И если ты хотя бы попытаешься заплатить сама, то я подброшу тебе в сумку чек на пятьдесят драконов, когда ты не будешь смотреть.

Не прошло и половины минуты с момента хлопка двери ванной комнаты, как Бриенна услышала, что во входную дверь медленно постучали. Она быстро подошла и открыла ее, но вместо обычного курьера столкнулась лицом к лицу с Серсеей Ланнистер: с аккуратно завитыми волосами (на оттенок светлее, чем у Джейме, но зато у нее были такие же изумрудные глаза) и с красной помадой на губах, которые вмиг покинула улыбка, обратившись в тонкую сжатую нить. Казалось, женщина была на грани ярости, увидев Бриенну, открывшую дверь.

Бриенна крикнула вглубь квартиры:

— Эм, Джейме? Тут твоя сестра пришла! — ей показалось, что она услышала из ванной пару приглушенных ругательств. Она повернулась к Серсее: — Извините, он только зашел в ванную. Эм, вы не хотите войти?

Серсея пронзила ее взглядом, который заставил ее снова почувствовать себя неуклюжим уродливым ребенком.

— Думаю, я подожду моего дорогого брата прямо здесь. А вы, собственно, кто?

— Бриенна Тарт. Я его новый редактор, — она неопределенно махнула рукой в сторону гостиной. — Мы работаем над его новой книгой.

— Забавно, не помню, чтобы Барристан Селми приезжал по вызовам на дом. Особенно вечером.

В ее тоне было что-то не так: собственничество и многозначительность, которые ощущались как ревность любовницы, заявлявшей права, нежели любопытство сестры, интересовавшейся новому знакомству брата. Бриенна присмотрелась к ней и заметила, как старательно она была накрашена, какие туфли она носила — Маргери бы назвала их «каблуки-для-траха» — и, словно получив удар в живот, осознала, что на стоявшей перед ней женщине под ее стильным и дорогим тренчем не было ничего, кроме нижнего белья. Как она это узнала — Бриенна не могла сказать, но чем дольше она выискивала проблески ткани, тем больше она убеждалась, что ничего там не было и в помине. По ее спине пробежал холодок. _«Его тайна — это она»._ Слово «инцест» зажужжало в ее голове, как разъяренная пчела.

Гневные шаги Джейме эхом разносились по коридору, и она отступила на шаг от женщины перед ней.

— Я… оставлю вас двоих наедине, — и, потому что не могла остановить себя, добавила: — Было приятно познакомиться с вами.

Серсея лишь усмехнулась в ответ, как всегда прекрасная, но холодная и жестокая, каким никогда не был Джейме, даже в худшие времена.

Бриенна прошла мимо Джейме, не взглянув на него, и, чувствуя себя последней тряпкой за то, что была так вежлива с его сестрой, она мысленно корила себя на протяжении всего пути в гостиную.

_«Ну, по крайней мере, папа бы гордился, что я помнила о манерах»._

Бриенна опустилась на диванные подушки с запутанными и туманными кусочками мыслей, которые складывались в единую картину в ее голове. Вот почему в их вторую встречу Джейме так бурно отреагировал на ее предположение о гипотетической тайне, способной разрушить жизнь. _«Он думал, что я знала»._ Она едва не рассмеялась от нелепости этой мысли: ведь она тогда имела в виду слухи о том, что он мог быть геем или членом некоего тайного секс-клуба. Инцеста даже не было в списке мыслимых возможностей.

Теперь она понимала, что его сестра была причиной, по которой Джейме никогда не был замечен на фотографиях с другими женщинами и официально ни с кем не встречался. _«Все эти бульварные сплетни о том, что он является скрытым гомосексуалом — вранье»._ Смущение от ее короткой влюбленности в Ренли всплыло на задворках ее сознания, и Бриенна поборола истерический смех, готовый полезть наружу. Ей и впрямь невероятно везло на мужчин.

Она слышала голос Джейме из прихожей — низкий и угрожающий рык, и сладкозвучные ответы Серсеи, пропитанные обещаниями и косвенными намеками. _«Он мог бы попросить меня уйти. Если бы он хотел остаться с ней, он бы попросил меня уйти»._ Но он этого не сделал, и, по-видимому, его вполне устраивало то, что она скрывалась в его квартире, пока сам он ругался с сестрой у входа.

На место встал последний кусочек головоломки: Джейме заявился к ней домой несколько недель назад именно из-за Серсеи; это она была тем, кто предал его каким-то образом. Ссора влюбленных, а не стычка брата и сестры. Бриенна задумалась, как давно возникла их связь, как рано невинные взаимодействия перешли в разряд плотских, как сильно повлиял на это все тот факт, что они были близнецами. Было ли это похоже на секс с отражением? Непрошеное изображение переплетения их обоих пронеслось в ее голове: золотое, зеленое и алое — но она захлопнула этот ящик Пандоры с такой силой, на которую только была способна.

Догадается ли он по одному взгляду на нее, что она все поняла? Что бы он увидел в ее лице? Даже _она_ не была уверена, что чувствовала, хотя и не могла отрицать некоторую степень отвращения: от нарциссизма, заключавшегося в трахании своего близнеца; от того факта, что Серсея была замужем и с детьми; от того факта, что каким-то образом Бриенна оказалась единственной, кто откачивал Джейме и приводил его в чувство, а не Серсея после их ссоры. Было ли это сейчас извинением Серсеи? Несколько недель спустя она пришла к нему без предупреждения для секса? Так это у них всегда работало: Серсея приходила потрахаться, когда ей это было удобно, мороча Джейме голову, будто он был марионеткой, перепихиваясь с ним в тени, а потом бросая его, чтобы сохранить их тайну?

Бриенна практически злилась на себя за крошку жалости, которую она испытывала: Джейме не был марионеткой — он был взрослым мужчиной, у которого имелось множество альтернатив сестре, чтобы согреваться по ночам, учитывая его внешность и деньги. Если она была настолько токсичной и манипулятивной, какой казалась, то тогда он не должен был с ней оставаться. Непрошеный голос Джейме ворвался в ее сознание, озвучив фразу из своей книги: _«Мы не выбираем, кого любить»._ Может, это было просто оправданием, но, возможно, он был прав.

_«Сердцу не прикажешь»._

Она услышала, как закрылась входная дверь: насторожилась, а затем расслабилась, различив только одну пару шагов, возвращавшуюся к ней. Бриенна не пыталась делать невозмутимый вид, не пыталась скрыть, что знала его тайну. Если будут последствия, то лучше, чтобы это произошло рано, а не поздно. Она и так уже слишком привязалась к Джейме Ланнистеру.

Он застыл в дверном проеме, с настороженностью косясь на нее, как если бы был убежден, что она собиралась наброситься на него или швырнуть в него что-нибудь. Но Бриенна только сидела и ждала. Поскольку она была обеспокоена, теперь ход был за ним.

Джейме коротко кивнул, подтвердив, что понял, что она знала — что его тайна открылась. Он погрузился в кресло напротив нее, изнуренный и выглядевший старше, чем когда-либо.

— Я всегда знал, что ты слишком умная. — Он вздохнул: — Ну, как ты поняла? Что все выдало?

— Ее голос, — она не позволила себе сказать больше, зная, что он мог в мгновение ока перейти от печальной мрачности к ярости, если она скажет что-то не то.

Ланнистер до сих пор не смотрел на нее. Совсем. Бриенна с потрясением осознала, что он боялся взглянуть ей в глаза, найти в них какое бы то ни было осуждение или отвращение, которое он ожидал увидеть. И хоть она считала, что он знал ее лучше, он, вероятно, боялся того, что она сделает с этой гранатой в своих руках.

Она прочистила горло.

— Знаешь, когда я только начала работать на Кейтилин, я думала, что редакторы просто читают истории и выискивают сюжетные дыры и грамматические ошибки. Но спустя некоторое время я поняла, что стала хранителем секретов каждого автора, с которым я работала. Их неуверенности, их пороков. Вещей, которые восхищали их, ужасали их. Историй, которые они не могли отпустить и которые они не могли завершить. Причин, по которым они не могли этого сделать. Отношений, которые им нравилось исследовать и которых они избегали, — Бриенна бросила на него взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что он все еще слушал. — Иногда я узнавала более конкретные тайны: либо потому что они мне рассказывали сами, либо я сама обо всем догадывалась — но я никогда не отмахивалась от этой ответственности.

Джейме потер ладонями лицо, опустив локти на колени. Его слова прозвучали приглушенно:

— Я никогда не думал, что ты кому-нибудь расскажешь. Ты слишком хороша, чтобы сделать это.

Но его беспокоило что-то еще.

— Ты переживаешь, что теперь я уйду из-за того, что знаю? Что я больше не захочу с тобой работать? — Он едва заметно кивнул. Она вздохнула, взвешивая свои слова: — Я не понимаю, _почему_ ты это сделал, и не уверена, что хочу это знать. Но я никогда не питала иллюзии, что ты был идеальным. Никто не идеален — не существует исключительно хороших или исключительно плохих людей.

Теперь он внимательно смотрел на нее, но она расслышала колкость в его голосе.

— И это все? Ты собираешься просто принять мои пороки, как какой-то философ, познавший дзен, как если бы то, что я трахал свою сестру, было на одном уровне с переходом улицы в неположенном месте или с кражей пачки жвачки из магазинчика на углу?

— Я не представляю это в розовом цвете. Твое темное пятно больше и темнее, чем у многих. Но ты никого не убивал, ты никого не насиловал — то, что ты делал, не было злоумышленным. Эгоистичным — да, как и безрассудным. Но какие бы отношения у вас двоих ни были и во что бы они ни выливались, их невозможно отделить. Это такая же часть тебя, как и все остальное. Поэтому я не собираюсь отказываться от тебя и всего этого, — она указала на костяк истории в записках на стене, — только потому, что у тебя отбитые отношения с сестрой.

— Были.

— Что?

— Прошедшее время. Пару недель назад я сказал ей, что с меня хватит. Та ночь, когда я завалился к тебе домой — чуть раньше тем же вечером я застал ее с _несколькими_ другими мужчинами. Какими бы отбитыми наши отношения ни казались, я всегда был ей верен. Серсея говорила, что ей пришлось выйти замуж, чтобы защитить нас, сохранить нашу тайну, но еще она сказала, что это было для показухи — партнерство, в котором нуждалась семья. И так я заставил себя простить ее. Но она всегда ожидала преданности от меня, и я без задней мысли давал ей это. И долгое время я не понимал, насколько погано это все было. Я не осознавал, что все было на ее условиях: то, что мы встречались только тогда, когда ей было удобно; то, что я всегда должен был приходить к ней, и никак иначе; то, что она становилась нежной и ласковой, только когда ей было что-то нужно от меня. Я угробил половину своей жизни, чтобы быть с ней, потому что ей всегда хорошо удавалось говорить то, что я хотел услышать, — к окончанию своей речи он был в ужасе от самого себя, и его голос звучал определенно с долей горечи.

— Значит, она пришла сегодня, потому что…

Его смех был таким же колким, как куски битого стекла.

— Потому что Серсея всегда считала, что ее вагина достанет ей все, что она пожелает. Она думала, что если завернется в красивую упаковку, как какой-то гребаный подарок, и покажется на моем пороге, то я не смогу устоять, прощу ее и заберу все свои слова назад.

Бриенна задалась вопросом, прошел бы этот вечер иначе, если бы ее не было здесь, если Джейме действительно был готов разорвать связь, которая укоренилась так же глубоко, как, на ее взгляд, и их.

Они оба испытали облегчение, когда, наконец, позвонили в дверь, и Джейме пошел оплачивать их ужин. Но кое-что все не давало покоя Бриенне, как недостающий кусочек пазла. Она прикусила губу, усевшись, скрестив ноги, на полу перед кофейным столиком и напротив Джейме, и принялась открывать расставленные перед ними контейнеры.

— Они ведь от тебя, не так ли? Близнецы.

Джейме поднял на нее взгляд — снова настороженный — несмотря на ее старательно ровный тон. Она обратила внимание на темные круги под его глазами, на лучистые морщинки в уголках его глаз, которые она не замечала раньше, на проседь в его заново отросшей щетине. По крайней мере, на этот раз он посмотрел ей в глаза, хоть это и казалось вызовом. _«Сможешь ли ты совладать с правдой, которую хочешь узнать? Уверена, что хочешь хранить мои секреты? Мои тайны могут проглотить тебя заживо»._ Она выдержала его взгляд.

— Да. Это один из множества обманов Серсеи. Она перестала принимать противозачаточные, не сказав мне.

Впервые за все время Бриенна ощутила настоящий гнев, и следующее слово вылетело с шипением:

— Безрассудство. Неужели она думала, что никто не поинтересуется, как от темноволосого отца родилась пара близнецов-блондинов? О чем подумают эти дети, когда начнут изучать основы генетики на биологии в старшей школе?

Джейме ответил ей кривой улыбкой, с которой вернулся краткий отблеск высокомерия.

— Серсея никогда не уделяла должного внимания занятиям биологии в старшей школе. Сомневаюсь, что такие мысли вообще посещали ее. Я думаю, ее больше волновали поиски способа, как удержать меня при себе после ее свадьбы с этим болваном-алкоголиком.

— Просто заставив твоих собственных детей маячить вне зоны досягаемости, как приманку?

Он пожал плечами и попробовал свое блюдо. Вместо факта инцеста Бриенну все больше ужасала неспособность Серсеи планировать хотя бы на два шага вперед; ее тошнило от ее безразличия к своим детям.

— Я думала, что твоя сестра должна была быть каким-нибудь коварным гением. Что будет, если Роберт узнает? Ей вообще приходило в голову, что ты можешь подать в суд на признание отцовства и забрать у нее детей?

Джейме фыркнул в свой зеленый карри.

— И сознаться в инцесте? Публично? Да, конечно.

— Старые законы эпохи Таргариенов все еще действуют, поэтому инцест технически легален при условии согласия обеих сторон. Никто из вас не столкнется с правовыми последствиями — только катастрофа для вашей репутации, — он изогнул бровь. — Ты даже не представляешь, какое дерьмо мне приходилось выискивать для работы. И, кроме того, эти дети могли быть рождены с серьезными заболеваниями, потому что — опять же, как знают все, кто изучал биологию в старшей школе — близкородственные связи могут привести к ряду генетических нарушений. Только вспомни, что случилось с Таргариенами: один из них сжег себя, пытаясь превратиться в дракона! А что, черт возьми, произойдет, когда близнецы все узнают?

Его голос обернулся низким рыком:

— «Если». _Если_ они узнают.

Бриенна прямо выронила вилку и уставилась на него.

— Нет, Джейме. «Когда». Ты правда веришь, что никто никогда об этом не догадается? Мне хватило меньше пяти минут, а вы двое даже не находились в одной комнате! Я не эксперт в области биологии, не изучала генетику после школы, но я догадалась _обо всем_. Это ведь не ракетостроение.

Она могла определить по выражению его лица — нечто среднее между ненавистью к себе и паникой — что он никогда раньше не задумывался о том, что Томмен и Мирцелла когда-нибудь узнают правду о своем происхождении. Как Роберт Баратеон упустил это — было далеко за пределами понимания Бриенны, но она предположила, что факт его алкоголизма поспособствовал его неведению.

Когда Джейме встретил свою сестру на пороге в тот вечер, она презрительно усмехалась вслед Бриенне с легким превосходством богатства и красоты.

— Что еще за чудище, братец?

_«Это мы, дорогая сестра. Это мы чудища»._

Первые годы их романа были торжеством испорченной молодежи: они слишком привыкли добиваться своего; так привыкли, что проблемы сами слетали с их плеч, что особо не боялись быть пойманными. Но время шло, их тайна все никем не раскрывалась (если не считать Тириона), и сформировался совершенно иной вид самонадеянности. Это было высокомерие, которое позволяло им обманывать самих себя верой в то, что мир был чересчур глуп и слеп, чтобы обратить на них внимание.

По правде говоря, Джейме был в ярости от Серсеи, когда узнал о близнецах. Она принимала противозачаточные с семнадцати лет и утверждала, что никогда не хотела заводить детей, но только Джейме начал сомневаться, стоило ли им продолжать их запретные отношения, раз теперь она была замужем, как Серсея объявила, что забеременела. _«Твои»_ , — пропела она с триумфальной улыбкой. Она знала, что он захочет быть рядом с детьми, что не сможет поступить иначе, потому что они были его. И Джейме так же хорошо знал, что она могла скрыть от него детей в любое время, когда захочет — ведь он был всего лишь их _дядей_ , в конце концов, и у него не было права требовать проводить с ними больше времени, чем она так любезно предоставляла.

Он не мог даже оправдать ее в ответ на шипящее обвинение Бриенны — _«безрассудство»_. Они всегда были безрассудны; золотые дети заставили поверить, что мир должен им все, о чем бы они ни попросили. Джейме узнал кое-что другое после инцидента с Эйрисом Таргариеном: мир им ничего не должен, и, более того, многие люди с превеликой радостью смешали бы их с грязью. Но хоть это все было для защиты Серсеи, ее имя так и не всплыло ни в одном отчете, и она вышла из этого происшествия нетронутой и невозмутимой. Она так и не поняла, что даже львы могут стать добычей.

Как долго, задумался он, они смогут скрывать от детей эту тайну? И будет ли лучшим вариантом, если они узнают об этом спустя десятилетия, и тогда их жизнь перевернется с ног на голову, или же если они будут расти, зная, что являются величайшим семейным секретом? И когда пойдет цепная реакция, удастся ли это скрыть от всего мира?

И вот она, Бриенна, выглядевшая почти так же, как несколько недель назад у себя дома: сидя на полу, скрестив ноги, встречая его взгляд и не отворачиваясь, сохраняя его секреты без какой-либо злобы. Немного осуждения в ней все-таки было — Джейме мог это прочитать в ее голубых глазах — но оно было куда более благосклонно, чем он имел право ожидать. _Она_ была куда благосклоннее, чем он заслуживал, и он не мог избавиться от стеснения в груди, когда она протягивала ему свой контейнер с жареным рисом с карри и ананасом, чтобы дать ему попробовать, как если бы он не был отвратительным мудаком, у которого была любовная связь с собственной сестрой-близнецом.

Бриенна начала говорить о книге, задавая ему вопросы о персонажах и сюжетных линиях. Он мог бы сказать, что она цеплялась за нормальность: ей было необходимо отвлечься от его секретов; ей было нужно время, чтобы разложить все по полочкам для себя и проанализировать собственные чувства. Джейме подыгрывал, стараясь игнорировать чувство, будто они ступали по тонкому льду, шагая осторожно и избегая трещин под ногами. Она не уйдет, он верил в это, но сохранится ли между ними полное взаимопонимание, которое он ценил? Сможет ли все остаться таким же в будущем?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **От автора [2]:** Если вы не видели запутанную систему заметок, которую создал Джозеф Хеллер, чтобы распланировать свой роман «Уловка-22», вы определенно должны загуглить это. Потому что она безумно детализированная и сложная.
> 
>  **От переводчика [2]:** чтобы поиск прошел эффективнее, вбейте в гугл "Joseph Heller's notecard system" и смотрите в картинках первый результат. С великой вероятностью вы ничего не разберете, но зато примерно представите, как выглядела в этой истории стена Джейме.


	8. You May Be Good Looking, But You're Not a Piece of Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является строчкой из песни Marina and the Diamonds - Power and Control («Сила и контроль»): «You May Be Good Looking, But You're Not a Piece of Art» - «Может, ты и красивый, но ты не произведение искусства».
> 
> Think you’re funny, think you’re smart, think you’re gonna break my heart.  
> Think you’re funny, think you’re smart—  
> Yeah, you may be good looking but you’re not a piece of art.
> 
> **ПЕРЕВОД**
> 
> Считаешь себя забавным, считаешь себя умным, считаешь, что разобьешь мне сердце.  
> Считаешь себя забавным, считаешь себя умным –  
> Да, может, ты и красивый, но ты не произведение искусства.

Бриенна решила прийти на открытие выставки Лораса в галерее пешком вместо того, чтобы платить за такси, руководствуясь тем, что на улице еще было не _так_ холодно, что это мероприятие не происходило _катастрофически_ далеко от ее дома и что каблуки ее сапог не были _настолько_ высокими. На ней были черные узкие джинсы, заправленные в сапоги, серая футболка и невероятно дорогой пиджак, который ей подарила Оленна на день рождения в прошлом году. Пиджак был в действительности замечательным, из серой шерсти и с черными кожаными рукавами, стилизованными под драконью чешую. Она уже почти отдала его обратно, когда поняла, сколько он должен был стоить, но в то же время она слишком хорошо знала Оленну. Чтобы настоять на своем, она бы просто купила Бриенне что-нибудь еще более дорогое, что нельзя вернуть.

Галерея «Солнечное Копье», где Оберин организовал первую персональную выставку Лораса, скрывалась в тени Красного Замка, неподалеку от Черноводной, в престижном районе, известном элитными бутиками, художественными галереями и дорогими ресторанами. Лорас высказался подозрительно сдержанно по поводу деталей, не считая времени и места, куда Бриенна должна явиться на открытие, но подтвердил, что некоторые фотографии с ней включены в экспозицию. Даже будучи предупрежденной, Бриенна все равно удивилась, увидев свои голубые глаза в витрине галереи позади черных букв, которые гласили: «ТВОРЕЦ И МУЗА: ИСКУССТВО КОЛЛАБОРАЦИИ».

Проходя через парадный вход, Бриенна постаралась проигнорировать то, как в ее животе что-то рухнуло. _«Пожалуйста, пусть вся галерея не будет наполнена фотографиями со мной, пожалуйста, пусть это не будет обо мне, ведь это все никогда не должно было касаться только меня»._

Слишком поздно. Она видела свои глаза, свои волосы, свои лопатки, свои ключицы и свои веснушки абсолютно на каждой стене идеально белого свободного пространства. Черно-белые и в цвете, где-то — обычные фотографии, а где-то — фирменный микс Лораса: комбинация фотографии и рисунка, которую критики пытаются окрестить магическим реализмом. Не то чтобы она стыдилась работ как таковых — на самом деле она очень ими гордилась — но она никогда не понимала, что такого видел в ней Лорас, чего не мог разглядеть в профессиональных моделях. Большинство людей считало Бриенну непривлекательной: слишком высокая, слишком бледная, слишком веснушчатая, слишком выдающиеся черты, слишком широкие плечи. Бриенна давным-давно приняла тот факт, что она никогда не будет красивой, однако, глядя на себя через объектив Лораса, она могла почти полностью об этом забыть. Она определенно могла быть величественной и необыкновенной, если не симпатичной в привычном понимании.

Работы, похоже, были разделены на серии: некоторые были подробно подписаны, а другие попросту размещены отдельно на стенах. Справа от нее была секция Магического Реализма: фотографии, на которых рисовал Лорас. На одной спина Бриенны с парой нарисованных крыльев, выраставших из ее лопаток и покрытых флуоресцентными голубыми перьями, которые должны были соответствовать цвету ее глаз. На другой фотографии Бриенна сидела на скалистом побережье Тарта, ее ноги были закрашены и перекрыты русалочьим хвостом с серебристой чешуей, а кристальные капли морской воды выглядели такими реальными, что Бриенне даже захотелось вытереть поверхность холста. На самой недавней работе была изображена Бриенна, которая сидела, скрестив ноги, в библиотеке Оленны в свободной белой рубашке на пуговицах и с очками на носу, держа в руке экземпляр «Vanity Fair». Со своего места, коим являлось одно из кресел Оленны, она тянула руку, чтобы погладить золотую гриву гигантского льва, сидевшего возле нее с открытой пастью, будто рыча или зевая. _«"Услышь мой рев", ну точно»._ Она даже ходила с Лорасом в магазин художественных товаров, чтобы помочь ему подобрать правильный оттенок зеленого для его глаз. Лорас назвал работу «Укротительница Львов», что было прозвищем, которым он ее наградил, когда этим летом Джейме в конце концов согласился с ней работать. Финальной работой из этой серии был поясной портрет Бриенны в нарисованных доспехах: в блестящем серебряном панцире, украшенном полумесяцами и звездами, и защитных наплечниках. На ее голове был полушлем с закрывавшей ее нос полоской металла, под которым виднелись свободные пряди растрепавшихся кос. Она выглядела свирепой, окруженная металлом, камнем и сапфирами, как дева-воительница из песен.

Еще были целые серии фотографий, сделанных на Тарте: Бриенна скачет без седла на своей любимой белой лошади в фамильном свадебном плаще; снимок Бриенны издалека, как она смотрит на пенящиеся неспокойные воды, которые забрали ее семью и вернули ее из своих глубин в детстве; вот она ведет лошадь по одному из Тартских скалистых утесов, ветер сдувает ее волосы с лица в продолжение лошадиной гривы; тут же она, смеющаяся в цветочной короне, которую сделала для нее Маргери в поле диких цветов.

Одна стена была покрыта фотографиями поменьше, ютившимися бок о бок: закулисные кадры и фотографии, сделанные исподтишка. Маргери, оседлавшая Бриенну на диване, аккуратно нанося ей губную помаду с помощью крошечной кисточки. Бриенна, прислонившаяся к стене в студии Лораса, курившая сигарету, наполовину переодевшаяся для съемки, в своей любимой рубашке с брызгами краски, заправленной в строгую юбку с высоким разрезом, выглядя при этом намного круче, чем она когда-либо себе представляла. Бриенна, игравшая на гитаре. Бриенна, читавшая книгу с поэзией — второе явление очков в черепаховой оправе.

Фотографий было еще много. Бриенна осознала, что Лорасу предоставили все пространство галереи, и на открытие было приглашено больше народу, чем она ожидала. Она задевала людей локтями и плечами при каждом повороте, пытаясь высмотреть в толпе хоть одного Тирелла. Лорас нашел ее первым.

— Бриенна! — он развернул ее за локоть и, привстав на цыпочки, чмокнул ее в щеку. — Сюрприз! Пожалуйста, не убивай меня.

Бриенна закатила глаза в беззлобном, дружеском раздражении.

— Думаю, я позволю тебе жить, но почему нельзя было просто предупредить меня заранее?

Лорас обнял ее за талию.

— Если бы я тебя предупредил, ты бы не пришла. А сюда скоро должен явиться репортер из «Вестеросца», который хочет взять интервью у нас обоих, поэтому мне необходимо, чтобы ты была здесь.

Внезапная вспышка тревоги скрутила ее живот.

— Репортер? Зачем ему говорить со мной?

— Потому что ты — часть выставки, дорогая. Речь идет о нас двоих и нашем удивительном сотрудничестве. Знаешь, это ведь довольно необычно в мире современного искусства. Почти все творцы абстрагировались. Немногие из нас до сих пор работают с моделями, и еще меньше работают в постоянной паре, как мы с тобой.

Бриенна знала еще одного другого художника, который все еще работал с моделями. Она прищурилась и неопределенно указала на стены.

— Оберин имеет конкретно к этому какое-то отношение?

Лорас послал ей взгляд, полный притворной невинности.

— Конечно, нет. Он и его девушка однозначно _не_ помешаны на тебе и _не_ настаивали пересмотреть каждую фотографию, которую я когда-либо делал с тобой, прежде чем курировать эту выставку. И они совершенно _не_ разочарованны из-за того, что ты никогда не позировала мне обнаженной.

Бриенна простонала и закрыла лицо. Эллария никогда не стеснялась своего физического влечения к Бриенне, но, честно говоря, Эллария, похоже, имела физическое влечение вообще ко всем. Бриенна определенно не ожидала, что Оберин разделяет всеобъемлющие вкусы своей возлюбленной. Рядом с ней также возникла Маргери и поцеловала воздух у ее щеки, чтобы не оставить никаких следов помады на лице Бриенны.

— Виновники торжества наконец-то воссоединились. Репортер здесь: она там, в углу, ждет вас двоих.

Бриенна позволила Лорасу провести ее по галерее, сохранив руку на ее спине, но вздрогнула, заметив несомненно знакомый оттенок светлых волос на входе. Она сердито прошептала в ухо Лорасу:

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не приглашал сюда Джейме Ланнистера.

Он не посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Ну, не могу сказать, что я не знал. Но вообще-то если кого и винить, то Маргери.

Бриенна пробормотала пару ласковых слов о друзьях, вмешивающихся не в свои дела, вытянув шею, чтобы отследить путь Джейме по галерее.

— Привет! — Бриенна перевела внимание на репортершу перед ней. Она была стройной, с длинными серебряными волосами и фиалковыми глазами. _«В ней определенно течет кровь Таргариенов»._ — Меня зовут Дени. Вы, должно быть, Бриенна и Лорас?

Они пожали руки. Хватка Дени была на удивление крепкой для человека, выглядевшего таким хрупким. Она протянула диктофон.

— Спасибо, что согласились поговорить со мной. Я сразу перейду к делу, чтобы вы смогли вернуться к открытию как можно раньше. Как вы познакомились?

— Бриенна была соседкой по комнате моей сестры, — ответил Лорас, — и они обе стали почти неразлучны. Когда я вернулся в Королевскую Гавань, чтобы получить степень магистра изобразительных искусств, мне нужно было сделать портрет члена семьи для занятий, и Бриенна пришла вместе с Маргери. Я попросил ее остаться для пробных снимков в начале, и когда я просматривал пленку тем вечером, то понял, что было что-то очень интригующее в Бриенне. В ней есть эта _необъяснимая сила_ , которая проявляется на пленке, и это очень редко встречается. Так что несколько недель спустя я предложил ей позировать для другого проекта, и с тех пор мы работаем вместе.

Дени закивала.

— Теперь Бриенна, скажите, у вас уже был до этого модельный опыт или опыт в позировании?

Бриенна помотала головой, прежде чем поняла, что диктофон не может записывать жесты.

— Вообще нет. На самом деле я никогда не любила фотографироваться. Но Лорасу с успехом удалось заставить меня чувствовать себя комфортно, сделав так, чтобы камера практически исчезла.

— Так как вы думаете, что делает ваше сотрудничество успешным?

— В основе лежат доверие и уважение, без этого ни одно сотрудничество не сможет стать успешным.

— И вы, Лорас, согласны с этим?

— Целиком и полностью. Но одной из самых интересных вещей в работе с Бриенной является способ выявления того, как совместно разработать концепцию для съемки. Как видите, я художник и, очевидно, лучше усваиваю информацию в визуальной форме, но Бриенна не так хорошо понимает этот язык.

— Верно, я предпочитаю литературу и музыку. Поэтому Лорас обычно подкидывает мне идею, с которой стоит начать, и я привязываю к ней музыку и цитаты, которые, на мой взгляд, распространяют и конкретизируют эту задумку, а затем передаю их ему. И мы обычно несколько раз обсуждаем это, обмениваясь идеями. Иногда нам требуется месяц, чтобы понять, что мы готовы к съемкам.

— А еще иногда я создаю что-то вроде мудборда или коллажей с концепцией в помощь. Но мы _всегда_ составляем музыкальный плейлист для Бриенны. Это дает ей что-то, за что можно зацепиться во время фотосессии, и я думаю, именно это и помогает нам сохранить аутентичность.

Дени указала на стену с закулисными снимками.

— Я заметила фотографию Бриенны, поющей и одновременно играющей на гитаре — это то, что вы обычно делаете?

— Да, в большинстве случаев я прошу Бриенну исполнить пару песен из плейлиста перед съемкой и потом оставляю музыку играть на заднем фоне все время.

— А какой проект был самым сложным для каждого из вас?

Бриенна наклонилась, чтобы прошептать на ухо Лорасу:

— Полагаю, раз Эллария причастна к этому, где-то здесь есть фетиш-фотосессия? — Он кивнул в ответ. Она испустила мягкий вздох. — У Лораса было задание для школы искусств, которое заключалось в том, что он должен был раскрыть «запретную тему», так что мы провели съемку о секс-фетише — доминантно-сабмиссивных отношениях или о чем-то в этом роде — и все черно-белое. Ну и она стала определенно самой сложной для меня. Частично, потому что та роль была мне не свойственна и потому что я впервые работала с кем-то мне не знакомым. Лорас пригласил модель-мужчину, и мы встретились с ним буквально за пять минут до того, как я должна была начать раздевать его на камеру.

Бриенна отметила, как на лице Дени чуть приподнялась бровь.

— Тогда как вы справились с тем, чтобы вжиться в этот образ? Потому что я бы не сказала, что это было тяжело для вас, судя по результату.

Бриенна отчаянно боролась с приливом краски, ползущей по ее шее к щекам.

— Эм… Я думаю, музыкальный плейлист сыграл здесь важную роль: мы провели довольно много времени, составляя его, чтобы создать концентрированную атмосферу. И если честно, Эрик — модель — и я на протяжении всей съемки довольно часто обращались к шотам текилы, — Дени звонко рассмеялась. — Не думаю, что мне бы удалось это сделать на трезвую голову.

— Мне кажется, Бри и Эрик очень хорошо сработались вместе, — вмешался Лорас. — Почти возвращаясь к теме доверия, о которой мы говорили ранее: эти двое даже придумали стоп-слово на время съемок, будто почти всерьез разыгрывали настоящий ДС-сценарий. И они подпитывались энергией друг друга таким образом, что это воплощало концепцию в жизнь и заставляло чувствовать, что все по-настоящему.

Бриенна взмолилась, чтобы Лорас проявил себя достаточно тактичным, не упомянув, что после целых трех часов этой прелюдии, он оставил Эрика и Бриенну в номере роскошного отеля на ночь, или не сказав о засосах, которые держались на ее бледной шее еще несколько дней после. Эрик был всего на одну ночь: сексуальное напряжение, возникшее на съемках, оказалось слишком сильным для них обоих, чтобы справиться с этим в одиночку. Когда жажда была утолена, Эрик стал не более чем милым и, честно говоря, скучным человеком, и с тех пор Бриенна его не видела.

Дени, похоже, почувствовала дискомфорт Бриенны и вернулась к Лорасу.

— А что насчет вас? Какой ваш самый непростой проект?

Лорас на секунду задумался.

— По правде говоря, вся серия съемок на Тарте была сложной для меня с технической точки зрения. Я привык работать в студии, где я контролирую каждую деталь съемки, а на Тарте мы имели дело и с ветром, и с переменой света, и с настоящими животными. Взять ту же фотографию Бриенны на лошади, например: мне пришлось стоять на платформе, чтобы поймать хороший ракурс, но лошадь свободно перемещалась, а я не мог ее контролировать, потому что застрял на своей маленькой платформе, поэтому мне пришлось доверить Бриенне управление лошадью, чтобы поворачивать так, как мне требовалось. Я был вынужден перестать почти все контролировать на протяжении тех полутора недель. Это заставило меня осознать, как на самом деле тяжело должно было быть Бриенне все это время. Попасть в обстановку, которую контролирует кто-то другой, и своего рода покориться его воле. На Тарте Бриенна была единственной, кто чувствовал себя комфортно, пожалуй, впервые за все время нашего сотрудничества.

— Я определенно считаю, что все больше завязано на комфорте, чем на контроле. Я никогда не чувствовала, чтобы Лорас командовал мной; он не контролирует каждый шаг. Но когда мы работаем в студии, я в полной мере нахожусь в _его_ пространстве и _его_ мире. У нас также не было определенных концептов для фотографий на Тарте, поэтому я больше была собой — в месте, где мне было комфортнее быть собой — так что для меня это было довольно легко. И мне кажется, что мое спокойствие помогло Лорасу продержаться и не вымотаться так сильно, ведь природа с неохотой сотрудничала с его видением.

Они побеседовали с Дени еще пару минут, обсудили учебу Лораса в Академии и то, как ему удалось установить связи с галереей «Солнечное Копье», прежде чем попрощаться и дать свои электронные адреса Дени на тот случай, если у нее возникнут дополнительные вопросы.

Едва Дени ушла, как объявилась Маргери и повела Бриенну к столу, где они взяли по бокалу шампанского.

— Ну, похоже, я пригласила сюда Джейме Ланнистера.

Бриенна сделала глоток шампанского и метнула на нее взгляд.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я еще не знаю.

Улыбка Маргери стала лукавой.

— Он еще не ушел. И он казался чрезвычайно _очарованным_ некоторыми фотографиями в частности.

— _Нет._ Нет-нет-нет. Не произноси это.

Маргери попросту поиграла бровями и рассмеялась в ответ на подавленное выражение лица Бриенны. Мысль о Джейме, разглядывавшем снимки с фетиш-фотосессии, заставило Бриенну почувствовать себя так, словно в ее живот поместили змеиное гнездо и разворошили его.

_«Почему я?»_

Персональная выставка Лораса Тирелла в художественной галерее была последним местом, где Джейме ожидал провести свой вечер субботы. Но когда он вытащил из своего почтового ящика приглашение на свое имя от Маргери Тирелл с примечанием, где говорилось, что, на ее взгляд, это мероприятие могло представлять для него _личный_ интерес… что ж, он не мог игнорировать такую приманку. Особенно после того, как случайно услышал, как Бриенна говорила с Лорасом о каком-то их общем секрете. И вот он уже вглядывался в фотографию со своей полуголой редакторшей в образе русалки, пока вокруг него перебрасывались модными словечками видные деятели мира искусства. Он был почти уверен, что работы встречали с одобрением, хотя эти люди, похоже, также говорили на высоком валирийском, насколько он понял их тарабарщину.

Джейме заметил Бриенну в углу с Лорасом и девушкой с диктофоном, которая, судя по всему, брала у них интервью. Он разрывался между чувством благодарности за то, что она не могла помешать его осмотру выставки, и разочарования от того, что он не мог подначивать ее в процессе обхода галереи. Он остановился напротив стены с черно-белыми фотографиями: глаза его округлились, а во рту пересохло, когда он понял, на что смотрел. За кожаной маской скрывалась Бриенна в неком подобии облегающего комбинезона и кожаных ботфортах до бедра, которые делали ее ноги бесконечно длинными. Там также был мужчина в костюме с галстуком, сидевший на стуле в центре спальни, с Бриенной, которая склонилась над ним: одна рука лежала на спинке стула, а другая — притягивала его к ней за шелковый галстук. На следующей фотографии Бриенна сидела на стуле со связанными за спиной руками, и тот же самый мужчина расстегивал зубами молнию ее комбинезона, обнажая яркую белую плоть. Другая являла Бриенну, приковывавшую его наручниками к изголовью кровати, оседлав его талию; молния ее комбинезона была расстегнута чуть ниже ее маленькой груди. Джейме постарался справиться с дыханием, сбитый с толку своей реакцией. Это была всего лишь Бриенна, в конце концов. Но это была Бриенна, какой он определенно никогда не осмеливался ее воображать.

— Хорошо проводите время?

Он повернулся и обнаружил Маргери Тирелл, встретившую его знакомой улыбкой. Она заметила его слегка разрумянившиеся щеки и расширенные зрачки и приподняла бровь.

— Что ж, полагаю, это и есть ответ на мой вопрос. Я вас не виню: я сама была крайне поражена результатами этого проекта. Хотя здесь есть другая работа, которая, как мне кажется, вас заинтересует. Но в силу совершенно разных причин, мне следует предупредить вас. Не стоит возлагать слишком много надежд.

Джейме до сих пор не был абсолютно уверен в том, что и думать о наследнице Тиреллов или ее мотивах, но рассудил, что спорить с ней было бессмысленно.

— Что бы это ни было, ведите.

Она взяла его за локоть и провела к другой стене галереи — той, которую покрывали гигантские полотна вместо фотографий в рамках. Маргери остановила его прямо перед одним из них под названием «Укротительница Львов» и наклонилась, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:

— Если это имеет значение, это была не ее идея.

Он отметил крошечный намек на волнение в ее голосе, что очевидно говорило о ее обеспокоенности тем, что его могла оскорбить слабо завуалированная отсылка к нему самому. И, возможно, это должно было его рассердить (его отец точно бы засудил кого-нибудь), но вместо этого он обнаружил себя глупо улыбающимся изображению напротив. Это была _его_ Бриенна (хотя он был почти уверен, что она обычно была в брюках, когда они говорили по Скайпу, и вышла бы из себя, если бы услышала в своем присутствии, что он использует это притяжательное местоимение в отношении ее), в своих очках для чтения, с растрепанными волосами и весьма смущенная львом около нее. Это было, наверное, лучшее олицетворение их рабочих отношений, которое он только мог представить. Он отвел Маргери в сторону, прежде чем она успела раствориться в галерее.

— Я так понимаю, это больше не продается? — он указал на небольшую красную точку рядом с подписью на стене.

Она одарила его искренней улыбкой.

— Я уверена, вы, будучи Ланнистером, знаете, что продается все. Но мы с Лорасом уже отложили эту работу для вас. Немного сентиментально с нашей стороны, наверное, но мы хотели, чтобы она оставалась в семье, если можно так выразиться.

Примерно десять минут спустя Джейме ощутил, как Бриенна нависла над его плечом, когда он рассматривал стену с закулисными кадрами фотосессий. Он склонил голову в ее сторону.

— Не знал, что ты куришь.

По ее виду казалось, что она чувствовала себя отчасти неуютно, переминаясь с ноги на ногу во время ответа.

— На самом деле нет. Мой отец курит, и иногда… после того, как я на продолжительное время становлюсь кем-то еще для Лораса, этот запах… помогает мне вернуться к самой себе, полагаю. Способ заземлиться. Трудно объяснить.

Ее внимание неожиданно переключилось на группу добровольцев, которые подошли к ней со спины и поздравили ее с участием в выставке, отчего она покраснела и пробормотала благодарности, пожав руки некоторым из них. Джейме постарался подавить ревность, разгоравшуюся внутри него, желая схватить ее и утащить от этих незнакомцев, а затем заставить ее объяснить, как он мог упустить такую значительную часть ее жизни, учитывая, что они знали друг друга не один месяц; как вообще до сих пор еще было что-то, что он не знал о ней, в то время как она узнала столько его секретов. Ему не удалось сдержать обиду в голосе, когда она повернулась к нему.

— Должен сказать, девка, я впечатлен. Никогда не думал, что ты скрытная. Но _это_ … то есть это что, _годы_ работы?

Она неохотно кивнула; на ее лице была смесь гордости и смущения.

Джейме тихо присвистнул.

— А ты вообще когда-либо планировала рассказать это мне?

Бриенна дернула плечом, избегая его острого взгляда.

— Я никому и никогда не говорила. А ты никогда не спрашивал. Даже после того, как подслушал мой разговор с Лорасом.

Джейме унял чувство вины внутри себя.

— Ты бы рассказала мне, если бы я спросил?

Она чуть-чуть наклонила голову, взглянув на него.

— Думаю, мы это никогда не узнаем, не так ли?

Его пальцы так и чесались заправить выбившуюся прядь из ее прически ей за ухо, разгладить складки на лбу, хоть как-то коснуться ее, но он сжал руки в кулаки и отвел взгляд от ее таких насыщенных голубых глаз.

— Ладно, девка, убедись, чтобы у тебя еще осталось несколько секретов от меня, чтобы я смог сам их выяснить. Не могу позволить Тиреллам разболтать их все, знаешь ли.


	9. The Guardian Angel Strikes Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы переводится как «Ангел-хранитель наносит ответный удар». На этот раз автор не приводит музыкальных параллелей, но можно притянуть за уши и посчитать это отсылкой к целому ряду фильмов и песен с частью «strikes again» в названии.

Во второй половине воскресенья Бриенна находилась у Маргери, помогая подобрать ей наряд для Хайгарденского Благотворительного Банкета, когда к ним ворвался Лорас.

— У нас проблема.

Маргери изогнула бровь.

— И она заключается в том, что?..

Лорас плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Бриенной.

— Певица, которую бабушка наняла для банкета, свалилась с ангиной. Она в любом случае не сможет выздороветь вовремя.

— Ну, мы найдем того, кто заменит ее, — пожала плечами Маргери. — Это ведь не _так_ сложно, верно?

Лорас стрельнул в нее взглядом.

— Маргери, нам нужно найти кого-то, кто будет способен петь на протяжении почти трех часов и готов работать бесплатно. Кто готов репетировать с группой, когда бы она ни запланировала свои репетиции. Это и впрямь _так_ сложно. Все, кого обзвонила бабушка, либо были уже заняты, либо посмеялись над ее предложением, — Лорас драматично хлопнулся на спину неподалеку от Бриенны, заставив ее чуть качнуться на матрасе.

— Что насчет меня? — сказала Бриенна, уткнувшись взглядом в покрывало.

Тиреллы вместе уставились на нее в удивлении.

— Бриенна, ты всегда была очень закрытой… В смысле за все время твое пение слышали, возможно, всего несколько человек. Ты никогда раньше не выступала на публике.

Бриенна сглотнула и подняла на них взгляд.

— Вообще-то я выступаю в баре «Трезубец» на площади Сапожников уже чуть больше полугода.

— ЧТО?! — взвились два негодующих Тирелла.

— Ладно, я понимаю, что, наверное, мне следовало бы рассказать вам об этом. Но я хотела проверить, могу ли я справиться с этим сама, понимаете? Никаких обязательств, никаких одолжений. Что-то, что я делаю _сама_ и _для себя_. — Она глубоко вздохнула и продолжила: — я уже знаю почти всю музыкальную программу банкета, потому что помогала Оленне составлять список композиций, так что с этим проблем не будет. Я сама составляю свой рабочий график, поэтому могу репетировать тогда, когда хочет группа. Большинство гостей даже никогда не видели меня. И что такого, если некоторые узнают, что я умею петь? Почему это так ужасно?

— Это совсем не ужасно, милая, — Маргери подсела к Бриенне с другой стороны и взяла ее за руку. — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя обязанной делать что-то, что приносит тебе дискомфорт. Если ты так решила, то я хочу, чтобы ты делала это для себя — не для нас и не для Оленны.

Бриенна покачала головой.

— Вы, ребята, годами твердили мне, чтобы я выбиралась из своей раковины. И дело в том, что я устала сильно переживать о том, что думают обо мне люди. Я смотрю на все фотографии с собой, которые сделал Лорас, и не понимаю, почему я могу быть той девушкой только в спасительной студии. Я пела и играла на гитаре с самого детства. Если я могу выступать для всех людей, которые работали на ранчо моей семьи, и каждую неделю для незнакомцев в баре, то, думаю, я смогу выдержать одно мероприятие.

Лорас и Маргери обменялись взглядами, переговариваясь на своем невербальном братско-сестринском языке, и затем кивнули.

— Хорошо. Твою кандидатуру еще должен одобрить Комитет, но сейчас он будет делать то, что скажет бабушка, — Лорас обнял Бриенну и встал. — Я поделюсь с ней хорошими новостями и дам твой номер лидеру группы, — он остановился в дверях и развернулся: — Ангел-хранитель наносит ответный удар, — и, подмигнув и махнув рукой, он покинул их.

Маргери повернулась к Бриенне после ухода Лораса и оценивающе оглядела ее ноги.

— Нужно будет подобрать тебе что-нибудь новое. Меня беспокоит разрез твоей юбки, ведь ты будешь высоко на сцене. Кроме того, тебе должно быть комфортно.

Они с Маргери три часа ходили по магазинам, прежде чем определились с ее первым нарядом — Бриенна знала, что она могла передумать, только если бы у нее уже было представление о том, что она хочет. Бриенна откинулась на кровати и сокрушенно вздохнула.

— Полагаю, у тебя уже есть какие-то идеи?

— Ну, я случайно прошла мимо самого замечательного комбинезона в тот день, когда искала себе платье, — ухмыльнулась Маргери.

— Мардж, ты сошла с ума? Ты ударилась головой и забыла, какого я роста? Ты правда думаешь, что готовый комбинезон, сшитый не на заказ, будет хорошо на мне сидеть?

Маргери уже тянула ее за дверь.

— Что ж, мы это не узнаем, пока ты его не примеришь, ведь так?

Бриенна попыталась унять нервную дрожь, когда вошла в зал для репетиций. Лидер группы был достаточно любезным по телефону и ощутил грандиозное облегчение по поводу того, насколько уступчивой была Бриенна в отношении репетиций, но задворки ее разума никак не покидала знакомая крошечная капля сомнения. _«Что если я не то, что они хотели или ожидали? Я научилась играть у старого ковбоя с ранчо, я не так опытна. Вдруг я облажаюсь? Что если они окажутся сборищем грубых придурков?»_

В ее голове неизменно крутился этот нудный перечень вопросов, когда она вошла в комнату и на полпути остановилась, заметив не одно, а даже два знакомых лица.

— Бриенна? Я должен был догадаться, что это ты, — Сандор Клиган прогрохотал своими тяжелыми ботинками в ее сторону и похлопал ее по плечу. — Белый рыцарь пришел спасти нас от несчастья, коим являлась потаскушка, которую они наняли в качестве вокалистки.

Бриенна рассмеялась и приобняла огромного мужчину, сразу расслабившись.

— Она действительно была так плоха?

— Ну, она была определенно хороша собой, но у нее было самое тяжелое вибрато из всех, что я когда-либо слышал, — за Клиганом заговорил Подрик Пейн. — И она никогда не держала ритм. Клиган был уже готов запустить в нее свои тарелки на прошлой репетиции.

— Нет смысла играть на ударных, если она меняет свой темп каждые шесть тактов, — низко прорычал Клиган. — Хвала богам, что она слегла с той мистической болезнью.

Бриенна ухмыльнулась. Клиган был не из тех, кто терпел глупцов, но он никогда не высказывался о ее менее-чем-удачной внешности, возможно, потому что одна сторона его лица была в ожогах, полученных еще в детстве в результате несчастного случая, о котором он никогда не рассказывал. Под был милым и тихим студентом-второкурсником, который хорошо владел гитарой и строил вокальные гармонии. Из них получилась отличная команда в «Трезубце», даже несмотря на то, что они не были близкими друзьями.

— Должна сказать, я не ожидала увидеть вас двоих здесь. Это не совсем наш обычный концерт.

— Оплата была недурная, а моему байку нужен небольшой ремонт, — пожал плечами Клиган.

Под покачал головой.

— Мне не заплатили — если я буду играть бесплатно на благотворительность, то я смогу представить это как часы общественных работ и завершить список требований по одному из предметов в этом семестре. Звучит лучше, чем собирать мусор на Королевском тракте.

— Тут я с тобой согласна, Под, — кивнула Бриенна.

Клиган обнял ее за плечи своей мускулистой рукой и провел дальше в комнату, по пути знакомя с остальными. Другие музыканты, казалось, приняли ее лучше после того, как поняли, что она знала двоих из их группы, не говоря уже о том, что большинство очевидно побаивалось переходить дорогу Клигану, который весьма демонстративно проинформировал всех, что Бриенна была его другом и что для них должно быть честью работать с ней. Под следовал за ними хвостом, как щенок. Бриенна на секунду задалась вопросом, когда ее коллеги по группе превратились в телохранителей, но решила оставить все как есть — они хотели как лучше.

— Джори! Познакомься со своей новой вокалисткой.

Джори Кассель был лидером группы, с которым Бриенна говорила по телефону, и отвечал за организацию различных музыкантов, а также играл на клавишных. На вид ему было лет тридцать пять; длинная борода и широкая улыбка при нем.

— Бриенна, да? Рад наконец встретиться с тобой, — они пожали руки. — Я действительно очень признателен тебе, что ты проявила инициативу: как уже наверняка рассказал тебе Клиган, у нас было достаточно проблем с предыдущей вокалисткой еще до того, как она подхватила ангину. Если честно, мы испытали что-то вроде облегчения, получив замену.

Бриенна скромно пожала плечами.

— Рада помочь. Где мне лучше встать?

Несколько песен спустя работа пошла ровнее, так как группа стала запоминать ее физические сигналы перед паузами и сменой темпа. Она с облегчением обнаружила, что музыканты были по факту куда более крупного калибра, чем, по слухам, та певица. Бриенна исполнила пару песен из оригинального плейлиста и заменила их теми, которые ей было удобно петь — пусть ее вокал был по уровню выше среднего, но она не могла петь в особо высоком диапазоне. Она была рада, что группа не бунтовала против ее предложений.

Вскоре они смогли пробежаться по всем песням без остановок, и все стало казаться настолько простым и естественным, как, по мнению Бриенны, оно и должно быть за такое короткое время репетиции. Она заметила, как дверь открылась и захлопнулась, и на стул у стены в противоположном конце комнаты скользнула Маргери. Бриенна едва удержала позыв закатить глаза. Мардж не могла перестать жаловаться на безоговорочное предательство Бриенны и отсутствие доверия (только наполовину шутя) с тех пор, как она рассказала ей о своих тайных выступлениях в «Трезубце». Она должна была знать, что Мардж найдет способ проникнуть на репетицию — Маргери Тирелл была личностью с множеством граней, но терпение явно не входило в их число.

Прошло еще полтора часа репетиции, и затем все стали собираться. Бриенна попрощалась с Подом и Клиганом, напомнив им, что у них концерт следующим вечером в «Трезубце» и что они увидятся с ней там. Затем она пробралась к Маргери, которая все еще сидела у стены: настолько далеко, насколько это было возможно.

— Я должна была догадаться, что ты придумаешь способ, чтобы последить за одной из этих репетиций. Только удивительно, что Лорас не присоединился к тебе.

— Ренли приехал в город на банкет раньше, так что у них свидание.

— И как Ренли? — Бриенна запихнула ноты в свой рюкзак.

Ренли перешел в юридическую школу в Штормовых землях через год после того, как завершил свое обучение в Королевской гавани. По общему мнению, он был самым очаровательным (и самым взбалмошным) из братьев Баратеонов, и Бриенна была временно — пусть и напрасно — влюблена в него первые несколько недель их первого курса. В глубине души она всегда знала, что Ренли был геем — это можно было сказать по тому, как на их лекциях по введению в психологию он смотрел на определенных хорошо одетых и красивых студентов с бизнес-факультета, но это ставило его в безопасную позицию. Если она никогда не будет ожидать от него ответных чувств, то технически она никогда не будет отвергнута. Но чем больше недель проходило, тем более глупой Бриенна чувствовала себя, стараясь сохранить немного этой безнадежной отчаянной полулюбви, и в итоге совсем сдалась. Они все еще были друзьями, а Ренли и Лорас на данный момент уже встречались больше трех лет.

Маргери небрежно махнула рукой.

— Ой, Ренли в порядке. Очаровательный и невежественный как и всегда. Будет просто чудо, если этому парню вообще когда-либо удастся получить диплом юриста, с его-то оценками. Он говорит, что хочет взять только два предмета в следующем семестре, потому что чувствует, что не справляется с нагрузкой. — Она встала и потянула Бриенну за руку. — Теперь идем, у меня дома есть бутылка джина и пара романтических комедий, которые так и манят нас.


	10. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** скорее всего, название главы отсылается к одноименной песне Fergie (feat. Q-Tip & GoonRock) и переводится как «Небольшая вечеринка еще никому не вредила». **Warning!** В тексте этой главы встречается несколько нецензурных выражений, а еще мною было решено сразу заменить моим переводом оригинальные слова песни «Sweet as Whole» в самом тексте (а не выносить все в комментарии как обычно), чтобы все сразу обрело смысл. 
> 
> **От автора:** эта глава ОЧЕНЬ жестко перерабатывалась, потому что изначально ее заворачивало в сторону крэк-фика, поэтому я постаралась выправить ее так, чтобы она лучше смотрелась с остальной частью истории. Надеюсь, это сработало, и все покажется простой драмой, а не безумием. Если нет, то обещаю, что остальная история не будет такой и крэк останется только в этой главе. Эта глава была моим личным сортом криптонита, и я рада наконец покинуть свой метафорический монтажный стол. 
> 
> Плейлист для части 1: Light and Easy, Happyland, Common Henry и Ghost — исполнитель всех песен Amanda Jenssen. Addicted to Love – Florence and the Machine.  
> Плейлист для части 2: Hard Times – Eastmountainsouth. Long Ride Home – Patty Griffin. Raise Hell – Brandi Carlile. The Moth – Aimee Mann. 60 Years On – Brandi Carlile. Invisible Ink – Aimee Mann. Sweet As Whole – Sarah Bareilles.

— Значит, я наконец-то встречусь с той женщиной, которая с недавних пор отнимает у тебя так много времени?

Джейме опустил взгляд на своего брата Тириона, который выразительно приподнял брови.

— Да, она сказала, что будет здесь, — усмехнулся Джейме. — Но можешь убрать это выражение — все совсем не так.

— Действительно ли это _так_ , дорогой брат? Тогда что же это на самом деле? Потому что я не помню, чтобы ты проверял, был ли Селми приглашен на подобные мероприятия. Теперь, подумав об этом, я не могу вспомнить, чтобы ты также приглашал его к себе домой.

— Вижу, ты поговорил с Серсеей, — Джейме бросил на Тириона косой взгляд.

Тирион простонал.

— Против моей воли. Она позвонила мне в ярости, желая разузнать, что мне известно о белокуром звере, которого она обнаружила в твоей квартире. Мне потребовалось целых пять минут, чтобы понять, что ты не брал из приюта никакого бедного пса.

Джейме напрягся, готовясь вступиться за Бриенну, но Тирион попросту изогнул бровь и резко кивнул.

— Мне было интересно, действительно ли она утратила власть над тобой. Однако я бы посоветовал тебе воздержаться от выпадов в ее сторону на благотворительном банкете. Пресса будет в полном восторге.

Джейме закатил глаза.

— Я прекрасно запомнил этот урок еще давным-давно, Тирион, — его глаза изучили зал в поисках Бриенны, но он все никак ее не замечал. — Не понимаю, она сказала, что придет сюда пораньше, чтобы помочь Маргери и Лорасу с подготовкой…

— Ну, тут довольно людно. Может, мы перейдем туда, где напитки?

Джейме последовал за братом к бару, все еще изучая макушки людей.

— В ней шесть футов и три дюйма, Тирион. Обычно я замечаю ее за три квартала.

— Тогда мы отыщем запасной вариант.

На какой-то жуткий момент Джейме обеспокоился, что Тирион имел в виду Серсею.

— Что это конкретно значит?

— Если она должна помогать Тиреллам, то мы найдем _их_ и спросим, где она, — выдал многострадальный вздох Тирион. — Еще ты, конечно же, можешь написать ей, но это может показаться немного отчаянным шагом. Даже навязчивым. Понимаю, это в твоем стиле, но… — он прервался, когда Джейме отвесил ему подзатыльник. Его брат всегда любил дразнить его по поводу его преданности к Серсее — только сейчас он на самом деле понял, как он был смешон тогда, что почти не слышал эти остроты.

— Верно, Маргери должна знать, где она.

Они заметили Маргери слева от себя и продрались к ней сквозь толпу. На ней было серебряное платье с низким драпированным вырезом и летящей юбкой. Подойдя ближе, Джейме отметил, что ее пояс был выкован из металла — вьющиеся розы с шипами. Поджав губы, она продолжала поглядывать на сцену, что была справа от нее.

— Маргери Тирелл, мне хотелось бы представить вам моего брата, Тириона Ланнистера.

С яркой улыбкой она перевела свое внимание на них двоих.

— Братья Ланнистеры вместе! Бабушка, безусловно, будет рада при условии, что вы оба захватили с собой свои бумажники. Я знаю, что Ланнистеры известны тем, что платят долги, но это _благотворительное мероприятие_ , в конце концов.

Уже не в первый раз Джейме подивился, как ей удавалось говорить подобные вещи, не оскорбляя его, и с некоторым изумлением заметил, что даже Тирион ей ухмылялся. Вероятно, обаяние Тирелльской розы распространялось на всех.

— Да, конечно — я планировал проявить немалую щедрость этим вечером. Как бы то ни было, я желаю познакомиться с новой редакторшей Джейме, Бриенной, а он никак не может ее найти.

— Когда я спрашивал ее об этом несколько недель назад, она сказала, что собирается прийти сюда, возможно, раньше, чтобы помочь вам с подготовкой… — вмешался Джейме.

Он пронаблюдал, как взгляд Маргери вновь метнулся к сцене перед тем, как она повернулась к нему, нахмурив лоб.

— В общем, да. Она…

Маргери оборвал голос, прогремевший из динамика:

— Добрый вечер, леди и джентльмены. От имени Оленны Тирелл и Совета попечителей при Хайгарденской Благотворительной организации мне хотелось бы поблагодарить вас всех за то, что вы пришли на этот вечер. Меня также обязали напомнить вам, что в соседнем зале проводится негласный аукцион, и он будет открыт ближайшие два часа.

Джейме повернулся к сцене, уже зная, кого увидит у микрофона. Бриенна была в черном комбинезоне с лацканами и глубоким вырезом. Он напоминал элегантный мужской костюм — грубые очертания и жесткая ткань, с длинными облегающими рукавами и брюками, сужавшимися к щиколоткам. Но вместо того, чтобы заставить ее выглядеть более мужественно, вырез открывал ее удивительно изящные ключицы, пояс подчеркивал ее талию, а острые плечи хорошо сочетались с ее фигурой. Честно говоря, она выглядела замечательно.

Ему показалось странным то, что ее выбрали выступить с вступительной речью — это имело бы больше смысла, если бы всех приветствовала Оленна, Маргери или даже Лорас — но он решил, что просто спросит ее об этом, когда она спустится.

Только она не спускалась. Бриенна отошла назад к группе музыкантов, которые шеренгой прошли на сцену и стали устраиваться на свои места. Она рассмеялась над тем, что сказал барабанщик, огромный парень со шрамами от ожогов на одной стороне лица. Вообще казалось, будто вся группа знала ее: они поприветствовали ее, когда шли один за другим; некоторые из них говорили то, что ее смешило. А потом группа начала играть, и Бриенна _все еще_ находилась на сцене и шла к микрофону, а не к лестнице, спускавшейся в зал. Джейме бросил взгляд на Маргери, которая вместо того, чтобы выглядеть удивленной, казалась… гордой? Он повернулся к сцене как раз в тот момент, когда Бриенна открыла рот и начала петь.

Это было на удивление здорово. У нее был отчетливый голос с хрипотцой, который отлично подходил к блюзовому репертуару, что, судя по всему, они собирались исполнять. Но больше его поразило то, как непринужденно она выглядела: голос был ровным, а глаза сияли. Она не была неуклюжей или неловкой, хотя ему казалось, что он выявил каплю волнения по скованности в ее плечах.

Джейме почувствовал, как Тирион потянул его за штанину, и посмотрел вниз на брата.

— Я попробую сделать дикое предположение и сказать, что эта сногсшибательная дама на сцене и есть Бриенна, — Джейме удалось только кивнуть. — Серьезно, она совершенно не такая, какой я ее себе представлял после разговора с Серсеей. Как жаль, что она слишком высокая для меня, — Джейме закашлялся, когда Тирион ухмыльнулся ему.

Он сразу понял, что Маргери снова к ним подкралась.

— Это решилось в последний момент, — она неопределенно махнула рукой в сторону сцены. — Прежняя вокалистка заболела, и Бриенна предложила свою кандидатуру на замену.

Джейме не мог заставить свой мозг работать корректно и придумать ответ. Тирион постарался заполнить тишину:

— Она определенно выдающаяся личность. Джейме говорил, что вы с ней близки, верно?

— Мы лучшие подруги, да, — кивнула Маргери. — Но даже я не знала, что она на такое способна, пока не заскочила на репетицию несколько дней назад: я знала, что она умеет петь и играть на гитаре — она делала это для меня и Лораса раньше — но я никогда не предполагала, что она на самом деле может выступать перед публикой. — Джейме ощутил ее взгляд на себе, когда она продолжила. — Иногда мне кажется, что мы воспринимаем ее как должное. Забываем, какая она в действительности особенная, потому что обычно она не любит привлекать к себе внимание. Похоже, она выступает раз в неделю в одном баре на другом конце города, и ей удалось держать это в секрете от нас, — ее улыбка стала шире, когда она посмотрела на Бриенну на сцене. — Мне не терпится заглянуть к ней на выступление и сделать ей сюрприз. Вам тоже стоит прийти, Джейме.

Он кивнул и проследил, как Маргери, извинившись, проплыла к Оленне, чтобы переговорить с ней. Тирион зашелся смехом. Джейме опустил на него недовольный взгляд.

— Над чем ты смеешься?

— Как ни странно, над несколькими вещами. Но особенно над тобой, братец. Ты фактически потерял дар речи. И ты выглядишь крайне очарованным ей. Лучше научись контролировать это до того, как тебя найдет Серсея.

— Это не так! Я всего лишь удивлен, только и всего: я и помыслить не мог, что она вообще умеет петь. И что может сделать Серсея? Я сказал ей, что между нами все кончено, и у нее есть множество других вариантов, чтобы поразвлечься теперь, когда я вне игры, — он даже не потрудился сдержать злость в своем голосе и задался вопросом, как долго еще это предательство будет задевать его.

— Джейме, когда вообще нашей сестре удавалось отпускать свои игрушки без боя? И злость свою она будет срывать не на тебе, а на Бриенне.

[РАНЕЕ ТЕМ ЖЕ ВЕЧЕРОМ]

Как бы Бриенна ни была благодарна Маргери за помощь в подготовке к банкету, она была рада покинуть, наконец, номер отеля, где они собирались весь день, и спуститься вниз. В ее волосах было больше шпилек, чем это было необходимо, на ее взгляд, но ей удалось отговорить Маргери от полноценного макияжа — помада бы стерлась о микрофон, и она не выносила накладные ресницы. Но она не смогла уйти без бронзовой подводки и туши для ресниц, хотя это был еще самый спокойный вариант изначальной задумки Маргери, и за это Бриенна была признательна.

Вестибюль гостиницы уже стали наводнять гости, стук высоких каблуков и запах дорогих духов и одеколона заполняли пространство. Бриенна смотрела в свой телефон, когда чуть не столкнулась с кем-то. Она подняла взгляд, готовясь принести извинения, и встретилась со сверкающими зелеными глазами и безупречными светло-медовыми волосами. Она подавила стон: последнее, что ей было сейчас нужно, это иметь дело с Серсеей Ланнистер-Баратеон.

— Так-так, неужели это домашний зубр Джейме.

Бриенна стиснула зубы и изо всех сил постаралась быть вежливой.

— Добрый вечер и вам, миссис Баратеон.

Улыбка Серсеи была холодной и расчетливой.

— Должна сказать, я разочарована. Я надеялась посмотреть на то, как нелепо вы бы выглядели в платье, — она с презрением окинула взглядом комбинезон Бриенны. — Хотя, вероятно, вы оказались достаточно сообразительной, чтобы попытаться переодеться для этого вечера в мужчину. Несомненно, это оказалось куда проще альтернативы.

Серсея, конечно же, выглядела превосходно в своем полностью расшитом бисером красном шелковом платье. Насквозь Ланнистер, несмотря на свою фамилию. Кстати говоря…

— А как там мистер Баратеон? Надеюсь, вы будете присматривать за ним: мы все знаем, что он склонен немного перебарщивать с алкоголем на мероприятиях такого рода.

Глаза Серсеи почти незаметно сузились при взгляде на Бриенну.

— Он сдает наши вещи в гардероб, — она стала подходить ближе, пока между женщинами не осталось несколько дюймов. Это была обескураживающая близость. — Хочу прояснить, уродина. Джейме мой. Всегда был и всегда будет. Так что какую бы игру ты ни затеяла, не строй больших надежд.

Будучи на каблуках, Бриенна с легкостью превосходила Серсею на целую голову. Она выпрямилась во весь рост и посмотрела на нее свысока.

— Не волнуйтесь, миссис _Баратеон_. Я никогда не была сильна в играх. И по последним данным, Джейме принадлежит самому себе. Ни один из нас не обладает характером, позволяющим быть чьей-то ручной зверушкой, — Бриенна изобразила фальшивый поклон, направленный в центр вестибюля. — Прошу меня простить, у меня есть дела, которыми стоит заняться.

_«В какие игры, по мнению этой женщины, я играю? Неужели она думает, что я использую Джейме ради денег, секса? И какими именно силами женского обольщения я тогда должна обладать, чтобы осуществить этот план? Эта женщина не может говорить мне, насколько мужеподобно я выгляжу, и при этом верить, что из всех существующих людей я собираюсь соблазнить Джейме Ланнистера…»_

Она прошла через служебную дверь в коридор между залами, где должна была встретиться группа. Она помахала рукой, улыбнулась и поприветствовала некоторых музыкантов, мимо которых прошла, высматривая Пода. Он стоял впереди.

— Здравствуй, Бриенна. Ты очень хорошо сегодня выглядишь, — он сделал скромный жест, попытавшись обвести ее лицо и фигуру, но бедный парнишка был настолько застенчив, что она даже едва расслышала его. Поразительно, как он собирался на сцене с гитарой в руках.

— Спасибо, Под. Ты сам выглядишь стильно. — Было странно видеть его в костюме, хотя в нем он выглядел старше, несмотря на юное лицо.

Он склонил голову.

— Спасибо, я только на прокат это взял.

Она хлопнула его по плечу и кокетливо ухмыльнулась.

— Как думаешь, Клиган на самом деле наденет костюм, как и должен был?

Он улыбнулся и тихо посмеялся.

— Не, наверняка привычные джинсы и черную футболку, — он понизил голос в шутливой попытке спародировать барабанщика: — Я сижу в самой чертовой заднице за ударной установкой. Никто даже не заметит, если я не надену этот сраный обезьяний костюм.

Она постучала по своему носу и заговорщически наклонилась к нему.

— Поверь мне, Под: Оленне Тирелл известно все.

[НАСТОЯЩЕЕ ВРЕМЯ]

Несмотря на поддразнивания Тириона, Джейме не переставал наблюдать за Бриенной на сцене с настойчивостью, которая на деле должна быть смущающей, но она ведь его _друг_ , в конце концов. Друзья должны поддерживать друг друга в подобных ситуациях, разве нет? Он просто выражал свою поддержку. Ни больше, ни меньше.

Его брату по крайней мере удалось отвести его к одному из высоких столов у бара (с хорошим видом на сцену, естественно). Джейме помог Тириону забраться на табурет, который был слишком высоким для карлика, но никто из братьев не прокомментировал это. Джейме знал, что Тирион был благодарен, но все еще испытывал сильную неловкость, чтобы привлекать к этому внимание — нелегко, когда твоему брату иногда приходится обращаться с тобой, как с ребенком.

Тирион покрутился туда-сюда на высоком стуле.

— Ну, братец, я, наконец, понял, что значит быть обычным человеком. Возможно, мне стоит прикупить один из этих табуретов и добавить к нему колеса, чтобы я смог маневрировать на таком уровне все время. Хотя, — он опустил голос до лукавого шепота, — отсюда можно увидеть, насколько ужасно уродливо большинство людей на самом деле. Я хочу сказать, ты только посмотри на этого Уолдера Фрея. Мужик выглядит так, будто он в двух шагах от могилы.

Джейме повернулся к брату и усмехнулся, но его глаза заметили вспышку красного. _Серсея._

— Тирион, у нас гости.

Тирион развернулся и увидел Серсею и Роберта, которые направлялись прямо к ним, после чего делано закатил глаза.

— Что ж, вот и пропала наша надежда на приятный вечер.

Роберт свернул в сторону бара, в то время как Серсея направилась к столу и одарила братьев надменным взглядом.

— Привет, вы двое. Не хотите объяснить, почему вы отсиживаетесь в этом углу?

— Стараемся избегать тебя, конечно же, дорогая сестра, — Тирион недобро ухмыльнулся. — Кроме того, у нас отсюда открывается замечательный вид на сцену, и было бы ужасно жаль отказываться от него ради того, чтобы болтать с горсткой богатых жеманных глупцов.

Серсея закатила глаза, почти продублировав Тириона моментом ранее, и перевела взгляд на сцену. Джейме заметил, как ее глаза прищурились, а руки сжались в кулаки, когда она узнала Бриенну.

— Что эта здоровенная бабища там делает?

Джейме раздраженно поежился, вспомнив с чувством вины, что сказал те же слова, когда впервые встретил Бриенну, причем ей в лицо.

— Очевидно, выступает, — сорвался Тирион. — Она поистине необыкновенно талантлива и, должен отметить, сестра, намного симпатичнее, чем ты о ней отзывалась в нашем последнем разговоре.

— Это она-то? — рассмеялась Серсея. — Никакой макияж или одежда не в силах сделать ее симпатичной, — она обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Джейме, прищурив глаза и раздув ноздри. — _Верно,_ Джейме?

_«Вообще-то у нее самые прекрасные глаза. А ее голос очень успокаивающий. Нет, лучше не стоит это все говорить»._

— Может, она и не выиграет на конкурсе красоты, Серс, но мне кажется, что ты немного мелочна.

Тирион подхватил и высказал:

— В конце концов, Серсея, даже ты утратила титул «Мисс Королевская Гавань». Красота определенно не главное, — он захлопал ресницами на нее.

За столом появился Роберт, уже превысив нормы громкости, обычно расценивавшиеся как вежливые:

— Рад встрече с вами обоими. Было мудрым решением выбрать место поближе к бару, — он влажно поцеловал Серсею в щеку, и Джейме с гордостью отметил, что старое чувство, когда у него все сжималось внутри, почти полностью ушло. Пусть Роберт забирает ее — и Кеттлблэки, и кто-либо еще, с кем она трахалась годами, чтобы заполучить все, что ей хотелось. — Итак, о чем болтает родственное трио Ланнистеров?

— Новая зверушка Джейме определенно стала развлечением этого вечера, — Серсея пренебрежительно вяло махнула рукой на сцену.

Роберт чуть не выплюнул свой напиток.

— Во имя всех богов, это что, эскортница Ренли?

Джейме скрутило живот, когда глаза Серсеи сверкнули с триумфом.

— О чем ты, милый?

— Ренли… Когда он явился на свадьбу, то привел с собой гигантскую блондинку. Должно быть, это она и есть, так? Ведь не может существовать много девушек, которые так выглядят.

— Именно! Ну, нисколько не удивительно, что эту девицу могут позвать на свидание только гомосексуалы. Она _и впрямь_ больше похожа на мужчину, не так ли?

Роберт посмеялся, но Серсея присмирела, когда поняла, что оба ее брата смотрели на нее с осуждением.

В зале стихло — пауза между песнями — и все в ожидании обратили взор к сцене. Бриенна наклонилась к микрофону и мягко запела в тишине. Когда спустя пару тактов медленно вступили скрипки, Тирион прошептал справа от Джейме:

— Ну, и что вы думаете? Она поет песню Джейме.

Это была песня «Addicted to Love», но в аранжировке, которую Джейме прежде никогда не слышал. Он демонстративно проигнорировал укол старой шутки Тириона. Он теперь прекрасно понимал, каким глупым и слепым был, потому что любил Серсею и верил, что она любила его в ответ. Но в исполнении Бриенны песня звучала намного приятнее, и Джейме снова завороженно замер при виде нее на сцене. Прямо за собой он мог ощутить, что Серсея дошла до точки кипения.

— Что за извращенный бред это был? — выплюнула она, когда песня закончилась. — Это должна быть _рок_ -песня, а не скорбная баллада.

Тирион включил «режим беса» на полную.

— _Я_ нахожу это невероятно оригинальным. Поистине завораживающе. Джейме определенно с этим согласен, судя по всему.

Но Серсею было не остановить. Она пустилась в гневную тираду на пониженных тонах о Бриенне: ее внешности, ее выступлении, ее голосе, ее одежде, ее артистизме. То, как она мягко произносила слова, говорило о том, что она уже немного захмелела. Джейме стал пропускать ее речь мимо ушей, попросту игнорируя ее, когда кто-то перебил ее.

— Надо же, миссис Баратеон, не знала, что вы так страстно относитесь к музыке.

Джейме искренне поверил, что температура вокруг них опустилась на пару градусов, когда рядом с ними появилась Оленна Тирелл в окружении своих внуков.

— Бриенна была достаточно добра, чтобы вмешаться в последнюю минуту и заменить нашу вокалистку, которая заболела ангиной. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что тут речь идет не только лишь о музыкальных способностях Бриенны.

Спина Серсеи была прямая, как струна, но взгляд — маниакальный, тот, что так много раз раньше сознательно игнорировал Джейме.

— Я не собираюсь врать и говорить, что мне _нравится_ эта девица. Хочу сказать, она нагрубила мне в вестибюле перед началом банкета. Но серьезно, Оленна, мне казалось, что вы более _разборчивы_ , когда речь заходит о вашей ценной благотворительности. Она едва ли кажется лучшим выбором для мероприятия такого уровня. Удивительно, что ее еще не осмеяли за кулисами. В лучшем случае ее музыкальные способности можно назвать посредственными — какое счастье, что группа способна вывозить ее на себе.

Лорас сжал кулаки, а в глазах Маргери появился холодный блеск, который напомнил Джейме о том, почему именно ее называли преемницей Оленны, а не ее старших родственников мужского пола. Но голос Оленны сжал, как тиски:

— Тогда не хотите ли заключить пари, миссис Баратеон? Ибо я осмелюсь сказать, мы бы _все_ очень хотели узнать, на что конкретно способна Бриенна.

Серсея молча уставилась на Тиреллов.

— Пари?

— Да. Ради _благотворительности_ , само собой. Если Бриенне удастся до конца вечера выступать без помощи группы, вы лично пожертвуете… тысячу золотых драконов? Что вы на это скажете?

Серсея посмотрела на Бриенну, и ее губы изогнулись в жестокой улыбке.

— Идет. Остается только надеяться, что ей хватит смелости это сделать.

— О, не переживайте на этот счет, — посмеялась Оленна. — Моя Бриенна никогда не бежит от трудностей. Можно даже сказать, она живет ради них. Несомненно, именно поэтому ей так нравится работать с вашим братом, — она многозначительно посмотрела на Джейме, а затем вновь повернулась к его сестре. — Я очень надеюсь, что вы захватили свою чековую книжку, миссис Баратеон.

Оленна стала отходить, забирая с собой Маргери.

— Маргери, дорогая, почему бы тебе не сообщить Бриенне об условиях пари? И убеди участников группы, что им заплатят, как и было обещано, даже если они будут просто сидеть на сцене до конца вечера, пока Бриенна будет делать всю работу. Ланнистеры не единственные, кто платит свои долги в этом городе.

Оленна переместилась к другой группе людей, собирающих пожертвования, в то время как Маргери проследовала к сцене — ее каштановые локоны так и подпрыгивали вверх-вниз. Серсея оттащила Роберта обратно к бару, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

Лорас, к удивлению, подошел к братьям Ланнистерам и облокотился на их стол.

— Вам не стоит беспокоиться за нее, Джейме, — Джейме пронаблюдал, как Лорас взглянул на Бриенну с неожиданно грустной улыбкой. — Бриенна на протяжении уже долгого времени доказывает людям, что они ошибаются, и она до жути хорошо преуспела в этом.

Джейме пришлось признать, что Лорас был прав: как-никак, он заставил Бриенну проявить себя в их первую встречу.

Ренли Баратеон, который, должно быть, наблюдал за перепалкой откуда-то со стороны, неспешно подошел с напитком к Лорасу.

— Кроме того, если я что и знаю о своей невестке, так это то, что она далеко не так умна, как она считает.

Тирион фыркнул и тихо пробормотал «верно, верно» себе под нос.

— Бриенна живет испытаниями, — продолжил Ренли. — Серсея пойдет ко дну.

Лорас рассмеялся.

— А еще ей проще вступать одной, нежели с группой. — Он пояснил для Джейме и Тириона: — Бриенна выросла, играя на ранчо с одним из работников ее отца — Гудвином. Он обучил ее, когда она была еще ребенком. Прозвучит банально, но когда мы с Мардж были там в прошлом году, все собирались вокруг костра, чтобы послушать игру Бри и Гудвина: в основном старые народные песни. Она не владеет гитарой виртуозно, но ей намного комфортнее с ней, чем без нее.

Тирион поднял стакан, чтобы произнести тост:

— За мою сестру, которая была так пьяна, что не поняла, как угодила прямиком в ловушку Оленны. За Бриенну, которая не перестает меня удивлять. И за моего брата, без которого этот вечер оказался бы, несомненно, приятно скучным.

Бриенна заметила, как Маргери помахала ей из-за кулис, поэтому в конце очередной песни дала группе сигнал о перерыве. Маргери вскарабкалась по ступеням, как только они закончили играть.

— Мардж, в чем проблема? Что-то не так?

Заинтересованные члены группы покинули свои места, чтобы собраться вокруг Тирелльской наследницы. Она тут же попыталась успокоить взволновавшуюся группу:

— Не беспокойтесь, Оленна абсолютно довольна тем, как все проходит. Но одна из наших наиболее капризных гостий решила пожаловаться — в основном все, что она смогла придумать, было направлено на унижение Бриенны. Она утверждает, что группа вывозит тебя, компенсируя твою «посредственность» и отсутствие музыкальных способностей. Но было бы совсем не в характере моей бабушки проигнорировать колкие выпады в сторону тех, кого она считает членом семьи, — Маргери взглянула на Бриенну с участием. — Оленне удалось заключить небольшое пари. Если Бриенна сможет успешно выступать в одиночку до самого окончания вечера, то мы получим дополнительную тысячу золотых драконов для Хайгардена. Она искренне надеется смутить тебя перед всеми, — последнее предложение она адресовала Бриенне.

— Это что еще, блядь, за сучка? — спросил Сандор. Его обычно резкий голос звучал крайне угрожающе.

Бриенна была вполне уверена, что знала, о ком шла речь.

— Это ведь Серсея Баратеон, не так ли?

Маргери печально кивнула.

— Она просто считает тебя угрозой, Бри.

— О нет, Серсея не такого высокого мнения обо мне, — помотала головой Бриенна. — Ей просто кажется, что она нашла себе новую игрушку.

Клиган хлопнул свою большую руку на плечо Бриенны; из-за каблуков, влиявших на ее равновесие, она едва не свалилась от удара.

— А по-моему, она сраная манда.

Бриенна огляделась и поняла, что вся группа выглядела оскорбленной за нее. Это немного грело душу. Она попыталась запустить руку в волосы, но ее на полпути остановили шпильки Маргери.

— Я могу это сделать, но для начала мне нужно понять, что я смогу исполнить самостоятельно без нот, и… мне придется позаимствовать гитару Пода. Моя осталась дома.

Под кивнул ей.

— Мы сможем отыграть несколько инструментальных композиций, пока ты не будешь готова, — подал голос Джори. — Это не проблема, — все вокруг поддержали его кивками.

Маргери также деловито кивнула.

— Хорошо. Вы, ребята, играйте все, что сможете, пока я не приведу вам Бриенну назад. Ясно? — Группа выглядела, как море качающих головами болванчиков. — Замечательно, — она подхватила Бриенну под руку и потащила прочь из кулис. — Нам нужен план битвы. Я не собираюсь позволять этой сучке заявляться на торжество _моей_ семьи и безнаказанно оскорблять тебя. Тысяча драконов — это ничто для такого человека, как Серсея. Я жажду крови.

— Я не буду биться с ней насмерть, Мардж. Остынь.

— Я _жажду_ крови. Меня устроит небольшое публичное унижение.

Бриенна простонала. Предоставить все Оленне и Маргери — и весь вечер превратится в полный спектакль. _«А я еще думала, что главной проблемой вечера будет не забыть слова песен»._ Они обе стояли в темном углу, коряво записывая на салфетке варианты песен, меняя и вычеркивая названия каждые несколько секунд. Бриенне неоднократно приходилось отбраковывать предложения Маргери: _«Я не помню музыку для этой», «Это я не вытяну», «Эту я вообще НЕ ЗНАЮ»._ Наконец, они составили небольшой список песен, многие из которых Бриенна исполняла с самого детства.

Бриенна с подозрением пригляделась к последней песне списка — заявке Маргери — и постучала по ней ручкой.

— Ты уверена, что Оленна это одобрит? Она не совсем приемлема.

Она выучила эту песню сразу после того, как Маргери пережила особо тяжелый разрыв отношений, потому что подумала, что это подбодрит ее. Вот только у Маргери было множество расставаний, и она зачастую, напившись, просила Бриенну спеть ее «еще один разок».

Маргери фыркнула.

— Если честно, как по мне, она надеется, что ты сделаешь что-то совершенно возмутительное. Знаешь ведь, как бабушка любит хорошие скандалы. К тому же не похоже на то, что тут есть дети. Все будет здорово.

— Я даже не знаю, Мардж…

— Бри, ты сильная, независимая и талантливая женщина, которая не позволяет таким, как Серсея Баратеон, поливать себя дерьмом. И она должна это знать. Иначе она продолжит изводить тебя и пытаться тебя унизить, а я это не потерплю. И ты не должна тоже.

Бриенна вздохнула.

— Наверное, ты права, — она осторожно похлопала по особо раздражавшему участку со шпильками на затылке. Они так и должны вызывать зуд? Маргери следила за ней, прищурив глаза.

— Верно, мне следует что-нибудь сделать с твоей прической.

— Что? — это было не то, чего ожидала Бриенна.

— Сейчас она слишком официальная. Тебе нужно что-то более молодежное и спокойное, что соответствовало бы интимному характеру сольного акустического выступления.

Бриенна закатила глаза.

— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, осознаешь ли ты, что говоришь прямо как ходячая версия «Космо». Причем не в самом хорошем смысле.

— Ой, молчи, — Маргери жестом попросила ее повернуться и принялась вытаскивать шпильки из ее волос.

Когда Маргери закончила извлекать двадцать пять шпилек из волос Бриенны (серьезно, она считала), она заставила ее согнуться в талии и стала расчесывать ее волосы, после чего встряхнула их.

— Мардж, скажи на милость, что ты творишь?

— До этого я использовала много лака для волос, и теперь мне нужно избавиться от фиксации. Плюс твоим волосам необходим объем.

Кровь прилила к голове Бриенны, отчего у нее закружилась голова.

— Я чувствую себя глупо.

Маргери наконец-то позволила ей выпрямиться.

— Что ж, ты выглядишь фантастически. _Не стоит благодарностей._

Они вместе поднялись на сцену: Маргери прошла к микрофону, а Бриенна быстрым шагом направилась прямиком к Поду за его гитарой. Она должна была успеть отрегулировать под себя плечевой ремень гитары, прежде чем Маргери завершила бы свою речь. Бриенна не просила ее об этом и была точно уверена, что даже не хотела это слушать.

— Леди и джентльмены, простите, что прерываю, но мне бы хотелось на минуту привлечь ваше внимание, — Маргери сделала паузу, подождав тишины в зале. — Одна наша гостья этим вечером заключила небольшое пари с моей дорогой подругой Бриенной, — она махнула рукой в ее сторону. — Удивительная как никогда в этот вечер, миссис Баратеон заинтересована посмотреть, на что способна Бриенна сама по себе, поэтому Бриенна любезно согласилась на время выступить в одиночку. Итак, если Бриенна справится, миссис Баратеон согласна пожертвовать дополнительную тысячу золотых драконов Хайгардену. Если вы достаточно щедры сегодня, то, надеюсь, вы присоединитесь к ее пожертвованию, прежде чем уйдете.

Бриенна устроила ремень гитары Пода у себя на плече, проверяя длину. Под застенчиво улыбнулся ей. Было так странно поменяться с ним ролями: теперь она была нервной, теребившей ремень гитары и кусавшей нижнюю губу.

Она подхватила табурет, чтобы сесть на него, прожестикулировав Поду, чтобы тот взял низкую стойку-журавль для микрофона, которую нужно поставить перед гитарой. Маргери проартикулировала поспешное «Задай им жару», а затем ушла со сцены, чтобы наблюдать. Все было установлено на середине сцены, но, когда Бриенна подошла к своему месту и села, она поняла, что на каблуках для нее было слишком низко, а ее колени задирались чересчур высоко, что было неудобно. Она встала и разулась, отставив каблуки в сторону и пожав плечами в сторону публики. Несколько людей тихо посмеялись, а Под завершил регулировку двух микрофонов перед ней.

Бриенна уселась на табурет и, перехватив гриф гитары, откорректировала постановку пальцев, почувствовав себя увереннее от знакомого веса и гладкого полированного дерева под своей рукой. Она начала играть, представляя себя на Тарте, дома, а не в этом огромном банкетном зале, наполненном богатыми и влиятельными людьми. Она позволила себе забыть о пари, о Серсее, и сфокусировалась на звуке своего голоса, движении своих пальцев и словах песни.

Зрители были почтительно внимательны, хлопая в нужные моменты, переговариваясь на уровне приглушенного гула. Бриенна редко смотрела на них, в основном из-за того что прожектор, который направили на нее, на секунду ослеплял ее, и пару раз, когда она пыталась это провернуть, все заканчивалось взятием невнятного аккорда. Но она удивилась, услышав, что зал смолк, когда она пела «60 Years On», и почувствовала на себе взгляды, которые вызвали мурашки на ее руках. Бриенна позволила своему уставшему голосу звучать грубо и естественно, как учил ее Гудвин; завывала и бренчала на гитаре, за что была вознаграждена еле заметной, но приятной дрожью между лопаток, которая появлялась, когда все казалось правильным.

Она неминуемо добралась до последней песни в списке, до целенаправленной мести Маргери. Хотя, если быть честной перед самой собой, Бриенна сама, можно сказать, с нетерпением ждала ее — жаль было только то, что она лично не могла видеть реакцию Серсеи на это.

— Так, ладно, прежде чем закончить, мне хотелось бы поблагодарить вас всех за то, что пришли поддержать Хайгарденскую Благотворительную организацию и все, что она делает для бедных здесь, в Королевской Гавани. У меня есть еще одна песня напоследок, и меня попросили сделать так, чтобы она запомнилась. Итак, без лишних слов, «Sweet as Whole».

_Порой я бываю милашкой сплошной,  
Чрезмерно слащавой, тошнотно святой,  
Болтаю о радуге, пони, щенках,  
Я та, какой видят меня все в мечтах._

_Но я, как и все существа на земле,  
Состою из вещей, что вокруг и везде,  
И я развиваюсь, сдвигаюсь, меняюсь…  
Так вышло, я той еще сучкой являюсь._

[Зал начал тихо хихикать.]

_Но это случается редко: когда  
Меня провоцируют кучи дерьма,  
И вот я сижу и пишу вам о том,  
Что лучше язвить уж, чем бить кулаком._

_Но тот парень — придурок,  
Та девушка — дрянь,  
Естественно это; везде так, куда ни глянь.  
Так спой со мной вместе  
И забудь этот мрак.  
На хер его, он просто мудак._

[В этот момент из зала определенно стал доноситься полноценный, неприкрытый хохот.]

_Гляжу, удивила вас часть моих слов,  
И я знаю, сюрприз как весел, так суров,  
И мне страшно думать, что порчу я день  
Какому-то херу с царицей гиен.  
С меня хватит всех отвратительных схем,  
Твой яд отравляет добро всюду всем.  
И я выскажу все,  
Ведь это дешевле, чем дурь и бухло._

_Но тот парень — придурок,  
Та девушка — дрянь,  
Естественно это; везде так, куда ни глянь.  
Так спой со мной вместе  
И забудь этот мрак.  
На хер его, он просто мудак._

_Я не позволю ему  
Лезть под кожу мою.  
Он унылый мешок с дерьмом,  
Это жалко.  
Словно гадкий гнойник,  
Он не будет велик,  
Пока я не позволю ему._

_Но тот парень — придурок,  
Та девушка — дрянь,  
Естественно это; везде так, куда ни глянь.  
Так спой со мной вместе  
И забудь этот мрак.  
На хер его, он просто мудак._

К концу песни на припеве к ней присоединилась группа и, кажется, также несколько людей из зала.

И боги, как же приятно было победить.


	11. Nightmare Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является отсылкой к песне Aimee Mann – Nightmare Girl («Девушка из кошмаров»).
> 
> I’m distilling everything she said into a potion, but it’s always going to my head in slow motion.  
> Oh, Nightmare Girl.  
> Things are getting weirder at the speed of light,  
> Nightmare Girl.  
> All this fever dreaming kills my appetite for love and restless nights.
> 
> **ПЕРЕВОД**
> 
> Я перегоняю все, что она сказала, в снадобье, но оно доходит до моей головы очень медленно.  
> О, Девушка из Кошмаров.  
> Все становится страннее со скоростью света,  
> Девушка из Кошмаров.  
> Весь этот лихорадочный сон убивает мою жажду к любви и бессонным ночам.

Когда Бриенна наконец-то спустилась в зал и действие адреналина закончилось, она была изнурена, а ее голос почти пропал. Она несла с собой туфли, не желая запихивать свои бедные, распухшие ноги обратно в тесную обувь.

Между тем на нее налетела Маргери с бессвязным визгом, едва Бриенна оказалась у подножия лестницы.

— Серьезно, Маргери, ты что-нибудь сломаешь бедняжке, если не перестанешь трясти ее так, — откуда-то неподалеку от нее послышался позабавленный голос Ренли.

— Это было так офигенно! — отступила Маргери. — Знаешь, мне бы хотелось, чтобы Серсея досидела до конца всей песни, но она сбежала где-то на середине.

Она принялась размахивать листом бумаги, который, должно быть, являлся чеком Серсеи.

— Тысяча золотых драконов имени Бриенны передается Хайгарденской Благотворительной организации с неохотного пожертвования Серсеи Баратеон. Клянусь Семерыми, я так и напишу в информационной рассылке.

Ренли вклинился между женщинами, чтобы обнять Бриенну, но из-за разницы в росте его лицо оказалось четко на уровне ее груди, где был вырез.

_«Боги, когда все эти неловкие моменты закончатся?»_

— Бриенна! Должен сказать, твое скромное выступление окупило мою поездку. Не то чтобы возможность увидеть Лораса не стоила трех часов дороги. Но это полностью компенсировало то время, когда нам приходилось притворяться, что мы встречаемся, на свадьбе моего брата.

_«Только то, что я была твоей спутницей, не значило, что ты вынужден был говорить людям, что мы всерьез встречаемся. Что я сразу тебе и сказала»._

— Ребята, я понимаю, что вы все наслаждаетесь победой, и я ценю это, но мне очень нужна вода, — ее голос низко хрипел, и на короткий момент Бриенна задумалась, сможет ли она вообще говорить на следующий день.

Благотворительный концерт длился дольше, чем ее обычные полуторачасовые выступления в «Трезубце», и перед ним у нее еще были репетиции почти каждый вечер на протяжении недели.

_«Похоже, я останусь немой на несколько дней»._

Почему-то это звучало не так уж и плохо. Она подумала, что могла бы разыграть больную и лениться в постели в восхитительной абсолютной тишине все грядущие сутки. Вся эта затея с «выползанием из раковины» оказалась куда более волнующей, чем она предполагала, и Бриенна подумала, что в итоге вернуться в эту самую раковину и устроить мини-отпуск было бы неплохо.

Лорас наконец-то вернулся с большим стаканом воды и всучил ей его прямо в руки. Пока она осушала его крупными глотками, Тиреллы и Ренли постарались просветить ее по поводу того, что произошло в зале.

— Серсея все злилась и злилась, пока ее лицо полностью не покраснело.

— А потом, во время последней песни, она просто выписала чек, оставив его на столе, и потащила Роберта за дверь.

— Она была, ну, прямо в ярости.

— А Тирион все не мог перестать смеяться. Мне показалось, у него даже слезы проступили. Это он принес мне чек.

— Все действительно так, — неожиданно рядом с Лорасом возник Тирион Ланнистер с широкой ухмылкой на лице. — Признаюсь, Бриенна, я с нетерпением ждал встречи с вами, когда мы прибыли на этот вечер, но теперь вы в полной мере стали моим новым фаворитом.

— Эм… спасибо? — Бриенна закашлялась: ее горло, судя по всему, решило сдаться именно в этот момент, когда она его больше не использовала. Она в раздражении отмахнулась от обеспокоенного воркования Маргери.

Она поймала взгляд Джейме, который стоял прямо за Тирионом. Как только он убедился, что привлек ее внимание, он медленно проартикулировал: «Мне очень жаль». Бриенна пожала плечами. Она не могла всецело возлагать на Джейме ответственность за действия его сестры. Ход ее мыслей был сбит Маргери, которая начала выводить ее из зала, неожиданно охваченная материнским беспокойством насчет кашля и уставшего горла Бриенны.

— Идем, идем, милая. Я отвезу тебя домой, а по дороге мы можем прикупить травяной чай. Тот, что для больного горла.

Бриенна проворчала. Когда она болела в прошлый раз, еще живя с Маргери, ее заставляли выпивать как минимум по четыре кружки чая «Throat Coat» в день.

Маргери в отместку легонько ущипнула ее за руку.

— От него тебе станет лучше. А теперь перестань вести себя как ребенок, или я позову Оленну.

Когда Бриенна, наконец, вернулась домой тем вечером, прежде сделав остановку в магазине, чтобы Маргери купила свой волшебный чай, то обнаружила на своем телефоне голосовое сообщение от Джейме.

— Бриенна, это Джейме. Я просто хотел извиниться за Серсею сегодня, и я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь, что это не моя вина, но, если бы мы не были друзьями, она бы никогда к тебе не прицепилась. Поэтому я чувствую себя ответственным за это, и я хочу сказать, что мне жаль, — за этим последовала долгая пауза. — Кстати, ты сегодня отлично выступила. Так что мои поздравления. Но за тобой должок, потому что ты сказала, что будешь на этом вечере, и я посчитал, что это значит, что мы сможем поговорить, а вместо этого мне пришлось провести весь вечер в компании Тириона, Серсеи и Роберта. Что было, как ты уже наверняка догадалась, просто ужасно. И теперь Тирион не может перестать болтать о тебе и о том, что ты его новый кумир. — Очередная пауза, на этот раз наполненная помехами. — А еще, судя по твоему недавнему кашлю прожженного курильщика, полагаю, ты не сможешь завтра говорить, поэтому я буду считать, что наша встреча по Скайпу отменяется. Если тебе не станет лучше, то в таком случае отправь мне сообщение или что-нибудь в этом роде. Или мы могли бы списаться через чат в почте. В общем, как тебе удобно. Так или иначе, извини еще раз и доброй ночи.

На следующее утро, когда Бриенна проснулась, ее горло стянуло. Она попыталась заговорить, но ей удалось издать лишь тяжелый хрип. Бриенна достала свой телефон и отправила смс-сообщение Джейме.

Б: _У меня совсем пропал голос. Должно быть, боги наказывают меня за то, что я столько раз назвала твою сестру дрянью._

Дж: _Она заслужила._

Дж: _К тому же, если вселенная работает таким образом, то Серсея должна быть немой с 14 лет._

Дж: _Наверняка вдобавок бы навсегда облысела или еще что._

Дж: _Жаль, что я не могу злоупотребить твоей нынешней неспособностью говорить. Я мог бы смутить тебя столькими способами, а ты бы не смогла ничего сделать._

Б: _Я все еще в состоянии тебе врезать._

Дж: _Кейтилин знает, что ты абьюзивный редактор?_

Б: _У кого, по-твоему, я училась?_

Дж: _Все ясно. К слову, Кейтилин говорит, что мне придется посетить вечеринку в честь выхода моей книги._

Дж: _Если бы я только знал, что становление успешным автором приведет к этому, то я бы сознательно приложил усилия, чтобы оставаться середнячком._

Б: _Ты разве не проходил через это раньше?  
_  
Дж: _До сих пор ненавижу это._

Б: _Ты такой ребенок._

Дж: _Вот за это я должен проследить, чтобы ты тоже пришла._

Дж: _Это будет через три недели. Вечер четверга, 17:30._

Б: _Я никак не связана с этой книгой!_

Дж: _Неважно._

Дж: _Кроме того, Селми сейчас наслаждается своим заслуженным отдыхом где-то в Кварте._

Дж: _Я не могу не позвать редактора на презентацию моей собственной книги. Никто не воспримет меня всерьез._

Б: _ТЫ НАПИСАЛ МНОЖЕСТВО БЕСТСЕЛЛЕРОВ. ОНИ ОДНОЗНАЧНО ВОСПРИМУТ ТЕБЯ ВСЕРЬЕЗ И БЕЗ МЕНЯ._

Дж: _Ничто не заставит меня изменить мое решение._  
  
Дж: _Особенно теперь, когда ты ЗАКАПСОВАЛА на меня._

Дж: _Все, пока, девка. Иди выпей чаю. Купи леденцов от кашля или еще что-нибудь._

Бриенна раздраженно швырнула свой телефон на кровать, разбудив испугавшуюся Иви. После этого она заглянула в гостиную и вытащила свой ноутбук, отправив Элларии письмо по электронной почте по поводу того, что отменяет их встречу по Скайпу во второй половине дня. Она заварила себе чашку чая и устроилась на диване, включив телевизор, чтобы посмотреть утреннюю новостную передачу.

Бриенна услышала трель из своего ноутбука и притянула его к себе, увидев сообщение от Элларии в чате.

Эллария: _В каком смысле ты потеряла голос? Ты заболела?_

Бриенна: _Не совсем. Думаю, я просто сорвала его._

Эллария: _Из-за того, что кричала на Джейме от ярости или от удовольствия?_

Бриенна: _Ни то ни другое._

Бриенна: _Кстати, пожалуйста, выкинь из своей головы все грязные мысли. Не было никаких криков от удовольствия. И уж точно не с Джейме._

Эллария: _Почему нет? Он горячий, ты горячая. Вы оба умные. Одинокие._

Бриенна: _Как это вообще переросло в разговор?_

Эллария: _Я начала думать об этом с тех пор, как увидела вас двоих на Винтерфеллской вечеринке. Вы бы хорошо смотрелись вместе._

Бриенна очень сильно сомневалась, что кто-либо считал, что они с Джейме выглядели хорошо вместе — это он всегда хорошо выглядел, а она была почти уверена, что на его фоне она смотрелась еще хуже, чем обычно.

Бриенна: _Эл, пожалуйста, перестань думать о моей личной жизни и возможной роли Джейме в ней._

Эллария: _Ничего не обещаю. Уже виделась сегодня со своим парнем?_

Бриенна: _1\. Он не мой парень. 2. Я всерьез потеряла голос и не могла с ним говорить._

Эллария: _Посмотри мне *образно* в глаза и скажи, что ты не связывалась с ним сегодня утром._

Бриенна: _Я написала ему, чтобы отменить нашу встречу._

Эллария: _И?_

Бриенна: _Мы просто болтали о работе. Кейтилин. У него скоро презентация новой книги. Он заставляет меня пойти._

Эллария: _Видишь, это похоже на свидание._

Бриенна: _Это работа. Я его редактор._

Эллария: _Ты не работала с ним над этой книгой. Поэтому это свидание. И что бы ты ни сказала, это не переубедит меня._

Бриенна: _Ты сошла с ума. Я собираюсь сейчас пойти принять душ и забыть, что у нас вообще был этот разговор._

Когда Бриенна вышла из душа, она все еще не могла выносить мысль о том, чтобы что-нибудь поесть — тошнота начинала медленно подкатывать, поэтому она улеглась на диван, вполуха слушая телевизор. Иви взобралась к ней на живот, и она начала поглаживать ее, пока ее веки не стали тяжелыми.

Проснувшись спустя пару часов, Бриенна дрожала и вся пропотела, мышцы дергало и сводило судорогами. Она проворчала и скатилась с дивана, потащившись в ванную за старым градусником.

_«100,8 по Фаренгейту.* Поздравляю, у тебя жар»._

Она заставила себя выпить целый стакан воды и принять лекарства от простуды — у нее были только те, что нужно принимать на ночь, но она рассудила, что раз и так отменила все планы на день, то могла теперь лечь спать. Она выпила порцию ядовито-зеленой жидкости, поморщившись от ее отвратительного вкуса, и почистила зубы, прежде чем позволила себе лечь обратно в постель.

_Ей было жарко, и она вспотела — почему же так тепло? Она опустила взгляд и поняла, что на ней был кожаный комбинезон с фетиш-фотосессии Лораса, но не было обуви. Где ее сапоги? На ней должны были быть сапоги. Она принялась их искать, пройдя в красную дверь справа от себя, и оказалась в темной комнате. В центре на стуле сидел Джейме, как если бы ждал ее._

_— Иди сюда, девка, ты опоздала._

_— Нет. Я никогда не опаздываю, — помотала она головой._

_Он встал и подошел к ней._

_— Ты тянешь резину._

_— В этом нет никакого смысла._

_— У нас было свидание, девка, — он шептал ей прямо на ухо, обдавая теплым дыханием ее шею._

_— Нет, не было._

_— Да, было, — сказал он расстроенно, схватив ее за плечи, — но ты_ опоздала.

_Комната растворилась, забрав с собой Джейме, и Бриенна неожиданно оказалась в лодке, ненадежно качавшейся на порывистых волнах. Перед ней сидела Маргери, промокшая до нитки._

_— Помни, Бриенна: твоя любовь сильнее, чем у большинства. В этом твое спасение и в этом твое проклятье._

_— Но я не понимаю, что это значит!_

_Внезапно Маргери пропала, и на ее месте появился отец Бриенны._

_— Я не хочу, чтобы ты была одна, моя хорошая. Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива._

_— Но я уже счастлива._

_Он разочарованно покачал головой._

_— Пока ты не полюбишь кого-нибудь, ты не узнаешь, каково быть по-настоящему счастливой._

_— Но что происходит, когда ты теряешь, кого любишь, папа?_

_Он помотал головой и исчез, а буря ужесточилась. Раздался громкий раскат грома, а затем появилась молния и ударила в лодку, расколов ее пополам, и Бриенна упала в море._

_Вдруг она вернулась в комнату, где ранее был Джейме. Только на этот раз на стуле в ожидании сидела она. Он подошел к ней сзади, проведя пальцем по ее плечам, а после — ниже, вдоль молнии на передней части ее комбинезона. Бриенна попыталась заговорить, спросить, что он делал, но ее голос пропал, и она не издала ни звука. Джейме ухмыльнулся и развел ее колени, опустившись между ними. Он наклонился вперед, чтобы схватить зубами замок молнии, и начал медленно ее расстегивать, будучи мучительно терпеливым, в то время как Бриенна горела. Когда замок оказался прямо над ее пупком, он поднялся, чтобы посмотреть ей прямо в лицо._

_Он наклонился, пока его губы не оказались в сантиметрах от ее._

_— Выбирай, Бриенна._

_— Что?_

_— Ты должна сделать выбор._

_Его лицо стало искажаться, а волосы становиться длиннее, пока перед ней не оказалась презрительно насмехавшаяся Серсея._

_— Тупая корова. Тебе не одолеть меня. Уж точно не с таким лицом, — она провела длинным алым ногтем по щеке Бриенны к ее шее, и на возникшей царапине набухли капли крови. — Я всегда побеждаю. А ты всегда проигрываешь._

_В руке Серсеи появился кинжал, который она ласково огладила, прежде чем вонзить его Бриенне в живот, выбив из нее дух…_

Бриенна резко проснулась с бешено стучавшим в груди сердцем, чувствуя себя одновременно слабой, энергичной и взволнованной. Она смутно осознала, что Иви сидела у нее на животе и мяла его лапами.

Бриенна откинула голову на подушки, поклявшись больше никогда не принимать то лекарство снова, если от него у нее возникают тревожные бредовые сны, которых у нее не было с самого детства.

_«Вот тебе и мини-отпуск в кровати. Большое спасибо, подсознание»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *100,8 градусов по Фаренгейту ≈ 38,2 градуса по Цельсию


	12. Under The Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является отсылкой к песне KT Tunstall – Under the Weather («Нездоровится»).

Джейме позвонил ей на следующее утро, и Бриенна, не задумываясь, ответила. Скрипучее, болезненное «Привет» сорвалось с ее губ, прежде чем она пожелала вернуть слово назад.

— Девка, это ты? Что, черт возьми, с твоим голосом?

Ее горло горело.

— Заболела.

— Больно говорить?

— Да.

Глотать было больно. Говорить — настоящее мучение.

— Я сейчас приеду, — и он отключился раньше, чем она успела что-либо сказать.

Его твердый, властный стук в дверь раздался двадцать минут спустя. Бриенна прошаркала к входу в своем халате и открыла дверь, проигнорировав легкую ноющую дрожь в затекшей руке.

— Боги, ты ужасно выглядишь. — Джейме поднял руку. — Не говори, если больно. Просто кивни, да или нет.

Она кивнула.

— У тебя жар?

Кивок.

— Кашель?

Бриенна помотала головой.

— Тебя рвало?

Очередной моток головы.

— Ты ела?

Она пожала плечами. Сложно есть, когда даже глоток чая становился суровым испытанием.

— Ну все. Я отвезу тебя к врачу. — Бриенна бросила на него сердитый взгляд. — Не спорь, девка. У тебя наверняка стрептококк, и тебе необходимо лечение, если ты хочешь побороть его. Так что давай, шевелись, шевелись, мы выходим. Обуйся во что-нибудь и захвати свою сумку.

Бриенна сняла халат, оставив его на диване, зная, что Иви позаботится о том, чтобы он полностью покрылся кошачьей шерстью в ее отсутствие, но она была не в силах что-либо с этим сделать. Она сунула ноги в ближайшую пару балеток и повернулась к Джейме. На ней были самые мешковатые из всех ее спортивных штанов и старый отцовский свитер, и этим утром она не принимала душ. Она не сомневалась в правдивости его слов, когда он сказал, что она ужасно выглядела, но истина заключалась в том, что Бриенна становилась совершенно инфантильной, когда заболевала, потому что это происходило крайне редко. Если бы у нее был выбор, то она бы предпочла оставаться днями в теплом и мягком коконе своей постели, нежели тратить силы на визит к доктору. Но Джейме взял ее сумку со столика у входа и выставил ее саму за дверь, не сказав ни слова.

Затем он вывел ее наружу и усадил в такси, даже несмотря на то, что центр неотложной помощи находился всего в пяти кварталах от ее дома.

Джейме не осознавал, насколько больной была Бриенна, пока она не открыла дверь и он не посмотрел в ее стеклянные, воспаленные глаза. Ее щеки пылали алыми пятнами, но в целом ее кожа была бледной, с болезненным оттенком. Он чувствовал, как она дрожала рядом с ним в такси, и безотчетно злился на нее за то, что она не связалась с ним или Маргери, или Лорасом раньше, чтобы отправиться к врачу. Он попытался помочь ей выйти из машины, но Бриенна отмахнулась от его рук с яростным взглядом — глаза вперились в него, будто вопрошая, не хотел ли он тоже заболеть. Она подчеркнуто указала на антисептик для рук на стойке регистрации, наблюдая за ним, пока он не вылил щедрое его количество себе на ладони. _Упрямая девка._ По крайней мере, она доверила ему ведение большей части разговоров, передав свой страховой полис, заполняя бланки в полном молчании. Бриенна закатила глаза, когда он последовал за ней в смотровую, но при этом не попыталась задержать его в зоне ожидания, и это, как Джейме посудил, должно было означать, что какая-то часть ее хотела, чтобы он пошел с ней.

Врачом оказался пожилой мужчина с белыми кустистыми бровями и мягким голосом.

— Что случилось, мисс Тарт?

Джейме поймал ее взгляд, который дал ему разрешение говорить.

— У нее боль в горле, она едва может разговаривать. У нее был жар, но ее не рвало. Все началось только вчера. — Доктор достал градусник и положил его Бриенне под язык. — Думаю, у нее может быть ангина.

Доктор вытащил градусник и написал что-то в своей карточке.

— Откройте, пожалуйста. — Бриенна широко раскрыла рот, и врач, посветив в него, кивнул. — Мы сделаем тест для надежности, но, на мой взгляд, это похоже на стрептококк. — Он вытащил ватную палочку из стеклянной банки на стойке, затем ввел ее Бриенне в рот, взяв мазок из зева. Джейме взглянул на ее гримасу и постарался не пошутить. — Я проверю этот образец, и как только результат подтвердится, я выпишу вам прием антибиотиков.

Он оставил их одних; Бриенна болтала ногами на кушетке, как маленький ребенок.

— Тебе следовало сказать мне вчера, что ты заболела.

Она посмотрела на него, склонив голову на бок, а затем помотала ею и изобразила, что ложится спать.

— Ты думала, что проспишься и все пройдет?

Она кивнула, и Джейме отметил, что по какой-то причине ее шея покраснела.

— Почему ты покраснела, девка? Снилось что-то интересное? — Теперь вспыхнуло все ее лицо, и Бриенна пнула его по ноге, едва не задев колено. — Не переживай, девка. Совершенно ясно, что тебе снился я. Как-никак, я самый красивый и надоедливый мужчина из твоего окружения, — она скрестила руки и покосилась на него.

Доктор Лювин вернулся в комнату прежде, чем Джейме успел поддразнить ее вновь, и сообщил, что у нее действительно ангина, после чего выписал неразборчивый рецепт на некоторые антибиотики.

— Так, думаю, десяти дней вам хватит. После этого вы должны почувствовать себя лучше, но обязательно принимайте их до конца, иначе инфекция может вернуться, — Бриенна кивнула, забрав записку со слабой улыбкой.

Джейме подтолкнул ее локтем, когда они шли по коридору к выходу.

— Слышала, девка? Ты будешь в полном порядке задолго до выхода моей книги. А это означает, что ты все так же должна прийти, несмотря на все свои усилия.

Бриенна бросила на него сердитый взгляд: как за тычок, так и за то, что он снова поднял эту тему. По правде, он не мог представить отсутствие Бриенны там, даже несмотря на то, что она не была его редактором, когда он писал ту книгу. Порой сложно было вспомнить, что было время, когда Бриенны еще не было здесь; то, что было «раньше», когда он работал с Селми и ему удавалось создавать пригодный для печати материал.

— Да ладно тебе, девка. Там будет бесплатная выпивка, и не будет моей сестры. Что такого плохого может случиться?

Она просто покачала головой и направилась в сторону ближайшей аптеки, и он двинулся с ней в ногу, смеясь, и этот звук заставил его осознать, как сильно он скучал по ее голосу и ее смеху.

Пока Бриенна стояла в аптечной очереди за лекарством по рецепту, Джейме проскочил через магазин, захватив плюшевого медведя, державшего сердце с вышитой надписью «Выздоравливай!», и коробку ее любимых шоколадных конфет. Он заплатил на кассе впереди и, широко улыбаясь, с пакетом вернулся туда, где она стояла. Когда Бриенна с любопытством взглянула на пакет, он попросту пожал плечами, не желая прямо сейчас портить сюрприз.

Джейме потащил ее к остановке у аптеки, прежде чем она успела вернуться к себе домой, и рукой остановил очередное такси, проигнорировав ее гневные жесты руками, когда он затолкал ее на заднее сидение и сообщил водителю ее адрес.

— Может, перестанешь так упрямиться? Я не позволю тебе идти домой пешком в больном состоянии. Теперь успокойся.

Бриенна раздраженно выдохнула и откинулась на спинку заднего сидения, скрестив руки вокруг пакета с лекарствами, который лежал у нее на коленях. Джейме терпеливо дождался, пока ее глаза не закрылись, после чего просунул ей под руки медведя и положил коробку с конфетами рядом с ее ногой. Ее глаза распахнулись в удивлении, и Бриенна опустила взгляд на медведя, взяв его, чтобы осмотреть. Она вскинула бровь, посмотрев на Джейме, и он буквально услышал, как она спросила его, что, черт возьми, он творил, вручая ей плюшевого медвежонка.

— Ну, ты больна, если еще не заметила, — этим он заработал ледяной взгляд. — И поскольку мне, несомненно, будет запрещено оставаться с тобой, пока ты заразна, я подумал отправить своего представителя, чтобы присматривать за тобой. — Широким жестом он указал на крошечную мягкую игрушку. — Позволь представить тебе Медведя Барта.

Она закатила глаза, но уголки ее губ приподнялись, и она прижала Барта крепче к своему животу, затем указав на коробку конфет.

— Конечно же, я знаю, какие твои любимые шоколадные конфеты. За кого ты меня принимаешь? У тебя их целая банка на кухне, а вторая стоит на журнальном столике в гостиной.

Он был вознагражден одной из ее редких улыбок во весь рот. «Спасибо», — одними губами, беззвучно сказала она.

— Просто выздоравливай поскорее, девка. Нет никакой радости, когда ты молчишь.


	13. Glory and Gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является отсылкой к песне Lorde - Glory and Gore («Триумф и кровь»)
> 
> Delicate in every way but one [the swordplay]  
> God knows we like archaic kinds of fun [the old way]  
> Chance is the only game I play with, baby.  
> We let our battles choose us.
> 
> You can try and take us, but we're the gladiators.  
> Everyone a rager, but secretly they're saviors.  
> Glory and gore go hand in hand,  
> that's why we're making headlines.  
> And you can try and take us, but victory's contagious.
> 
> **ПЕРЕВОД**  
>    
> Хрупкие во всех отношениях, кроме одного (владения мечом),  
> Бог свидетель, мы любим архаичные забавы (старого образца),  
> Риск - это единственная игра, в которую я играю, детка.  
> Мы позволяем нашим битвам выбирать нас.
> 
> Ты можешь попытаться одолеть нас, но мы гладиаторы.  
> Все вокруг разъярены, но, говоря по секрету, они спасители.  
> Триумф и кровь идут рука об руку,  
> Поэтому мы становимся сенсацией.  
> И ты можешь попытаться одолеть нас, но победа заразна.

Только Бриенна забралась в такси, как ее телефон начал звонить. Она успела сообщить водителю адрес, прежде чем ответить на звонок.

— Привет, Кейтилин.

— Бриенна. Ты уже в пути?

— Я только что села в такси. Хотя я все еще не совсем понимаю, почему я должна присутствовать на презентации книги, над которой я не работала. Это был проект Селми.

— Потому что по какой-то причине Джейме специально попросил именно тебя прийти сюда, — Кейтилин говорила с деловой серьезностью и материнской теплотой. — И так как он уже превысил темпы работы над своей новой книгой, я более заинтересована в том, чтобы поддерживать его счастливым, чем в том, чтобы допрашивать его. Я так понимаю, он не с тобой?

— Нет. Разве он еще не пришел?

— Нет, я его не вижу. Ну ладно, уверена, он почти на месте. Увидимся, Бриенна.

Таксист высадил Бриенну на подземной стоянке отеля. Когда она направилась к лифтам, то услышала смех и гул ударов, сопровождаемый звуком, напоминающим плач или причитание, как от раненого животного. Пара сдавленных ругательств. _Не к добру._ Она спряталась за рядом машин и прокралась вперед, попутно вытаскивая свой мобильный из сумочки. Ей удалось разглядеть трех мужчин, окруживших человека на земле. Он закрывал руками свое лицо, пока они пинали его по ребрам, но ей показалась вспышка чего-то багрового. _Кровь._ Она набрала 911.

— Что у вас произошло?

— Я на парковке отеля «Омни» на Шелковой улице, уровень… — она обернулась на бетонный барьер позади себя, — уровень P2. Трое мужчин избивают здесь кого-то. Похоже, этому человеку необходима медицинская помощь.

— Хорошо, мисс. Мы отправили к вам полицию и скорую помощь. Вы можете сказать, жертва в сознании?

Бриенна осторожно высунулась из-за машин, чтобы взглянуть еще раз. Она почувствовала, как у нее свело живот, когда она узнала его золотистые волосы и нелепые полосатые носки, которые он всегда носил со своими костюмами.

— Жертва — Джейме Ланнистер. Я не могу сказать, в сознании ли он…

Бриенна едва уловимо различила голос на другом конце, который просил ее оставаться на месте, пока не приедут органы, но в тот же момент она увидела, что один из тех мужчин вытащил монтировку из багажника припаркованной машины и наступал на Джейме.

Оружие, ей было необходимо оружие. Она принялась лихорадочно шарить в своей сумке, отбраковав мятные леденцы и старые ручки в поисках перцового баллончика — подарка своего отца и единственной мало-мальски полезной вещи в ее сумочке. Бриенна попыталась прикинуть возможные варианты: она была почти уверена, что крупнее и сильнее двоих из тех мужчин, но третий был весьма огромным; некоторые могли быть, скорее, толстыми, нежели мускулистыми, но Бриенна никак не могла рассмотреть лучше. У нее было три преимущества: перцовый баллончик, ее рост и сила и пока что эффект неожиданности. Этого вполне могло быть достаточно.

Этого _должно_ быть достаточно.

Она сняла туфли на каблуках и оставила их на земле по соседству со своей сумочкой, понимая, что их властный стук, который она так любила слушать, идя по тротуару, стал бы помехой, чего она не могла допустить. В какой-то миг Бриенна поблагодарила своего отца-ипохондрика, что он позаботился о том, чтобы она всегда вовремя делала прививки от столбняка, раз уж она собиралась прокрадываться босиком по городской парковке. Бриенна сунула телефон в карман своих брюк, убедившись, что служба 911 все еще была на линии, и начала ползти вдоль стены автомобилей, благодарная тому, что никто не припарковался слишком близко к стене, чтобы ей удалось пробраться мимо (хотя она почувствовала, что зацепилась штаниной за бампер и порвала ее), и что парковка была заполнена достаточно, чтобы она смогла скрываться.

К тому моменту, как Бриенна поравнялась с мужчинами, она поняла, что один из них уже начал замахиваться монтировкой на Джейме, но по какой-то причине казалось, что он сосредоточил свои удары на его руке, которую удерживал на месте другой мужчина, наступив ногой ему на предплечье. Сам Джейме был пугающе тихим. Порадовавшись тому, что их внимание было направлено на происходящее земле, а не в ее сторону, Бриенна прокралась за человеком, размахивавшим монтировкой, и, когда он в очередной раз замахнулся, схватила ее правой рукой, стараясь не замечать, какой она была скользкой от крови; после чего прижала его к себе, чтобы распылить на него содержимое перцового баллончика в левой руке. Как она и надеялась, он отпустил монтировку, чтобы закрыть лицо, выкрикивая проклятья в ее адрес и шатаясь вслепую. Он умудрился пихнуть ее в бок, попав прямо по подвздошной кости, но Бриенна ударила его коленом в живот, выбив из него воздух и повалив наземь. Она развернулась и распылила перцовый баллончик на других мужчин, взмолившись, чтобы он не закончился или не выстрелил в лицо ей, удовлетворенно пронаблюдав затем, как они начали пошатываться, ничего перед собой не видя. Бриенна бросила баллончик на землю и удобнее перехватила монтировку, вытерев свою окровавленную ладонь о бедро, прежде чем атаковать мужчин, целясь в слабые места. Благодаря адреналину ее удары были сильными, хоть и не совсем точными, и она даже не могла притвориться, что была удивлена своей безжалостности. Крепкий удар в коленную чашечку, колющий удар в грудь с последующим замахом по задней части шеи. Хруст сломанной ключицы и удар в пах для надежности. Довольно скоро она уложила трех мужчин на землю рядом с Джейме.

Джейме, который до сих пор не попытался встать.

Бриенна продолжила крепко сжимать монтировку на тот случай, если кто-нибудь из мужчин начнет двигаться, и достала свой телефон, ее голос был хриплым:

— Где эта скорая? Его рука… она…

На данный момент она не была полностью уверена, что говорить. Она едва ли выглядела как рука. Она была избита в кровавое месиво, и Бриенна сомневалась, что в ней остались целые кости.

— Машина скорой помощи скоро подъедет, мисс. Она должна прибыть к вам меньше, чем через две минуты. Все в порядке?

— Да, нападавшие были нейтрализованы. У меня оружие, которое они использовали. Ситуация будет оставаться под контролем, пока не прибудет помощь, — она постаралась сохранить голос спокойным и деловитым, опустившись на колени перед Джейме. — Мне нужно проверить своего друга; я прямо сейчас собираюсь положить трубку.

Бриенна коснулась двумя пальцами его шеи и вздохнула с облегчением, обнаружив слабый, но учащенный пульс.

— Джейме? Джейме, мне нужно, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня, нужно, чтобы ты открыл глаза. Ты меня слышишь?

Она пронаблюдала за тем, как его ресницы задрожали, а губы попытались двигаться:

— Бри?..

— Да, это я. Это Бриенна, — она обвела большим пальцем линию его челюсти, держа руку на его шее, успокаивая себя ощущением его пульса под своей ладонью. — Полиция и скорая помощь в пути. Все будет хорошо, — она проигнорировала ком в горле. Его веки, подрагивая, начали опускаться, и ее грудную клетку сдавило в панике. — Но мне нужно, чтобы ты не отключался, ты сможешь это сделать? Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался в сознании, Джейме.

Она услышала сирену, раздававшуюся эхом по парковке, и поднялась, чтобы просигнализировать машине скорой помощи, когда та повернула за угол. Со вспышкой смущения она осознала, что махала им с монтировкой в руке и что в какой-то момент она умудрилась запачкать приличным количеством крови свою некогда белоснежную рубашку. Полицейская машина подъехала с другой стороны, и Бриенна побежала к ней, поспешив объяснить, что это не она злоумышленница, несмотря на то, что держала оружие, от которого теперь отчаянно хотела избавиться. Полицейские пробрались к лежавшим на земле мужчинам и заковали в наручники тех, на кого она указала как на преступников, прежде чем взять у нее монтировку и забрать ее как улику. Медики скорой помощи принялись перемещать Джейме на каталку для транспортировки в больницу. Бриенна подняла свой мобильный телефон, завершив звонок в 911.

Она обратилась к ближайшему офицеру:

— Прошу прощения, офицер. Ничего, если я отправлюсь с ним в больницу? Мы друзья.

_«Я не могу бросить его одного в такой момент»._

Офицер посмотрел на нее понимающим взглядом и кивнул.

— Разумеется. Позвольте мне записать ваши данные для детективов, и вы можете ехать. Хотя, вероятно, прежде вы бы хотели надеть туфли… — он приподнял бровь, взглянув на ее босые ноги.

— Верно, — Бриенна почувствовала, как румянец пополз по ее шее. — Я старалась быть тихой. Мои вещи в конце ряда, за одной из машин. Я схожу…

— Нет. Вы останетесь здесь, я возьму ваши вещи. Ни к чему вам еще больше ранить ноги.

Она забралась в машину скорой помощи за медиками, и офицер вручил ей ее сумку и туфли.

— Я офицер Тарли. Я уже положил свою визитку в вашу сумку, так что звоните, если что-нибудь понадобится.

— Спасибо.

Он выдал грустную улыбку.

— За что? Вы проделали всю тяжелую работу еще до нашего появления, — с этими словами он закрыл заднюю дверь машины скорой помощи и крепко хлопнул по ней, этим дав водителю сигнал ехать. Сирены выли в ее ушах, и Бриенна, держа непострадавшую левую руку Джейме в своей, молилась старым и новым богам, как она не делала очень давно.

Бриенна продержала Джейме за левую руку всю поездку. Парамедики советовали ей продолжать говорить с ним, помогать ему оставаться в сознании. Она разговаривала с ним обо всем и ни о чем: каким был Тарт, ее отец. О том, как Маргери и Ренли по пьяни уговорили ее совершить заплыв в Черноводном заливе посреди зимы. Обо всем, что она смогла придумать; все, что только ни приходило ей в голову. В качестве ответа Джейме лишь время от времени сжимал ее руку.

Ее отстранили от него, как только они приехали в больницу, медсестра требовательно сообщила, что его нужно немедленно отвезти в операционную, что его необходимо подготовить к операции. Бриенна нашарила в кармане Джейме его телефон перед тем, как его увезли. За ней пришли и отвели ее в комнату ожидания, записав ее и его имена. Когда этот сотрудник больницы начал уходить, Бриенна поймала его за руку.

— Могу я здесь воспользоваться мобильным? — В ответ ей просто кивнули, после продолжив свой путь.

В первую очередь она позвонила Кейтилин. Кейтилин, которая, несомненно, хотела узнать, почему автор дня — виновник торжества — не явился на презентацию собственной книги; которая, вероятно, имела дело с полным залом обеспокоенных и недовольных людей, интересующихся, где тот золотой мальчик, которого им обещали. Бриенна объяснила ей ситуацию так быстро, как могла, отказавшись рассказать больше, пока не позвонит брату Джейме, и пообещала написать Кейтилин новости, как только что-нибудь узнает.

Она позвонила Тириону с телефона Джейме, помолившись, чтобы он взял трубку, чтобы ей не пришлось говорить в такой момент с Серсеей.

— Алло?

— Тирион, это Бриенна. Произошел несчастный случай. Ну, не совсем несчастный случай: это было совершено преднамеренно, но Джейме в больнице, и он пострадал…

— Можно помедленнее, женщина?! Я едва понимаю тебя. Джейме в больнице?

— Да. Его только что увезли на операцию.

— На операцию, — она услышала, как Тирион тяжело выдохнул в трубку, создав в динамике треск. — Почему Джейме требуется операция?

— Его избили. Его рука… было так много крови…

— Хорошо, Бриенна, послушай меня. Где ты? Я сейчас же выезжаю.

Тирион появился спустя полтора часа в сопровождении медсестры и крепкого мужчины, который, по-видимому, был кем-то средним между личным ассистентом Тириона, водителем и телохранителем. Он грубо представился Бронном, а затем уселся на стул в углу комнаты ожидания, откуда ему открывался отличный вид на проходивших мимо и на своего нанимателя, который забрался на сидение напротив Бриенны. Тирион оглядел ее, задержав взгляд на брызгах крови, запятнавших ее белую рубашку.

— Это… Эта кровь, я хочу сказать…

Бриенна посмотрела вниз, с удивлением отметив, что они до сих пор не пропали. Она почти забыла об этом.

— Нет. Нет, это чужая, я думаю. Не Джейме. — Она не удосужилась упомянуть, что невидимый кровавый след вдоль бедра на ее черных брюках точно принадлежал Джейме.

Тирион выглядел озадаченным. Бриенна не могла винить его. Она заставила себя сосредоточиться, выйти из отрешенного состояния, в которое провалилась, и рассказала ему все, что произошло до прибытия в больницу.

К тому моменту, как она закончила, Тирион сидел с открытым ртом.

— Ты бросила вызов трем мужчинам, не имея при себе ничего, кроме перцового баллончика. Будучи босой. — Бриенна кивнула. — Ты словно Лара Крофт из мира литературы. Это безумие.

Бриенна ощутила прилив жара к лицу, смущенная его похвалой.

— Я сделала то, что должна была. Любой бы…

— Нет. Нет, обычный человек оставался бы за машинами, пока не приехала бы помощь. _Ты_ же просто нечто. Ты личный рыцарь Джейме в сияющих доспехах.

— Ты уже звонил вашему отцу? Или вашей сестре? — постаралась сменить тему Бриенна.

— Пока нет. Подумал, что мне стоило узнать, что точно случилось, прежде чем «тратить их время» на срочные семейные дела. Я скоро вернусь.

Тирион отошел в тихий угол комнаты ожидания и сделал звонки, пока Бриенна ерзала на стуле и раздумывала, нужно ли ей пойти смыть кровь с рук. Она остановила проходившую мимо медсестру, и та отвела ее в ближайшую уборную. После того, как она вымыла руки с мылом в третий раз, она рискнула посмотреть в зеркало, с ужасом взглянув на капли крови, разбрызганные по дуге по ее лицу в дополнение к тем, что пересекали ее тело. Бриенна намочила бумажное полотенце и принялась с силой яростно оттирать красные точки, скрывавшиеся среди ее веснушек, чуть ли не стерев всю кожу, прежде чем смогла успокоиться. Она просто беспокоилась за Джейме. Переживала о том, как сильно он пострадал до того, как она его нашла. Она вытерла лицо и отправилась обратно к Тириону, который закончил со своими телефонными разговорами.

— Вероятно, отец хотел бы, чтобы я сообщил ему, когда Джейме действительно будет готов к посещениям, так как приходить сюда сейчас для него было бы бессмысленно. Серсея просто спросила, есть ли настоящая угроза его жизни. Когда я сказал ей, что я так не думаю, она попросила передать Джейме, чтобы он перезвонил ей, как только у него появится возможность.

Теперь настала очередь Бриенны открывать рот.

— На него только что было совершено нападение, и его доставили в больницу. То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что они не придут?

— Мы Ланнистеры, моя дорогая, — горько усмехнулся Тирион. — От нас не дождешься прогиба под такие мелочи, как чувства, когда есть дела. Они навестят его, когда им будет удобно, не раньше.

— А ты? Ты такой же Ланнистер, как и они. Но вот ты здесь.

— Джейме… Джейме присматривал за мной, пока мы росли, так, как никто не делал. Он заботился обо мне, защищал меня. Я в долгу перед ним. Я люблю своего брата больше, чем кого-либо из семьи, потому что он был единственным, кто всегда был по-настоящему добр ко мне.

Бриенна представляла, что бытность карликом в семье, щедро награжденной физическим совершенством и проклятой определенным уровнем дурной славы, не облегчала детство Тириона. Но она всегда считала, что жестокость и неприятие исходили _из-за пределов_ его семьи.

— Не могу представить, чтобы я нуждалась в ком-то, кто бы защищал меня от моей же семьи. Долгое время мы с папой были одни, но мы всегда были очень близки. Благодаря ему я всегда чувствовала себя в безопасности.

— А я чувствовал себя в безопасности благодаря Джейме так долго, как только он мог это обеспечить, пока его не отправили в школу-интернат в Крейкхолле. Мой черед настал немногим позже. Отец никогда не сможет простить меня за то, что я родился карликом, поэтому он избавился от меня в кратчайшие сроки.

Бриенна точно не знала, как на это лучше ответить, поэтому они оба погрузились в мрачное молчание в ожидании новостей.

Прошло еще два часа, прежде чем появилась медсестра с новой информацией о состоянии Джейме.

— Друзья и родственники Джейме Ланнистера?

Тирион слабо помахал, и медсестра подошла к ним.

— Мистера Ланнистера закончили оперировать. Он будет находиться под действием седации как минимум до завтрашнего полудня, так что до тех пор вы оба можете отправляться домой. Его операция прошла успешно — хирургам удалось спасти большую часть его руки. Она все еще крепко перевязана, и ему потребуется физиотерапия…

— Что вы подразумеваете под тем, что вам удалось спасти _большую_ часть его руки? — вклинился Тирион.

— К сожалению, два пальца мистера Ланнистера были серьезно повреждены без возможности восстановления. Остальные нам удалось укрепить спицами, но его мизинец и безымянный палец пришлось ампутировать.

Бриенна обхватила голову обеими руками. _«Ампутировать»._ Она должна была оказаться там раньше, если бы действовала быстрее…

— Хирург просил меня передать вам, что ему очень повезло, учитывая обстоятельства. Еще один удар, и он, вероятно, лишился бы всей кисти руки, — Бриенна ощутила ладонь медсестры на своем плече. — На его счастье там оказались вы. Понимаю, это плохо звучит, но с терапией к нему вернется полная функциональность. Первые три пальца наиболее важны для повседневной деятельности. — Бриенна понимала, что медсестра пыталась утешить, поэтому она сумела слабо улыбнуться и кивнуть в ее сторону. — Мистеру Ланнистеру будет позволено принимать посетителей с завтрашнего полудня. Ему необходимо оставаться в больнице еще несколько дней для наблюдения, чтобы мы могли убедиться, что его восстановление началось успешно и удалось избежать инфекции. Вам обоим стоит вернуться домой и немного отдохнуть. Приходите завтра.

Тирион поднялся, взглянув на бейдж медсестры.

— Спасибо, Лилли, — медсестра ушла, и Тирион подошел к Бриенне: — Она права. Тебе нужно привести себя в порядок. И, кажется, у тебя есть кошка, о которой нужно позаботиться? Уверен, она будет дико оскорблена, если ты пропустишь время ее ужина.

Бриенна неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Да, ее зовут Иви. И Маргери уже сообщила, что заедет за мной, когда я буду готова уйти. Она писала мне все это время. Отчитала меня за то, что я заставила ее волноваться.

— Хорошо, что у тебя есть тот, кто позаботится о тебе. У тебя выдался тяжелый день. Если хочешь, я могу заехать за тобой по пути в больницу завтра.

— Ты уверен? То есть, ты часть его семьи, я не хочу вмешиваться…

— Бриенна, я перефразирую. Я _заеду_ за тобой завтра в три часа дня, чтобы поехать в больницу и навестить со мной Джейме, потому что ты мне нравишься и, я уверен, он захочет тебя увидеть. И точка.

Маргери дала Бриенне время только на то, чтобы покормить Иви, после чего затолкала ее в ванную и сказала ей принять долгий душ. У Бриенны совсем не осталось сил спорить. Пока вода текла по ее коже, она согнула два последних пальца на правой руке, стараясь представить, каково будет Джейме без них: как сложно будет открывать бутылку шампуня, втирать его в кожу головы? Она довольно быстро поняла, что ей было бы невероятно сложно брить ноги таким образом, но, возможно, ему будет легче брить свое лицо электробритвой. К тому моменту, как Бриенна вышла из душа, ее кожа была красной от горячей воды и от того, что она сильно ее терла мочалкой, но она чувствовала себя лучше. Она изучила расцветший на ее бедре синяк, осторожно потрогав его, и нанесла мазь «Неоспорин» на небольшую ссадину на голени. Маргери уже положила ее любимый фланелевый халат на ее кровать, поэтому Бриенна надела его поверх майки и пижамных шорт, надежно завязав пояс вокруг талии, опять же без помощи двух последних пальцев на правой руке. Немного неловко, но не так уж и плохо. _«Все будет хорошо. У него все будет хорошо»._

Когда она вышла из комнаты, Маргери подвела ее к дивану и вручила ей в руки кружку чая.

— Я заказала пиццу, пока ты была в душе, ее должны скоро доставить. Когда ты в последний раз ела?

— Когда завтракала, кажется. Я ела рогалик.

— Тогда хорошо, что я заказала две большие пиццы: ты, должно быть, умираешь с голоду. — Она продолжила в ответ на неопределенное пожатие плечами Бриенны: — Ну, я в любом случае прослежу, чтобы ты поела. Я не позволю тебе наказывать себя за то, что ты считаешь, будто могла каким-то образом спасти его, если бы только твоя машина однажды не остановилась на красный или ты была бы быстрее. Потому что это абсурд. Ты спасла его, когда никого не было рядом. Ты… Тебя могли _убить_. Ты хоть представляешь, как я испугалась, когда по новостям передали, что на Джейме Ланнистера совершили нападение и что _тебя_ доставили вместе с ним в больницу? — Маргери наклонилась и энергично обняла ее.

— Мне жаль, — пробормотала Бриенна Маргери в волосы. Она знала, что гнев Маргери был обусловлен страхом и любовью. И понимала, что повела бы себя так же, если бы они поменялись местами.

Маргери отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

— Знаю, дорогая. И я даже не сомневалась, что ты поступишь так, не иначе. Я люблю тебя во всей твоей упрямой и отважной красе. И я рада, что ты в порядке. Как и Лорас. Тебе невероятно повезло: я убедила Оленну, что тебе лучше вернуться домой — она буквально требовала, чтобы ты сегодня осталась ночевать у нее.

Бриенна улыбнулась — по-настоящему улыбнулась — кажется, впервые за несколько дней.

— Я могу только _представить_ , что Оленна тогда бы сделала. Во-первых, меня бы обследовал ее личный врач, чтобы убедиться, что я ни в коей мере не пострадала.

— О да. Несомненно.

— Она бы заставила меня отмокать в ванне как минимум час. Потом… как думаешь, я бы получила массаж перед ужином или после него?

— Однозначно после. Она бы подала куриный суп из кулинарии и твое любимое печенье из пекарни неподалеку.

— И она наблюдала бы за мной, как ястреб, пока я не съела бы все до последней крошки.

— М-м-м-м. Потом массаж. Потом бы она, наверное, уложила тебя в постель и почитала тебе что-нибудь успокаивающее. Возможно, романтическую поэзию.

— И она бы не выпустила меня из постели минимум до полудня следующего дня.

— Конечно, дорогая. Ты ведь понимаешь, что бабушка настаивала бы на том, чтобы тебе подали завтрак в постель.

Бриенна в шутку застонала.

— Можно подумать, это на меня напали. Я _в порядке_. — Раздался звонок в дверь, и Маргери принесла пиццу, устроив ее на журнальном столике.

— Итак. Может, я и не Оленна, но я собираюсь наблюдать за тобой, как ястреб, пока ты не съешь три куска пиццы. Как минимум.

— Серьезно?!

— Да. Потому что я тебя люблю.


	14. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является отсылкой к песне Aimee Mann - Save Me («Спаси Меня»). 
> 
> **No Doubt - Platinum Blonde Life**  
>  I’m closing all the curtains— so don’t you even bother.  
> And they’re calling out murder, but I’m underneath the covers.  
> Who’s fooling who with this mood like a train?  
> Watch me roll over— get out of my way.  
> And there’s a knock on my door but I’m not gonna open it  
> I’m gonna close my eyes and maybe it will go away.
> 
>  **Aimee Mann - Save Me**  
>  You look like a perfect fit for a girl in need of a tourniquet.  
> But can you save me? Come on and save me.
> 
> You struck me dumb, like radium, like Peter Pan, or Superman.  
> You will come to save me. Come on and save me.  
> If you could save me, from the ranks of the freaks who suspect they could never love  
> anyone  
> except the freaks who suspect they could never love anyone.  
> Oh, won’t you save me?
> 
> **ПЕРЕВОД**
> 
> **No Doubt - Platinum Blonde Life** («Жизнь платиновой блондинки»)  
> Я закрываю все шторы, так что можешь даже не беспокоиться.  
> И они вскрывают убийство, но я под прикрытием.  
> Кто кого дурачит в таком настроении, как поезд?  
> Смотри, как я переворачиваюсь - убирайся с моей дороги.  
> В мою дверь стучат, но я не собираюсь ее открывать,  
> Я собираюсь закрыть глаза, и, может, они сами уйдут.
> 
>  **Aimee Mann - Save Me** («Спаси меня»)  
> Кажется, что ты идеально подходишь девушке, которой требуется жгут.  
> Но можешь ли ты спасти меня? Приди и спаси меня.
> 
> Ты лишил меня дара речи, как радий, как Питер Пэн или Супермэн.  
> Ты придешь спасти меня. Приди и спаси меня.  
> Если бы ты мог спасти меня от ряда чудаков, которые считают, что никогда не смогут никого полюбить,  
> Кроме чудаков, которые считают, что никогда не смогут никого полюбить.  
> О, спасешь ли ты меня?

Бриенна слонялась по квартире, с беспокойством ожидая, пока Тирион заедет за ней, чтобы навестить Джейме, когда услышала трель, исходившую из ее компьютера.

Эллария: _ТЫ._

Бриенна: _Я?_

Эллария: _Я даже не знаю, с чего начать._

Эллария: _Ты в порядке? Ты не ранена?_

Бриенна: _Получила только синяк и ссадину. Со мной все хорошо._

Эллария: _О ЧЕМ ТЫ ДУМАЛА_

Бриенна: _Скажу тебе честно, тогда я не особо думала._

Эллария: _МНЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ НАСКОЛЬКО ОН ГОРЯЧ ИЛИ НАСКОЛЬКО ИНТЕЛЛЕКТУАЛЬНО СТИМУЛИРУЮЩИЕ ЕГО РАЗГОВОРЫ БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА ТАК НЕ ДЕЛАЙ_

Бриенна: _Да, мамочка._

Эллария: _Но признаю — зная, что ты выжила — то видео было горячим._

Бриенна: _Какое видео?_

Эллария: _Запись камеры наблюдения с парковки. Ее по всем новостям крутят. Ты что, в пещере живешь?_

Бриенна: _О боги._

Эллария: _Запись звонка в 911 тоже опубликовали._

Эллария: _А еще Варис в шоу «Доброе утро, Вестерос» отстаивал теорию, что вы двое тайные любовники._

Эллария: _Тейна Мерривезер — пресная сучка из «Вестерос сегодня» — считает, что у тебя к нему некая трагическая неразделенная любовь. Но она слабоумная идиотка. Вчера она призывала людей перестать вакцинировать своих детей прямо перед репортажем о пользе ботокса._

Бриенна: _Ситуация выходит из-под контроля._

Эллария: _Понимаю, что этот каламбур получился не специально, но тебе стоит быть осторожнее с Джейме. Кстати говоря, как он? Только что передавали, что он уже не в критическом состоянии._

Бриенна: _Ему пришлось ампутировать два пальца на правой руке._

Эллария: _Блядь._

Бриенна: _Вот именно._

Тирион приехал к Бриенне спустя час, как и обещал, чтобы отвезти ее в больницу навестить Джейме. У ее дома была целая толпа репортеров и фотографов, и они оба выдержали вспышки со всем возможным достоинством, бормоча «без комментариев» все время. Но когда он попытался затянуть ее в палату вместе с ним, она не уступила и осталась стоять.

— Нет, Тирион. Ты член его семьи и должен навестить его первым. Если он будет готов к этому, то я зайду к нему после тебя.

— А я тебе говорю, что ты ведешь себя смешно. Нет абсолютно никаких причин, почему ты не можешь зайти со мной.

Бриенна скрестила руки. Аргументированность была семейной чертой Ланнистеров?

— Ну что ж, думаю, хорошо, что я намного крупнее тебя и ты не сможешь силой затащить меня внутрь, верно?

Тирион закатил глаза и зашел в палату. Она прислонилась к стене коридора в ожидании.

Тирион вернулся спустя всего пять минут и выглядел изнуренным и расстроенным. Бриенна выпрямилась и спросила, все ли прошло хорошо.

— Он ведет себя как идиот. По всей видимости, наша милая сестра навестила его раньше, и все прошло не очень удачно. Похоже, он дуется. Или погряз в своих страданиях, — Тирион покачал головой и поднял на нее взгляд. — Может, ты сможешь выбить его из этого состояния — не буквально, конечно, он все еще в больничной койке. Но он всегда говорил, что ты никогда не позволяла ему оскорблять тебя. А еще ты фактически криптонит Серсеи.

Бриенна сомневалась в том, что понимала, что происходило, но она также была уверена, что вытерпела немало оскорблений от Джейме, иначе ее бы вообще не было на презентации книги. Она вздрогнула от этой мысли.

— Могу я попытаться?

— Это единственное, о чем я могу просить на данный момент, — пожал плечами Тирион.

Она вошла в палату и тихо закрыла за собой дверь. Джейме сидел в постели, хоть и с трудом, но она поняла, почему Тирион описал его страдающим. Свет был выключен, а жалюзи почти полностью закрыты.

— Ты планируешь устроить здесь спиритический сеанс или просто пытаешься лечь спать пораньше? — Ответом послужило только его раздраженное ворчание. Бриенна пробормотала: — Да, это нелепо, — и включила свет, надеясь, что хотя бы это заставит его _сказать_ что-нибудь. Она не слышала его голоса с той его слабой попытки произнести ее имя на парковке, и этот сдавленный звук подпитывал ее ночные кошмары.

— Серьезно, девка? Тебе никто не говорил, что игнорировать желания инвалида — это грубо?

_«Вот и оно»._

— Инвалида?

— Да. Очевидно, я теперь инвалид и калека. Я сломленный человек. Я _больше не_ мужчина.

— Потому что ты лишился двух пальцев?

— Да, девка. Самое время сыпать соль на рану.

Бриенна села на стул рядом с его кроватью и посмотрела ему в глаза. Горечь и немного злости. Она вполне могла с этим работать. По крайней мере, он хоть что-то чувствовал.

— Значит, ты просто собираешься дуться в своей палате в темноте, потому что потерял два пальца. Ты мог с легкостью потерять всю руку. Ты вообще мог умереть, если бы тебя умудрились ударить куда-нибудь еще. И ты собираешься сидеть здесь и вести себя так, будто у тебя ничего не осталось?

— Все не так просто, девка.

— Может быть. Знаешь ли ты, что я провела весь вчерашний вечер и сегодняшнее утро, пытаясь делать все без двух пальцев? Принимала душ, одевалась, ужинала и завтракала, мыла посуду, печатала электронное письмо Элларии. И я все это сделала. Я роняла тарелки в мойку пару раз, и мне потребовалась не одна попытка, чтобы завязать шнурки, но в целом все не так плохо. Если ты пройдешь курс физиотерапии…

— _Не надо_ притворяться, будто ты знаешь, каково это, — его голос прозвучал грубо, как наждачная бумага. — Даже не смей.

— По крайней мере, я _пытаюсь._ Ты хоть раз подумал о своем брате? О том, кто бросил вчера все, чтобы приехать в больницу в ту же секунду, что я ему позвонила, когда вся твоя остальная семья даже не потрудилась явиться? Он провел _всю_ свою жизнь — больше тридцати лет — в мире, который заточен не под него. Каждая пара брюк, которую он примеряет; каждая машина, которую он хочет водить; каждый гребаный стул, на который он хочет сесть — это все _не предназначено_ для него. И каким-то образом ему удается каждый день просыпаться и продолжать жить, несмотря на то, что с ним жестоко обошлась судьба. — Она заметила, что Джейме захотел вмешаться, но подняла руку, останавливая его. — Нет. Я еще не закончила. Даже без этих двух пальцев у тебя все равно больше преимуществ, чем у большинства людей в этом мире. Ты автор бестселлеров, который располагает собственным состоянием и происходит из известной семьи. Ты и красивый, и умный, и прекрасный оратор, люди падают к твоим ногам, чтобы впечатлить тебя, и на той парковке не изменилось ровным счетом _ничего_ из этого. У тебя до сих пор все это есть. И если ты собираешься сидеть здесь и вести себя так, будто твоя жизнь кончена, то значит, те отморозки победили.

Джейме выглядел ошеломленным от пыла в ее голосе, который был угрожающе мягким. Бриенна никогда не любила срываться на крик.

Она понизила голос до уровня, чуть менее угрожающего, чем рык.

— Я приду завтра снова, но, ей-богу, Джейме, если ты продолжишь вести себя так же, то я _больше_ не вернусь. Не для того я сражалась с тремя головорезами, чтобы ты мог упиваться жалостью к себе, потому что ты больше не идеален. Я сделала это, чтобы ты мог _жить_.

Она покопалась в своей сумке и положила на тумбочку его телефон и Медведя Барта чуть более энергично, чем требовалось. И после этого Бриенна вышла, не оглядываясь.

Верная своему слову, Бриенна вернулась в больницу на следующий день. Она с облегчением увидела, что в палате Джейме горел свет, жалюзи были открыты, а сам он сидел ровно в постели, неуклюже играя с телефоном.

— Ну, сегодня ты определенно лучше выглядишь, — она прислонилась к дверному косяку.

Он посмотрел на нее с робкой ухмылкой.

— Все еще без двух пальцев, конечно. Но… ты была права.

— Как бы тебе не хотелось это признавать?

— Как бы мне не хотелось это признавать, — жестом он пригласил ее сесть на стул рядом с его кроватью. — Присаживайся. Мне кажется, я должен объясниться. Хоть ты наверняка все еще думаешь, что я вел себя глупо, но… в общем, неважно. Вчера меня приходила навещать Серсея, еще до вашего с Тирионом появления, и, полагаю, никто не рассказал ей о… — Джейме помахал в воздухе своей усердно перевязанной правой рукой; там, где должны быть его пальцы, была едва различимая пустота.

— Нет. Когда Тирион звонил вчера, она спросила… ну, она спросила, была ли угроза твоей жизни, и когда Тирион ответил, что нет, она сказала, что просто подождет. И, наверное, Тирион был достаточно раздражен, чтобы не сообщить ей новости, когда врач часами позже рассказал нам о твоей руке.

— Да, это было вполне очевидно. Она все лепетала: «Ой, мой дорогой братец, я так рада, что ты в порядке, а этих ужасных людей арестовали», — пока не увидела мою руку. И тогда она отшатнулась и потребовала объяснить, что, черт возьми, «это» такое. Отозвалась она не особо лестно, когда я сказал ей, что это были остатки моей правой руки.

— Я так понимаю, ключевыми словами являлись «инвалид» и «калека»?

— Она также сообщила мне, что теперь я перестал быть мужчиной, потому что я нуждался в том, чтобы ты меня спасла. Всегда неотразимая, очаровашка Серсея.

— Она действительно высказала тебе все это? Вслух? Пока ты лежал на больничной койке?

Джейме лишь приподнял бровь в ответ.

— Ладно, я понимаю, что твоя сестра не всегда… любезна с людьми, над которыми она чувствует свое превосходство, но она обычно добра _к тебе_.

— Но теперь она _превосходит_ меня, девка. Потому что она все еще целая и совершенная, а я потерял пару частей.

— Но она твоя сестра… — Бриенна хотела продолжить это словами: «разве она не должна любить тебя в любом случае, даже если ты не идеальный, ведь так и поступают в семье», но потом вспомнила все, что она узнала о динамике отношений в семье Ланнистеров, и помотала головой. — А знаешь что — нет. Мне пора перестать считать, что нормальные человеческие реакции вообще распространяются на Ланнистеров. Конечно, она так бы и отреагировала. Неужели Тирион — _единственный_ эмоционально полноценный Ланнистер, или есть еще парочка, которая скрывается в дальних ветвях вашего генеалогического древа?

В глазах Джейме промелькнули знакомые дразнящие искры.

— Ты намекаешь на то, что я эмоционально неполноценный?

Бриенна только изогнула бровь и одними губами произнесла: «Серсея?»

— Хорошо, девка, думаю, тут все-таки есть еще я.

Когда ее телефон зазвонил несколькими часами позже, Бриенна удивилась, услышав голос Джейме на другом конце линии.

— Я ушла почти три часа назад, ты не можешь так долго обходиться без меня?

С его стороны последовала длительная пауза.

— Я понял, что до сих пор даже не поблагодарил тебя. За то, что ты спасла меня. И это наверняка показалось невероятно грубым, но вообще я… ну, я почти ничего не мог вспомнить из того, что произошло, и я даже не знал, что ты была там, пока ты не опустилась на колени рядом со мной. Поэтому я не осознавал, что ты… По новостям показали записи с камер видеонаблюдения с парковки, и ты…

Ей было тяжело слышать, как он с трудом подбирал слова, которые обычно так легко срывались с его губ.

— Все в порядке, Джейме. Я поняла.

Она могла расслышать его расстройство, представить, как он жестикулирует, пока говорит.

— Нет, это не так. Не ищи мне оправданий, когда я их даже не заслуживаю. Ты могла серьезно пострадать. Честно говоря, чудо, что этого не произошло. Ты что, какой-то тайный ниндзя?

— Нет, я просто удивительно хорошо умею размахивать предметами. Все накопленные ярость и недовольство пришлись кстати, я думаю.

— Хватит. Прекрати вести себя так, словно это не имеет значения. Никто бы никогда не сделал это ради меня. И я понимаю это, даже если ты — нет. Поэтому спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Просто постарайся сделать так, чтобы это не вошло в привычку, хорошо?

Она услышала слабый смешок на другом конце.

— Будет сделано. Спокойной ночи, Бриенна.

— Спокойной ночи, Джейме.


	15. Paparazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является отсылкой к песне Lady Gaga – Paparazzi («Папарацци»).
> 
> We are the crowd; we're coming out.  
> Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you.
> 
> This photo of us, it don't have a price,  
> ready for those flashing lights.
> 
> **ПЕРЕВОД**
> 
> Мы толпа; мы выходим.  
> Моя вспышка наготове – это правда, мне нужна фотография с тобой.
> 
> Эта фотография с нами, она бесценна,  
> Я готова к этим вспышкам.

Бриенна поняла, что что-то случилось, когда подошла к посту медсестер на этаже, где лежал Джейме. Лилли привлекла ее внимание, помахав; ее взгляд был испуганным.

— Бриенна! Мистер Ланнистер хотел поговорить с хирургом своего сына, но я сказала ему, что доктор Квиберн начал срочную операцию пару минут назад и не освободится в течение нескольких часов…

Судя по языку тела обеих сторон, Бриенна могла сказать, что знакомство и близко не было мирным, как могло показаться.

— Вы хоть представляете, кто я такой?.. — Тайвин Ланнистер навис над стойкой.

— Лилли, — вмешалась Бриенна. — Здесь есть кто-нибудь, кто _ассистировал_ на операции Джейме и кто сможет пораньше побеседовать с мистером Ланнистером?

Медсестра на какой-то момент нахмурила брови, изучая открытую папку, лежавшую перед ней на стойке.

— О! Один из ординаторов ассистировал доктору Квиберну, и сегодня у него обычная смена. Я постараюсь вызвать его.

Бриенна ощутила на себе взгляд Тайвина Ланнистера, поэтому она расправила плечи и полностью развернулась к нему лицом.

— Бриенна Тарт, сэр, — она протянула руку. — Жаль, что мы не встретились при лучших обстоятельствах.

Он принял ее руку и крепко пожал ее, будто проверял хватку, изучая ее цепким взглядом.

— Значит, вы та, кого мне стоит благодарить за то, что мой сын сохранил руку.

— На мой взгляд, это заслуга врачей, сэр.

— Однако кажется, моя семья в долгу перед вами, — прищурился он.

Бриенна поборола стон. _«Ланнистеры и долги, куда уж больше клише?»_

— Уверяю вас, сэр, вы ничего мне не должны. — Отметив его недоверчивый взгляд, она продолжила: — Послушайте, на той парковке я вмешалась не из-за того, что он Ланнистер. Я сделала это, потому что это был Джейме. Ваша семья мне ничего не должна.

Он все еще внимательно ее изучал — больше, как хищная птица, нежели лев.

— Несомненно, есть что-то, чего вы хотите.

Она прикусила губу, чтобы удержаться от саркастичного ответа, вроде мира во всем мире или ручного дракона.

— Я хотела, чтобы Джейме жил. И он жив. Поэтому, если вам станет от этого легче, можете считать, что долг выплачен.

Он еле заметно кивнул ей. _«Это непринятие или уважение?»_

— Вы новый редактор Джейме в «Винтерфелле»?

— Да, сэр.

— И та, кто поставил в неловкое положение мою дочь на благотворительном банкете Тиреллов не так давно.

Бриенна отметила, что это не был вопрос, но она почувствовала, что ей следовало признать правду, так или иначе.

— Да, сэр.

Совершенно незаметно приподнялась одна его бровь.

— Она кипятилась из-за этого больше недели. Впечатляет.

— Впечатляет? Сэр, — в этот момент Бриенна искренне растерялась.

Он кивнул.

— Серсея начала переоценивать себя и стала слишком импульсивной. Для того, кто так увлечен властью, она отказывается в полной мере понимать, как она устроена, или как предугадать последствия своих действий. Но очень редко находится человек, который готов ей противостоять. Еще реже — тот, кто действительно в этом преуспевает, — он высказал это таким холодным и отстраненным тоном, словно говорил о каком-то безликом служащем, а не о своей родной дочери.

— Мистер Ланнистер? — Лилли заговорила из-за стойки. — Ординатор, о котором я говорила, завершает осмотр очередного пациента, но я могу отправить его в палату вашего сына, как только он закончит. Это займет совсем немного времени, если хотите подождать его там.

Он бегло кивнул Лилли со всем холодным изяществом.

— Очень хорошо. Мисс Тарт, если вы составите мне компанию, — махнув рукой, он пригласил ее проследовать к палате Джейме.

На самом деле Бриенна не хотела наносить совместный визит с несколько печально известным отцом Джейме, но его тон не терпел никаких возражений. Она шла по уже почти знакомому пути к палате Джейме, стараясь игнорировать ощущение, что взгляд его отца сверлил ее спину. Ей уже доводилось сталкиваться с такими людьми, как Тайвин Ланнистер: с военными, которые навещали ее отца на Тарте. Если крепкие рукопожатия, прямой взгляд в глаза, идеальная выправка и миллион раз повторенное «да, сэр» помогли ей пережить каждую встречу с ними, то с ним это тоже должно было сработать.

— Тарт, — он распробовал на языке ее фамилию, будто у нее был вкус, по которому можно было понять, что она из себя представляет. — Ваша фамилия мне знакома. Кто ваш отец?

— Мой отец — генерал-майор Селвин Тарт. Однако он ушел в отставку, когда я была еще совсем юной. Сейчас он управляет ранчо «Ивенфолл».

Он открыл дверь в палату Джейме и жестом пригласил ее зайти внутрь первой. Она заметила, как улыбка Джейме сменилась гримасой замешательства, когда его отец прошел за ней.

— Я встретилась с твоим отцом у поста медсестер, когда собиралась отметиться у Лилли.

Теперь Джейме выглядел обеспокоенным.

_«Когда ты уже поймешь, что я сама могу о себе позаботиться?»_

Бриенна выждала немного, предполагая, что Тайвин что-нибудь скажет, но он просто сел на стул около двери, как если бы хотел понаблюдать за тем, что она сделает. Она снова повернулась к Джейме, посчитав, что просто исполнит то, ради чего она пришла сюда.

— У меня есть для тебя подарок, — Бриенна достала из сумки книгу. — Якен услышал по новостям, что произошло, и потому отправил каждому из нас по экземпляру своей книги. Они даже подписаны, — она передала ее ему, открыв на первой странице, чтобы он увидел подпись Якена на весь титульный лист.

— Боги, Бриенна, это больше, чем просто подписанная книга. Как ты провернула это? Он один из лучших авторов детективов… — его глаза широко распахнулись, когда он взглянул на посвящение, напечатанное на противоположной странице — ее имя встретилось в числе первых десяти строк. — Ты и его редактор тоже? Каким образом младший редактор заполучил половину клиентов Селми?

Бриенна позволила себе скромно улыбнуться.

— Потому что я хорошо делаю свою работу. А еще он попросил меня поработать с ним после нашей встречи на прошлогоднем банкете. Он посчитал, что мои знания о вооруженных силах Вестероса и об их истории могут пригодиться.

— А Эллария Сэнд? — приподнял бровь Джейме.

Она села на край его кровати.

— По всей видимости, ее прошлый редактор высказал несколько… бестактных комментариев о дорнийцах. Эллария попросила нового редактора, Кейтилин подумала, что из нас получится хорошая команда. И мы оба знаем, как мне навязали тебя.

Они широко улыбнулись друг другу, и в тот же момент в палату зашел ординатор. К удивлению Бриенны, Тайвин захотел побеседовать с мужчиной снаружи, в холле, тем самым дав Джейме и Бриенне возможность поговорить наедине. Он значительно понизил свой тон в конце фразы, придав ей двойной смысл:

— У моего отца талант заставлять все звучать грозно, не так ли?

Бриенна кивнула в знак согласия.

— Тебе уже сказали, когда тебя выпишут?

— Еще полный день здесь, и потом я смогу выписаться в полдень послезавтра. И продолжать дальше докучать людям снаружи, — он выдал кривую ухмылку.

— Жду не дождусь, — закатила глаза Бриенна. — Я очень скучала по твоим попыткам связаться со мной по Скайпу в полночь, потому что ты не можешь сформулировать третье предложение второго абзаца в девятой главе.

— Ну, а я скучал по возможности посмеяться над твоей пижамой. Особенно той, что с маленькими кроликами.

Его слова не особо походили на шутку. Бриенна старалась не признавать, что ей не хватало его поздних ночных звонков, даже когда ( _особенно когда_ ) он смеялся над ее пижамой. Она не хотела думать о том, как Джейме Ланнистер сумел захватить значительную часть ее жизни, а она даже не заметила этого.

— Как рука? Только не говори «все еще на месте»; эта фраза устарела сразу после того, как ты впервые ее произнес.

Его взгляд переместился к бинтам, которые по-прежнему закрывали его правую кисть по запястье.

— Но это значит, что мне придется быть честным, — он слабо ухмыльнулся ей.

— Я большая девочка, Джейме. Я могу принять правду. Откровенно говоря, ее я и предпочитаю.

— Честно? Она чертовски болит, но мне пока дают довольно хорошие обезболивающие. Но каждый раз, когда я собираюсь нажать на эту маленькую кнопку, чтобы получить их внутривенно, то задумываюсь, а не стану ли я зависимым. И иногда… — он вдруг поморщился.

— И иногда? — тихо прошептала Бриенна, побуждая его продолжить.

Он откинул голову на подушку и закрыл глаза.

— Иногда мне снится, что это никогда не происходило. Что я цел и невредим. А потом я просыпаюсь…

Она почувствовала, как сжалось ее горло.

— После… того несчастного случая… Мне часто снилась вся наша семья, собравшаяся вместе за завтраком. Не как в праздник или еще что. Просто как обычно, все ели хлопья или тосты. Галладон жаловался на тест по математике. Алисанна пыталась тайком скормить корочки от своих тостов одной из собак, а мама в шутку кричала на нее. А затем я просыпалась и на пару минут забывала, что все это было не на самом деле… — Джейме взял ее за руку своей здоровой и сжал. Она глубоко вздохнула и продолжила: — Будет тяжело двигаться вперед. Но ты справишься. Ты не обязан делать это в одиночку.

Спустя несколько минут Джейме заговорил:

— Был ли мой отец… В смысле, я понимаю, что с ним может быть… тяжело иметь дело…

Бриенна помотала головой и заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос.

— Нет, совсем нет. То есть он, конечно, волевой, но он был вежлив со мной. Правда, к Лилли он не был так благосклонен.

— Вежлив? — Джейме в неверии посмотрел на нее.

— Ага. Ну, он затянул традиционное «Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги». И, по-видимому, его впечатлило то, что я опозорила твою сестру перед сотней людей, что было явно неожиданно.

— Прости, мы говорим о Тайвине Ланнистере? Генеральном директоре, стихийном бедствии, холодном, но контролирующем отце?

— О нем самом.

Джейме запустил руку в свои и без того взъерошенные волосы.

_«Как ему удается выглядеть так хорошо даже сейчас? Проклятые гены Ланнистеров»._

— Послушай, Бриенна, не то чтобы я не был рад тому, что мой отец не попытался съесть твою печенку на завтрак, но этот человек не любезничает с другими, если у него нет на то причины.

— И на данный момент никто из нас не знает эту причину. Из-за этого ты так запаниковал?

— Я не паникую! Я… беспокоюсь.

Бриенна положила ладонь ему на плечо и поднялась.

— Я ценю твое беспокойство. Но я прекрасно заботилась о себе на протяжении двадцати пяти лет еще до встречи с тобой, и я смогу разобраться с твоим отцом.

Бриенна взяла книгу с кровати, там, где ее оставили, и положила ее на тумбочку Джейме, под Медведя Барта. Она прикусила нижнюю губу, задумавшись, нужно ли вообще рассказывать о новостях, которые крутят, и следовало бы ему знать о них до его выписки.

Джейме прищурился.

— Ты нервничаешь. Ты всегда так кусаешь губу, когда нервничаешь. Что случилось?

Ужасно неудобно, что он так мастерски научился понимать ее мимику.

— Ты много новостей смотрел?

Он покачал головой.

— Нет, когда они начали в третий раз крутить записи с камер видеонаблюдения с парковки, я выключил телевизор. Нет сил столько смотреть на собственное избиение. А что?

Она снова села на край его кровати.

— Вокруг произошедшего ходит много слухов. Так как больница еще не объявила всем о тяжести твоих увечий, некоторые люди говорят, что все это было просто пиар-ходом для книги. Но понятно, что этот слух пропадет, как только ты покинешь больницу…

— Хорошо, значит, мне не придется переживать насчет _этого_. Но есть и другие?

Бриенна не смогла удержаться и снова прикусила губу.

— Ну, ты знаешь, что есть три основные составляющие новостей? Деньги, насилие…

— И секс, — голос Джейме был бесцветным, не выказывал никаких эмоций.

— Верно. У них уже есть первые две, поэтому они начали… экстраполировать, я полагаю, чтобы попытаться добыть третью. Вначале таблоиды решили, что я таила некую глубокую и неразделенную любовь к тебе, затем — что мы тайно встречались; а потом, когда они получили кадры, как твой брат отвозит меня в больницу, теория об отношениях набрала обороты…

— Подожди. Как они достали кадры с тем, как Тирион подвозил тебя сюда?

Этот вопрос застал ее врасплох. _«Серьезно, Джейме? И ты удивляешься только этому?»_

— С самой ночи происшествия у моего дома собрались фотографы и репортеры. Пытались получить новые фотографии или пару слов. В итоге Оленна положила всему этому конец и вчерашним утром настояла на том, чтобы я оставалась у нее, и они до сих пор меня не нашли.

Джейме, казалось, был в ярости.

— Почему никто не сказал мне об этом? Все настолько плохо, что ты прячешься в особняке Тиреллов, и ты рассказываешь это мне только сейчас?

— Я думала, что все утихнет, — развела руками Бриенна. — Некоторые начали говорить, что слухи _не могут быть_ правдой, потому что ты — птица не моего полета, и я подумала, что _это_ мнение станет популярным, так как имело больше смысла, и что потом все оставят всю эту тему в покое. Найдут новый скандал на замену.

— Они считают, что _я_ слишком хорош для _тебя_? — усмехнулся Джейме. — Они определенно ничего не знают.

Бриенна с удивлением посмотрела на него и собралась спросить, что именно _это_ должно было означать, но в тот же момент Тайвин Ланнистер совершил свое величественное возвращение. Неожиданно возникло ощущение, будто она слишком далеко заплыла и ей требовался воздух, и Бриенна, промямлив пару смазанных извинений, выскочила за дверь.

Только чтобы быть окликнутой Тайвином Ланнистером прямо у входа в больницу на виду у папарацци.

— Мисс Тарт!

 _«Так близко к побегу»_ , — мысленно вздохнула она.

— Мистер Ланнистер. Чем я могу вам помочь?

Он внимательно к ней присмотрелся, но от нее не укрылось то, как его глаза метнулись к камерам, что сверкали вспышками со стороны дороги.

— Вы кажетесь проницательной девушкой, мисс Тарт. Я предполагаю, что вам хорошо известны слухи, которые обычно окружают моего сына, когда он оказывается в поле зрения прессы.

 _«Гей, возможный член тайного секс-клуба. Случай с Эйрисом Таргариеном. Ага, через это мы уже проходили»._ Но в его голосе была осторожность, которая заставляла ее думать, что он намекал на _настоящую_ тайну, ту, что еще не пронюхала пресса.

Ту, что у прессы никогда не было оснований выискивать, в чем Тайвин Ланнистер, несомненно, хотел удостовериться. Она почувствовала, как уголок ее губ приподнялся в язвительной улыбке.

— В этом все и дело, не так ли? Пока пресса сосредоточена на том, кем я прихожусь Джейме Ланнистеру, остальные слухи — естественно, наиболее сомнительные — отойдут на второй план. И на тот случай, если люди начнут терять интерес к этой версии, вы просто подкинете им золотой снимок: отчужденный финансовый магнат Тайвин Ланнистер разговаривает с возможной девушкой его сына за стенами больницы, где он проходит лечение. Это должно дать пищу таблоидам не на один день. По крайней мере, пока Джейме не выпишут, вне всякого сомнения.

Он изогнул бровь, словно это его… _впечатлило_?

— Похоже, вы куда сообразительнее, чем я думал. Но вас, быть может, удивит, что я на самом деле считаю, что вы ему подходите — отбросив слухи. — Ее глаза широко распахнулись, а челюсть отвисла. Вспомнив о камерах, она вернула лицу более нейтральное выражение. — Вы умны и явно преданны ему. Он прислушивается к вам, что редкость. — Он остановился, вздохнув. — Какими бы ни были ваши отношения с моим сыном: романтические или нет — на мой взгляд, это не имеет значения, потому что Джейме, которого я увидел в больничной палате, оказался не таким, каким я ожидал его увидеть, и это благодаря вам, мисс Тарт. Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

Бриенна стала качать головой, желая оспорить, но не могла найти слов.

— И потому я все еще перед вами в долгу, мисс Тарт, даже если вы никогда не захотите получить выплату.

Она чувствовала, будто ее ноги вплавлялись в тротуар, пока он возвращался обратно в больницу, не сказав более ни слова.

_«Что ж, это определенно было неожиданно»._

Оленна подловила Бриенну следующим утром за завтраком, хлопнув на стол свежий выпуск газеты «The Post» рядом с ее тарелкой хлопьев.

— Похоже, вчера у тебя была откровенная беседа с Тайвином Ланнистером.

— Думаю, это можно назвать и так.

Бриенна была признательна, что им не удалось получить — или как минимум напечатать — фотографию, где она пялится на него, как рыба. Вместо этого на снимке она едва заметно улыбалась, приподняв бровь. Тайвин выглядел, как обычно, холодным. Она подозревала, что мужчина способен проявлять лишь одну эмоцию, и задумалась на краткий миг, а не делал ли он инъекции ботокса.

Оленна села напротив нее.

— Теперь они стали задаваться вопросом, существует ли шанс, что вы с Джейме тайно поженились. — У Бриенны от шока кофе пошел носом. Оленна тактично сделала вид, что не заметила. — Видимо, несколько недель назад вы двое сбегали в Солнечное Копье. Ты ничего не скрываешь от меня, правда, дорогая?

— Оленна, мы даже не… о боги, все это так чудовищно неловко, — Бриенна со стуком уронила голову на стол.

— Ну, я не вижу причин, почему бы нет. Этот мальчик — красавец. Будь я на пару десятков лет моложе… — Бриенна в удивлении вскинула голову, и Оленна одарила ее лукавой улыбкой. — Я бы по этому деревцу полазила, подавила бы кленового сиропчика.*

Бриенна разразилась залпом смеха от неожиданности.

— Мне всегда было интересно, откуда Мардж взяла эту фразу.

— О, я научила ее всему, что она знает. Так что не забывай об этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **От переводчика:** автор отмечает, что она взяла эту цитату из сериала «Новенькая» («New Girl»), и здесь я также сохранила ее примерно в том виде, в котором она была в сериале в переводе канала «Paramount Comedy». Так что мы обе ни на чьи права не претендуем.


	16. Motive, Means, Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод названия главы: «Мотив, средство, возможность»
> 
>  **От автора:** Ну, эта глава, возможно, выглядит немного неестественной в повествовании, но я хотела немного объяснить, почему на Джейме напали в этой вселенной и это не стало огромной побочной сюжетной линией.  
> Коротко и по существу. Не волнуйтесь: шиппинг вернется в следующей главе!

— Мисс Тарт, спасибо, что заглянули.

Она снова сидела напротив детектива Мормонта в Департаменте полиции Королевской Гавани для допроса.

— Сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь, детектив.

— Как я уже сказал в телефонном разговоре, у меня осталось всего несколько вопросов. — Мормонту, вероятно, было за пятьдесят, но он все еще находился в хорошей форме; Бриенне он напомнил отца. Сидя на старом шатком складном стуле напротив него, она махнула рукой, чтобы он продолжил.

Он подвинул к ней три фотографии преступников, выложенные на столе.

— Мы установили личности трех мужчин, которые напали на мистера Ланнистера. — Бриенна прочитала имена, напечатанные внизу фотографий: _Тимеон, Золло_ и _Хоут_. — Вы точно уверены, что никогда не видели их раньше?

— Да. Их имена тоже не кажутся знакомыми.

Детектив Мормонт отклонился на стуле и внимательно ее оглядел.

— Какие конкретно у вас отношения с мистером Ланнистером?

Бриенна воздержалась от того, чтобы закатить глаза в ответ на плохо замаскированный настоящий вопрос, который стоял за вежливым обращением Мормонта: «Вы спите с мистером Ланнистером? Сплетни правдивы?»

— Я работаю в издательстве «Винтерфелл». Меня назначили редактором Джейме приблизительно восемь месяцев назад. С тех пор мы стали друзьями.

В ее голове вдруг возник коварный внутренний голос, подозрительно напоминавший Мардж: _«Верно, ведь всем людям то и дело снятся бредовые эротические сны с участием их платонических друзей»._

Но Мормонт попросту кивнул и сделал запись в листке, лежавшем перед ним.

— Вы не знаете, встречается ли он с кем-нибудь на данный момент?

Бриенна была уверена, что вопросы такого характера должны задаваться самому Джейме.

— Насколько мне известно, он всегда был одинок. Холостяцкая жизнь, как видно, это подтверждает.

— Значит, нет никаких ревнивых бывших или партнеров на одну ночь, которые могли бы хотеть навредить ему?

— Нет, никого, о ком бы я знала. — Какой бы ревнивой и озлобленной Серсея ни была, она бы никогда не рискнула покалечить Джейме, чтобы вернуть его в свою постель.

— Что насчет конкурентов? Мог кто-нибудь попытаться помешать ему написать новую книгу или сорвать выпуск нынешней?

— Не могу сказать, что литературный мир обходится без конкуренции и конфликтов, детектив, но это невозможно. Во-первых, сомневаюсь, что этот инцидент как-либо негативно скажется на объеме продаж книги, и — прежде чем вы зададите этот вопрос — нет, это не было рекламным ходом. И дело в том, что даже если бы правую руку Джейме не удалось восстановить, он все равно смог бы писать. Набирать текст на клавиатуре левой рукой, или использовать программу для перевода речи в текст, или даже нанять кого-то, кто будет записывать под диктовку — у него есть на это деньги, да и «Винтерфелл», скорее всего, покроет часть расходов.

— Мисс Тарт, я пытаюсь понять, зачем кому-то захотелось покалечить вашего друга, но мне в голову не приходит ничего, что имело бы какой-либо смысл. У кого были причины навредить мистеру Ланнистеру?

Бриенна откинулась на спинку стула и уставилась на покрытую пятнами потолочную плитку над головой, пытаясь вспомнить первые дни их знакомства, когда она все еще звала Джейме «мистер Ланнистер». _«Мистер Ланнистер — мой отец, а меня зови Джейме»._ У Тайвина Ланнистера, конечно, были враги, но зачем кому-либо делать своей целью Джейме, когда два его других ребенка занимали руководящие должности в «Кастерли»? И почему они отбивали монтировкой только правую руку Джейме?

_«Старший сын — правая рука отца»._

— О чем вы, мисс Тарт? — в ожидании воззрился на нее Мормонт. Она даже не осознала, что сказала эту фразу вслух.

— Старший сын — правая рука отца. Это старая поговорка…

Молодой офицер, который проходил мимо, остановился у их стола.

— О, вы говорите о фильме, который недавно вышел? — сказал он. — В этот раз спецэффекты сильно подкачали, да?

— Что за фильм? — Бриенна в замешательстве нахмурила брови.

— Ну тот новый фильм, который вышел неделю назад или около того… кажется, «Господство Кастамере»*. В фильме была эта строчка. «Старший сын — правая рука отца». Это была угроза, которую адресовали боссу мафии.

— О чем этот фильм, офицер? — подозвал его жестом Мормонт.

Ему было заметно неловко, но он прислонился к столу напротив Мормонта.

— Ну, там есть босс мафии, глава семьи Кастамере, и эти мелкие головорезы решают отплатить ему за неудачную сделку, украв его сына. Они отрезают руку сыну и отправляют парню эту записку с требованием выкупа. Обычная угроза, ну вы знаете, что-то вроде: «За каждый час задержки денег мы будем отрезать по еще одной части тела». В итоге они используют передачу денег как возможность убить босса и захватить всю его компанию. Слишком неправдоподобно, на мой взгляд.

— Спасибо, Ломми. Можешь идти. — Офицер зашагал прочь, едва Мормонт отпустил его.

— Вы думаете, это возможно? — нахмурилась Бриенна. — Они взяли сюжет из какого-то фильма и подумали, что смогут вымогать деньги у Тайвина Ланнистера, отправив ему руку его сына?

Мормонт вздохнул.

— Вы достаточно проработали на своей должности, чтобы понять, что все возможно. Вы когда-нибудь пересекались с Тайвином Ланнистером?

— Вскользь, когда навещала Джейме в больнице. А что?

— Он похож на того героя из фильма?

— У него, безусловно, есть деньги, и он является генеральным директором огромной корпорации. Он не самый любящий отец, но я сомневаюсь, что он благосклонно отнесется к выкупу своего сына. Но он не босс мафии, поэтому ничто не помешало бы ему обратиться к полиции за помощью. И я не представляю, как они собирались отсылать ему руку Джейме, если у них с собой была только монтировка, чтобы оторвать ее, — она подавила рвотный позыв, представив наполовину разорванную руку Джейме.

Мормонт опустил взгляд на фотографии преступников на столе.

— Они находились в состоянии опьянения, когда мы их взяли. Сомневаюсь, что эта шайка думала так далеко наперед. Может, кроме монтировки, у них ничего не было. Может, они увидели статью о Ланнистерах в газете или это была первая фамилия, которая пришла им на ум. Конечно, может быть, они намного умнее, чем я думаю, — он в последний раз посмотрел на снимки, прежде чем поместить их в папку. — Я дам вам знать, если будут успехи. Спасибо за помощь, мисс Тарт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **От переводчика:** в фанфике в оригинале название этого фильма выглядит так: «The Reign of Castamere», где "Reign" можно перевести как "господство", что отличается по написанию (умышленно или по ошибке) от _Тех Самых_ Рейнов из Кастамере («The Reynes of Castamere») и песни «Дожди в Кастамере» («The Rains of Castamere»)  
> Посему я перевела это название с игрой слов в пользу значения, а не имени собственного.


	17. I'll Still Be There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является отсылкой к песне Brandi Carlile - I’ll Still Be There ("Я все равно буду рядом").
> 
> My growing pains, my darkest days,  
> I owe them all to you.  
> For every break, I've got you to thank  
> for always pulling me through.
> 
> But if the world should let you down,  
> if the skies should fall and never make a sound-  
> If it all disappears, I promise you I will be there.
> 
> **ПЕРЕВОД**
> 
> Моя усиливающаяся боль, мои мрачнейшие дни,  
> Я обязана тебе всем.  
> За каждый прорыв, я хочу поблагодарить тебя  
> За то, что ты всегда помогал мне двигаться вперед.
> 
> Но если миру суждено тебя подвести,  
> Если небеса должны упасть и не проронить ни звука -  
> Если это все исчезнет, я обещаю, что я буду рядом.

Джейме выписали из больницы через долгих четыре дня. Его правая рука до сих пор была так сильно перевязана, что ей было невозможно пользоваться, и ему запретили ее мочить. Но у него все еще оставались приличные запасы болеутоляющих, а Тирион предложил пожить с ним несколько дней, чтобы помогать. Когда-то Джейме бы мечтал, чтобы Серсея оказалась здесь и выхаживала его поцелуями и нежным прикосновениями, но все, что он мог теперь видеть — это отвращение в ее взгляде в больнице. Серсея никогда не была женщиной его мечты. Ему просто потребовалось до неприличия много времени, чтобы смириться с этим.

И все шло отлично, пока не настал момент, когда Джейме потребовалось принять свой первый душ. Тирион помог ему обернуть руку пакетом для мусора почти до самого локтя, приклеив его так крепко, что Джейме начал опасаться, что не сможет никогда от него избавиться; но он быстро понял, что едва способен открыть что-либо одной рукой и тем более потом это использовать, а его сломанные ребра все еще болели так, что он не мог поднять свою левую руку над головой или наклониться. Спустя пять минут одинокой борьбы он сдался.

— ТИРИОН!

Его брат примчался в ванную.

— Да, милорд?

— Мне нужна помощь. Я не могу ничего открыть. И я едва могу двигаться без боли в ребрах, будто я при смерти.

— Я могу открыть все, что хочешь, братец, но я все еще остаюсь карликом. Я едва дохожу тебе до пояса, потому сомневаюсь, что смогу помочь с остальной частью.

Джейме был в отчаянии. Он уже _давно_ не мылся. Так не пойдет.

— А если я сяду на стул?

Тирион прямо рассмеялся в ответ.

— Братец, мы с тобой оба знаем, что у тебя нет никаких предметов мебели, которые бы смогли поместиться с тобой в душе. Только если ты вдруг не решил, что ненавидишь свой невыносимо дорогой столовый гарнитур и хочешь уничтожить те прекрасные деревянные стулья…

— Ладно! Я понял.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что нам, возможно, стоит позвать твою любимую длинноногую блондинку, — поиграл бровями Тирион.

— Серсею? Ты свихнулся?

— Нет, конечно нет. Наша милая сестра, скорее, попытается утопить тебя, дабы положить конец позору — иметь двух братьев-калек вместо одного. Я имел в виду Бриенну.

Теперь настала очередь Джейме смеяться.

— Да, очень смешно, Тирион. Давай позвоним Бриенне, моему редактору, тому, с кем мне приходится постоянно работать, чтобы она пришла и стала моей сиделкой. Давай просто заставим ее залезть со мной в душ… — Джейме умолк, заметив, что его брат не смеялся вместе с ним.

Тирион начал подкалывать его на тему Бриенны с самого ее выступления на банкете Тиреллов, а со времен происшествия все только усугубилось. И Джейме был вынужден признать, что для такого дела он мог позвонить очень немногим людям, а она как нельзя лучше подходила для этого по росту.

— Ладно, хорошо. В том, чтобы позвать Бриенну, есть _некоторый_ смысл. Но она ни за что не согласится!

Тирион лишь одарил его плутоватой улыбкой и вышел из ванной, уже на ходу доставая свой мобильный.

Бриенна только вернулась в женскую раздевалку тренажерного зала, когда зазвонил телефон в ее шкафчике. Она выругалась и так быстро, насколько она могла это сделать, не уронив полотенце, открыла кодовый замок, еле-еле успев выудить чертов мобильник прямо перед тем, как он переключился на голосовую почту.

— Алло?

— Бриенна! Это Тирион. Я бы хотел попросить тебя о несколько специфическом одолжении.

Бриенна медленно опустилась на скамейку. У нее сразу возникло плохое предчувствие.

— О каком?

— Ну, Джейме все еще не может пользоваться своей правой рукой, а его ребра ужасно чувствительны — бедняжка едва может позаботиться о себе; я действительно не понимаю, почему он настоял на том, чтобы покинуть больницу.

Нечто в тоне его голоса заставило Бриенну встревожиться. Он казался слишком уж озорным и странно счастливым, высказываясь о неспособности своего брата позаботиться о себе.

— Так к чему ты клонишь?

— Он пытается принять душ, и, разумеется, единственное, что ему удается, так это стоять под душевой лейкой и поворачиваться вокруг своей оси. Я ничем не могу ему помочь, учитывая, что мой дорогой брат почти на два фута выше меня… Нам нужна помощь. Высокая помощь.

Бриенна знала, что для любого Ланнистера просить о помощи — это целое дело, и было просто неслыханно, что они оба признали поражение. Должно быть, Джейме было очень тяжело принять, что он стал — хотя бы временно — инвалидом. Бриенна обреченно вздохнула. Она просто не могла отказать.

— Хорошо. Я только выбралась из бассейна, так что я высушусь и захвачу с собой свой купальник. Мне нужно будет переодеться в него обратно, когда я буду у вас. Но я приду меньше чем через полчаса.

— _Спасибо._

— И, Тирион, позволь мне сразу прояснить: если Джейме не наденет плавки к моему приходу, то можешь готовиться к тому, чтобы обтирать его губкой. Ясно?

— Плавки. Надеть.

— До встречи.

От Бриенны все еще пахло хлоркой, когда она вошла в фойе здания, где жил Джейме, чувствуя себя совсем не в своей тарелке в старых спортивных штанах и с влажными волосами. К счастью, швейцар узнал ее (одно из немногих преимуществ ее нестандартной наружности) и сказал подниматься прямо наверх. Дверь открыл Тирион.

— Бриенна, заходи. Хоть Джейме и был несколько разочарован твоей просьбой, мне удалось нацепить на него плавки ради тебя.

Бриенна боролась с краской смущения, которая поползла по ее шее. Она не сомневалась, что Тирион намеренно подшучивал над ней по этому поводу. С чего бы Джейме _хотеть_ принимать с ней душ голым?

— Ну, это неплохое начало.

— Ванная вон там. Можешь зайти туда и переодеться в свой купальник, если хочешь. Я схожу за Джейме. Он притворяется, что дремлет.

Бриенна вошла в ванную, которая была лишь чуть меньше ее спальни, и совсем не удивилась, увидев, что почти все в ней было сделано из мрамора. К счастью, душ Джейме был достаточно большим, чтобы они оба могли с удобством в нем поместиться. Она не представляла, что бы она делала, если бы он был такого же размера, как и ее душ, который был таким маленьким, что им бы пришлось вплотную прижаться друг к другу, чтобы в него влезть. _«Сейчас это определенно не лучшие фантазии, Бриенна»_. Она пыталась подбодрить себя, не без труда залезая обратно в свой мокрый купальник.

_«Ты здесь, потому что он получил травму, а ты — его друг»._

_«Видимо, единственный друг достаточно высокого роста, чтобы помыть ему голову»._

Немного жестокая мысль, но она понадеялась, что он будет весь в синяках, чтобы она смогла отвлечься от того, что ее предательское тело начало вытворять с тех пор, как она представила их двоих, скользких от мыла, прижатых друг к другу в ее тесном душе.

Переодевшись, Бриенна включила воду, поломав голову над незнакомыми вентилями, пока не убедилась, что из крана будет подаваться горячая вода, и открыла дверь. Она слышала, как Тирион что-то говорил веселым и дразнящим тоном, пока Джейме будто стонал от радостного смущения. Она _не хотела_ знать, что они обсуждали.

— Эй, Ланнистер, ты готов или как?

— Да, — ответил ей голос Джейме. — Давай уже покончим с этим, девка.

Джейме совсем не удивился тому, что купальник девки оказался закрытым и темно-синим: такую модель обычно носят серьезные пловцы, наворачивающие круги в бассейне — совсем не то, что женщины с отсутствующим вкусом берут в отпуск, только чтобы покрасоваться, а не мочить в воде. Но он _удивился_ , насколько синими казались из-за него ее глаза; легкому изгибу ее талии, который обычно скрывался одеждой, и какими невероятно длинными и стройными были ее ноги. Почему женщина настаивала на том, чтобы большую часть времени носить брюки, он не мог понять.

Он прошел в ванную и проверил, верно ли она настроила воду в душе и не придется ли ему ступать под ледяную струю. Он опустил взгляд и заметил, что ногти на ее ногах были выкрашены в ярко-красный. Это было так на нее не похоже, что Джейме чуть не спросил ее об этом, но испугался, что она могла не так его понять, как если бы он считал, будто она недостаточно красива, чтобы делать себе красный педикюр; но он нуждался в ее помощи, поэтому придержал язык за зубами. Но ему нужно было сказать _что-нибудь_ , потому что ситуация была просто ужасно неловкой.

— Значит… Тирион сказал, что ты была в бассейне, это так? — он еще чувствовал запах хлорки в ее волосах.

— Ага, — кивнула Бриенна, — я стараюсь ходить в бассейн пару раз в неделю, особенно когда слишком холодно для пробежки. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сначала помыла тебе голову или все остальное? — она неопределенно указала на его туловище.

Он воздержался от многозначительного комментария, вертевшегося у него на языке. Как бы он ни любил заставлять ее краснеть, сейчас было неподходящее время.

— Голову в конце, думаю. Если ты не против. — Он передал ей гель для душа. Это средство с ароматом дизайнерского одеколона ему купила Серсея давным-давно, на его именины. Он задумался, стоит ли ему заменить его.

— Мне всегда казалось, что тебе больше по душе что-то вроде кикбоксинга. Бить в зале мужчин или боксерские груши, если нет достойных противников.

Бриенна выдавила достаточное количество геля для душа на мочалку и стала ее вспенивать.

— Прости, что разочаровала, — она решила начать с его плеч. Плечи казались безопаснее, чем его грудь. — Я выросла на острове и провела большую часть детства в воде. Папа всегда шутил, что я научилась плавать раньше, чем ходить. Так что жить в городе порой сложно. Бассейн, конечно, не сравнить с океаном, но он помогает справиться.

— С тоской по дому?

— Ага, — она уже закончила с плечами и перешла к его груди. Бриенна заставляла свои ноги стоять ровно на месте, на безопасном расстоянии от него. Ни к чему быть еще ближе. Она заметила пурпурные, синие и желтые синяки на его ребрах и сконцентрировалась на них. — Как сильно болят ребра?

— А, они очень чувствительные. Отличное упражнение для осанки, правда, невозможно наклоняться и сутулиться. Ты тоже должна это попробовать.

Она закатила глаза.

— Восхитительная мысль, как только уйду отсюда, так сразу найду парочку местных дружелюбных головорезов, чтобы они переломали мне ребра ради моей _осанки_. — Она подняла взгляд, и на кратчайший миг ее глаза встретились с его. — Я постараюсь быть нежнее.

Между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Джейме заговорил первым, что неудивительно. Ему было необходимо сконцентрироваться на чем-то помимо того, как она поистине нежно и тщательно управлялась с мочалкой. Он вдруг неоправданно обрадовался, что у него _оказалась_ мочалка, и потому ей не пришлось делать это голыми руками.

— Ну, девка, какой была твоя первая работа? Спасательница? Официантка?

Бриенна была благодарна, что он отвлек ее, потому что она перешла к мытью его пресса. Кубики отчетливо выделялись даже несмотря на то, что пестрели синяками, и ей удалось разглядеть дорожку золотых волос, начинавшуюся от пупка и исчезавшую в его плавках. Она сглотнула.

— Ну, мой папа управляет ранчо, где мы разводим лошадей, поэтому я всегда помогала ему с этим. На Тарте много туристов, особенно летом, поэтому я обычно брала более взрослых лошадей и устраивала прогулки вдоль пляжа.

— Ты раньше каталась на лошадях на пляже и вдобавок получала за это деньги?

— Совсем малость. Это был побочный бизнес отца, так что почти все деньги просто уходили на общий счет семьи. И еще мне приходилось седлать лошадей, чистить их, кормить, проверять, не поранились ли они, перед выходом на прогулку.

Она подобралась опасно близко к поясу его плавок, и он почувствовал, как его предательский член начал подергиваться. _«Блядь. Лошади, сконцентрируйся на лошадях»._

— И за скольких лошадей ты отвечала?

— Кажется, за одну прогулку я никогда не брала группу, состоявшую больше чем из шести человек. Обычно это были просто семьи или пары. Но вообще на ранчо всегда находится как минимум пятнадцать лошадей.

— Почему ты тогда решила остаться здесь, в Королевской Гавани? То есть, похоже, Тарт красивый, и ты его любишь…

Бриенна остановилась на мгновение перед ответом, сделав вид, что ей потребовалось выдавить еще немного геля на мочалку перед тем, как перейти к его ногам. И без того будучи в неловком положении, стоя на коленях перед ним, она внутри возрадовалась, что ей не пришлось смотреть при этом ему в глаза.

— Тарт — небольшой остров. Каждый знает все обо всех. И в старшей школе… мне было тяжело. К выпускному классу мне захотелось уехать. И мой отец это понял. А потом на втором курсе колледжа я попала на стажировку в «Винтерфелл», и работа мне так полюбилась, что я осталась. Я понравилась Кейтилин, поэтому она позволяла мне прыгать из отдела в отдел, просила меня вернуться в конце каждого семестра, летом переводила на полную ставку. В итоге она дала мне понять, что они оплатят мое обучение в магистратуре, если мне это необходимо, и что мне гарантировано место в «Винтерфелле» после выпуска в любом случае. — Она переключилась на вторую ногу Джейме. — Я старалась навещать папу так часто, как могла, но он слишком хорошо знал меня, чтобы понять, что я не могу вечно оставаться на Тарте и быть счастливой. И почти всегда я могу работать из любого места, поэтому если я и приезжаю к нему, то сразу на несколько недель.

Бриенна поднялась, чтобы вымыть ему спину, с облегчением выдохнув, что самая неловкая часть этого мероприятия была уже позади. Она была слишком занята, чтобы заметить, что все то время, которое она провела на коленях, Джейме держал глаза закрытыми, а челюсть — крепко сжатой.

— Но если ты можешь работать из любого места, почему ты осталась здесь? Почему именно в Королевской Гавани?

— Здесь все мои друзья. Тиреллы буквально удочерили меня после первого курса — мы с Маргери каким-то образом стали неразлучны. Оленна — все равно что моя сверхзаботливая бабушка, которой у меня никогда не было. Они для меня как вторая семья. Я узнала всю семью Старков, поработав долгое время с Кейтилин и приглядев за ее детьми. Не знаю, наверное, за шесть лет я пустила корни достаточно глубоко, чтобы задержаться здесь.

— Как тебе _удалось_ стать частью стольких семей? Тиреллы, Старки. Будь моя с Тирионом воля, к этому моменту тебя, без всякого сомнения, приняли бы и в семью Ланнистеров. Моя собственная семья часто даже не желает, чтобы я был ее частью, а тут ты с кучей липовых родственников.

Как бы сильно он ни старался звучать непринужденно, Бриенна различила натянутость и боль в его голосе. _«Моя собственная семья часто даже не желает, чтобы я был ее частью»._ Она задумалась, чувствовал ли Тирион то же самое.

— Ну, мне это далось явно не за симпатичную наружность. А ты _определенно_ обаятельнее меня, если задумаешься над этим. Хотя я считаю, что главный приз за вежливость все-таки за мной, — она обошла его, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. — Я уверена, это связано с жалостью. У меня никого не было, когда я приехала сюда. Только отец, который остался на Тарте, — она пожала плечами и встретилась с ним взглядом. — Никому бы не пришло в голову, что Ланнистеру нужна приемная семья. — Очередная тяжелая пауза. — Так, что из этого множества бутылок — твой шампунь? Честное слово, у тебя тут всяких средств для душа больше, чем у меня. Не могу поверить, что ты используешь их все.

Когда они оба уже стояли в ванной и вытирались, Бриенна осмелилась заговорить первой.

— Так когда ты хочешь, чтобы я снова пришла и повторила это?

— Что? — Джейме поднял голову.

— Ну, твою повязку пока не снимут, а твоим ребрам потребуется какое-то время, чтобы полностью восстановиться, а это значит, что ты, скорее всего, не сможешь принять душ самостоятельно в следующий раз. Если только есть кто-то еще, кто бы… — ее раздражало то, как она говорила, спотыкаясь, будто из ее рта сыпались не слова, а камни.

— Нет! Верно. Ты права. Эм… Я не хочу заставлять тебя это делать каждый день. Может, послезавтра? Если ты не против, конечно…

— Ага, хорошо, — и она перевела внимание на то, чтобы выжать излишки воды из волос.


	18. Tiny Shower Drabble #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод названия: «Крошечный душевой драббл №1»

Все стало чуть менее неловким, когда Бриенне пришлось помочь Джейме принять душ в третий раз. По крайней мере, они оба уже знали, чего теперь ожидать, но Бриенна не сумела найти ничего, кроме старого купальника для соревнований, у которого был такой высокий вырез на бедрах, что она смущалась еще больше, чем обычно. Ее не спасало и то, что был виден край синяка на ее бедре: пестрая желтизна с зеленью на ее бледной коже. Она притворилась, что не заметила более продолжительный, чем обычно взгляд Джейме и его сжавшуюся челюсть, когда он заметил гематому, стоило им забраться в душ.

Он передал ей новую бутылку геля для душа: тот, что она использовала раньше, таинственным образом отсутствовал, хотя на момент ее последнего визита оставалась еще половина. Бриенна уставилась на бутыль.

— Бриенна? Что такое?

Она вздрогнула, выдавив на мочалку в другой руке слишком много средства.

— Ничего! Просто… эм, ну, вообще это точно такой же гель, которым пользуюсь я сама.

На самом деле Джейме прекрасно об этом знал, так как он провел за перенюхиванием всех гелей для душа в местной аптеке гораздо больше времени, чем это было разумно, прежде чем нашел тот, который напоминал ему ее. Но он, конечно же, не собирался говорить ей об этом, потому что даже у него в голове это звучало невероятно жалко.

— О, правда? Тирион прихватил его для меня, когда вчера заезжал в магазин.

_«Трус. Грязный, ничтожный лжец»._

Бриенна не понимала, почему Тириону было необходимо покупать гель для душа, когда последняя бутылка и близко не была пустой, или почему он выбрал именно женский гель, но она также не представляла, что получит с выуживания этой информации, поэтому просто пожала плечами и принялась тереть мочалкой руки и плечи Джейме.


	19. Stolen Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является отсылкой к песне Karen Elson – Stolen Roses («Украденные розы»).
> 
> There once was a time, when I was a girl, that darkness hung in my sky.  
> I was old before I learned to be young, stone cold 'til I learned how to cry.  
> And the weeds in the ground have grown up through my skin,  
> forsaking a lonesome girl's heart.  
> I would go where the stolen roses grow, to forget that I had fell apart.  
> The thorns on the roses cut through my skin, the vultures flew down and then pecked.  
> What lay on the surface was a tiny crack, but below was a gigantic wreck.  
> So I held my head down, I dealt with the blows, in hopes that I soon would be  
> free to go where the stolen roses grow, to forget all the bad memories.
> 
> **ПЕРЕВОД**
> 
> Когда я была девочкой, небо над моей головой было темным.  
> Я постарела, прежде чем научилась быть молодой, стала черствой, прежде чем научилась плакать.  
> И сорняки проросли из земли в мою кожу,  
> Оставив сердце одинокой девушки.  
> Я отправлюсь туда, где растут украденные розы, чтобы забыть, что я развалилась на части.  
> Шипы роз разодрали мою кожу, стервятники слетались, а потом заклевывали.  
> Снаружи была крошечная трещинка, но внутри - полная разруха.  
> Поэтому я опустила голову и сносила удары в надежде, что скоро я  
> освобожусь и отправлюсь туда, где растут украденные розы, чтобы забыть обо всем плохом.

Бриенна и Джейме как обычно стояли в очереди в их кофейне, по-дружески споря об обзорной статье в свежей утренней газете, когда в их разговор вмешался знакомый голос.

— Тарт, это ты?

Плечи Бриенны напряглись, но она заставила себя повернуться и встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.

— Хайл, — ее голос показался ей сдавленным, и она не упустила косого взгляда Джейме.

Хайл Хант улыбнулся во все зубы и покачал головой в неверии.

— Бриенна Красотка! Как я сразу тебя не узнал — ты ведь такая единственная в своем роде.

— А ты вообще кто? — Джейме с неприязнью присмотрелся к мужчине.

Хайл протянул руку Джейме, но тот лишь помахал своей гипсовой повязкой в воздухе в качестве объяснения, почему не может ее принять.

— Хайл Хант. Мы с Бриенной старые друзья. Мы вместе ходили в старшую школу.

Бриенна хмыкнула, выразив свое несогласие:

— Вообще-то знакомые. И ты разве не должен быть в Просторе?

— Только что выпустился со степенью магистра в менеджменте. Я приехал в город на пару собеседований, — он прошелся взглядом по ее телу сверху донизу, заставив ее чувствовать себя обнаженной, несмотря на несколько слоев одежды под ее шерстяным пальто. — Последние несколько лет пошли тебе на пользу, Бриенна. Ты выглядишь почти пристойно.

Она почувствовала, как ладонь Джейме опустилась на ее плечо, большим пальцем он едва заметно и успокаивающе водил по ее шее. Она натянула язвительную улыбку.

— Жаль, что я не могу сказать то же самое про тебя.

Она испытала какое-то извращенное удовольствие от вида начавшего отрастать пивного живота и ужасно неприглядно пробившейся бороды на мальчишеском лице Хайла.

Хайл лишь выдал один из своих фирменных смешков.

— Приятно видеть, что сучка не утратила свою хватку — ты всегда была бестией. Слушай, Бриенна, если тебе когда-либо понадобятся мои услуги, то предложение все еще в силе.

Красноречивая игра бровями прояснила, какого именно рода услуги он предлагал.

Сквозь свою ярость и отвращение она в тот же момент почувствовала, как Джейме крепче сжал ее плечо. Ее прямо трясло от самоуверенного негодования, когда она направилась к Хайлу, остановившись в дюйме от него, чтобы взглянуть на него свысока.

— Позволь мне прояснить. Если ты хотя бы _попытаешься_ когда-либо еще меня тронуть, я кастрирую тебя самым тупым ножом, который я только смогу найти. А теперь ты оставишь меня в покое или мне стоит сломать тебе еще пару костей?

Ухмылка сошла с лица Хайла, и он поднял ладони вверх.

— Я понял. — Он бросил взгляд на Джейме: — Удачи тебе с этим, приятель.

Бриенна выждала, пока Хайл не покинул кофейню и не свернул с улицы, и только тогда смогла выдохнуть. По ее коже бегали мурашки, а пальцы чесались — ей было просто необходимо _выйти наружу_ , подышать свежим воздухом. Она налетела на дверь и кинулась в переулок за кофейней, мимолетно отметив, что Джейме последовал за ней. Бриенна пару раз прошлась взад-вперед, пытаясь успокоиться, но она чувствовала себя так, будто от ее кожи летели искры, а все внутри нее яростно рвалось _наружу_. Не отдавая отчета своим действиям, она ударила кулаком по кирпичной стене. Боль тут же вспыхнула, промчавшись от ее кулака вверх по руке, костяшки сбились, их жгло, но она почувствовала себя лучше, ощутила, как стук крови стал униматься, а гул в ушах — стихать.

— Седьмое пекло, Бриенна, остановись!

Неожиданно она оказалась в объятиях Джейме, лицом уткнувшись в сгиб его шеи, ощущая себя на удивление крошечной. Она почувствовала, как его рука с гипсом прижалась к ее спине, а здоровая рука гладила ее по волосам. Бриенна подумала над тем, чтобы воспротивиться этому: его близости, интимности его прикосновений, дыханию ему в шею. Но она устала, и ей было приятно в его объятиях, и постепенно его физическое присутствие вытеснило дух Хайла. Ее дыхание замедлилось до обычного, и она растворилась в его руках, все желание сопротивляться ушло, оставив ее опустошенной и дрожащей. Джейме почувствовал перемену и чуть ослабил хватку, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза, убрав волосы с ее лица и заправив пряди ей за ухо.

— Ты в порядке?

Она нервно кивнула, чувствуя себя выгоревшей изнутри, так как адреналин покинул ее кровь. Он еще раз обнял ее, прежде чем отпустить, но ненадолго задержал ее руку в своей, осторожно изучив ее ссаженные костяшки.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — было почти странно видеть, как он старался быть таким мягким, не намеревавшимся давить. Но ей уже было известно слишком много его секретов, она так часто видела его уязвимым, что это было бы правильным.

_«Доверие должно быть взаимным. Ты оказываешь его мне, я оказываю его тебе»._

— Я расскажу тебе, — вздохнула она. — Но я хочу вернуться домой.

Он без лишних слов обнял ее рукой за плечи и вместе с ней зашагал прочь из переулка, в сторону ее дома.

Пройдя несколько кварталов, Бриенна покопалась в сумке и достала помятую пачку сигарет и зажигалку; ее руки слегка тряслись, пока она курила; дым вдыхала глубоко, будто он был целительным бальзамом. Она знала, что Джейме должен был помнить их разговор на открытии выставки и должен знать, что курение было заземляющим механизмом. Бриенна сконцентрировалась на сигарете между ее пальцами, на своих губах, на тонких завитках дыма, поднимавшихся в воздух; на том, как запах напоминал ей о доме, безопасности и покое. Джейме ничего не сказал, но переместил руку на ее плечо.

Она затушила сигарету о цветочный горшок рядом с входом в здание и выкинула окурок в урну, после чего провела Джейме через двойные двери и наверх, через два пролета, к своей квартире. Он взял у нее ключи и открыл дверь, пригласив ее внутрь, а затем бросил ключи в вазу на столике в прихожей, как если бы они делали так всю жизнь. Иви подняла взгляд со своего освещенного солнцем места, сонно отметив их прибытие. Бриенна рухнула на один из обеденных стульев, жестом предложив Джейме сесть на стул напротив. Они оба сбросили свои пальто движением плеч: она — сидя, он — стоя.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что не обязана рассказывать мне это, если не хочешь, да? Ты ничего мне не должна.

Теперь она посмотрела ему в глаза, приняв во внимание то, каким он стал сейчас с момента их встречи: больше не заносчивый, не проблемный и не раздражающий все время.

Она задалась вопросом, как они привыкли так полагаться друг на друга.

— Я доверяю тебе, — это было единственное объяснение, которое она могла дать. Она положила руки на стол и глубоко вздохнула.

— Хайл и я ходили вместе в одну школу на Тарте; мы были одногодками. Мы оба играли в футбол, — Бриенна прикусила губу, задумавшись, о чем говорить дальше. И она решила броситься в омут с головой. — Когда я училась в выпускном классе, команды парней без моего ведома заключили пари: кто сможет лишить меня невинности. Я поняла, что что-то было не так, потому что я не принадлежала к той категории девушек, которым парни бы ни с того ни с сего стали покупать цветы или украшения. Но среди них была целая группа, которая пыталась подсесть ко мне на ланче, дарила цветы, оставляла сонеты Шекспира в моем шкафчике. Я понимала, что все это было не по-настоящему, знала, что что-то происходило, поэтому я игнорировала их. Но Хайл… его методы были более тонкими. Он просто был _любезным_ : один раз поделился своим лишним батончиком перед тренировкой; спрашивал, как прошли мои выходные; узнавал, смогу ли я помочь ему с алгеброй. У меня было мало друзей, но мне казалось, что Хайл был моим другом, поэтому я утратила бдительность.

Она прижала свои руки к груди.

— Однажды кто-то устроил большую вечеринку у себя в доме, куда пригласили всех спортсменов. Я никогда не была ни на одной из таких, но Хайлу была нужна машина, и он спросил, не хотела бы я пойти с ним. Он продолжал упрашивать даже после моего отказа, и уже это должно было стать тревожным звонком, но никто никогда раньше _не хотел_ пойти со мной куда-либо, а он пообещал, что мы пробудем там всего пару минут и уйдем. Он взял мне какую-то выпивку, хотя мне не нравился вкус алкоголя, поэтому я пила очень медленно. И когда у меня закружилась голова и я почувствовала усталость, то я подумала, что все дело в алкоголе, поэтому я вообще перестала выпивать — выбросила напиток, пока Хайл не видел. Спустя еще пару минут все потемнело. — Она могла ощутить ярость Джейме по неподвижности его тела. Еще один глубокий вдох. — Он добавил в мой напиток наркотик, но не подозревал, как мало я выпью или как быстро он переработается в моем организме из-за моего роста. Я отключилась всего на несколько минут, но их хватило, чтобы он доставил меня в спальню и снял с меня футболку. Он начинал снимать с меня лифчик, когда я пришла в себя, — краем глаза она заметила, как руки Джейме сжались в кулаки на столе. — В комнате было еще двое парней, у двери, и один из них фотографировал все на телефон. Это должно было стать доказательством того, что Хайл выиграл пари и мог забрать деньги. Когда я очнулась и осознала, что происходило, я вышла из себя. Сбросила с себя Хайла, тут же разбила телефон того парня. Они попытались задержать меня, когда поняли, что происходило, но я отбилась от них. Убежала в свою машину, даже не удосужившись забрать футболку, и поехала домой.

— Скажи мне, что ты вызвала полицию, — низко прорычал Джейме.

Бриенна пожала плечами.

— Мы попытались. Уничтожив телефон, я сделала так, чтобы те фотографии никогда не всплыли на поверхность, но вместе с этим уничтожила все доказательства своей истории. А еще я умудрилась сломать пару костей Хайлу и обеспечить его сотрясением, когда уходила, поэтому была вероятность, что они могли выдвинуть против меня обвинения.

— А как же футболка? Или тот факт, что он _накачал_ тебя?

— Тарт старомоден. Там нет лабораторного оборудования для проверки на наркотики для изнасилований. С точки зрения копов я была всего лишь девчонкой, которая передумала на полпути. Каким-то образом главный тренер мужской команды по футболу все же узнал о пари. И отстранил на месяц каждого игрока, который принимал в этом участие. Потом об этом узнала глава департамента по легкой атлетике — женщина — и запретила им всем участвовать в соревнованиях до конца года, загубив тем самым их шансы попасть в команды колледжа, получить спортивную стипендию. В каждой команде парней теперь поневоле играли запасные составы, поэтому они проиграли все матчи. — Бриенна почувствовала, как в ее горле возник ком, и она попыталась подавить его.

— И все винили меня. Тренеры, игроки. Если бы я просто не была такой холодной сукой и позволила Хайлу себя трахнуть, тогда все могли бы получить, что хотели. Если бы я просто заткнула свой рот и подыграла, все было бы замечательно. Поэтому я выпустилась, потом приехала учиться в Королевскую Гавань, потому что больше никто не поступил. Начала с чистого листа.

— Если я увижу этого парня снова, пообещай мне, что позволишь мне ему врезать.

Она улыбнулась и впервые с того момента, как они сели, встретилась с ним взглядом.

— Договорились.

Она удивилась неожиданно прочному осознанию, которое расцвело в ее сердце.

— Знаешь, я обязана Хайлу Ханту всем в каком-то странном смысле. Если бы не он, я бы не поступила в Университет Королевской Гавани; если бы я туда не поступила, то я бы никогда не повстречала Маргери и не стажировалась у Кейтилин. Никогда бы не встретила Лораса. Никогда бы не начала работать в «Винтерфелле», никогда бы не встретила тебя.

Джейме словно был раздражен этой мыслью.

— Ну, а я, может, отказываюсь в это верить. Кто сказал, что мы бы в любом случае не встретились?

Бриенна покачала головой.

— Если бы я не пережила Хайла Ханта и адский выпускной класс, то не думаю, что стала бы достаточно толстокожей, чтобы справиться с тобой. Он заставил меня осознать, какой сильной я могу быть, что я не могу позволить другим людям управлять моей жизнью. Это был ужасный опыт, но он сделал меня лучше. Если честно, Джейме, без Хайла Ханта мы бы и до второй встречи не дошли.

Джейме упер взгляд в стол, плотно сомкнув губы. Размышляя.

— Помнишь, когда мы впервые встретились и ты сказала, что хотела бы узнать, почему я напал на Эйриса? И ты думала, что есть причина, по которой я так поступил?

Она не была уверена, к чему он клонил, но для него было так несвойственно по своей воле упоминать Эйриса, что она кивнула.

— И я все еще хочу узнать.

Он откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки.

— Все знали, что у Эйриса был скверный характер. В Крейкхолле у него была дурная слава из-за того, что он травил мальчишек помладше и придумывал жесточайшие обряды посвящения. Мне он никогда не нравился, но он был Таргариеном, и все вели себя так, будто это делало его неприкасаемым, — он запустил руку в волосы, поставив локти на стол. — Он пригласил Серсею на Первый бал. Все забыли об этом. Она отказала, думала, что он отморозок. В итоге он пошел со своей кузиной, Рейллой.

Когда прошла примерно половина вечера, я вышел наружу подышать свежим воздухом: у девушки, которую я сопровождал, были отвратительные духи, а она вдобавок переборщила с ними, и из-за этого у меня кружилась голова. Эйрис тоже был снаружи с парой других парней и курил. Он начал хвастаться о том, как поджарил проституток: он связал их и стал тушить об их тела сигареты. Он продолжал говорить, даже когда я появился. Не думаю, что он заметил меня. Сказал, что ничто его так не заводило, как их крики и мольбы о пощаде, когда их взгляд наполнился ужасом, потому что они думали, что умрут. Как ему иногда приходилось приводить их в чувство ведром с ледяной водой, когда они теряли сознание, потому что становилось не так весело, если они не могли кричать для него.

Бриенна прикрыла рот ладонью от отвращения и жалости. Она не могла отвести глаз с лица Джейме, пока он продолжал говорить сухим тоном.

— Потом он стал проходиться по Серсее. Обзывать ее сукой, потому что она отказала ему. Эйрис сказал, что захватил немного «жидкого экстази» и добавил его в ее бокал вина, а в отеле наверху забронировал для них номер. Сказал, что собирался преподать ей урок, что ей станет сложнее знакомиться и ходить на свидания, когда он закончит с ней. Что она будет сожалеть о том, что сделала.

Я знал, что нельзя было и пытаться рассказать кому-либо то, что я услышал. Эйрис был для всех неприкосновенным, и без веского доказательства никто бы не стал ничего делать. Никто ничего не делал годами. Поэтому я просто начал его бить. Остальные парни сбежали.

— Но потом… если бы ты рассказал все полиции, то разве они не могли провести расследование, доказать то, что ты услышал? Наверняка как минимум одна из тех женщин обращалась в полицию.

Джейме сухо и горько рассмеялся.

— Таргариены подкупили всех проституток, чтобы удержать их от дачи показаний. Без них было только лишь мое слово против его. И никто никогда даже не узнает, что Эйриса поместили в психиатрическую лечебницу, как только его выписали из больницы. Через два года он перестал принимать лекарства и поджег себя, как делали предки Таргариенов, пытаясь переродиться в трехглавого дракона, о котором пророчили тысячу лет назад. Но жестоким и неуравновешенным преступником, который легко отделался двумястами часами общественных работ, оказался _я_.

— Джейме, — она выждала, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Но когда этого не произошло, Бриенна накрыла лежавшую на столе его ладонь своей. — Ты спас огромное число женщин от этого монстра. Ты поступил правильно.

— Годами я продолжал говорить это себе. Я уже давно не могу в это поверить.

— Ну, я в тебя верю. И всегда верила.


	20. Tiny Shower Drabble #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод названия: «Крошечный душевой драббл №2»

За неделю до того, как Джейме предстояло снимать гипс, все стало еще более неловким, когда они оба в один и тот же момент осознали, что у них пропала мочалка. Джейме и Бриенна застыли в сильной взаимной неловкости, уставившись на пустой крюк на стене душа, где должна была быть мочалка. Бриенна чувствовала себя как олень в свете фар: теперь она должна мыть Джейме голыми руками? Потому что это казалось излишне интимным для их нынешних отношений, а ее сны стали достаточно яркими за последние несколько недель и без непосредственного ощупывания его в душе в течение последующих пятнадцати минут.

Джейме пробормотал себе под нос нечто подозрительно напоминавшее: «Пошел ты на хер, Тирион», — прежде чем вышел из душа в ванную, залив водой весь пол. Бриенна наблюдала за тем, как он тщательно обыскивал бельевой шкаф, пока Джейме не нашел махровую салфетку, которую, вернувшись в душ, передал ей, избегая ее вопрошающего взгляда.

Это был не лучший вариант. Время от времени ее пальцы выходили за края салфетки и скользили по гладкой голой коже. Один раз — по его животу, прямо над поясом его плавок, другой — по его икре, и снова — вдоль лопатки. Она извинялась каждый раз, краснея, и надеялась, что Джейме попытается пошутить, чтобы разрядить напряжение, но он лишь стоял в полнейшем молчании.


	21. The Ocean and Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является строчкой из стихотворения Кристины Россетти «What are heavy?» («Что тяжелое?»): «The Ocean and Truth» - «Океан и правда».
> 
> “What are heavy? sea-sand and sorrow.  
> What are brief? today and tomorrow.  
> What are frail? spring blossoms and youth.  
> What are deep? the ocean and truth.”  
> — Christina Rossetti
> 
> Тяжелое — что? Песок, сожаление.  
> Хрупкое — что? Юность, цветение.  
> Короткое — что? Сегодня и завтра.  
> Глубокое — что? Океан и правда.  
> — Кристина Россетти

Бриенна отправилась вместе с Джейме к врачу в день снятия его гипса, поскольку он попросил ее пойти с ним, а затем мгновенно принял виноватый вид за эту просьбу. Он был напряжен во время поездки в такси, почти не говорил, даже когда она пыталась выдавить из него улыбку. Она была совершенно уверена в том, что он нервничал. Никто из них не видел его руки после того происшествия, с тех пор, как ее перевязали бинтами, а затем загипсовали. Бриенна не знала, как сказать ему, что ей неважно, как она выглядит, поэтому она молчала.

Он уже планировал начать физиотерапию через три дня с неким человеком, которого горячо рекомендовал шофер Тириона, Бронн — бывший боксер, который знал пару-тройку вещей о травмах и реабилитации. Когда врач, снимая гипс, услышал его имя, он кивнул в знак одобрения, и Бриенна постаралась сдержать вздох облегчения, не дав ему сорваться в почти безмолвную смотровую. Визг электропилы заставил ее стиснуть зубы, но ее глаза были открыты, в то время как Джейме зажмурился. Даже после того, как врач убрал остатки гипса, его глаза оставались закрытыми. Бриенне захотелось встряхнуть его.

 _«Это остается реальностью, даже если ты отказываешься смотреть на нее»._  
  
Его рука была бледной и грязной там, где гипс неделями скрывал ее, и она увидела сморщенную от шрамов кожу и пустующее место, где должны были быть его пальцы, которых теперь нет. Но на ней не было крови, и она не представляла собой месиво, какой видела ее Бриенна в последний раз без этой белой оболочки, и это было странное, сбивавшее с толку, нелогичное облегчение не видеть крови, но видеть пальцы и целую кожу.

Когда она подняла глаза, то поняла, что Джейме все это время наблюдал за ней, а не смотрел на свою руку, выглядев необычно напряженным. Она кивнула — крошечный жест поддержки, который наконец-то заставил его опустить взгляд. Он держал свою руку перед лицом, скривившись, глаза прошлись по шрамам, повреждению и пустому месту, и ему удалось слегка пошевелить пальцами. Врач оценил это, сказал, что это хороший знак, сигнализирующий о грядущих высоких результатах физиотерапии, которые он ожидает, но Бриенна видела, как его слова пролетали мимо Джейме.

Она поблагодарила врача, безмолвно сопроводила Джейме в такси и попросила отвезти их к набережной. Она не была уверена, что Джейме вообще это заметил, потому что все его внимание было обращено исключительно на его руку, лежавшую на его колене. Бриенна отвела его вниз по лестнице к воде, взяв его за здоровую руку, все тянула и тянула его, пока он не оказался с ней на берегу. Она развернула его за плечи лицом к воде — жесткой, неспокойной, бурной — и встала позади него.

Джейме обернулся на нее через плечо.

— Бриенна, что мы…

— Смотри вперед.

Он молча развернулся обратно к воде.

— Я иногда прихожу сюда, когда мне грустно, когда я злюсь или чувствую себя не в своей тарелке. Я прихожу сюда и наблюдаю за волнами, за чайками, окунаю ноги в воду, даже если она холодная. Потому что это напоминает мне о том, что я _жива_. Это напоминает мне, что однажды я могла умереть, но этого не произошло. И жизнь — это восхитительная вещь, Джейме. Ощущать привкус соли в воздухе, песок под ногами, воду на своей коже, слышать звук волн. Разговаривать с людьми, которых ты любишь, слушать свои любимые песни и читать свои любимые книги. Ты должен помнить об этом. Ты должен помнить, как много значит быть живым, потому что это сделает даже самые трудные времена сносными.

Ей захотелось уткнуться лбом в его плечо, но она понимала, что ему необходимо ясно ее слышать.

— В тот вечер ты даже не мог полностью произнести мое имя, и, когда я была в машине скорой помощи и разговаривала с тобой, чтобы держать тебя в сознании, ты не мог сказать вообще ничего. И ты хоть представляешь, какой до глупости счастливой я была и какое облегчение испытала, когда услышала твой голос на следующий день, даже несмотря на то, что ты был говнюком?

Ее голос стал тише, мягче.

— Когда _ты_ в последний раз видел свою руку, она была в порядке; какой ты привык всегда ее видеть. И поэтому сегодня, когда ты посмотрел на нее впервые, тебе стало противно — и не спорь, я видела твое лицо, — она остановилась, чтобы утереть слезы со щек тыльной стороной ладони. — Но когда _я_ видела твою руку в последний раз, она была обмякшей, покрытой кровью, и я могла разглядеть торчавшие из нее кости. — Он развернулся и обнял ее. — Я просто хотела, чтобы ты жил, понимаешь? Я не думала — когда ехала в машине скорой помощи и видела, что сделали с твоей рукой — я не думала, что у тебя вообще останется рука, после того, как врачи закончат с тобой. И мне было плевать на это, пока ты был все еще жив.

Он так крепко сжимал ее в объятиях, что Бриенна едва могла дышать, хотя давление его правой руки было лишь незначительным.

— Ты хоть знаешь, как бесит, когда ты _всегда_ оказываешься права? — проговорил он ей прямо в ухо.

Она всхлипнула.

— Ты хоть знаешь, как я глубоко ценю то, как ты раздражаешь меня своей бесконечной правильностью, когда я веду себя как идиот? — Теперь она уже по-настоящему рыдала, что ужасно ее смущало, но он продолжал прижимать ее к своему плечу. — Спасибо тебе. За то, что отчитала меня в больнице, а потом снова, прямо сейчас; что ходила со мной к врачу и не испытала шок или отвращение, когда мне сняли гипс. Спасибо, что не позволила мне погрязнуть в страданиях и хандрить.

— Если ты снова начнешь раскисать, я сама тебя убью, — угроза частично потонула в ее слезах, но он все равно рассмеялся.


	22. Tyrion Plays the Role of 'Get-A-Grip' Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод названия: «Тирион играет роль «ну-ка-взял-себя-в-руки» друга»

Несмотря на заверения физиотерапевта, что он добился существенного прогресса, Джейме все чаще стал замечать, что после их сеансов он чувствовал себя более разочарованным, чем когда только начинал. Он еле-еле достиг того уровня, когда смог держать ручку, не говоря уж о том, чтобы разборчиво писать с ее помощью, и порой казалось, что не было никакого смысла восстанавливать правую руку, когда наверняка было бы быстрее самому переучиться использовать левую. Когда он поделился ходом своих мыслей с Бриенной, она, однако, выглядела так, будто была готова отвесить ему подзатыльник. И потому он продолжил, делая предписанные упражнения дома и постепенно укрепляя руку.

Поначалу Джейме расстраивался из-за того, как медленно он стал писать; хоть он и мог печатать только левой рукой, это происходило медленно, и даже правая рука помогала не так эффективно, как он надеялся. Бриенна предложила ему начать делать аудиозаписи для себя: так он смог бы проговаривать истории вслух, а потом медленно записывать их, когда идеи уже сохранены. Иногда она приходила и печатала то, что он диктовал ей, или просила его отправить ей на электронную почту аудиофайл, чтобы затем перевести в текст. Она говорила, что ей скучно и у нее есть свободное время, и он соглашался с этой ложью настолько любезно, насколько мог. Джейме определенно не мог переводить свои мысли в текст так быстро, как привык, но это было лучше, чем чувствовать, как они множатся, а потом исчезают в его голове, так и оставшиеся незаписанными.

Бриенна заезжала за ним после физиотерапии раз в неделю и отправлялась с ним за кофе. Однажды, когда она заметила, что он смотрит на свою руку с выражением, которое ей явно не понравилось, она ущипнула его так сильно, что у него появился синяк. Она закатывала глаза, когда он настаивал на том, чтобы расплачиваться за все наличными, потому что его подпись была недостаточно разборчивой, чтобы оставлять ее на чеках. _«Как ты планируешь восстанавливаться, если ты даже не практикуешься?»_ Бриенна заставляла его работать: постоянно спрашивала, когда он отправит ей новый материал, прочитал ли он ее правки в последнем разделе, что он планирует дальше делать с сюжетом. Похоже, она направила всю свою настойчивость на то, чтобы он продолжал работать, не позволяя ему хандрить, жаловаться и опускать руки.

Его отец не мог не заметить ее почти постоянное присутствие, в частности с тех пор, как он однажды попытался забрать Джейме после его сеанса терапии, но увидел, как они с Бриенной уходили вместе. Но он не смотрел на нее с пренебрежением, чего ожидал Джейме, и даже счел спросить о ней за одним семейным ужином. Тирион едва не подавился фасолью от удивления. Серсея же просто поджала губы и сделала глоток вина.

Серсея почти не разговаривала с ним со времен ее визита в больницу, но неуловимого выражения отвращения (наморщенный нос, поджатые губы), появлявшегося каждый раз, когда она смотрела на его рубцеватую и несовершенную правую руку, было вполне достаточно. Очевидно, теперь она не была заинтересована в борьбе за сохранение своих прав на него, дефектную версию своего близнеца. Для него было облегчением наконец-то почувствовать себя свободным от нее, даже несмотря на то, что он изо всех сил постарался сделать это самостоятельно.

Медленно, _медленно_ ему становилось лучше. Джейме уже мог сжимать, держать и маневрировать своей правой рукой с некоторой степенью точности. Когда он впервые, используя свою правую руку, поднял, удержал и отпил из своей кофейной кружки перед Бриенной, Джейме пронаблюдал, как округлились ее глаза в понимании, а затем ее лицо озарила улыбка, и все эти сеансы у физиотерапевта наконец окупились разом. Когда он оставался один дома, то стал есть без рубашки после того, как испортил три штуки, облив себя в своих неуклюжих и безуспешных попытках поесть, задействовав свою правую руку. Он не рассказывал об этом Бриенне, каким-то образом догадываясь, что она не одобрит такую подстраховку, но уже мысленно возражал, потому что вылить горячий суп на голую грудь чертовски больнее, чем на рубашку, и это был отменный мотив для совершенствования.

Близился его день рождения — факт, который Тирион, судя по всему, сболтнул Бриенне, так как теперь она настаивала на том, чтобы пригласить его поужинать. _«В какое-нибудь приятное место»._ Джейме не особо хотел есть в модном ресторане, когда его навыки принятия пищи все еще оставляли желать лучшего, но он понимал, что Бриенна была права — ему необходимо практиковаться, он должен постараться. Ей будет все равно, если он уронит половину своей еды обратно на тарелку, а остальные, кто может заметить это, не имеют значения. А еще было совершенно бессмысленно спорить с ней, когда она что-то вбивала себе в голову.

— Братец! С днем рождения!

— Привет, Тирион. Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что _дело_ продвигается.

— Мой физиотерапевт говорит, что я хорошо справляюсь. Я все еще не могу ни черта толком написать, но…

— Не _это_ дело, болван. Дело с Бриенной.

Джейме простонал.

— И не надо стонать, ты взрослый мужчина. Тебе она нравится.

— Тирион…

— Тебе нравится она, ты нравишься ей, отец к ней терпим, а Серсея ее ненавидит. Все это — самые что ни на есть признаки того, что тебе нужно двигаться дальше. Мне она тоже нравится, но я подумал, что ты и так уже это знаешь.

— Ты поэтому украл мою мочалку?

— «Украл» — неправильное слово. Я _пытался_ помочь вам, двум дурачкам, продвинуться с этим.

— Тирион, никакого _«этого»_ нет.

— Ты говоришь так, будто разочарован отсутствием этого.

_Бес._

— Послушай, я уверен, что Бриенна не думает обо мне в этом смысле. И на самом деле она заслуживает кого-нибудь получше.

— Во-первых, она, безусловно, думает о тебе в этом смысле. Если бы не думала, то не предприняла бы такой наивной попытки спасти тебя на той парковке. Она бы не заезжала за тобой после физиотерапии раз в неделю…

— Тирион, она делает все эти вещи, просто потому что мы друзья и ее воспитали порядочным человеком.

— Ты идиот, если веришь в это. И что значит, она заслуживает кого-нибудь получше? Тебя обычно считают достойной партией.

— Я старше ее больше чем на десять лет.

— Некоторым женщинам это нравится.

— У меня теперь нет двух пальцев, и я едва могу самостоятельно есть.

— Она определенно последний человек, которого будет беспокоить первое, а второе всего лишь временно.

— У меня безумная семья.

— Она уже вполне прекрасно и без жалоб справилась с нами.

— У меня был роман с моей сестрой-близнецом. У нас два общих ребенка, которых я не могу открыто назвать своими.

— Бриенна знает об этом?

— Да.

— И ты все еще ей нравишься.

— Да, как друг.

— И она все еще _беспокоится_ о тебе. Несмотря на все твои недостатки. Мне кажется, я побеждаю в этом споре.

— Она беспокоится обо мне, потому что она мой друг.

— Друзья не краснеют так отчаянно, когда видят своих друзей в плавках.

— Она много краснеет. Все время.

— Ага, когда ты без рубашки или используешь любую форму сексуального подтекста.

— Потому что ей _некомфортно._

— Ох, ради всего святого. Ты любишь ее. Она любит тебя. Хватит все так усложнять.

— Тирион, все _и впрямь_ сложно.

— Это не было бы так, если бы ты взял себя в руки и уже поцеловал ее.


	23. This World Is Gonna Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является строчкой из песни MS MR – Dark Doo Wop («Мрачный ду-воп»): «This World Is Gonna Burn» – «Этот мир будет гореть».

Она опаздывала на десять минут.

Девка опаздывала уже на десять минут, и Джейме был взбешен. С самого начала он вообще не хотел куда-либо идти, но она настаивала, сказав, что хочет вытащить его куда-нибудь в его день рождения и что они должны хоть что-то сделать в честь того, что он завершил первый этап физиотерапии. Она выбрала ресторан — один из его любимых (что, несомненно, поведал ей Тирион) — а также дату и время. И теперь он сидел в баре, попивая двойной виски в одиночку, потому что она не удосужилась явиться вовремя.

Вот только не в ее духе было забывать о договоренностях или опаздывать куда-либо. И с тех пор, как ему сняли гипс, она стала даже более ответственной и внимательной, чем обычно, например, она беспокоилась, не вернется ли к нему что-то вроде былого подавленного состояния. Джейме мог бы позвонить ей — он должен был позвонить ей, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, но это бы означало признаться самому себе, как сильно его уязвляло ее опоздание, как сильно это напоминало ему, что они всего лишь друзья и ничего больше. Что это был праздничный ужин друзей, а не свидание.

— Джейме! — он почувствовал, как кончики ее пальцев тронули его плечо, и крутанулся на стуле, чтобы увидеть ее, держа наготове случайный язвительный комментарий с намерением скрыть факт того, что он долго ждал. — Мне так… жаль. Пробки были… ужасными, — она согнулась пополам, тяжело дыша и крепко прижав свою большую руку к области под грудной клеткой.

— Седьмое пекло, девка, ты что, _бежала_ сюда?

Она медленно выпрямилась, все еще сохраняя ладонь там, где, судя по всему, у нее должно было колоть в боку, и кивнула.

— Мое такси застряло в районе септы Бейлора. Не сдвигалось с места минут десять. Поэтому я пробежала весь оставшийся путь. Мне очень жаль, что я опоздала, Джейме, правда.

Это значило, что ей пришлось пробежать примерно десять кварталов, то есть часть расстояния преодолеть в гору. Джейме почувствовал, как все его самоуверенное негодование испарилось.

— Серьезно, Бриенна, ты могла бы просто написать, что застряла в пробке. Ты и правда бежала в этих туфлях? — он вдруг осознал, что она была на шпильках, чьи тонкие ремешки из ярко-красной замши опоясывали ее щиколотки.

Он даже не вслушивался в ее ответ, когда его взгляд охватил весь ее наряд.

— Бриенна, что это на тебе _надето_?

На ней была ее кожаная куртка, та, что он уже видел дюжину раз, поверх чего-то вроде топа-бра и юбка-карандаш с завышенной талией. Над поясом ее юбки, чуть-чуть не доходившей ей до колен, виднелась тонкая полоска рельефных кубиков пресса. Он ощутил внезапный глупый порыв застегнуть ее куртку — может, даже одолжить свой блейзер, чтобы другие мужчины в баре даже мельком не увидели ее пресс, верхнюю часть ее маленькой груди, ее ключицы.

Она покраснела и без его помощи покрепче запахнула свою куртку.

— Все так плохо? Мне казалось, что в таком виде я выгляжу нелепо, но я была у Лораса, и мне некогда было переодеваться перед тем, как прийти сюда. Маргери сказала, что все будет в порядке… — Маргери, по всей видимости, также была ответственна за стрелки на глазах своей подруги и красную помаду, которые, казалось, только сильнее привлекали внимание к ее кристально-голубым глазам. Глаза, затуманившиеся застенчивостью, которую слишком хорошо знал Джейме и ненавидел, особенно то, как она постепенно их застилала.

— Нет, Бриенна, ты выглядишь замечательно. Меня просто беспокоит то, сколько потенциальных ухажеров мне предстоит отогнать.

Бриенна закатила глаза, но позволила себе опустить руки, и ее куртка снова распахнулась. Джейме упрямо удержал взгляд на ее лице.

— Джейме, я вполне уверена, что _мне_ придется больше беспокоиться об этом, чем тебе, — она бросила выразительный взгляд на брюнетку на другом конце бара, которая смотрела на них с некоторой долей любопытства и интереса.

Но Джейме был совершенно уверен в том, что она и не смотрела в его сторону до появления Бриенны… и, несомненно, ее взгляд был направлен четко выше и прямо за него. Он тихо посмеялся.

— Бриенна, жаль тебя разочаровывать, но она смотрит не на меня. А на тебя, — он снова повернулся к ней лицом со своей самой лукавой улыбкой. — Что думаешь? _Соорудим на троих?_ Я обычно предпочитаю блондинок, но если хочешь, то, уверен, я смогу сделать исключение.

Румянец, который он ожидал, так и не появился. Она невозмутимо пожала плечами, оперлась локтями о барную стойку — тело вытянулось и стало таким же ровным, как и столешница перед ней.

— Меня уже давно не привлекают брюнеты, так что если ты нацелен устроить праздничную оргию, то нам придется продолжить поиски.

Он чуть не задохнулся.

— Чью роль ты отыгрывала для Лораса сегодня?

Бриенна стрельнула в него косым взглядом.

— Обольстительная убийца. Сегодня я весь день держала разные виды потенциального оружия в одной руке, а в другой — причудливый коктейль. Кстати говоря, мне бы не помешало по-настоящему выпить, — она развернулась так, что один ее локоть все еще оставался на стойке, а корпус повернулся к нему. — Ты хочешь сесть за столик, который я с таким трудом нам забронировала, или ты предпочтешь жидкий ужин?

— Конечно же, веди к столику. Однако раз ты угощаешь, то я должен предупредить, что собираюсь заказать самое дорогое блюдо в меню.

— В таком случае мне придется просто компенсировать это, довольствуясь бесплатной хлебной корзиной и бокалом вина. Мне удалось прожить всю магистратуру почти на одних макаронах и кофе, так что я уверена, что смогу обойтись и в этот вечер ради твоего дня рождения. — С теплой улыбкой она отметила, как он нахмурился. — Я _шучу_ , Джейме. Я не такая бедная, что не смогу позволить себе угостить тебя здесь ужином, иначе бы я не выбрала это место.

Бриенна пробралась сквозь толпу к администратору зала, возвышаясь на своих каблуках над всеми в ресторане.

— Здравствуйте. Бронь на двоих на фамилию Ланнистер.

Джейме вскинул бровь, но не сказал ни слова, пока они не сели за столик в дальнем углу.

— Девка, тебе пришлось использовать мою фамилию, чтобы забронировать этот столик?

Она чуть не фыркнула, взглянув на винную карту.

— Ты смеешься? Мне пришлось попросить Тириона позвонить сюда лично, чтобы получить эту бронь. Когда я сама пыталась это сделать, мне сообщили, что у них будет возможность принять нас только в следующем месяце. Для Тириона Ланнистера ожидание, разумеется, было значительно короче.

— Бриенна, ты просто невероятно коварна! Обыграла систему ради меня.

Джейме с удовлетворением заметил, как по ее шее пополз легкий румянец.

— Это твой день рождения как-никак. Сколько там тебе лет? Семьдесят восемь, да?

Он схватился за сердце, как если бы был смертельно ранен.

— Вот и вернулись шутки про старость. Что ты сказала при первой нашей встрече? Что я недостаточно красив для тебя и к тому же слишком стар?

Она утопила лицо в своих ладонях, скрыв его ото всех.

— Не могу поверить, что ты собираешься тыкать в меня этим, когда я просто пыталась заставить тебя заткнуться, — когда Бриенна отняла руки от лица, оно приняло оборонительное выражение, а ее глаза сверкнули крошечным всполохом гнева. — К тому же ты был натуральным говнюком, когда мы впервые встретились. Ты назвал меня здоровенной бабищей и девкой — и это не было дружеским прозвищем, когда ты использовал его в самом начале.

Джейме поморщился; чувство вины обожгло тыльную часть его шеи.

— Оглядываясь назад, я не могу поверить, что ты не врезала мне хорошенько тогда. Я бы это заслужил.

— Я имела дело с куда более невыносимыми людьми, чем ты, — ее взгляд смягчился. — И ты теперь не так ужасен.

— М-м-м, да. Эта несколько внушающая страх амазонка появилась и показала мне, как я ошибался. Мне очень повезло, что она решила остаться.

Его внезапно смутила собственная искренность, и, судя по тому, как ярко разрумянились ее щеки и как она внимательно уставилась в меню, Бриенну в том числе. Неловкое молчание нарушило бодрое приветствие их официанта. Бриенна с благодарностью заказала свой бокал вина, а Джейме — очередной стакан виски, прежде чем задумался, разумно ли позволять своему языку развязываться больше, чем это было сейчас.

Джейме рассказал Бриенне все о вечере в честь дня рождения, который устроил его отец для него и Серсеи; смешил ее, как только мог, наслаждаясь тем, как сияли ее глаза, когда она смеялась. Его тетя Дженна очень многозначительно задавала все вопросы, которые только могла придумать о « _той девушке, которая спасла тебе жизнь — длинноногой блондинке. Она твоя девушка?_ — Нет, тетя Дженна. — _Кто-то вроде телохранителя?_ — Нет, она мой редактор и мой друг. — _Твой друг. Значит, она со временем может стать твоей девушкой?_ — Я не знаю, тетя Дженна. Может, когда-нибудь. — _А у нее случайно нет точно такой же веснушчатой сестры для твоего кузена? Я не уверена насчет его последней девушки. Мне она кажется немного дикой_ ».

Большую часть вопросов тети Дженны повторял и его кузен Давен до тех пор, пока Джейме не сумел перевести тему разговора на недавнюю конопатую девушку Давена. По-видимому, Десмера была инструктором по йоге. Давен потратил как минимум десять пьяных минут, объясняя, почему ее гибкость была так полезна в постели, после чего Джейме вручил ему кружку кофе и отправил на диван трезветь.

Он рассказал, как Роберт умудрился допиться до такого состояния, что споткнулся о собственных детей и налетел на стол, ломившийся от подносов с едой, опрокинув овощную тарелку и канапе с неведомыми морепродуктами. Серсея была в ярости, а дети смеялись. Тирион весь вечер бормотал себе под нос саркастичные комментарии. Тайвин, как обычно, был совершенно угрюм и не выражал никакого интереса ко всему происходящему.

— Жаль, что тебя там не было, девка, — вздохнул он.

Он приглашал ее. Но у нее было традиционное выступление в «Трезубце», а она всегда была очень преданной, и он знал это лучше, чем кто-либо.

Они покончили с основным блюдом и просто болтали, ожидая официанта с десертным меню, когда Бриенна начала нервно ерзать на стуле.

— Бриенна, все в порядке?

С виноватым взглядом она вытащила из кармана телефон.

— Прости, он просто не перестает вибрировать… — она уставилась на экран в растерянности. — Мардж позвонила мне шесть раз за последние пятнадцать минут. — Телефон снова зажужжал в ее руке.

— Мардж, что случилось?

— Бриенна, где ты?

— Я все еще ужинаю с Джейме, а что?

— Бриенна, оттуда нужно выбираться. Вам обоим. Отвези Джейме в его квартиру, только обязательно зайдите в здание через подземную парковку, чтобы вас не заметили на улице.

Бриенна крепче сжала телефон.

— Маргери Тирелл, что происходит?


	24. As Long As We're Going Down, You Should Stick Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является строчкой из песни MS MR – Dark Doo Wop («Мрачный ду-воп»): «As Long As We're Going Down, You Should Stick Around» - «Тебе следует остаться, пока мы идем ко дну».

_Бывают такие слезы, и я надеюсь, вы еще с этим не сталкивались, когда плачешь не оттого, что испугался чего-то ужасного сию минуту, но из-за всего ужасного, что происходит вообще в мире, и не только с вами, но и со всеми, кого вы знаете, и со всеми, кого не знаете, и даже с теми, кого и не хочется знать, и эти слезы нельзя облегчить ни храбрым поступком, ни добрым словом, облегчить их можно, только если кто-то крепко обнимет вас, когда вы сотрясаетесь от плача и слезы катятся по вашему лицу._

_— Лемони Сникет, Конец  
(пер. Н. Рахмановой)_

Бриенна крепче сжала телефон.

— Маргери Тирелл, что происходит?

Глубокий, напряженный вдох на другом конце линии.

— Роберт Баратеон только что скончался в больнице. Судя по всему, он упал со своего балкона ранее этим вечером.

— Несчастный случай, — Бриенна не могла точно сказать, хотела ли она произнести это как утверждение или же вопрос.

— Полицейские, которые уведомили об этом Ренли, сказали, что это выглядело… подозрительно. Казалось странным, что алкоголик смог свалиться со своего собственного балкона без чьей-либо помощи после всего лишь двух с половиной банок пива. — Повисла емкая пауза: Маргери ждала, пока Бриенна свяжет все воедино, заполнив пробелы. — Он ее брат. Папарацци придут за ним, как только пронюхают о смерти Роберта. Если они узнают детали, то все станет еще хуже. Ты должна забрать его отсюда и отвезти в какое-нибудь уединенное место.

Бриенна вытянула руку, чтобы остановить их официанта, который проносился мимо, вложила ему в руку свою карту и попросила рассчитать их. Джейме выглядел весьма озадаченным.

— Спасибо, Мардж.

— Все для тебя, Бри. Береги себя.

Она осторожно положила телефон на белую скатерть, внимательно посмотрев на него какое-то время, как если бы он мог вдруг вскочить и умчаться прочь. Бриенна вздрогнула, когда Джейме коснулся ее руки, и отметила беспокойство в его глазах, в глубоких складках, залегших на его лице.

Она говорила низким тоном, почти шепотом, поэтому ему пришлось наклониться, чтобы расслышать.

— Только что умер Роберт — судя по всему, он упал со своего балкона ранее этим вечером… Полиция полагает, что это, возможно, не был несчастный случай. — Она увидела тот самый миг, когда он осознал, что это значит: как раздулись его ноздри, сдвинулись брови; почувствовала, как его пальцы крепче сжали ее ладонь на столе. — Мы должны вернуться в твою квартиру до того, как над нами начнут кружить стервятники. — Джейме только коротко кивнул, но ничего не сказал.

Бриенна чувствовала себя беспомощной. Он должен был все еще любить Серсею, несмотря ни на что; девушка, в которую он влюбился до всех махинаций и предательств, все еще существовала в его памяти, пусть она и перестала быть таковой в реальности уже очень давно. Бриенна знала это, не смела никогда забывать. Но даже она могла разглядеть сомнение и отвращение к тому, кем стала Серсея. Ему никогда не нравился Роберт, как и Бриенне. Но она знала лучше всех, что Джейме верил в добро и зло, в честь, и он бы не хотел, чтобы то невысказанное подозрение оказалось правдой; не захотел бы верить в то, что она зашла настолько далеко и стала убийцей.

Бриенна подписала чек, лишь слегка поморщившись от суммы после вычета налогов и чаевых. Она не лгала, когда говорила, что сможет потянуть это место, но это было куда больше, чем она сама, практичная по натуре, обычно позволяла себе заказывать на одну персону. Затем Бриенна вызвала такси, чтобы оно остановилось прямо у ресторана, в тишине сопроводила Джейме до машины. Она не нарушала его личное пространство во время поездки, не пыталась установить с ним контакт, когда он, отвернувшись, прильнул к двери и уставился в окно.

Она сообщила таксисту его адрес и направила его к подземной парковке, не преминув заметить нескольких неряшливых мужчин, уже слонявшихся на улице у входа в здание, где жил Джейме, а также объективы камер, которые казались странными громоздкими конечностями или придатками в неясном свете уличного фонаря. Джейме настоял на том, чтобы оплатить поездку, сунув деньги таксисту прежде, чем Бриенна успела запротестовать.

Она проследовала за ним в лифт и уставилась в потолок.

— Я испекла тебе торт.

Казалось неправильным говорить такое сейчас, но слова в любом случае уже вырвались. Она ощутила, как его взгляд сместился на нее, из-за чего вдоль ее позвоночника будто пробежал электрический импульс, хоть Джейме и промолчал.

— Он стоит на барной стойке у меня дома под огромной картонной коробкой, чтобы Иви не слизала весь крем, — из ее горла поневоле вырвался сдавленный смешок. — Это глупость, но я знала, что на праздничном вечере будет полно еды, и мне показалось очень странным то, что никто не испек тебе торт на день рождения.

Бриенна наблюдала за числами на дисплее, которые отсчитывали этажи по мере того, как они поднимались к его квартире.

— А какой торт?

— «Красный бархат». Показалось уместным для Ланнистера.

Он рассмеялся — маниакальные ноты в его голосе, как она знала, означали, что он был на грани слез. Джейме выбрался из лифта, едва двери открылись; его смех превратился в сдавленную икоту, что, насколько опять же знала Бриенна, вскоре перейдет во всхлипы. Замедлив его, она прошла с ним по коридору к его двери, придержала его за руку для устойчивости, чтобы он смог повернуть ключ в замке, отметив, что он все еще задействовал свою левую руку вместо поврежденной правой. Как только дверь закрылась за ними, он прошел вперед неровной поступью; ключи выпали у него из ладони и рухнули на пол, а его плечи сотряслись от беззвучных рыданий.

Бриенна притянула его голову к изгибу своей шеи, мягко погладила по загривку, успокаивающе водя другой рукой по его спине, не обращая внимания ни на дрожь, вызванную влажными дрожащими всхлипами, проходившимися по чувствительной коже ее шеи, ни на слезы, капавшие ей на плечо. Это напоминало вечер, когда она гладила его по спине на полу своей ванной. _«Снова Серсея»._ Все вечно будет к этому сводиться? Попадет ли Бриенна в бесконечный цикл, в котором будет собирать Джейме по частям каждый раз, когда Серсея будет делать что-то, что разрывает его на куски? Но нет, это было бы несправедливо. Бриенна собирала Джейме воедино, когда ему отбили руку, и она бы делала это каждый раз, когда бы ни заметила его в разбитом состоянии, несмотря ни на что. Она знала это с уверенностью, которая должна была ее испугать, но почему-то это не происходило. Она все продолжала гладить его и успокаивающе бормотать, как привыкла успокаивать испуганную лошадь.

Бриенна слушала его хлюпающие вздохи, хоть он и перестал рыдать, вздрогнув лишь немного, когда он уткнулся лицом ей в шею, втягивая воздух носом и едва касаясь губами чувствительного места, где ее шея переходила в плечо.

— Она это сделала, — слова приглушились, так как их пробормотали в ее шею, и вибрация от голоса разошлась по ее коже искрами. Джейме отстранился и взглянул на нее; его лицо было странно неподвижно. — То, как она смотрела на него в праздничный вечер: как если бы он был жуком, которого она хотела растоптать. Неудобство, с которым ей надоело мириться. Но дети… — его голос надломился, и он снова спрятал лицо в сгибе между ее плечом и шеей.

_«Дети любили его. В любом случае он был их отцом — единственным, которого они знали. И она должна была понимать, каково это — терять родителя; должна была думать, прежде чем забирать его у них»._

Ей пришлось подбирать слова, чтобы утешить его:

— Джейме, ты не знаешь наверняка, что произошло. Это мог быть несчастный случай. Полиция могла быть излишне подозрительной.

Теперь он подался назад, шумно дыша через нос, как бык.

— Расскажи мне. Что ты знаешь?

Она вытянула руки, как если бы собиралась остановить его при атаке.

— Не так много. Маргери сказала, что он упал со своего балкона и умер в больнице несколькими часами позже. Что копы были недоверчивыми, потому что все выглядело так, будто он выпил всего две с половиной банки пива и…

— Все, кто знаком с Робертом Баратеоном, знают, что этот человек остается практически трезвым и после шести банок пива. Пекло, даже я бы не был достаточно пьяным, чтобы свалиться со своего балкона, после двух с половиной банок пива, а ведь я почти вполовину его меньше! — Он был зол, взвинчен, а его голос разносился эхом по коридору.

Бриенна не могла найти слов, которые не звучали бы как ложь, поэтому они продолжили стоять на месте, уставившись друг на друга. Тишину нарушил зазвонивший телефон Джейме. Его хозяин в свою очередь выругался, выдав стабильным потоком ряд приглушенных нецензурных высказываний, выуживая телефон из кармана. Взглянув на экран, Джейме всучил телефон Бриенне в руку, а сам отправился дальше по коридору.

— Я не могу сейчас с этим разбираться. Моя рука безумно болит.

На экране было лицо Тириона. Бриенна ответила:

— Привет, Тирион.

— Бриенна?

— Именно. Звонишь предупредить Джейме о смерти Роберта Баратеона?

— Я так понимаю, кто-то меня уже опередил.

— Маргери позвонила мне примерно полтора часа назад.

— И что Джейме?

Бриенна вгляделась в пустой коридор, где исчез Джейме.

— Мы вернулись в его квартиру. Но он… не в порядке.

Тяжелая пауза.

— Отец уже отправил дядю Кивана домой, чтобы он был там, когда полиция будет допрашивать Серсею. Пока все вполне мирно. Дядя говорит, что все будет, скорее всего, оставаться таким, пока не придут результаты вскрытия.

— А что с детьми?

— Септа уложила их спать сразу после того, как они вернулись из больницы, судя по всему.

Эти дети нуждались в матери, которая поддержала бы их и сказала, что все будет хорошо. Они проплачут всю ночь, возможно, в подушку, чтобы заглушить свои рыдания, но они не будут спать. Если им это все же удастся, то боль вновь вспыхнет поутру, когда им придется столкнуться с новым миром, где их отец мертв. Им не нужна септа — им нужна их мать.

— Позаботься о нем, Бриенна, — голос Тириона был мягок. — Пожалуйста.

Она привалилась к стене и вздохнула.

— Как обычно, да?

— Мы тебя не заслуживаем, Бриенна Тарт. Но как бы то ни было, я благодарен тебе.

И он положил трубку, оставив в тихом темном коридоре Бриенну, держащую в руке телефон, который не принадлежал ей. Внезапно она почувствовала боль в пояснице, пульсацию в ногах, мышцы сводов ее стоп сводило судорогой при разгибании. _«Проклятые туфли»._ Она опустилась на пол, совсем не заботясь о том, как нелепо смотрелась со стороны, усевшись посреди коридора, но она больше не могла стоять или тем более ходить в этих туфлях ни единой лишней минуты. Бриенна атаковала пряжки на лодыжках с неоправданной жестокостью, испытав некую извращенную радость, наблюдая за тем, как безупречный алый лак для ногтей, который нанесла ей Маргери ранее этим днем, отслаивался и опадал на пол огненными пятнами. Она осторожно сняла каблуки и отставила их в сторону, рассматривая свои опухшие ярко-красные пальцы ног и сгибая ступни в попытке усмирить судорогу и избавиться от скованности. Она прислонилась к стене и закрыла глаза.

_«Чью роль ты отыгрывала для Лораса сегодня?»_

_«Обольстительная убийца»._

Ее глаза распахнулись.

_«Я была ей»._

От осознания к горлу подкатила желчь. Она подражала походке Серсеи, ее взгляду с надменным презрением, тому, как она осторожно вытягивала шею и виляла бедрами. Оттенок красной помады, которую выбрала Маргери, в точности походил на фирменный оттенок Серсеи. Только теперь все показалось слишком реальным, и это совпадение, что она отыгрывала Серсею как роковую женщину — _femme fatale_ — в тот же день, когда та (вероятно) убила своего мужа, заставило Бриенну ощутить себя испорченной и порочной в некотором смысле, что она не могла объяснить. По ее коже пошли мурашки, и она не смогла удержаться и не начать стирать помаду прямо руками, пытаясь _избавиться_ от нее. Она хотела избавиться вообще от всего: ей хотелось сжечь одежду, туфли, свою плоть — и начать все сначала в качестве самой себя, заставив свои мышцы забыть, что они когда-то пытались двигаться как она и быть как _она_. Бриенна вдруг возненавидела себя за то, что наслаждалась чувством собственной опасности, желанности и мощи, пусть это и длилось всего полдня.

Она, шатаясь, поднялась и, скинув свою куртку, чуть ли не бегом понеслась в ванную комнату Джейме, намочила махровую салфетку и принялась с яростью тереть ею губы. _«Почему это должно обязательно выглядеть как кровь?»_ Продолжая действовать как можно аккуратнее, прекрасно понимая, что если она этого не сделает, то проклятый красный цвет размажется по всему лицу и оставит пятна на несколько дней. К тому моменту, как Бриенна положила салфетку на раковину, ее губы опухли и кровоточили. Джейме оставил пару своих спортивных штанов сложенными на скамейке около душа, и она, стянув с себя юбку, надела их. Покружив в поисках какой-нибудь футболки Джейме, чтобы сменить на нее свой топ-бра, она в итоге врезалась в него самого в дверном проеме.

Он задержал ее руками, и его ладони обожгли голую кожу на ее спине, что заставило ее осознать, насколько была обнажена часть ее туловища.

— Бриенна, что стряслось?

Но она не знала, как ему все объяснить и начала отстраняться, толкая его в грудь.

— Я должна _избавиться_ от этого, Джейме. Просто пусти меня.

Как ни странно, он это сделал, но последовал прямо за ней, промаршировавшей в его спальню и схватившей его толстовку, которая была брошена на стуле в углу. Бриенна повернулась к Джейме спиной перед тем, как сорвать застежки топа и натянуть толстовку на голое тело. Она грубо собрала свои тщательно уложенные волосы в небрежный и беспорядочный пучок, а затем закрепила его резинкой для волос, что была у нее на запястье. Когда она повернулась к нему лицом, ее дыхание было тяжелым, но чувство волнения в животе ушло.

— Поговори со мной, Бриенна.

Она обвела рукой в воздухе свое тело, указывая на фантомную одежду.

— Всю вторую половину дня я была _ей_. Для Лораса. Ее помада, ее туфли, ее манеры. Я носила ее, как кожу — до сих пор носила ее — и мне было просто необходимо _избавиться_ от нее.

Она взмолилась, чтобы он понял то, что она осознала, желая истолковать это лучше, желая, чтобы у нее нашлись слова для объяснения зуда прямо под ее кожей: тому, как одежда и помада заставляли ее чувствовать, будто она горела. Но в этих отношениях она была всего лишь редактором.

Джейме улыбнулся ей грустной, но вместе с тем теплой и ласковой улыбкой.

— И ты решила вместо нее надеть меня? — он подошел ближе и потер между пальцами ткань своей толстовки. — Как-то странно умиротворяюще видеть тебя в моей одежде, но я бы подыскал тебе чистую, если бы ты _попросила_ …

Прежде чем Бриенна успела себя остановить, она подалась к нему, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, чтобы скрыть румянец.

— Я чувствую себя глупо.

Он притянул ее ближе, почти прижав к себе, и начал водить круги по ее спине, имитируя ее же жест ранее.

— Я тоже. Прости, что вдобавок ко всему оставил тебя разбираться с Тирионом.

— Прости, что украла твою пижаму, — Бриенна пробормотала ему в рубашку. — Кажется, я потеряла ту с кроликами, которая тебе так нравилась, — она услышала в ответ гул в его груди и улыбнулась.

Он взъерошил ей волосы, насколько это было возможно сделать, поскольку они были в пучке, и прижался губами к ее макушке.

— Ладно. Ты можешь переночевать в гостевой комнате. С остальным разберемся завтра утром.


	25. It's All Gonna Shift, It's Out of Our Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является строчкой из песни MS MR – Dark Doo Wop («Мрачный ду-воп»): «It's All Gonna Shift, It's Out of Our Hands» - «Все должно измениться, от нас это не зависит».

Бриенна проснулась слишком рано в чужой комнате и в одежде, которая пахла Джейме. Она проковыляла в холл, а из него — в его ванную, где почистила зубы указательным пальцем и расчесала волосы, избавившись от самых запутанных узлов. Легким шагом она прошла в гостиную, еще серую в едва пробившемся свете, и приблизилась к окнам. Из квартиры Джейме виднелась Черноводная, а также несколько зубцов башен Красного замка в стороне. Бриенна устроилась калачиком в кресле, обняла себя руками и стала наблюдать за восходом солнца, как свет создавал ярко-белые блики, которые сверкали на далеких волнах.

Она оставила голосовое сообщение Ренли вчера поздним вечером, выразив соболезнования по поводу смерти его брата. Утром пришел ответ:

_«Он вел себя со мной как полный засранец, но он все-таки был моим братом. Часть меня все еще любит его несмотря ни на что. Но это не значит, что другую часть меня не подмывает отправить Серсее корзину с фруктами»._

Бриенна была уверена, что Ренли был не единственным, кто бы обрадовался кончине Роберта.

_«Но она все равно не должна была его убивать»._

Она задумалась, жаловались ли когда-либо богачи, которые покупали здесь квартиры, на то, что они не могут открыть настежь окна и впустить свежий воздух, и на мгновение пожелала оказаться дома на Тарте, наблюдать за восходом солнца с заднего крыльца, чтобы морской бриз взъерошил ей волосы, принеся аромат цветущих магнолий и трав.

Бриенна все так же сидела, глядя в окно, когда два часа спустя появился Джейме, чтобы сварить кофе. Он подал ей кружку; из-за своего сонного вида с затуманенным взглядом Джейме больше чем когда-либо походил на маленького мальчика.

— Ты рано проснулась.

Она выпрямилась настолько, чтобы можно было сделать глоток кофе.

— Плохо спалось.

Судя по темным кругам под его глазами, Джейме постигла та же участь. Он сел в соседнее кресло.

— Тирион скоро будет здесь. Видимо, отец приказал нам занять круговую оборону.

 _План битвы Ланнистеров._ Бриенна начала выбираться из кресла.

— Тогда я могу уйти…

— Нет! — Джейме, похоже, осознал, что сказал это более настойчиво, чем было необходимо, поэтому принял более примирительный тон: — Я сказал это не потому, что хочу, чтобы ты ушла: я просто хотел, чтобы ты знала, что придет Тирион. И он привезет завтрак для нас троих.

Она уселась обратно в кресло и кивнула, не доверяя своему голосу. Они допили свой кофе в тишине, глядя в окно.

Тирион приехал с огромным пакетом из местной пекарни, который взял Джейме, начав сразу выкладывать его содержимое на обеденный стол. Когда он закончил, на его поверхности образовались горы выпечки, булок и просто море печенья.

— Тирион, ты хоть понимаешь, что принес еды как минимум на десять человек?

Бриенна вытащила из этой кучи еды бейгл* и принялась разрезать его пополам.

— Я обнаружил, что сахар помогает моему мозгу функционировать в оптимальном режиме, когда еще слишком рано прибегать к употреблению алкоголя.

— С каких пор Ланнистеры придерживаются социально приемлемых уровней потребления алкоголя? — Джейме начал пытаться есть маффин, используя правую руку, время от времени поддерживая его левой, когда его хватка слабела. — Так что отец говорит по поводу всего этого?

— Он в ярости, — фыркнул Тирион. — Говорит, что если Серсея столкнула его с балкона, то это _гипотетически_ самая глупая вещь, которую она когда-либо делала, и он подумывает о том, чтобы предоставить ее самой себе.

— Гипотетически? — изогнул бровь Джейме.

— Отец говорит, что мы должны быть осторожны и подходить ко всему как к необоснованному обвинению. _Мы_ должны считать ее невиновной, если рассчитываем, что виновен кто-то другой. Как по мне, он бьется в неравной борьбе. Дядя Киван уже беспокоится, что Серсея не выглядит как скорбящая жена.

— Ее действительно могут признать виновной? — голос Джейме был резким. — Он был ужасным мужем, нерадивым отцом и напыщенным говнюком.

— Не поймите меня неправильно, но я ненавидела Роберта Баратеона, — впервые за это время заговорила Бриенна. — С того момента, как я услышала, что о нем говорил Ренли, я возненавидела этого человека. Но это… — она бесцельно обвела пространство руками. — У нее был миллион других вариантов, лучше, чем этот.

Оба брата вопрошающе посмотрели на нее.

— Я не виню Серсею за то, что она хотела избавиться от него. Я не понимаю, как она вообще согласилась за него выйти. Но дело в том, что если ты не хочешь больше состоять в браке с кем-либо, то ты можешь просто подать на развод. Люди обычно так делают.

Тирион покачал головой.

— И рискнуть столкнуться с тем, что Роберт может потребовать тест на отцовство, чтобы не платить алименты?

— Роберт Баратеон был похотливым мерзавцем. — Бриенна совсем забросила свой бейгл. — Вы не сможете убедить меня, что она уже не собрала доказательства того, что он спал с несовершеннолетними стажерками и оплачивал их аборты, чтобы ему не пришлось иметь дело со скандалом о внебрачном ребенке в сезон выборов. А даже если это не так, то совсем не сложно нанять частного детектива, чтобы нарыть грязи на политика-алкоголика с самомнением, раздутым до размеров Красного замка.

Тирион выглядел впечатленным.

Джейме же казался удивленным, но необязательно в хорошем смысле.

— А что если она это сделала? Ты думаешь, что было бы лучше втоптать всех в грязь? Позволить прессе распускать сплетни о личной жизни каждого?

— Нет, не думаю, что что-либо из этого должно было всплыть. В военной истории это называется «взаимное гарантированное уничтожение». Если обе стороны знают, что они потеряют все в случае развязывания конфликта, то они, как правило, отступают. Обладая в равной степени постыдной информацией о Роберте, Серсея обзаводится страховкой на тот случай, если он придет за ней и детьми. Если бы она была хоть немного дальновидной, то она могла бы спокойно развестись с ним и уйти от него в течение нескольких месяцев. Она могла бы забрать детей, сбежать в Дорн или Лис и прожить прекрасную, тихую жизнь на алименты и пособия на содержание детей от Роберта Баратеона.

Тирион вздохнул, откусив половину своего яблочного фриттера.**

— Серсея никогда не была из тех, кто выбирает тихую жизнь. Не сомневаюсь, что она надеялась, будто избавившись от этого олуха, она сможет сохранить все социальные выгоды от брака с ним, — он прожевал кусок и проглотил. — Дядя Киван говорит, что мы мало что можем сделать, пока отчет судмедэксперта не подтвердит причину смерти Роберта. Если нам повезет, то ее классифицируют как несчастный случай и все уляжется. Если же судмедэксперт заявит о подозрительных обстоятельствах или прямо назовет это убийством, то начнется настоящее цирковое представление.

— Не думаю, что смогу снова через это пройти, — простонал Джейме.

Тирион закатил глаза.

— С каких пор ты считаешь, что у тебя есть выбор? — он доел свой фриттер и стряхнул крошки с рук. — Отец просит нас воздержаться от общения с прессой и постараться не вести себя как идиоты на публике в обозримом будущем. Бриенна, если ты хочешь отправиться домой, то я могу тайно провезти тебя через гараж на своей машине. Пожалуй, для тебя это единственный способ избежать папарацци.

_«Домой. Папарацци. Верно»._

— Эм, да. Вообще мне нужно проверить, как там Иви. Я не покормила ее вчера вечером. — Она встала из-за стола. — Дай мне секунду, чтобы собраться.

Когда, она вышла из спальни со своей сумкой и курткой, но все еще в одежде Джейме, Тирион сообщил, что будет ждать ее в холле. Будто им было нужно уединиться, чтобы попрощаться.

Честно говоря, выражение лица Джейме стало совершенно непроницаемым, и это вызвало у нее тревогу.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь позвонить мне в случае необходимости, да? — Пустой кивок. — Джейме, я хочу, чтобы ты позвонил мне, если я тебе понадоблюсь. Я серьезно. Мне нужно съездить домой, принять душ, переодеться в свою одежду и покормить кошку. У меня почти полностью разрядился телефон, и мне нужен мой компьютер, чтобы я смогла поработать. В ином случае я бы осталась с тобой.

— Разумеется, девка, — его голос был бесцветным, обращение «девка» было лишено привычной теплоты.

_«Что происходит? До этого он был другим»._

Она отчаянно обняла его, крепко сжав.

— Боги, иногда ты бываешь таким невыносимым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Бейгл — это булочка в форме кольца с различными начинками и посыпкой. Изначально эта выпечка была характерна для еврейской кухни, но ныне распространилась по многим странам, а непосредственно в Нью-Йорке, например, вовсе стала культовой.
> 
> **Скорее всего, в данном случае фриттеры — это кусочки яблок в кляре, жаренные во фритюре. Но также это могут быть оладьи с кусочками яблок.


	26. That's My Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Дисклеймер от автора:** в этой главе нет Джейме как такового. Но зато триумфальное возвращение совершает Эллария. 
> 
> **От переводчика:** название главы является строчкой из песни MS MR – Dark Doo Wop («Мрачный ду-воп»): «That's My Man» - «Это мой мужчина».

Это мучило ее всю дорогу до дома. Тирион молчал, хотя Бриенна была уверена, что он знал, что что-то не так, судя по косым взглядам, которые он бросал в ее сторону. Джейме должен был понимать, что рано или поздно ей придется вернуться домой. Она не планировала оставаться на ночь, у него не было никаких ее вещей. Не говоря об Иви: она не могла _не_ покормить свою кошку. Но он не вел себя странно с Бриенной, пока она не согласилась уехать с Тирионом.

_«И ты согласилась уехать с Тирионом, потому что только так могла избежать фотографов…»_

В этом все дело? Он злился на нее из-за того, что она хотела избежать прессы? У журналистов выдался бы удачный день, если бы кому-нибудь удалось сделать снимок, как она босиком покидает _его_ дом в _его_ одежде, неся в руках свои шпильки. «Путь позора» — таких заголовков было бы множество. Ей бы пришлось отбиваться от откровенных и унизительных вопросов Маргери и Оленны, от сердитого допроса своего отца… Разве Джейме не понимает этого?

Бриенна продолжала прокручивать это в голове, принимая душ. Она попыталась отредактировать одну из недавних статей Элларии, но не могла сконцентрироваться на сравнительных материалах о секс-игрушках и соответствующих преимуществах их использования. Она заставила себя закончить, вздохнув и запустив пальцы в свои влажные волосы в расстройстве из-за неспособности сосредоточиться, и отправила отредактированную статью Элларии на почту. Не прошло и пяти минут, как на экране возникло окошко с чатом.

Эллария: _Слышала о Баратеоне. Как там твой парень?_

Бриенна: _Повторяю в последний раз: он не МОЙ парень. И он… переживает насчет этого._

Эллария: _Чем больше ты это отрицаешь, тем сильнее я в это верю._

Эллария: _Хватит работать. Ты должна его подбодрить._

Бриенна: _Определенно не тем способом, который ты подразумеваешь._

Эллария: _Я могу дать тебе парочку советов, если хочешь._

Бриенна: _НЕТ._

Эллария: _Дело твое._

Бриенна: _Хотя, наверное, мне и правда стоит съездить проведать его._

Эллария: _Определенно стоит._

Бриенна: _Я испекла ему торт ко дню рождения; я могу взять его с собой._

Эллария: _Ну вот! А потом вы можете съесть его вместе… в постели…_

Бриенна: _ОСТАВЬ. СВОИ. ПОШЛЫЕ. МЫСЛИ._

Эллария: _Это невозможно, дорогая._

Бриенна напечатала следующее сообщение и отправила его прежде, чем успела об этом задуматься. Ей был нужен слушатель.

Бриенна: _Мне кажется, он злится на меня._

Эллария: _За что?_

Бриенна: _Вчера я осталась у него на ночь — НИЧЕГО НЕ БЫЛО — но потом утром Тирион тайно вывез меня, чтобы я смогла таким образом избежать папарацци. Поэтому, полагаю, он раздражен, потому что я избегаю прессы? Но в этом нет смысла._

Эллария: _Почему ты хочешь избежать прессы?_

Бриенна: _Потому что все будут считать, что у нас был секс, когда его не было, и тогда мне придется объяснять это всем. Вероятно, включая моего отца. Что будет неловко и неприятно. А у Джейме сейчас достаточно проблем и без насмешек за отношения с его уродливым редактором._

Эллария: _Во-первых, если ты еще раз назовешь себя уродливой, то я приду и ОЧЕНЬ СТРАСТНО поцелую тебя. Потому что я считаю, что ты горячая. Во-вторых, а что если он считает, что ты стыдишься его? Вроде как ты сбежала, потому что тебе было бы стыдно, если бы люди подумали, что вы вместе, то есть из-за НЕГО…_

Бриенна: _Что?! С чего бы мне стыдиться его? Он ведь почти идеален._

Эллария: _Вот видишь, тот факт, что ты говоришь это, только убеждает меня в том, что ты влюблена в него._

Эллария: _Но он старше тебя больше чем на десять лет, нет? Этот факт занимает его мысли с самого его дня рождения._

Эллария: _И наверняка он стесняется своей травмы и того, что он больше не в состоянии делать все самостоятельно._

Эллария: _А его семья проблемная._

Эллария: _Его сестра вела себя с тобой как натуральная стерва._

Эллария: _Тебе еще никогда раньше не приходилось иметь дело с прессой, и он наверняка чувствует свою вину._

Ничто из этого никогда не имело для Бриенны значения. Пусть даже она подшучивала над ним из-за его возраста, это было не всерьез. И она никогда не осуждала его из-за семьи или прессы. Она все еще любила его…

_«Что? Я люблю его?»_

Она уронила голову на стол с протяжным стоном. «Любовь» — слово, которое она осторожно и старательно избегала использовать в отношении Джейме. В основном из-за того, что она была трусихой и не хотела разбираться с последствиями наличия «настоящих» чувств к нему. Но Эллария использовала это слово, и теперь она сама это сделала, и кот, образно говоря, был выпущен из мешка.

Бриенна: _Полагаю, я должна поговорить с ним об этом._

Эллария: _Да. Лично. Не забудь торт.  
_  
Бриенна: _Эллария, ты УВЕРЕНА насчет этого?_

Эллария: _Мужчины — хрупкие существа, Бриенна. Особенно творческий типаж. У меня богатый опыт благодаря Оберину. Нужно успокоить эго Джейме._

Эллария: _Например, примирительные ласки, немного жаркого секса — и он будет как новенький._

Бриенна: _УЖЕ УХОЖУ ПРОШУХВАТИТ_

Бриенна упаковала торт и свои вещи, положив сменную одежду и зубную щетку на тот случай, если снова останется на ночь. Положила побольше еды в миску Иви. _«На всякий случай»._ Назвала себя идиоткой за то, что рассмотрела возможность подобного исхода; ей хотелось кричать на Элларию за то, что та вложила глупые мысли ей в голову. Она продолжила бормотать непрерывный поток ругательств, даже когда вышла за дверь.

Когда Бриенна спустилась вниз, снаружи, у ее дома, уже ютилась небольшая толпа фотографов. Ей понадобится такси, чтобы добраться до Джейме: она не сможет долго идти и нести торт, балансируя с сумкой.

— Мисс Тарт! Бриенна! Куда вы сегодня идете? Что у вас в коробке? Что вы думаете о смерти Роберта Баратеона? Хотели бы вы что-нибудь сказать его вдове? Вы знали члена совета Баратеона лично? — она окинула их взглядом и узнала одного из них с прошлой стычки с прессой. Он был довольно любезен, как ей показалось: всегда называл ее «мисс Тарт», спрашивал у нее, как дела, никогда не оскорблял ее и не отпускал непристойных комментариев в ее адрес в отличие от его коллег. И она знала, что у него была машина.

_«Можно воспользоваться ими в свою очередь»._

— Пип!

Он удивился, но подошел к ней.

— Привет, мисс Тарт. Чем могу быть полезен?

— Если ты согласишься отвезти меня туда, куда я хочу, то я гарантирую тебе хороший кадр. Сенсацию.

Он поджал губы и цыкнул зубом, пока обдумывал ее предложение.

— Вы просто хотите прокатиться.

— Да.

— Это далеко? Я не повезу вас в Харренхолл или еще в какую-нибудь такую даль.

Бриенна вздохнула.

— Дом Джейме Ланнистера.

Улыбка озарила его лицо. _«Рыба заглотила наживку»._

— Ну туда я точно могу отвезти.

Она проследовала за ним к его старой малолитражке, терпеливо выждав, пока он не расчистил пассажирское сидение от запасных объективов и газет.

Когда они отправились в путь, Пип поехал чуть быстрее положенного, но вел он достаточно хорошо.

— Так что в коробке, мисс?

— Торт ко дню рождения.

— Для Джейме? Мистера Ланнистера?

— Да.

— Значит, поэтому вы едете к нему домой?

— Да.

Она ввела код доступа в гараж здания, где жил Джейме, на всякий случай прикрыв от Пипа клавиатуру.

— Ладно, Пип. Ты можешь сфотографировать, как я вхожу в здание, неся праздничный торт для Джейме. После этого ты уедешь. Понял? Не слоняться по стоянке и не пугать других арендаторов.

— Обещаю, мисс, — он нарисовал у себя на груди, у сердца, невидимый крест.

Бриенна вошла в лифт и помахала Пипу на прощание, улыбаясь до тех пор, пока он не позаботился о том, чтобы уйти, в то время как она все еще могла его видеть прямо перед тем, как захлопнулись двери лифта.

_«Ну что, была не была»._


	27. That Wasn’t Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является отсылкой к песне Brandi Carlile – That Wasn’t Me («Это была не я»).
> 
> Hang on, just hang on for a minute, I've got something to say.  
> I'm not asking you to move on or forget it,  
> but these are better days.  
> To be wrong all along, and admit it, is not amazing grace.  
> But to be loved like a song you remember, even when you've changed.
> 
> Tell me, did I go on a tangent? Did I lie through my teeth?  
> Did I cause you to stumble on your feet? Did I bring shame on my family?  
> Did it show when I was weak?
> 
> And I want you to know, that you'll never be alone.
> 
> **ПЕРЕВОД**
> 
> Подожди, просто подожди минуту, мне есть что сказать.  
> Я не прошу тебя двигаться дальше или забывать об этом,  
> но это были лучшие дни.  
> Все время ошибаться и признавать это - совсем не божья благодать.  
> Но быть такой же любимой, как песня, которую ты помнишь, даже когда изменился - это оно.
> 
> Скажи мне, съехала ли я с темы? Лгала ли я сквозь зубы?  
> Оступился ли ты из-за меня? Опозорила ли я свою семью?  
> Проявилось ли это, когда я была слабой?
> 
> И я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты никогда не будешь один.
> 
> **Дополнительное объявление от переводчика:**
> 
> Дорогие читатели, поздравляю вас всех с наступающим Новым годом и остальными грядущими праздниками! Этот год выдался непростым и для меня в том числе, но надеюсь, что следующий выйдет лучше и все задуманные планы реализуются - этого желаю и вам! 
> 
> Спасибо, что читаете мои переводы!  
> Всех с праздниками!

Бриенна постучала в дверь Джейме, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Кто там?

— Если скажу, что это я, ты откроешь дверь?

— Бриенна? — его голос был удивленным и робким.

Дверь распахнулась, и она выставила коробку перед собой.

— Я принесла торт.

— Но как ты попала сюда? — прищурился он. — Я сидел у окна весь день и не видел, чтобы снаружи останавливалось хоть одно такси. Ты ведь не пришла сюда пешком?

— Я попросила одного папарацци довезти меня прямо от моего дома в обмен на снимок. Он высадил меня в гараже. Самая дешевая поездка за всю мою жизнь, серьезно.

— Седьмое пекло, девка, ты не можешь так просто садиться в машину к незнакомцам, — он втянул ее в квартиру, взяв за плечо.

— Как правило, все таксисты — незнакомцы, Джейме. А на данный момент Пип едва ли им является. Я знаю его имя. Он знает мой график. Мы видели друг друга сотню раз. Мы уже почти приятели.

— Ты пытаешься заставить меня почувствовать себя виноватым? Мне жаль, что эти люди следят за тобой круглые сутки и донимают тебя вне дома из-за меня. Если бы я знал, как от них избавиться, я бы давно это сделал.

_«Одно очко в пользу Элларии»._

— Джейме, я не виню тебя. Правда. Просто забудь об этом, — она поставила торт на барную стойку и торжественно сняла крышку: — Вуаля!

Торт сверху был покрыт белой глазурью, на которой ей удалось неуклюже вывести надпись «С днем рождения, Джейме» зеленым цветом. Ее обычно аккуратный почерк выглядел как каракули ребенка.

— Ты действительно испекла мне торт. Сама, — он выглядел потрясенным ее усилиями.

— Конечно. Это ведь твой день рождения, — она чуть не добавила раздраженно: «Ведь мы друзья», — но слова застряли у нее в горле.

Бриенна покопалась в его шкафчиках, пока не нашла небольшие тарелки и вилки, и отрезала каждому по щедрому куску торта. Она отпихнула руку Джейме, когда тот потянулся за своим, и, картинным жестом достав одну-единственную свечку, воткнула ее в центр его куска, а затем зажгла ее.

— Загадай желание.

Он задул ее даже раньше, чем она договорила.

— Джейме, ты должен был загадать желание!

— Я загадал, девка.

— У тебя даже не было времени придумать его.

Он чуть ли не застенчиво пожал плечами.

— Я заранее знал, что загадать.

Джейме попробовал торт, держа при этом вилку в правой руке. Его хватка была увереннее, чем раньше, и Бриенна почти озвучила это — захотела поздравить его за усердные занятия физиотерапией, но затем передумала, обеспокоившись, что сделает только хуже, если привлечет к этому внимание.

— Я вполне способен есть самостоятельно, — низко прорычал Джейме. Он должен был заметить ее взгляд.

_«Второе очко в пользу Элларии»._

— Я это знаю. Я просто подумала о том, как быстро ты преуспел с тех пор, как начал терапию.

Он язвительно усмехнулся, и его отсутствие веры в себя и даже в нее — он подумал, что она лжет — достаточно разозлили Бриенну, чтобы она смогла говорить откровенно.

— Я серьезно, Джейме. Ты должен собой гордиться. А ты принижаешь все старания, которые ты вложил, чтобы суметь держать вилку — это просто выбешивает!

Оба куска торта остались забытыми на стойке.

— Ты знаешь, что я все еще не могу разборчиво писать свое имя? Я едва могу подписать чек, когда покупаю что-то. А недавно я пролил на себя суп, — он хлопнул ладонью по столешнице. — Как мне восхищаться тем, что я могу минуту успешно продержать в руке вилку, когда я знаю, что есть риск, что в следующий момент я уроню то, что ем?

— Потому что тебе сняли гипс всего шесть недель назад. Потому что месяц назад ты вообще не мог держать эту самую вилку. Потому что даже несмотря на то, что ты проливаешь на себя суп, тебе удается донести до рта больше, чем выливается на твою рубашку. Ты самостоятельно напечатал целую главу не под диктовку — и меня не волнует, сколько времени на это ушло. Если бы ты видел себя моими глазами: как я чертовски горжусь тобой каждый раз, когда ты присылаешь мне имейл без сокращений и опечаток, или открываешь дверь своей правой рукой, или держишь стакан, и он не трясется… — ее горло сжалось от отчаяния, гнева и печали, из-за чего стало сложно говорить. — И я, черт возьми, просто невероятно _злюсь_ , потому что я горжусь тобой и верю в тебя, но это совсем ничего не значит, потому что ты этого не делаешь.

Бриенна возненавидела себя за то, что разнервничалась, возвела глаза к потолку в отчаянной попытке не позволить выступившим слезам пролиться.

— Черт, — она услышала, как Джейме обошел кухонный остров, и почувствовала, как он обнял ее. — Прости, я такой засранец. — Он поднял руку и прижал к ее затылку. — Я бы не справился без тебя, Бриенна. И теперь я чувствую себя ужасно, потому что ты вернулась, принесла торт, а я за это довел тебя до слез. Черт.

Бриенна всхлипнула, уткнувшись в его рубашку.

— Ты всегда был засранцем, — она отстранилась от него, посмотрела ему в глаза, и ее гнев и разочарование стали расти, — но сегодня ты хуже, чем обычно. И я понимаю, что это ужасное время для тебя, но это не дает тебе права срываться на мне.

— Что? — его выражение было неясным.

— Этим утром, когда я уехала, ты злился на меня. Полагаю, твоя способность к критическому мышлению позволила тебе понять, что мне рано или поздно нужно будет поехать домой, чтобы покормить Иви и сменить одежду. Значит, ты рассердился на меня из-за того, что я хотела избежать встречи с прессой? Было уже достаточно неловко, когда после нападения мне приходилось объяснять своему отцу, что все таблоиды лгут. Но если бы я вышла из _твоего_ дома этим утром в _твоей_ одежде и с каблуками в руках, то повсюду были бы заголовки о «марше позора». Думаешь, мне хочется, чтобы отец это увидел? Думаешь, мне хочется, чтобы он снова позвонил мне с болью, потому что считает, что я недостаточно ему доверяю, чтобы сказать ему, что мы с тобой встречаемся? Как он всегда расстраивается, когда я говорю ему, что все еще одна и ничего не изменилось, а единственное, чего он хочет для меня, это чтобы я нашла того, кто бы любил меня…

Джейме медленно моргнул, как если бы его мозг с трудом переваривал новую информацию.

— Оу.

— «Оу». И это все, что ты скажешь?

— Тебе всегда нужна правда, да, девка? — его глаза сверкнули. — Хорошо. Правда в том, что я думал, ты хотела тайком сбежать, потому что не желала никоим образом быть со мной связанной. Потому что тебе и так неловко из-за того, что я старше тебя, прогнил изнутри, а с недавних пор изувечен. Что ты бы не хотела быть связанной с человеком, у которого был роман с женщиной, которая, возможно, убила своего мужа. И я не могу сказать, что винил тебя, но мое довольно хрупкое эго уязвило то, что моя лучшая подруга ускользнула под прикрытием, как если бы стыдилась меня.

— Я _никогда_ не стыдилась тебя. Ни перед тем происшествием, ни после, и определенно точно не из-за того, что натворила твоя сестра. Я не виню тебя за то, что ты Ланнистер — и это подразумевает под собой и появление папарацци, которые периодически появляются у моего дома. Я никогда не жалела о том, что стала твоим редактором, и точно не жалею о том, что являюсь твоим другом. А теперь, будь так любезен, перестань раздувать конфликт и поешь уже чертов торт, который я испекла специально для тебя.

Джейме молча отломил кусок — от ее порции, поскольку она была ближе — и медленно начал жевать, как если бы хотел потянуть время.

— Ну, теперь я чувствую себя глупым. И основательно отчитанным.

— Замечательно.

— А торт вкусный.

— На здоровье.

Он откусил еще и так же медленно прожевал, уткнувшись взглядом в столешницу.

— Ты сможешь остаться? Я начал немного сходить с ума из-за того, что не выхожу…

— Да, Джейме. Я смогу остаться, — они оба застенчиво улыбнулись друг другу. — Хотя тогда тебе придется накормить меня чем-то более существенным, нежели тортом. На самом деле я голодна.

— Ну, в таком случае я могу предложить фильм и ужин. Закажем пиццу?

Бриенна начала кивать, но он вдруг поднял руку.

— И нет, девка, никаких ананасов.

— Но я люблю ананасы! — Джейме рассмеялся в ответ и покачал головой. — Серьезно, я не могу поверить, что ты так предвзято относишься к ананасам!

— Я просто нормальный человек, девка. Нормальный человек, который понимает, что ананасам нет места в пицце. Ты можешь выбрать фильм, но начинку для пиццы выбираю я.

Когда через час им доставили пиццу, Бриенна открыла коробку и обнаружила, что ровно одну половину пиццы занимали аккуратно выложенные кусочки ананаса.


	28. You and Me, We Have It Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является строчкой из песни MS MR – BTSK («БЗКП»): «You and Me, We Have It Made» – «Ты и я, мы сделали это».
> 
> It didn’t come easy, I’m glad it came hard  
> Worth the wait to give you my heart  
> Big teeth, small kiss  
> I turn to wax and melt like this  
> I found you in pieces, you’d been torn apart  
> A million one reasons to end before you start  
> But deep down I knew, no matter what—  
> in the end it’d be me and you.  
> Big teeth, small kiss  
> I turn to wax and melt like this.  
> You and me, we have it made.  
> Caress my knees with your tongue  
> Teeth on my waist, I come undone  
> In those hours in the night, just before light  
> Run your hand down my spine  
> We kiss the dusk goodnight.
> 
> **ПЕРЕВОД**
> 
> Это было нелегко, я рада, что это далось с трудом  
> Ожидание стоило того, чтобы отдать тебе свое сердце  
> Большие зубы, крошечный поцелуй  
> Я превращаюсь в воск и таю, как он,  
> Я нахожу тебя по частям - тебя разорвали в клочья  
> Миллион и одна причина закончить прежде, чем ты начнешь  
> Но глубоко внутри я знаю - несмотря ни на что -  
> Что в конце будем ты и я.  
> Большие зубы, крошечный поцелуй  
> Я превращаюсь в воск и таю, как он.  
> Ты и я, мы сделали это.  
> Ласкаешь мои колени своим языком  
> Зубы на моей талии, я теряю рассудок  
> В эти ночные часы, прямо перед рассветом  
> Пройдись ладонью по моей спине  
> Мы целуем сумрак перед сном.

Когда Джейме открыл глаза где-то ближе к раннему утру, рядом с ним на кровати сидела Бриенна и аккуратно убирала волосы с его лица; ее голубые глаза светились беспокойством.

— Должно быть, у тебя был кошмар. Я слышала, как ты кричал.

Джейме провел ладонями по своему лицу, потер сонные глаза, затем потянулся и опустил руки. Его левая рука оказалась на ноге Бриенны, которая, как он вдруг внезапно осознал, была оголена: она, судя по всему, отправилась спать лишь в одной огромной футболке. Он понимал, что должен был убрать руку, извиниться, но не мог заставить себя это сделать. Он почувствовал, как под ладонью сократились мышцы, но Бриенна не сдвигалась с места.

— Тебе часто снились кошмары в последнее время?

— Как минимум раз в неделю. Иногда о нападении, иногда об Эйрисе. Иногда просто полный бред. Почти всегда там есть ты, даже когда не должна там быть. Обычно ты спасаешь меня.

— О. Ну… Если хочешь, меня не затруднит остаться.

Джейме пожелал, чтобы весь этот разговор был записан на бумаге и он убедился, что запятая стояла перед «меня», а не после. Но ответ был одинаковым в любом случае.

— Пожалуйста.

Его пальцы принялись выписывать круги на ее нежной коже над коленом, и ему показалось, что он услышал, как у нее вырвался тихий вздох. Джейме почувствовал крошечный, но опасный прилив надежды, а остатки адреналина после кошмара добавили ему немного безрассудства, поэтому он поднес ее руку к своим губам — неспешно, дав ей достаточно времени на то, чтобы высвободиться — и оставил невесомый поцелуй на ее ладони. Он резко поднял взгляд, отметив, как ее закрытые веки затрепетали, и, чуть спустившись, медленно поцеловал ее запястье.

— Джейме… — произнесла она его имя тихо и с придыханием.

Джейме почувствовал, как Бриенна отстранилась, и закрыл глаза от стыда, откинувшись на подушки. Он неправильно ее понял и, конечно же, с успехом ее отпугнул. Теперь она уедет? Соберет свои вещи, уедет домой и больше никогда не вернется? Но его размышления тут же прервались, когда он ощутил, как с обеих сторон прогнулся матрас, и, открыв глаза, обнаружил, что Бриенна оседлала его талию, а ее губы мягко касались его. Неуверенно, сладко, вопрошающе. Поначалу опешив, через долю секунды Джейме ответил, и вот они уже оба обменивались нежными поцелуями, в то время как его ладони оставались на ее коленях. Одна ее рука лежала на его груди, прямо на его бешено бившемся сердце, другая — обхватила его щеку, а затем сместилась, чтобы зарыться в его волосах. Бриенна издала глухой рык, когда он прошелся языком по ее нижней губе, чуть крепче сжала его волосы, когда его язык встретился с ее.

Спустя несколько минут Джейме позволил своим рукам подняться выше, теперь уже убедившись, что Бриенна не собиралась вылетать из его комнаты. Но вид его изуродованной руки на гладкой белоснежной коже ее бедра заставил его помедлить, и он убрал ее вовсе. Бриенна отстранилась, почувствовав, что что-то пошло не так, и проследила за его взглядом к его правой руке, теперь бесцельно лежавшей на его животе. Она села ровно и посмотрела на него: глаза ее заискрились, а лицо посуровело. Она взяла его правую руку, повторив его же движения ранее, ласково коснувшись губами его рубцеватой ладони, что не вязалось со сталью в ее голосе:

— Даже _не смей_ вести себя со мной, как с ней.

Он сглотнул, ощутив укол вины от напоминания о Серсее. Его глаза широко распахнулись от удивления, когда Бриенна поцеловала основания его ампутированных пальцев, сначала легко, а затем увереннее, когда поняла, что не навредит ему.

— Джейме, даже если бы ты потерял всю руку, я бы все равно тебя хотела, — он задержал дыхание, когда она провела кончиком языка вдоль одного длинного шрама на его ладони. Теперь ее голос смягчился: — Но так получилось, что у тебя все еще две руки, и я ожидаю, что ты используешь их обе. Я _хочу_ , чтобы ты использовал их обе. Понимаешь? — она уверенно положила его ладони себе на бедра, под свою футболку.

Он сделал рывок, чтобы сесть прямо, прижавшись к ней всем своим телом, и вновь ее поцеловал, на этот раз пылко, вкладывая в это все слова, которые он не мог высказать, подняв руки выше под ее футболкой, проводя ими вдоль ее позвоночника и поддразнивая нижнюю часть ее груди. Джейме ложился спать без футболки, поэтому Бриенна уже вовсю проходилась ладонями по его голым плечам и спине, обводя мышцы и распространяя жар по его коже. Он потянул за край ее футболки и дождался короткого кивка, прежде чем стащить этот предмет одежды через ее голову и бросить на пол. Затем Джейме приступил к изучению ее веснушек с помощью рта, одни — посасывая, другие — пощипывая, наслаждаясь тихими вздохами, которые она издавала, и тем, как ее ногти впивались ему в спину, когда он задействовал зубы. Когда он взял в рот ее сосок, она изогнулась и задержала его голову на месте, обхватив руками; пальцы любяще оглаживали его загривок, обводя ухо.

Джейме мог бы провести остаток ночи, изучая ртом ее тело, но Бриенна оттолкнула его назад, на подушки, и прильнула к нему, осыпая поцелуями шею и челюсть. Он издал стон, когда Бриенна пососала мочку его уха и затем прикусила ее, но когда она проделала то же самое с местом, где его шея соединялась с плечом, он толкнулся в нее бедрами. Джейме уже настроился на то, чтобы смутиться из-за этого ( _«Ради бога, ты ведь не подросток»_ ), как вдруг осознал, что она в ответ заскулила и совсем замерла. Из любопытства он прижался к ней бедрами — осторожно, не торопясь — пронаблюдал, как она сильно закусила губу, закрыв глаза, и почувствовал, как ее бедра сжались в попытке не тереться в ответ. Его член уже до боли отвердел, и Джейме попытался заставить себя успокоиться, но это было сложно, зная, что она хотела его, когда он сам так давно ее желал. Он перекатился, подмяв Бриенну под себя, благодарный тому, что она сохранила руки на его плечах, позволив ее ногам опуститься и тем самым дать ему свободное пространство. Джейме опустил локти по обе стороны от ее головы и сосредоточил все свое внимание на ее глазах, ее носе, ее челюсти, которые он покрывал поцелуями, ведя своим носом вниз, вдоль ее шеи. Затем переключился на ее маленькие и крепкие груди, а после — на ее живот, наслаждаясь ощущением упругих мышц под нежной кожей. Целуя каждую веснушку на своем пути, Джейме продолжал спускаться, пока не зацепил пальцем пояс ее трусов, сняв их с нее, когда она приподняла бедра. Он одарил ее ноги поцелуями и легонько их развел.

— Дж-Джейме, что ты…

Ее слова растворились в свистящем вздохе, когда он пустил в ход язык, чтобы распробовать ее, пройдясь вдоль складок вверх-вниз. Сместившись так, чтобы одна ее нога оказалась закинутой ему на плечо, и уверенно держа ее за бедро правой рукой, он принялся ласкать ее возбужденный клитор и скользнул пальцем внутрь нее, восхищенно мурлыча. Когда ее дыхание еще больше участилось, Джейме ввел второй палец, усилив хватку на ее бедре, когда оно стало дергаться и вырываться. Испытав оргазм, Бриенна сжала в кулак его волосы, и, пока она отходила, Джейме усмирил ее, а после вернулся к ее губам, покрывая ее тело поцелуями по пути к ним.

— Ущипни меня, — прошептал он у ее щеки.

— Хмммм? — она выглядела томно и едва приоткрыла глаза, что заставило его почувствовать самодовольство.

— Хочу убедиться, что на этот раз я действительно проснулся.

Бриенна тихо рассмеялась ему в шею.

— Уверяю тебя, я настоящая.

— Ага, но то же самое ты говорила прошлой ночью в душе и за ночь до этого в своей постели… — он бы продолжил, если бы она не шлепнула его по плечу. — Не переживай, в реальности ты намного лучше. Чуть тише, но, уверен, мы еще поработаем над этим.

— Ты такой смешной, — ее голос был наполнен любящим раздражением.

Он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на нее, и не смог удержаться, чтобы не спросить — наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьез:

— Ну а я в реальности был лучше, чем в твоих мечтах?

К его удивлению, Бриенна не покраснела и не шлепнула его снова, а вовсе ухмыльнулась.

— Не уверена. Ты шел не точно по сценарию.

— А-а-а-а, ну, мне всегда _очень_ хорошо удается следовать заданному направлению…

Она прошлась ладонями по его бокам, спускаясь ниже, и остановилась на поясе его пижамных штанов.

— Ну, обычно мы только вышли из душа, но эту часть можно пропустить.

— Буду знать.

— Но их быть не должно, — она оттянула и отпустила резинку его штанов, едва не рассмеявшись, когда он приподнялся и скинул их с себя вместе с трусами, метнув их через всю комнату, так быстро, как только смог. Он снова навис над ней с озорной ухмылкой.

— Лучше?

— Ммммм, — она вновь начала водить руками по его груди, но вдруг остановилась и подняла неожиданно застенчивый взгляд. — Ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы я повторила все это?

— Конечно. На мой взгляд, это невероятно сексуально, когда ты становишься властной. Я люблю, когда ты говоришь мне, что делать.

— Обычно ты отпускаешь саркастичный комментарий и закатываешь глаза.

— Явно пытаясь скрыть свое возбуждение, — он снова поцеловал ее, потому что не смог устоять, и прошептал ей в губы: — Я в вашем распоряжении, миледи.

Бриенна поцеловала его, сменив положение их тел так, что теперь Джейме сидел, прислонившись к спинке кровати, а она опять его оседлала.

— Я так понимаю, это твоя любимая позиция, девка?

Она улыбнулась в поцелуе, а затем отклонилась назад и лукаво изогнула бровь.

— Разве я не говорила тебе, что я превосходная наездница?

В горле Джейме внезапно пересохло, и Бриенна рассмеялась над тем, как у него округлились глаза — прямо запрокинула голову от удовольствия. Он осыпал поцелуями ее открывшуюся шею, и она наклонилась обратно к нему, одной рукой обняв его за плечи, а другую руку запустив ему в волосы.

— Джейме? — В ответ он промычал ей в шею. — Я хочу _тебя_. Эту версию тебя, а не из моих фантазий. — Она сделала небольшую паузу, после чего продолжила более дразнящим тоном: — К тому же как я узнаю, что ты лучше, если ты не будешь хотя бы немного импровизировать?

— Это вызов, девка? Потому что, как ты знаешь, хороший вызов я люблю.

Ее единственным ответом был лишь медленный поцелуй. Джейме начал выводить невидимые узоры на ее теле, мягко касаясь ее спины, груди, спускаясь к животу и верхней части ее бедер. Она выдохнула ему в рот, прижимаясь ближе.

— Бриенна. — Она твердо встретилась с ним взглядом. — Я должен знать, уверена ли ты.

Она двинула бедрами так, что головка его члена оказалась прямо у ее входа, и прижалась лбом к его лбу.

— Пожалуйста, Джейме.

Этого было достаточно. Жадно целуя ее, он положил руки ей на бедра, чтобы помочь насадиться на всю его длину. Джейме ощутил, как задвигались ее бедра, пока она не нашла ритм, который подходил им обоим, и он стал вбиваться в нее вовремя. Бриенна сохранила одну руку на его плече, а другую — на его спине, и он осознал, что ему нравилось то, что благодаря этому она могла быть так близко, что он чувствовал себя буквально полностью обернутым ей. Джейме возвращался к ее губам каждый раз, когда она отстранялась, чтобы вздохнуть, простонать или перевести дух, и держал глаза открытыми, чтобы смотреть на нее, даже в то время, как ее были закрыты трепетавшими веками, так как желал запечатлеть это все в памяти. Он почувствовал, что скоро кончит, поэтому опустил одну руку и начал тереть ее клитор, сразу ощутив, как ее ногти впились ему в спину, и услышав, как она захныкала. Еще несколько более старательных движений, и она уже выкрикивала его имя, и ее судорожные вздохи довели до пика и его.

После этого он прижал ее к себе, обняв и уткнувшись лицом в ее шею, когда они оба были без чувств и тяжело дышали. Слишком скоро Бриенна пришла в движение и стала отстраняться, и Джейме крепче обнял ее, чтобы удержать на месте, подумав, что она пыталась уйти.

— Джейме, я слишком тяжелая.

Он немного расслабился, услышав нежность в ее голосе. _«По крайней мере, пока не жалеет об этом»._  
  
Он снова спрятал лицо в ее шее, прошептав прямо в чувствительное место за мочкой ее уха:

— Ты теплая.

— Насколько я помню, — ему показалось, что он услышал, как Бриенна улыбнулась, — на твоей кровати масса одеял, которыми мы могли бы укрыться. Тебе, может, и тепло, но вот я начинаю замерзать.

Джейме отпустил ее, позволив ей подняться на колени и слезть с него. Она разместилась на свободной половине постели, собрала одеяла у подножия кровати и подняла их, укрыв их с Джейме, а затем потянула его вниз, чтобы он больше не сидел у самого изголовья. Секунду поколебавшись, Бриенна положила голову ему на плечо и прижалась к его боку, устроившись увереннее после того, как он обнял ее за плечи.

— Спокойной ночи, Джейме.

Он посмотрел на часы на прикроватном столике. _3:17 утра._

— Доброе утро, Бриенна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор отмечает, что это была ее первая НЦа и писать ее оказалось куда сложнее, чем она ожидала, поэтому она надеется, что вам, дорогие читатели, понравилась эта глава.


	29. Kiss and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод названия главы: «Разговоры о личном»  
> (да, это странно, но таков контекст)

Бриенна проснулась на следующее утро рядом с Джейме, который прижимался к ее спине; его рука лежала на ее животе, а его нога разместилась между ее ног. За всю свою жизнь Бриенна еще никогда не просыпалась с мужчиной, с которым у нее был секс. Обычно она покидала квартиру задолго до рассвета.

_«Ну да. Ты и не любила никого из тех людей»._

Она не знала, что ей делать. Физически ей было удобно лежать в такой позе, но что если Джейме пожалел о прошлой ночи? Бриенна не была уверена, что смогла бы проснуться голой с тем, кто бы не хотел, чтобы она была рядом. Она могла бы отправиться в ванную комнату и принять душ: это ведь что-то вроде компромисса, верно? Так бы она не покинула Джейме окончательно, но в то же время не присутствовала бы в момент, когда бы он проснулся и вспомнил, что они на самом деле переспали прошлой ночью.

Верно. Это должно сработать.

Бриенна попыталась вывернуться из-под руки Джейме настолько осторожно, насколько могла, но он только усилил хватку и прижал ее к себе вплотную.

— Куда это ты собралась?

Бриенна почти утратила дар речи. В ее спину определенно упиралось нечто твердое, и от осознания этого в нижней части ее живота сжалось так, что у нее чуть не перехватило дыхание.

— Я-я думала принять душ. Я разбудила тебя?

Он потерся носом о ее шею сзади, щекоча ее.

— Нет. Я недавно проснулся. Но подумал, что тебе стоит дать немного отдохнуть.

Не похоже на слова человека, который больше не желал видеть ее в своей постели. Так ведь? Он мог просто встать и уйти до ее пробуждения, а не обниматься и нежиться с ней неопределенное количество времени. Но она не сможет узнать это наверняка, пока не посмотрит на него, поэтому Бриенна набралась смелости и перевернулась, чтобы встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.

_«Боги, как он прекрасен»._

Взъерошенные золотистые волосы рассыпались по подушке вокруг головы, а в уголках его глаз появились лучистые морщинки из-за едва заметной улыбки. Бриенна была почти уверена, что покраснела.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, — Джейме подвинулся достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться кончиком своего носа ее. Она прямо кожей почувствовала низкий рокот его голоса.

— Рассказать тебе секрет?

— Ммм?

— Вчера, когда я задул ту свечку, я пожелал тебя, — прошептал он, касаясь губами линии ее волос. — Раньше я никогда не думал, что это работает.

Теперь она определенно точно покраснела, но при этом не смогла сдержать легкой улыбки.

— Наверное, мне стоит печь почаще.

Бриенна сидела на кухне и ела сладкие хлопья Джейме, когда получила сообщение от Маргери с ссылкой на «InTouch Westeros».

Маргери: _Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это значит, что вы наконец-то переспали_

В статье была фотография, которую сделал Пип накануне ее визита к Джейме; подпись разъясняла, что содержимое ее таинственной коробки являлось тортом ко дню рождения.

Бриенна: _И тогда ты станешь совершенно невыносимой, да?_

Маргери: _ОМГ_

Маргери: _Ты могла сказать такое, только если бы вы НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ ПЕРЕСПАЛИ_

Маргери: _было классно? Мне нужны детали._

Бриенна: _Приличные леди не болтают о личной жизни._

Маргери: _С каких пор мы леди?_

Бриенна: _Ладно-ладно, мне просто неловко описывать все шаг за шагом_

Маргери: _Ты слишком много думала, все перекрутила и испортила утро после? потому что в этот раз мне не удалось дать тебе напутствие_

Бриенна: _Почти. Но нет._

Маргери: _Значит, был и 2 раунд?_

Бриенна: _3? Зависит от того, как считать?_

Маргери: _Я только что издала самый богомерзкий крик прямо посреди офиса_

Маргери: _Не могу поверить, что ты не расскажешь мне детали_

Маргери: _ТЕБЕ я детали рассказывала_

Бриенна: _Я НИКОГДА НЕ ПРОСИЛА ТВОИХ ДЕТАЛЕЙ_

Маргери: _скромница_

Бриенна: _просто кое-кто из нас усвоил значение понятия TMI*_

Маргери: _Где он сейчас?_

Бриенна: _в душе?_

Маргери: _ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ С НИМ_

Бриенна: _Потому что я проголодалась. Мне нужно было позавтракать._

Маргери: _ты безнадежна_

Бриенна: _Я абсолютно уверена, что это не последний мой шанс заняться сексом в душе, Мардж. Остынь._

Маргери: _Ты права. Мне просто нужно с кем-то переспать. Косвенно пытаюсь жить через тебя._

Маргери: _Ты сейчас на первой полосе почти всех изданий желтой прессы  
_  
Маргери: _твое имя даже выше всех бредовых спекуляций о Серс._

Бриенна: _???_

Маргери: _возможно, за исключением только того, что она столкнула своего мужа с балкона. Люди считают, что это могло произойти из-за ее злоупотребления инъекциями ботокса. Что паучий яд свел ее с ума._

Бриенна: _Значит, они считают, что она это сделала?_

Маргери: _Люди не настолько глупы, чтобы говорить прямо. Кто-то говорит, Роберт прыгнул, потому что знал, что Серсея собиралась бросать его И что он был обречен на проигрыш грядущих выборов_

Бриенна: _Когда судмедэксперт сделает заключение? Рену уже сказали?_

Маргери: _«в ближайшие дни»_

Маргери: _конкретнее не скажут_

Бриенна: _Я буду плохим человеком, если понадеюсь, что это признают несчастным случаем?_

Маргери: _Нет, я все понимаю. Как ни странно, Рен, похоже, чувствует то же самое._

Бриенна: _Просто это в основном из-за того, что я не хочу, чтобы дети потеряли свою мать. Или были вынуждены выслушивать массу ужасных вещей о своих родителях, если дело дойдет до суда._

Маргери: _Ну, пока нам остается только ждать._

Маргери: _Ты бы использовала это время, чтобы снова перепихнуться с Джейме. Раунд 4?_

Бриенна: _Как я и сказала. Невыносимая._

Маргери: _Подожди, пока я не расскажу Оленне._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TMI (too much information) — слишком много информации.


	30. Reality Intrudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод названия главы: «Вторжение реальности»

Джейме, ухмыляясь, прошел в кухню в одном лишь полотенце, обернув его вокруг бедер, а его волосы были все еще мокрые после душа. Бриенна уронила голову на столешницу, стараясь скрыть свои пунцовые щеки: она не соврала прошлой ночью, когда сказала, что большинство ее фантазий с Джейме начиналось с того, что они были в душе или только вышли из него.

Его это позабавило.

— Должен сказать, что это не та реакция, на которую я рассчитывал.

— Я не могу понять, ты так высмеиваешь мое признание насчет фантазий про душ или пытаешься воспользоваться этим?

— Воспользоваться этим. Однозначно.

Она подняла голову и увидела, что он сидел за стойкой напротив нее, лукаво улыбаясь.

— Я пытаюсь наверстать упущенное. Разве меня можно винить?

Бриенна поджала губы, пытаясь скрыть ухмылку, норовившую рассечь ее лицо.

— Есть такая вещь под названием «неспешный темп». Я никуда не уйду, Джейме.

— Как самый практичный в наших отношениях, — Бриенна скептически изогнула бровь, — я бы хотел напомнить тебе, что рано или поздно твою кошку нужно будет покормить.

— Я выразилась, скорее, образно, а не буквально, — кивнула Бриенна. — Но да. Я положила ей больше еды вчера, когда уходила, но мне точно нужно будет вернуться домой не позже завтрашнего утра.

На лице Джейме неожиданно вновь возникла ухмылка.

— Брие-е-е-ен-н-н-н-на. Ты хочешь сказать, что планировала остаться тут на всю ночь? Ты задумывала соблазнить меня?

— Не будь задницей, Ланнистер.

— О боги, ты ведь вроде как это и сделала, — он вдруг зашел ей за спину и обвил руками талию. — С тобой очень сложно соблюдать весь этот «неспешный темп».

Бриенна невольно откинулась назад в объятия тепла, исходившего от его груди, и повернула голову, побудив его покрыть поцелуями ее шею и, не закрывая рта, провести губами вдоль ее плеча. Простонав, Джейме отстранился.

— Я сейчас пойду оденусь, чтобы мы смогли нормально поговорить.

Бриенна кивнула с серьезным видом, поборов улыбку.

— Хорошая идея.

Пока Джейме одевался, Бриенна забрела в гостиную, выглянула в окно и едва не отскочила назад, когда увидела, как выросла толпа журналистов и фотографов со вчерашнего дня.

— Это просто нелепица. Люди, вам что, делать больше нечего?

— Бриенна, с кем ты разговариваешь? — она указала на окно и выждала, пока Джейме не подошел и не посмотрел сам. — Черт.

— Ладно, вчера я сказала, что я ни в коем случае не виню тебя за это, и я говорила всерьез. На сто процентов. Но мне ненавистна сама мысль о том, что мы поощряем их, давая им то, что они хотят.

— Значит, мы не можем покинуть мой дом? Уверен, я смогу придумать несколько способов, как нам тут развлечься, — он пощекотал ее за бок, заставив ее взвизгнуть и быстро убежать от него.

— Или, мистер Автор, вы могли бы закончить статью для газеты «Вестерос». Должна ли я напомнить, что до дедлайна остается три дня?

— Боги, девка. Ты никогда не угомонишься, да?

— Кто-то должен держать тебя в узде, — широко улыбнулась она.

— Только ты.

Бриенна сидела на диване и записывала идеи Джейме для статьи, пока он расхаживал перед ней туда-сюда. Она посчитала, что записывать за Джейме под диктовку неизмеримо приятнее, когда она могла наблюдать за ним _и_ слушать его голос — хотя, возможно, это было всего лишь последствием пережитого экстаза.

Этим утром к нему можно было с легкостью присоединиться в душе или вернуться с ним в постель после. Также Бриенна знала, что она могла сейчас подняться с дивана, взять его за руку и отвести в спальню, и он без возражений последовал бы. А еще она понимала, что так можно было с легкостью поддаться рутине, опасно напоминавшей ту, что была у него с Серсеей: проводить все время в постели и обратить это в удобную, но поверхностную привычку. Джейме должен понять — и, честно говоря, она тоже — что эти отношения, чем бы это ни было, не повлияли на дружбу, которую они с таким трудом выстраивали все прошлые месяцы. Не то чтобы она собиралась заставлять его слишком долго ждать.

На кофейном столике зазвонил телефон, и Джейме, прекратив свое хождение, взял его.

— Тирион?

Бриенна сохранилась и стала перечитывать последний раздел в поисках опечаток.

— Ты шутишь. — Она подняла взгляд, заметив, что Джейме поманил ее к себе. — Подожди, я включу громкую связь, чтобы Бриенна тоже могла слышать.

— Привет, Бриенна! Я _так рад_ слышать, что ты все еще у Джейме…

Она буквально _услышала_ , как на его лице возникла самодовольная ухмылка.

— Заткнись, Тирион.

— Перейдем к делу. Мне только что позвонил дядя Киван. Похоже, этим утром полиция заехала к Серсее, чтобы сообщить ей, что смерть Роберта признана самоубийством…

— Что?

— …потому что они нашли предсмертную записку в компьютере Роберта.

— Прошло уже почти два дня, почему они не нашли ее раньше?

— Ноутбук Роберта был заблокирован, а пароля никто не знал. Из-за того, что он работал в правительстве, ему приходилось менять его каждые шесть недель — а вы знаете, какими нелепыми бывают требования для пароля. Поэтому им потребовалось столько времени, чтобы взломать его.

У Бриенны загудела голова.

— Так, значит, все кончено?

— Формально, да.

— Кто-нибудь из нас в это верит? — Джейме запустил руку в волосы.

— Согласно записке, он узнал, что Серсея встречалась с адвокатом по разводам, и он боялся потерять своих детей.

— Ну да, и об этом сказано в _напечатанной_ предсмертной записке. Ни рукописного текста, ни личной подписи.

— Братец, просто порадуйся тому, что все закончилось и ты можешь вернуться к своей амазонке без этого абсурда, висящего тучей над тобой.

— Я не верю в это.

— Я знаю, Джейме.

— Нет, Бриенна, я серьезно _не верю_ в эту херню. Только не говори мне, что ты искренне считаешь, что Роберт убил себя.

Бриенна прикусила нижнюю губу и посмотрела в окно.

— Зная этих двоих: нет. Я так не считаю. Но думаю ли я, что люди, скорее всего, поверят в это, как только услышат о предсмертной записке, найденной на запароленном компьютере, который взламывали два дня? И когда узнают, что Роберт давно стал конченым алкоголиком? Некоторые таблоиды уже полны теорий о самоубийстве, — она опустилась на диван. — Даже если Серсею завтра привлекут к суду, то это может создать основание для достаточно разумного сомнения, чтобы уберечь ее от тюрьмы. Похоже, ее план оказался более продуманным, чем я предполагала.

Джейме шумно рухнул на диван рядом с ней.

— И что теперь?

— О чем ты? — она наклонила голову и посмотрела на него.

— Такое чувство, будто все сейчас витает в воздухе, — он обвел руками пустое пространство. — Что будет с Серсеей и детьми. В каком свете выставит эту историю пресса. Ты и я. Я будто продирался сквозь бурю, чтобы достичь этого, а теперь она вдруг внезапно прекратилась, и я не знаю, как двигаться дальше.

Бриенна взяла его за руку и переплела их пальцы. Отчасти ей хотелось обидеться, но она чувствовала то же самое. Кем они были сейчас? Не могла же она так попросту признаться и сказать, что она любит его, когда всего двенадцать часов назад они были не более чем друзьями. А все остальное было совершенно вне их контроля.

— Наверное, нам нужно сделать перерыв.

Она почувствовала, как его рука крепче сжала ее, и осознала свою ошибку, поспешно постаравшись все прояснить:

— Не в отношении друг друга — просто в целом. Уехать из Королевской Гавани, уйти от прессы и всех скандалов. Последние два месяца были сложными для нас обоих — особенно для тебя — и, может, небольшой отдых поможет нам.

Похоже, он задумался над ее предложением.

— Когда ты последний раз ездила домой?

— На Тарт? — Он кивнул. — Боги, это было давненько… за пару недель до того, как начала работать с тобой. Наверное, уже почти год прошел.

— Тогда давай поедем на Тарт.

Удивившись, она полностью развернулась к нему.

— Ты хочешь поехать со мной на Тарт?

— А почему нет? Это тихое место вдали от прессы. Я смогу встретиться с твоим отцом, узнать все неловкие истории из твоего детства, которыми он захочет поделиться со мной… только если он не убьет меня на месте. — Бриенна ударила его по плечу, но его ухмылка стала только шире.

— Ты понимаешь, что мы остановимся в доме? Никаких пятизвездочных отелей. Никакого обслуживания номеров. Может, нам даже придется помогать на ранчо.

— Что ж, возможно, мне понадобится помощь твоих ловких рук, если ты собираешься загрузить меня работой, — его глаза озорно сверкнули.

— Ты и впрямь умудрился ввернуть сюда двойной смысл? — проворчала она.

Джейме чмокнул ее в висок.

— Ладно, все шутки в сторону. Так что ты скажешь?

Она медленно кивнула.

— Сейчас я позвоню отцу и скажу, что мы приедем.


	31. The Ferry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод названия главы: «Паром»

Джейме никогда не бывал на Тарте. Он посещал Волантис и Лис, Винтерфелл и Дорн — места куда более отдаленные и экзотические, нежели Тарт; некоторые могли бы даже счесть их труднодоступными. Но все, что ему было нужно сделать, чтобы отправиться _туда_ — это всего лишь приехать в аэропорт и сесть на самолет. Чтобы добраться до Тарта, они с Бриенной арендовали машину и ехали вдоль побережья до самого Штормового Предела, где потом погрузились на паром, который и должен был доставить их на остров.

— Почему бы тебе не успокоиться?

Бриенна стояла у бортика, облокотившись на перила, и смотрела на воду, а ветер раздувал ее волосы в разные стороны. Джейме стоял рядом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и проводя рукой по волосам каждые полминуты.

— Бриенна, это неестественно. Почему тут нет моста? Машины не должны перемещаться на борту. Это два совершенно разных вида транспорта.

— Мосты дорогие, а тот, который бы вел на Тарт — особенно. Тебе станет легче, если я скажу, что за всю свою жизнь я переправлялась на пароме как минимум пятьдесят раз без единого происшествия?

— Это пока, девка. Пока что ты так путешествовала без инцидентов. И почему ты не волнуешься? — он не мог понять, как человек, который чуть не погиб в результате крушения лодки, может быть совершенно спокойным в открытом море.

— Честно?

Он кивнул.

— Цыганка однажды сказала мне, что море является частью меня, и в некоторой странной и безумной степени это имело смысл. Оно больше не пугает меня, — наконец, она отняла взгляд от воды и повернулась к нему с теплой улыбкой, наклонившись, чтобы чмокнуть его в губы. — Обещаю, я доставлю тебя на сушу. А пока постарайся полюбоваться видом.

Бриенна вновь повернулась к волнам, таким же голубым, как и ее глаза, и Джейме пронаблюдал, как она глубоко втянула воздух носом. Несмотря на то, что Королевская Гавань технически стояла на воде, пахло в ней, как в крупном городе: выхлопными газами, сигаретным дымом и гниющим мусором. Теперь Джейме понимал, почему Бриенна иногда жаловалась на отсутствие свежего воздуха: здесь он пах морской водой и цветами. Как ни странно, у геля для душа Бриенны был такой же аромат, и он задумался, а не провела ли она полдня после прибытия в Королевскую Гавань в блуждании по магазину, выискивая то, что напомнило бы ей о доме, как делал он сам пару недель назад.

Ее отец был в восторге от их внезапного намерения приехать, когда она позвонила ему два дня назад: его раскатистый голос был достаточно громким, чтобы Джейме мог его услышать из динамика телефона.

_«Тебе давно пора привезти сюда этого парня. Я уже был готов ехать в Королевскую Гавань, если бы увидел еще одну из тех историй…»_

Бриенна тогда покраснела, как свекла, и помчалась на кухню, подальше от ушей Джейме. Когда она вернулась, все еще краснея, то сообщила Джейме, что ее отец планировал дать ему старую комнату Галладона (в которой давно сделали ремонт), а не обычную комнату для гостей. Очевидно, их комнаты будут сообщаться через ванную, то есть они смогут бегать друг к другу, не выходя в коридор. Бриенна в тот момент выглядела почти подавленной. Джейме рассмеялся и обнял ее.

Поначалу он испытал большое облегчение, что Селвин Тарт, похоже, принял его и даже был доволен тем, что он состоял в более-чем-платонических отношениях с Бриенной. Но чем ближе они подъезжали к Тарту, тем сильнее Джейме беспокоил тот факт, что при всей организации и планировании их путешествия у них с Бриенной все еще не было _серьезного разговора_. Встречались ли они официально? Сможет ли он назвать ее своей девушкой на людях и при этом не получить по зубам от нее за это? Он полагал, что да — после всего, через что они прошли вместе, можно было с трудом сказать, что их отношения основывались исключительно на сексе. Но у Джейме было даже меньше опыта «нормальных» отношений, чем у Бриенны, поэтому что он мог знать? Ему было почти сорок, а он фактически никогда ни с кем не встречался. Осознавать это было откровенно унизительно.

Стоя так и наблюдая за тем, как Бриенна любовалась океаном, окружавшим их, Джейме понял, что ее выражение лица было таким же, какое возникало, когда она смотрела на него, считая, что он этого не видит. Когда он поворачивался, то встречался с ее голубыми глазами, сфокусированными на нем; сама она замирала, держась совершенно тихо. Он задумался, что бы это значило. Он задумался, делала ли она это осознано.

Джейме обнял ее за талию со спины и прошептал на ухо:

— Мы могли бы что-нибудь сообразить по-быстрому в машине до того, как причалим…

Бриенна потрясенно рассмеялась.

— Джейме, мы арендовали малолитражку. Для людей выше шести футов нет никакого шанса заняться сексом на заднем сидении между нашими сумками и переноской Иви.

— Да ладно, ты даже не хочешь попробовать?

Она повернулась, явив свое самое осуждающее выражение.

— А еще в этой машине шесть окон. И вообще-то мы находимся в общественном месте.

— Значит, никакого эксгибиционизма?

— Нет. И прежде чем ты попытаешься предложить это — нет, мы не будем заниматься сексом на пляже.

Он подразнил ее с фальшиво разочарованным вздохом:

— Серьезно?

— Есть одна вещь, которую ты сразу усваиваешь, если растешь на острове: песок проникает повсюду.

— Ой.

— Именно.

— Как насчет секса в душе?

— Это еще возможно.

— Секс на столе?

— С этим, наверное, придется подождать до того момента, пока мы не окажемся в доме моего отца.

— Я смогу подождать.


	32. Text Drabble #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод названия: «Драббл №1»

Оленна: Ну, он так же хорош, как и выглядит?

Бриенна: Ох и поплатится за это Маргери

Оленна: Дорогая, я старая женщина. Порадуй меня.

Бриенна: Я бы даже не рассказала об этом Мардж. С чего вы взяли, что я расскажу это вам?

Оленна: Я могу дать тебе несколько советов…

Бриенна: Во-первых, фу. Вы практически моя бабушка.

Бриенна: Во-вторых, ЕСЛИ БЫ мне были нужны советы, А ЭТО НЕ ТАК, я могла бы обратиться к Элларии.

Бриенна: Но, если вас это успокоит, мы прекрасно справляемся. Без чьих-либо советов.

Оленна: Обязательно передай ему, что если он причинит тебе боль, то у меня есть связи.

Бриенна: ОЛЕННА

Бриенна: никаких угроз. Учитывая то, что он пережил, такое неуместно.

Оленна: Замечание принято.

Оленна: Но я не бросаю слов на ветер.

Бриенна: Седьмое пекло.


	33. Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы является отсылкой к песне Lady Gaga – Teeth («Зубы»)

Селвин Тарт, вопреки всей логике, оказался выше и крупнее Бриенны. Джейме было странно видеть свою упрямую редакторшу такой маленькой на фоне отца, когда она влетела в его распахнутые объятия. Стоило ему ослабить хватку, как Бриенна повернулась лицом к Джейме с умилительной ухмылкой.

— Пап, это Джейме.

Джейме шагнул вперед, чтобы пожать руку ее отцу, отметив у него полное отсутствие реакции на нехватку его пальцев.

_«Наверное, солдатам привычен вид чужих ран»._

_«Или Бриенна предупредила его заранее»._

— Я рад наконец увидеть человека, с которым моя дочь проводит столько времени.

Джейме увидел, как Бриенна легонько ущипнула отца за руку, и практически услышал ее шипящее: «Держи себя в руках». Он сам уже получил наставления о том, чтобы вести себя наилучшим возможным образом перед ее отцом.

По правде говоря, он слишком нервничал, чтобы язвить.

— Не знаю, как благодарить вас за то, что позволили мне приехать сюда с Бриенной, сэр. Спасибо вам большое.

— Ну, я знаю свою маленькую звездочку, и если бы я попытался заставить тебя остановиться в отеле, то, несомненно, она бы остановилась там тоже просто из принципа.

Бриенна покраснела и в ответ прошипела нечто возмущенное себе под нос. Селвин рассмеялся и похлопал Джейме по плечу, причем почти так сильно, что чуть не сбил его с ног.

— Этот дом как мой, так и ее, поэтому все ее друзья — желанные гости здесь. Пойдемте в дом, ужин будет готов с минуты на минуту.

Помимо Джейме и Бриенны на ужине присутствовала женщина по имени Мория, сидевшая рядом с Селвином. Бриенна наклонилась и прошептала Джейме на ухо, что Мория являлась их экономкой и готовила для них на протяжении как минимум десяти лет. Ей было почти столько же лет, сколько и Селвину, и, если судить по фотографиям в гостиной, внешне она была полной противоположностью матери Бриенны — низкая фигуристая брюнетка с карими глазами.

Во всяком случае, Мория относилась к Джейме с большим подозрением, чем Селвин: внимательно наблюдала за ним, прищурив глаза, когда спрашивала его о работе, семье и интересах. Похоже, в процессе ужина она расслабилась, даже извинилась за то, что не приготовила для него что-нибудь проще, так как он с трудом резал свой стейк.

Бриенна продолжала молча наблюдать за его медленным прогрессом, пока, наконец, раздраженно не выдохнула и не вонзила вилку в его стейк, держа ее достаточно неподвижно, чтобы Джейме мог легко нарезать мясо.

Одна собака с ранчо, здоровенный черный лабрадор по кличке Стелла, все время сновала под столом, вынюхивая объедки. В конце концов она положила морду Бриенне на колени, радуясь почесыванию за ушами, тогда как трапеза подходила к концу, и Мория принесла стаканчики с банановым пудингом.

Селвин рассказал Бриенне, что у одного конюха и его жены родился сын, которого назвали Тео. Она расспросила о целом ряде работников ранчо и их семьях, а Мория дополняла ответ деталями, о которых забывал Селвин. Он спросил Бриенну, сможет ли она помочь Гудвину с реабилитацией лошади по кличке Тэнси — жертве плохого обращения, которую они согласились принять к себе после звонка из местного общества защиты животных. Как выяснилось, Гудвин уже поработал с ней две недели, но она все еще опасалась людей. Селвин обратился к Джейме, с неприкрытой гордостью рассказывая, как Бриенне всегда удавалось отлично справляться с испуганными лошадями, что она достаточно терпелива, чтобы подождать, пока они успокоятся. Бриенна шикнула на него, смутившись и покраснев от похвалы, и пообещала помочь Гудвину, если он перестанет делать из нее святую.

Уже стемнело к тому моменту, как Джейме и Бриенна забрали свои сумки из холла, чтобы отнести их в свои комнаты и разобрать их по отдельности.

Похоже, Джейме уже заканчивал распаковывать вещи, когда Бриенна зашла к нему в комнату через их общую ванную.

— Все в порядке? Папа забыл постелить простыни, когда Маргери приезжала сюда в прошлый раз…

Джейме спрыгнул с кровати, и в мгновение ока его рука оказалась на ее талии, а губы — на ее шее, отчего она невольно и постепенно стала отступать к стене.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я хотел прикоснуться к тебе весь день?

Она представляла. Судя по случайным пылким взглядам за ужином, когда никто не видел, и по тому, как он прижимался к ней сейчас. И Бриенна была рада, что ему удалось вести себя прилично перед ее отцом, но она чувствовала, как ее собственная нужда пожирала ее, а затем увидела, как ее руки стали жадно блуждать по его груди, словно по своей воле.

Джейме крепко прижал ее к стене, совсем не оставив пространства между их телами, но все равно казалось, что этого было недостаточно, даже когда он поцеловал ее так, как если бы она была единственным, что поддерживало в нем жизнь. Они отстранились ненадолго, только чтобы скинуть с себя одежду, после чего вновь прижались друг другу; их поцелуи были такими крепкими, что после них могли остаться синяки. Бриенна подняла одну ногу выше его бедра, отчаянно желая больше контакта, больше трения; вздохнув, когда он провел ладонью вдоль ее бедра и задрал ее ногу выше, вжимаясь в нее своими бедрами. Она царапнула его по спине, когда он вошел в нее до упора; изогнула спину, когда он прошелся ртом вдоль ее ключицы; вцепилась зубами в его плечо, чтобы приглушить свой крик, дойдя до пика.

Когда Бриенна нашла силы поднять голову с его плеча и увидела след от своих зубов, две красные дуги на золотистой коже, она сразу его поцеловала. Она ощущала покалывание в затылке от незначительного прилива вины, пока не вспомнила цитату из одной из своих любимых детских книг: «Я тебя съем, я так тебя люблю»,* — и улыбнулась Джейме в плечо.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что будет справедливо, если я тоже сейчас оставлю на тебе метку, да?

— Что за чушь ты несешь? — она подняла взгляд, улыбнувшись озорному огоньку в его зеленых глазах.

— Ты укусила меня достаточно сильно, чтобы остался след — и не надо морщиться, Бриенна. Поверь мне, я не жалуюсь. — Учитывая то, как он разбух внутри нее, когда она его укусила, Бриенна решила поверить ему, отбросив чувство вины.

— Но я считаю, что раз ты заявила свои права, то будет честным, если и я заявлю свои.

— Это что-то из разряда странного проявления мужского превосходства? Как если бы ты хотел, чтобы все другие мужчины в округе знали, что я твоя, даже если им вообще на это плевать?

— О нет, это определенно только для меня.

От сладости в его голосе по всему ее телу пробежали мурашки. Она на мгновение задержала на нем взгляд, рассматривая: его выражение лица было одновременно игривым и серьезным; после чего намеренно откинула голову назад, предлагая тело. Он ухмыльнулся на миг, прежде чем стремительно наклониться и прикусить участок кожи прямо над ее левой грудью. Когда он начал посасывать и лизать это место, она уперлась головой в стену и схватила его за предплечья.

_«Я тебя съем, я так тебя люблю»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *От автора: «Детская книга», чье название вылетело из посткоитальной головы Бриенны – «Там, где живут чудовища» Мориса Сендака.


	34. Text Drabble #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод названия: «Драббл №2»

Эллария: Я так тобой горжусь! Заполучила своего мужчину.

Эллария: Как секс? Не слишком ванильный?

Бриенна: По твоим стандартам, Эл, половая жизнь ванильная у всех.

Эллария: Я не ожидаю, что вы вдруг начнете экспериментировать с несколькими партнерами. Но хотя бы скажи мне, что вас хватило на что-нибудь смелее миссионерской.

Бриенна: Почему все вокруг так твердо решили выудить все детали о моей половой жизни?

Бриенна: Уверена, что Джейме не приходится иметь с этим дело

Эллария: Потому что есть люди, которые любят тебя.

Эллария: И я ни на секунду не поверю в то, что его младший брат не донимает его насчет деталей.

Эллария: Кстати, я понимаю, что тебе не нужны никакие советы. НО есть одна поза, когда он должен лежать на спине с одной согнутой ногой, а ты должна оседлать его боком — ты можешь прижаться к его ноге для стимуляции клитора и массировать его яички в процессе.

Эллария: Попробуй. Вы оба увидите звезды.

Бриенна: Седьмое пекло. Я выбрасываю свой телефон.

Эллария: Если ты избавишься от телефона, то я просто скину тебе ссылки на электронку.

Эллария: С КАРТИНКАМИ

Бриенна: Теперь ты просто издеваешься надо мной.

Эллария: Оберин только что спросил, над чем я хохочу

Эллария: Я обожаю представлять твой румянец, когда шлю тебе шокирующие предложения

Бриенна: Я отомщу тебе за это.

Бриенна: Как-нибудь. Когда-нибудь.

Эллария: Дорогая, ты на это не способна

Бриенна: *вздох* наверное, ты права


	35. Text Drabble #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод названия: «Драббл №3»

Лорас: Не могу поверить, что я стал последним человеком, который узнал, что у тебя был секс с Джейме Ланнистером.

Бриенна: С чего ты взял, что ты последний?

Лорас: Оленна и Маргери вовсю зазнавались во время семейного ужина из-за этого

Бриенна: Упс?

Бриенна: Наверняка его отец еще не в курсе. Если это как-то поможет.

Лорас: Самую малость.

Лорас: Мы можем переделать ту фетиш-фотосессию с тобой и Джейме?

Лорас: Сексуальное напряжение будет зашкаливать

Бриенна: ТЫСЯЧУ РАЗ НЕТ

Лорас: Тогда можно я буду фотографировать вашу помолвку?

Бриенна: Мы еще даже не помолвлены. Мы только «встречаемся» всего пару дней. Придержи коней.

Лорас: Это произойдет.

Лорас: Вы оба еще с самого начала спорили, как женатая пара.

Бриенна: Твои слова не делают это правдой

Лорас: Ты не слышала о силе внушения?

Бриенна: Я абсолютно уверена, что это работает не так, как ты это представляешь

Лорас: Есть только одно, что я люблю больше, чем сотворение прекрасного, ты знала?

Бриенна: И это Ренли?

Лорас: Ладно, единственное ЗАНЯТИЕ, которое я люблю больше, чем сотворение прекрасного

Бриенна: Заниматься сексом с Ренли?

Лорас: Блин. ЧТО-ТО КРОМЕ ЭТОГО

Бриенна: …кушать?

Лорас: ПЛАНИРОВАТЬ СВАДЬБЫ

Лорас: Я ОБОЖАЮ ПЛАНИРОВАТЬ СВАДЬБЫ

Бриенна: Я почти уверена, что твоя будет определенно раньше моей

Бриенна: ГИПОТЕТИЧЕСКОЙ

Бриенна: А еще я почти уверена, что все это вранье, потому что ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ПЛАНИРОВАЛ НАСТОЯЩУЮ СВАДЬБУ. Сохранение пинов на Пинтересте не считается.

Лорас: ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ ДАЕШЬ МНЕ ПОРАДОВАТЬСЯ ЗА ТЕБЯ

Бриенна: Я РАДА ЧТО ТЫ РАД НО Я ОТКАЗЫВАЮСЬ ПОДПИТЫВАТЬ ТВОИ ИЛЛЮЗИИ

Лорас: Когда-нибудь, Бриенна, в очень недалеком будущем, ты придешь ко мне и будешь умолять, чтобы я спланировал твою свадьбу

Бриенна: Мне нужны новые друзья. Вы все сошли с ума.

Лорас: Кто еще?

Бриенна: Эллария только что прислала мне в Снэпчате позу для секса, которая, я уверена, просто физически невозможна. И это в дополнение к тому, что меня постоянно донимает твоя сестра с бабушкой. Плюс многозначительно поднятые брови моего отца и Гудвина.

Бриенна: Джейме чуть не увидел ту позу. Теперь он не перестает спрашивать, почему у меня такое ярко-красное лицо.

Лорас: Я уже представляю этот румянец

Бриенна: ВСЕМ ПОРА УЖЕ ПЕРЕСТАТЬ ЗАЦИКЛИВАТЬСЯ НА МОЕМ РУМЯНЦЕ

Лорас: боги, ты такая очаровательная


End file.
